


Gods and Men

by dark_shadow85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 129,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_shadow85/pseuds/dark_shadow85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve taken on the gods before—can this time be the last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LJ but I thought I'd also post it here. So if it sounds familiar and you read stories on LJ, that might be why. This story takes place in Season 3, so no spoilers and of course will be somewhat AU. Hope you all enjoy it!

Gods and Men  
(Part 1 )

The room was dark except for the faint greenish hue cast by the vacancy sign outside the window. Two men resided in the nameless hotel, unaware of the eyes watching, considering and finally with a soft chuckle deciding it was time to have some fun. He had spent an eternity playing the role decreed by his birth. Adored and worshiped by many for the good side of his nature, a gift from his mother, he had done what he could to help those along the path. But every once in a while he had to give in to the baser side of his nature; coming from his father Mercury, it demanded that he occasionally cause a little havoc now and then.

Thoughts of his wife Psyche brought a soft smile to his face. It was her temperance that kept his baser nature in check. Born human but transformed to the goddess she was meant to be, he still worshiped the ground she walked on. Her humanity reminded him to be careful when playing with the emotions of those who walked the earth. And yet, he still couldn’t resist on one day of the year, a day attributed to him and yet not, this was the day he would play and watch what men could be made to do at the whim of a god.

Stretching his wings, he looked at the slumbering figure. He had been looking for his next conquest and almost passed these two by. In fact, he almost dismissed the urge to toy with them, but their earlier discussion and the feelings it invoked were too strong for him to ignore. Both men deeply loved the other, and yet neither was willing to admit it. The perfect foil for his need to cause a little mayhem; he smiled as he read the need of the older to be connected to the youngest, to control him to keep him safe. He was shocked, but not totally amazed at the depths of the love felt by this one.

As he moved closer and laid his hand upon the slumbering man, he saw the depths he had gone to protect the youngest. He looked towards the other room where the other still sparked of suppressed anger and even more, a deep seeded need to protect the oldest even against himself. As he listened further, he sensed the youngest had already had a brush with one of his kind; a lesson taught but unlearned as yet. This one sought control over his own destiny and independence from the older, reckless of the cost. He paused for a moment as he realized what he was about to do would cause more pain to beings who had already suffered much.

His wife would not approve. But as the young man beneath him moaned in his sleep, worry about his sibling bubbling to the surface even as he tried to rest. The darker side of his nature reveled in the sea of emotion contained within this very room. Decision made, the god looked towards the other room and rose to wait. After all, how could allowing the feelings of desire run rampant for a time be harmful?

 

Earlier that night

“Damn it Sammy! Hold still while I check out those ribs. I swear I heard something crack when you hit the floor.” Dean tried not to think about the terror he’d felt when the angry poltergeist threw Sam over the railing of the rickety old staircase.

“Dean I told you, it was the wood breaking on the railing as I fell. It was only a short drop man—give me a break!” Sam danced once again out of Dean’s reach as he tried to avoid his brother’s ministrations.

Normally Dean would have backed off, but there had been too many close calls lately. Too many times his brother had been inches from serious harm while their latest quarry zeroed in on his little brother like a moth to the flame. Sam hadn’t shown any psychic abilities since the devil’s gate opened, but that didn’t seem to stop the fuggly creatures of the night from seeking him out.

The distance between them was growing each day and the older man hated it. His brother forced to keep secrets, to do hours of fruitless research to solve a problem with no solution. Then of course, there was whatever had happened on that Tuesday—his brother reliving his death over and over at the cruel hands of the Trickster. Something else had happened, but once again his brother remained silent. But until he was taken, caring for his brother and protecting him was still his job.

“Stop being a baby Sammy—I need to know you’re fit for the next hunt...” The moments the word left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He watched his brother stop dead, his fists clenching as he tried to get his emotions under control.

“So you can’t take my word anymore Dean? I said I’m fine and that should be good enough for you, besides I need to start taking care of myself remember?” Without saying another word Sam went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dean sighed as he sat on the bed, the closer they got to the end of the year; the worse things were getting between his brother and him. Things needed to be said, and yet somehow the right words never seemed to come out of his mouth.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dean cried as he jumped up, turning the knob and opening the door. He stopped inside his fist clenched as his eyes reviewed his brother’s bare torso. Ignoring the daggers coming from his little brother’s eyes, Dean advanced and began probing the bruises forming on Sam’s back and side. As Dean continued his examination, he noticed his brother didn’t move or utter a single sound. It was almost like he was looking at a statue.

Deciding to ignore his brother’s obviously pissy mood, he continued to run his hands over the injuries, years of experience at fixing past hurts allowing him to assess without pain. After he had finished his examination, he let the breath he was holding free—his brother was fine. A few bruises, but other than making his little brother stiff, not life threatening. Stepping back, he tried to bridge the gap, patting his brother on the shoulder as he turned to wash his hands in the sink. “Well looks like you’ll live little brother…”

“Are you finished?” Sam’s cold response slapped Dean in the face. Without another word, Sam finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain to effectively cut Dean from view. Hurt flashed in green eyes before the older man finally lost his temper.

“Well excuse me for caring! Next time, I’ll just let you take care of it yourself, don’t come asking me to kiss your boo boos anymore Sammy. I’m through!” Dean slammed the door as he stormed into the bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to grab his keys and head for the nearest bar. But as angry as he was at his brother, he couldn’t walk out on him. He’d be doing that permanently in too short a time. Sighing, he got changed for bed and crawled under the covers.

As he listened to the shower running, his mind began to review the deal he’d made. At the time, it seemed like the perfect solution. He should have died more than once already and Sam would be alive. He hadn’t thought too much about Sam’s reaction, because quite frankly, he knew his brother was stronger than him. It never occurred to him that Sam would not be fine.

“I’m going to be left alone in this crap hole of a world and I figure, if I’m going to survive, I have to become more like you…”

Sam’s admission explained his behavior, but also pointed to the main flaw in Dean’s logic. With every evil thing out there hunting his brother, who would be there to protect his back? Each time Sam got injured on a hunt, it reminded Dean of two things. First after he was gone, there would be no one there to fix his brother and second, there was no guarantee his brother would live at all.

He only had to hope now that Sam and Bobby would figure out a way to break the deal. He couldn’t have any part in it, because he would not risk his brother’s life. He’d suffered too much already, put Sam through too much as well. No, he’d have to wait and see and of course, if there was no way to save him. He would have to make sure he put plans in place to make sure he’d never become what they hunted.

He’d already spoken to Bobby and gotten his agreement. Before the dog took his soul, he’d use the Colt to kill him. It was the only way he could think of to prevent himself from coming back as something less than human—or worse yet, as a weapon to kill the very thing he traded his soul for…

oooooooooooooooooo

Sam flexed his shoulders in the shower, letting the warm water work the soreness from his muscles and the anger from his soul. In truth, he understood why his brother was being so over protective. It was his job and until the demon came and dragged him away, he was bound to fulfill his role as Sam’s protector.

The anger Sam felt was based on that very fact. Dean saw himself as Sam’s protector and because of it, saw himself as being less valuable. After the dream walk, his brother had admitted he wanted to live and also let Sam see how scared he really was. That admission seemed to have lifted a weight from Dean’s shoulders, but it had placed it firmly on his own. He knew no matter what, he had to save his brother from his fate. But more importantly, he had to make Dean see the error in his thinking.

He had to show his brother he could take care of himself. His big brother no longer had to always throw himself in front of the danger, but be there beside him to face it. Sam couldn’t walk in his brother’s shadow any longer. He had become his own man and refused to allow anyone else to die for him.

Turning off the water, he quickly toweled himself off. Opening the door, he noticed Dean appeared to be sleeping on the bed. Feeling the last of his anger leaving him, he only felt loved. His brother never said the words, but he showed him by his actions—even when those same actions almost drove him crazy. In the end, Sam wouldn’t trade his brother for anyone else in the world.

“Night Dean…” Sam whispered as he quickly pulled on his T-shirt and briefs before he climbed into bed. But as he drifted off to sleep, he felt something in the room. Opening his eyes, he gazed into the darkness, the green light from the sign outside the room giving a surreal glow.

Not wanting to wake his brother, Sam slowly sat up and reached for the gun he now always kept under his own pillow. A small smile graced his lips as he realized it was another trait he’d stolen from his big brother. Shaking the thought from his mind, he focused, there in the corner, a shimmering figure just barely visible. “Who are you?”

“No one you should fear, in fact after tonight you may come to thank me young one.” Sam gazed at the figure standing at the end of his bed. His hand began to point the gun towards the advancing figure. However before he could do anything else the weapon was torn from his grasp and he found himself held down by invisible hands. His arms were pulled over his head and held fast while his legs were spread and pulled until he was spread eagle upon the bed. Sam turned and began to yell but no sound came past his lips.

“Now what say we don’t wake sleeping beauty just yet little one.” The man moved closer his crystal blue eyes flashing with mischief. “I want some time for you and I to have a little chat.” Sam shivered as he watched the man sit down beside him. His chiseled good looks were flawless, almost like he was statue. He wore dress slacks and a white satin shirt that opened to show the tanned chest beneath. In truth the being looked like it had stepped from the pages of GQ.

Sam glanced over where his brother slept on; totally unaware of the danger they were in.  
A cold hand grazed his cheek drawing his gaze back to the being sitting beside him on the bed. He tried to make a sound, tried to move, to do something to alert his brother but it was almost as if his voice had been stolen. He struggled for a few more minutes before he took a deep breath and gazed back at the man.

“You are stubborn. I must admit I normally interact from the shadows. Most never know of my presence. But I had to see for myself the one who is worth so much that his brother is willing to experience the fires of hell itself to keep you safe.” Sam shook his head as he swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. He wasn’t worth it; he was damaged goods from his six month birthday; the day a demon had bled into his mouth and made him a monster in the making.

“So you are angry with your brother for making this sacrifice; I wonder would you not do the same—have you not?” The being said softly as a finger moved down to the neckline of the shirt Sam wore. His breath hitched as he heard the sound of material tearing. He looked down and saw that his shirt had been torn and removed leaving his chest bare before the perverted man’s gaze.

A smile formed on the almost too handsome face in front of him. “You are a beautiful specimen of this species. Even scarred, I bet there are few who would turn from you.” The hand moved lower, slowly circling his belly button before he felt a tug on his briefs. Sam closed his eyes as he realized what the being had in mind. For a moment fear spiked as his pants were pulled from his unresisting body.

He tried to struggle, but it was almost as if he had no will of his own. His body simply lay acquiescent even as the anger grew inside him. His gaze turned towards the sleeping figure of his brother and for a moment the younger sibling no longer wanted to stand alone. As the hand cupped his balls and gently squeezed, he knew he needed his brother to be with him, to keep him safe just as he had when he was younger.

“But you yourself have told him you don’t need him Samuel. You have hurt him with your rejection of his gift.” A finger moved lower and pushed inside Sam finding the sensitive nerve bundle. Sam arched as much as his body would allow; his eyes going wide as he felt a stirring in his loins. He didn’t want this, he wouldn’t allow it.

“Ah, but you see you have no choice here hunter.” The man paused with his exploration and looked at Sam directly. “That’s right; I know what you and your brother do. I have come across your kind before. In fact, you have met one of my kind before, you did not learn the lesson he tried to teach you very well did you?”

A vision of the Trickster passed through Sam’s mind along with the remembered pain as he had been forced to experience Dean’s death over and over again until finally it had been made real. For six months he found out what it would be like without his brother but instead of accepting his brother’s demise the experience had fueled an obsession to make sure his sibling didn’t meet his fate in a few months. He didn’t care that he had no control, he would find a way—he had to.

A finger wiped the tear that managed to leak from the unwilling eye. The tear was brought to the man’s lips and tasted before a sad smile formed. “You don’t understand about fate Samuel. It cannot be denied and to rail against it only brings pain and unhappiness. Instead of treasuring what you have now; you will waste your time with him, destroying you both in the process.”

Sam jumped as the hand moved to grasp his member and begin to stroke him. He would have groaned if he had been able, but only his rapid breaths filled the room. As his orgasm was coaxed from his unwilling body the hunter’s breath hitched. His head fell back as the tremors coursed through his frame. His come soaked his chest as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

“You see, you have no control Samuel. It is a lesson you would have been well to learn before, but now you will be taught it again.” Sam felt his body jerked from the bed as what he now knew had to be another demi-god stood and turned to look at him. He felt his knees bend as he was forced to kneel before the man.

“Your kind used to worship me and my kind. Now you only worship that which means nothing in the end. Come Samuel and worship me and maybe I will leave you and your brother in peace…” Sam shook his head as he tried to voice his objection but once again his voice had been silenced. The demi-god moved forward even as he began to unzip the dress trousers he wore to reveal the largest penis Sam had ever seen. He tried to back away but his body once again wasn’t under his control.

“Open willingly Samuel and pay with your mouth…” The demi-god said softly as he pressed his fully erect cock against the young hunter’s lips. Sam glared up at the being as he kept his jaw firmly clamped shut. There was no way he was going to play the god’s game.

“Fine, have it your way!” Sam felt a force on his jaw that caused him great pain as his mouth was pried apart. He tried desperately to close his lips but nothing worked. Panicked breaths escaped before the large object was forced into his unwilling cavern.

“You see Samuel; I am the one in control here. You can do nothing unless I allow it. Your very existence and that of your brother depend on my willingness to allow you to continue on with your pathetic little lives. So here is the first lesson of many that you will have this night.” Sam gagged as the being’s cock was rammed forcefully into his throat. His eyes grew large as the god pulled his head forward until the hard object was fully seating deep within his throat.

“Ah, that’s right, swallow little one…” The god moaned as he pushed deeper cutting off Sam’s ability to draw in a decent breath. His jaw ached as his nose brushed against the pubic hair on the man’s crotch. There was no way he was going to survive this as dark spots floated in front of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean awakens but will he figure out what is going on before it’s too late?

Gods and Men  
(Part 2 )

 

Just as Sam felt like he was going to pass out, the cock was pulled out to allow him to gasp for air. Saliva dripped from the corner of the hunter’s mouth as he tried to relax his jaw only to have his mouth filled once more. The cock was shoved deep within his throat as the being continued to fuck his mouth. In and out, each thrust more violent until the hunter felt his body go lax. He was barely aware as the torture continued.

“Yes, that’s right swallow my seed and pay homage…” The demi-god groaned as he began to fill the young hunter’s mouth. Sam had no option but to swallow or choke. His eyes filled with tears as the tendons on his neck stood out. As the last amount of sperm filled his mouth he felt the power holding him up release. As the milky fluid dripped from his ravaged orafice Sam curled onto his side and tried to keep himself from becoming ill.

But the hunter wasn’t to be allowed a respite as he felt himself pulled up. His unwilling body moved across the room towards the overstuffed sofa that was shoved against the wall. The couch moved silently towards the center of the room. Sam looked over as he heard his brother’s soft moan but Dean simply rolled over onto his stomach before he continued to sleep. He jumped as he felt the being come up behind him.

“Do not worry, he will not wake until I permit it little one. Or would you prefer that I let him take your place?” The god walked around and stood in front of Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. If this was going to happen, he would rather it be him that suffered. It was the only movement he was allowed before he found himself pushed head first over the back of the sofa. His cock was painfully trapped against the cheap course material as his legs were spread. His ass was on display and it didn’t take much imagination to figure out what was going to come next.

Nausea rose in his throat as he struggled to right himself. “Now we can’t have you lose that which has been given to you. I will give you some help.” A large ball gag appeared to float in the air near Sam’s face. He felt his head pulled up, his jaws once more forced apart as the gag was pushed inside. The leather bands were pulled tight. “You must not get rid of what has been given to you. If you do, you will die.”

Sam took shallow breaths as he tried to control his stomach. It took a great effort but finally he was able to keep the bile from rising further. The bastard was right, if he vomited, he’d choke to death. His head was allowed to drop down once more as he felt the being move behind him.

He jumped as he felt a heavy hand hit his upturned ass. The slap while not painful brought his attention to the area that was now under attack. His ass cheeks were separated and a finger was shoved deep inside his unprepared hole. The young hunter wanted to cry out at the uncomfortable feeling, his ass muscles already trying to push against the intrusion.

“If you relax, this will be less painful for you young one.” The demi-god said softly as he placed a hand on the small of Sam’s back. Another finger was added to the first, both moved in and out of the hole, stretching it. Finally a third finger joined which now began to hit his nerve bundle as they pushed in and out.

Sam felt himself getting hard. Between the fingers fucking his ass and the coarse material on the couch rubbing against his sensitive member; he was soon on the verge of coming once again. A soft laugh sounded behind him. “You are so responsive; I’m surprised your brother has not tapped into this part of your nature.”

Sam felt horror rise in him as he heard the implications. Was the being crazy, they were brothers! He tried once again to move against the force holding him down but once again it was as if a switch had been turned off. His frustration rose as another orgasm was forced from his unwilling body.

As the last tremor left his body; a large object was positioned outside his clenching hole. Before Sam could take a breath, he felt the being’s cock shoved deep within him. White hot pain raced up his spine, a silent scream broke from his lips as he was impaled.

“You are so tight, that’s right fight me!” The demi-god groaned as Sam tried to push against the invasion. He felt like he was being torn in two as the oversized penis continued to pound into his ass. The room spun as the young hunter tried to breathe through the pain. Hands gripped his hips tight and pulled him closer as the god buried himself deep within Sam’s cavern.

The young hunter felt the tears as they fell from his eyes. The scent of sweat and sex filled the air along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He could feel the god’s balls hitting his ass cheeks as the being continued to drive into him. His legs shook from the strain. Suddenly he felt the man’s organ hit his sweet spot. The feeling went straight to his cock as now the being began to coax yet another orgasm from the exhausted man.

“You amaze me Samuel, most men would be unconscious by now but still you respond to me.” The demi-god enthused as he pushed further and further inside. Sam shook his head, his mind pleading for the pain and humiliation to end. He didn’t think he was strong; he should have been able to at least control his body.

“Still with the control issue…” The being tisked as he began to pump more rapidly inside Sam. As Sam began to shoot his load, he felt the god groan and pull him close. The penis was so far inside, the young hunter could feel the warm liquid fill him uncomfortable full. As his own orgasm milked the last of the come from the god’s cock, Sam felt his body sag with exhaustion. A strange burning sensation in his ass and stomach caused him to groan.

A hand rubbed his back almost comfortingly as the now limp cock was pulled from his sore hole. Sam could feel something leaking down the inside of his thighs. He wanted to stand up, to face the being who had raped him but his body still was not his own to command. Anger grew until it consumed him, his hatred for the being surged until he felt like he would ignite. All the while the pain inside him grew, he was burning from within.

“Ah, ah ah, Samuel. I feel your anger. You should be grateful for what I have given you. Do not worry, the pain will stop soon. However, you my young friend must learn to give up control when necessary and to manage your feelings of anger and revenge or it will destroy both you and your brother.” The god moved a finger to push some of the leaking fluids back inside Sam’s hole.

“I think we need to plug this as well to give it time to work.” The god said softly. Sam had no idea what the being was talking about but as he felt something large shoved deep inside his sore hole, he would have cried out had he been able. As he was pulled up to stand and face his attacker, Sam saw sympathy in the clear blue eyes.

“You still insist that you can control what you cannot. You waste your time on trying to gain what is impossible only to lose that which is most important. Had you given in to me, allowed me my fun this would have ended this night. But now it will continue until you have truly learned to accept what you cannot change.” Sam gazed up at the being through half lidded eyes. He was beyond exhausted. Right now all he wanted to do was escape from the nightmare by falling into the oblivion of sleep. His mind was not really processing anything anymore except the need to pass out.

‘The butt plug will remain inside you until your body has absorbed the potion I have filled you with. In a few hours, your brother’s body will react whenever he is near the one he loves more than anything else in this world.” The god looked over towards the slumbering hunter. A soft smile on his face as he turned back to Sam; the young hunter was being walked back towards his bed. As he was forced back down onto it, he glared at the god staring down at him. He didn’t like the implications of what the crazy god was saying. What did he mean his brother’s body would react?

Sam looked over at his sleeping sibling and realized that maybe he needed to figure out a way to get away from him until he could figure this out. He’d call Bobby as soon as he was able to get his help. Of course, he wasn’t sure he could tell their friend what had really happened to him as shame washed over him. He’d been fucked by another demi-god, literally.

He felt a finger pull his head back to gaze into blue eyes. “You cannot leave him and if you try to call for help, the spell will only be worse for the both of you. The pain you feel now, will ten fold for your brother if he is not allowed to fulfill his desires. Even if you are not near him, he will feel the need. To deny him sex, will result in insanity and eventually will result in his death. You will have to accept that you cannot change this or he will succumb. The choice is up to you Samuel—I would suggest you choose wisely.”

Sam flinched as a hand was placed over his sore cock. “You will not be able to use this to receive pleasure. Each orgasm from now on will be painful. It is part of my punishment for your lack of worship. The good news is, eventually it will wear off. The question is; how far will you go to help your brother Samuel? Will you let him break you? Is your love strong enough to save him?”

The young hunter tried to speak, but his voice was still silent. The being smiled and placed a hand on his throat and then removed the ball gag. “You may speak as long as you do not wake your brother.”

Swallowing a few times, he managed to croak out the question he’d wanted an answer to since this all began. “Who…who are you?”

“I would have thought that was obvious considering the day. Although, why it wasn’t named after me I’ll never understand. But in answer to your question, some know me as Eros, but most call me Cupid—the god of love.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam woke the next morning, a soft groan escaping from his lips. He looked down, his hazel eyes growing large as he saw the evidence that what had happened was not a dream. The large ball gag was hanging around his neck and he could still feel something large inside him. His eyes gazed around the sunlit room but he didn’t see any sign of his attacker.

Next he looked over and saw that his brother was still sleeping soundly. Deciding that he didn’t want his sibling to see him like this he rolled to his side. The pain in his ass made him gasp as the plug moved. He spread his legs and reached until he managed to get a grip on the rubber. He held his breath as he pulled the large object from his sore channel. He had expected fluids to leak out, but was surprised when nothing came. The strange burning pain had diminished to a dull ache in his nether regions. It was another sign that whatever the god had placed within him was still working; the poison still flowed through him making him shudder at the rest of what he’d been told.

He quickly unbuckled the ball gag and tossed it and the anal plug into his duffle bag. Next he grabbed his discarded clothing and stuffed them inside the bag as well. He glanced at the bed and was relieved that there really wasn’t any sign of what had transpired the night before. At least nothing his brother would notice anyway. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed towards the bathroom.

He ran the shower as hot as he could stand it before he stood under the spray. He scrubbed until his skin was raw but still he couldn’t remove the feeling of shame that filled him. It wasn’t so much that he’d allowed that monster to use his body, he understood he hand no control. It was the fact that he had felt pleasure, more than once. How could his body have betrayed him so badly? He gazed down at his flaccid cock and wondered at what the god has said before he left him last night. The pleasure he’d felt last night when he’d been forced to come had been so strong, his toes still tingled. At the end of the day, he was left wondering; how much of what the god told him would be true?

Deciding he really didn’t want to think about it any longer, he quickly exited the shower and got dressed. As he left the bathroom he was surprised that his brother was still sleeping. Part of him wanted to wake his sibling, but the warning he’d received about his brother’s reaction to his body gave him pause. The pain in his cock and balls had been growing, would his brother be affected the same way?

The hunter quickly walked over to the small table in the room and opened up his PC. He’d do some research first to see exactly what they were up against. The more information he could give to his sibling, the better off they would be to figure out a way to handle it. He groaned softly as his ass reminded him that sitting really wasn’t the best position for him at the moment. He rubbed his jaw, wincing at the soreness there as well. Images from the previous night flashed in his mind.

Shaking his head, the young hunter quickly began to read through the material on Cupid. The more he read, the more he realized that there really wasn’t much here to help him. He gazed over at the bed as he heard sounds that his brother was beginning to rouse from sleep. His time was up it seemed as he slowly closed the PC and watched his brother begin to sit up with a worried frown. He didn’t know what to expect, but somehow he didn’t think it would be good.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean groaned as he stretched. For the first time in a long time he actually felt well rested. He gazed over at the bed opposite him and realized that Sammy however hadn’t been as lucky. From the way the sheets were tossed on the bed, it was obvious his brother had a restless night. His green eyes immediately looked over at his sibling.

“Did you get any sleep at all Sammy?” Dean asked as he stood and moved closer to his sibling. He noticed bruising around his brother’s jaw and neck that he hadn’t seen last night. He didn’t remember anything that would have caused those injuries, but then he also knew bruises didn’t always show up immediately. “Ouch, looks like that poltergeist really tagged you good Dude”

He watched as Sam lowered his eyes, his hand rubbing the bruised area for a moment before he replied. “Ah, yeah. I guess it did.”

“What’s wrong with you Sammy?” Dean moved closer and noticed his brother flinch from him as he moved to touch him. “Look I said I was sorry last night okay?” The older hunter misread the reaction. It was clear Sam still didn’t want his help, so he’d back off. “I’m going to take a shower….”

He didn’t see the look of relief on his brother’s face as he entered the bathroom. Right now all he wanted was a hot shower and then something to eat. His stomach reminding him they hadn’t eaten last night. As the hot water ran down his muscular frame, his mind went back to think about his younger sibling.

Suddenly, he saw his brother’s bruised body in his mind. When he’d checked him last night, he remembered the feel of the warm skin beneath his hand, the muscles as they rippled while he probed the bruised areas. He moved his hand down his own chest until he stopped at his cock. He was surprised to find out he was fully erect.

He turned the shower on cold, hoping to reduce the need that had been growing in his loins since he’d touched his brother earlier. But the more he thought about Sam, the more his mind replayed scenes of his brother’s body. He saw Sam helping him wash the car, water dripping down his chest and onto his jeans. His brother, coming from the shower with a towel wrapped around slender hips; hiding the prize beneath the white folds.

The hunter groaned as the desire grew until all he could think about was to get release. He wanted—no needed his brother’s tight ass surrounding his throbbing member and he had to have it now. In the back of his mind, a small alarm was going off. This was wrong, it was his brother and he certainly didn’t swing that way. But his body refused to listen. He quickly turned off the water and opened the door to the bedroom. He stepped out and looked around the room only to find that Sam was no where to be found.

For a moment panic filled him, but then he noticed the duffle bag at the end of his brother’s bed and the laptop on the table. As he moved to look out the window, he saw that his car was still parked outside but there was no sign of his sibling. He looked around; there was no note, nothing to indicate where Sam had gone.

His cock throbbed with the urgency that would not be denied. Dean sat on the bed and began to stroke himself as he filled his mind with visions of his brother’s naked body. Part of him shied away from the images after all they were brothers. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. It was like his brother’s body was a drug that he needed or he would die.

Attempts to relieve himself manually were only making it worse. He stood, his member still throbbing in tune to his heart as he tried to figure out what to do. Pain sliced through him causing him to almost double over. Just when he thought he’d go out of his mind, he heard a key in the door. Dean quickly stepped to the side of the door and waited. He saw his brother enter, a drink carrier in one hand while a bag was held in his mouth. For a moment, he remembered how hungry he’d been but it was dwarfed by the hunger burning between his legs.

“Sam!” Dean called as he pushed his brother against the wall while kicking the door closed with his foot. The drink tray fell along with the bag as Sam pushed back.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam stalked away from Dean as he bent over to pick up the fallen bag of food. “Well you’ll have to settle for no coffee now, umph!”

Dean didn’t care about coffee, he didn’t want any food. He wanted his brother naked, on the bed with his cock buried deep inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So can Dean resist the Cupid’s arrow?

Gods and Men  
(Part 3)

 

Sam felt his brother shove him towards the bed as he bent to get the food that had fallen to the floor. He tried to roll to avoid the attack but Dean was too quick for him. He could feel his brother’s cock pushing against his jeans as they struggled for control. He couldn’t let this happen; he knew his brother and Dean would never forgive himself.

“Dean no!” Sam cried as he rolled from under his sibling. He struggled to his feet and stood to gaze at his brother. Dean’s eyes were unfocused but what was worse was his sibling’s aroused state. He only had a moment to process that whatever the god had done to Sam, it was now affecting his big brother. He gasped for a moment and white hot pain sliced through him. The punch to his stomach had been unexpected and held all the strength his brother could muster. He fell to one knee as he tried to get his breath back. After a moment he looked up at the heaving from of his brother, who also appeared to be fighting within himself. His fist was still clenched but he could see uncertainty in the green gaze that was fixed on him.

“Please Dean; you have to listen to me. You don’t want this.” Sam rose slowly, his hands outstretched as he tried to reach his sibling but it was clear his brother was no longer listening. He shivered as he saw madness slowly seep into the green depths of his brother’s eyes. The god had warned him that his brother could go insane and yet to allow this to happen would also be disastrous. The depths of his sibling’s guilt had no bounds when it came to hurting him. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of his brother.

“Why do you hate me so much Sammy? All I want is to make love to you—to show you how much you mean to me. It hurts Sammy.” His brother paused and appeared to be trying to control the pain. “Why do you always reject me?” Dean’s face was filled with sorrow as he moved closer to the panicked hunter.

“I don’t hate you Dean—but this—this is wrong. It’s just some god’s mojo screwing with your head. Please, you have to stop…” Sam never got to finish as Dean snarled before launching himself at him.

“You son of a bitch. All I ask is for you to give me a little relief and you would deny me? I’m going to hell for you—hell Sam. Why can’t you give this to me?” Dean kicked out and knocked Sam’s legs out from under him. The next few moments all that could be heard were the grunts of the two men as they wrestled for control. The problem was Sam was disadvantaged. Between his newest injuries, lack of sleep and the fact he didn’t want to hurt his brother it didn’t take long before Dean had him pinned.

“No! Please Dean…” Sam tried again as he winced from his arm being pulled up high enough to cause him serious pain.

“I don’t want to hurt you Sammy, now be a big boy and give me what I need.” Dean said softly, his mouth next to Sam’s ear as he began to nibble his way along the exposed skin. Sam shivered at the sensation but knew he couldn’t give in. He gathered his legs and pushed back, dislodging his brother for a brief moment. He had to get out of here, had to give his sibling time to come to his senses.

As he turned to head for the door, he didn’t see the hand that reached out to grab his ankle. As he tripped, he fell towards the door, his cheek impacting against the doorknob hard enough that he felt something crack. The young hunter fell to his knees as the room spun around him. “I’m sorry Sammy…” was all he heard before something connected with the back of his head and it was lights out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean grunted as he turned his brother’s unconscious form over. He winced at the sight of the new bruise forming on the cheekbone. He dropped the gun he’d grabbed from under Sam’s pillow and quickly checked to make sure he hadn’t hit him too hard. Other than a lump, he was relieved that there was no blood. His brother would have a headache when he woke but otherwise he should be fine.

He gazed around the destroyed room and realized there was no way they could stay here. Pretty soon the noise would bring the manager or worse the police. He quickly grabbed his duffle and pulled out his clothes. He’d have to wait a little longer to scratch the itch that had been growing since he woke up this morning.

For a moment he stopped and rubbed a hand over his neck. This felt wrong. He’d hurt his brother which went against everything he believed in. He sat down on the bed and tried to figure out what was going on but the need inside him soon swamped out any other thought than having his brother moving beneath him, begging him for more. Sam was just confused; this was what they both wanted.

Dean looked outside and was glad to see that no one was moving around. He didn’t want a repeat of what had happened earlier with Sam. He really didn’t want to hurt him again. Chewing on his lower lip he realized there was only one solution. He walked to the trunk of the Impala and returned with handcuffs and some rope. He gazed down at Sam and ran his hand down his brother’s muscular chest. He shuddered as he realized if he didn’t get them someplace safe soon, he’d explode from the sensation between his legs.

He gently placed his brother on the bed, his gaze raking over the golden skin showing through the torn shirt. He licked his lips and groaned at the pain he felt. He’d never felt anything like this before. As he leaned down, he placed his lips over his brothers, gently nudging them apart before exploring deeper. His hand moved down and pulled the T-shirt up until his eyes were met with the chiseled chest.

“I need you Sammy…” Dean said softly as he quickly removed the belt and pulled down his brother’s pants. He gazed down at the naked figure and fought with himself for a brief moment. This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t…

“Sammy, please…” the agonized hunter almost begged his brother to wake, to let him know what he was about to do was okay. But Sam remained unconscious. They had to get out of here and yet there was no way he could drive in his current condition. He quickly undid his own jeans and ran his hand over his engorged member. Once again, it appeared that he needed more, he had to have contact.

He quickly knelt between his brother’s legs, his gaze raking over his brother’s form as he began to move against his frame. His lips nibbled at the juncture between neck and shoulder, leaving his mark behind before moving on. As he continued to rub his cock beside his brother’s he smiled as he felt Sam’s cock respond.

A soft moan left his brother’s lips, but there was no further objection as Dean continued to seek his release. He reached down and began to stroke both cocks in unison, coaxing each to climax as he lay his head down on his brother’s chest. Reassured by the rapid beating of his sibling’s heart, he continued until with a final cry he shot his load. He continued for a few more moments and smiled as he felt his brother’s body respond as well.

As his breathing returned to normal, Dean stood and shook his head. There was a slight flush to Sam’s cheeks and a tremor still coursed through his frame. But there was no sign of his brother waking. “Don’t worry Sammy; I’ll get you cleaned up.” The older hunter quickly washed his brother down before pulling down his T-Shirt and adjusting his jeans. He stepped back and took a deep breath before he opened the door to the room.

“Okay Sammy, time for a little road trip.” Dean said softly as he quickly cuffed his brother’s hands behind his back. He used a piece of the rope to tie the cuffs to Sam’s belt. He used the rest of the rope to tie Sam’s legs together. Satisfied that he wouldn’t have to resort to hitting him with a gun again, he quickly bent and pulled his brother over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

A short time later, Dean glanced into the rearview mirror. His brother still hadn’t woken which worried him a little. He really hadn’t hit him that hard. “I’m sorry Sammy—I’ll make you feel better soon. I promise.”

The older hunter pressed down on the accelerator as they left the town behind. As he drove he noticed a sign on the road that caused a grin to form on his face. He looked back at his brother for a moment before he turned off at the next exit. “We need to make a quick stop for some supplies little brother. Then we’ll head for a place we can relax.”

A half hour later, Dean opened the trunk and dropped his purchases inside. The clerk inside the adult store had been really helpful and inventive. Dean shuddered at the looks the guy was giving him as he exited the store. It was clear he was more than interested, but he didn’t swing that way. The only person he was interested in right now was still sleeping in the back seat.

Dean pulled out blanket and opened the passenger door. He felt for Sam’s pulse and was pleased that is was nice and strong. “You just rest Sam; I’m going to stop at the local mini-mart to get us something to keep us going. We’ll be on our way before you know it.” He paused once more and worried his lower lip. The bruises around his brother’s jaw almost looked like fingers. He let his hand trace one of the marks and smiled as his brother leaned into his touch. As he closed the door and got back into the driver’s seat any thoughts that he was doing the wrong thing left. Sam still responded to his touch so things couldn’t be too screwed up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned and blinked as he tried to bring his surroundings into focus. His head felt like it was going to explode and his vision was still blurry as he gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to move his hand to rub at the pain in his head and was surprised to find a leather cuff attached to his wrist along with a chain. “What the…” Sam started as he blinked to clear his vision.

He was laying on a large king size bed. The exposed rafters overhead seemed to hint that he was in some kind of cabin—it definitely was not the hotel. As he moved under the covers he noticed something else. “Where are my clothes?” Sam said out loud as he tried to piece together what was going on. The last thing he remembered was Dean trying to jump him in the hotel, then lights out.

His gaze narrowed as pulled back the covers to find his legs were attached to the end of the bed. Soft leather cuffs were attached to his ankles as well. He pulled and found he had some movement but not enough to leave the bed. “Dean!” Sam called out into the empty room. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or pleased that his brother didn’t answer. As he listened he heard what sounded like a power drill in the next room. The door was closed but he had to assume his brother was doing something out there.

He groaned as pain spike through his head again. He fingered his sore cheek as well and winced. It was clear whatever the spell was, it overpowered his brother’s natural instincts not to hurt him. He licked his dry lips and wished there was something wet nearby. It seemed like days since he’d eaten or drank anything. Just as he was getting ready to call out again the door opened.

“Hey sleepyhead, it’s about time you decided to wake up.” Dean came in and sat on the bed. His green eyes gazed at Sam in a way that made his skin crawl. He quickly pulled the covers up further before trying to reach his brother.

“Dean, ah…where are my clothes?” Sam asked quietly.

“You won’t need them. I decided to lock them in the trunk while we stay here and relax for a few days. That way I don’t have to worry about you leaving…” Dean stood and paced around the room for a moment, his hands shook. “I don’t want to have to hit you again Sammy.”

Sam wasn’t sure what to say about it. It was clear his brother had thought this through. “Okay, then why am I cuffed?”

“I don’t want to take the chance of hurting you again Sammy. This way you’ll do what I want without me having to kick your ass again. Seriously Dude, we really need to work on your skills.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder before he stood. “But I bet you’re hungry and thirsty. I’ll be right back.”

The young hunter sighed as he tried to figure out his next move. It was obvious his big brother saw nothing wrong with what was going on. He should have called Bobby when he had the chance, but now he’d have to figure out another way to get out of the way of his brother’s clutches.

Dean returned a few moments later with a tray that had a sandwich and some juice on it. “I want you to eat all of it Sam. You’re gonna need your strength.” Before Sam could react, his brother bent down and placed his mouth over his. Without thinking, he turned his head.

His brother stood up, a hurt look on his face. “What’s a matter Sam? Didn’t I try to make things comfortable for you?”

“Dean this is wrong—we’re—we’re brothers!” Sam finally managed as he pushed the tray away. His appetite leaving as quickly as it had come. He missed the anger that flashed over his brother’s face before the tray was picked up.

“Fine, you don’t want to eat. I’m not gonna treat you like a baby Sam. But that’s what you want anyway isn’t it—you don’t need me anymore” Dean placed the tray on the dresser and walked back over to glare down at Sam. “I’ve tried to be patient, I’ve asked nicely and yet you don’t want to help me. Fine, I’ve only got a few months left and I don’t plan on wasting them waiting for you.”

“Dean I’m…” Sam began, trying to placate his brother. He wasn’t prepared for the fist that landed on his already bruised cheek. He grunted as the room began to spin.

“I’ve waited as long as I could; now I’m taking what I need…” Dean growled as he stalked over to a bag in the corner of the room and came back with a long metal bar. He pulled the blankets from the bed and quickly attached the bar between Sam’s legs.

Sam tried to twist away but the chains only allowed him limited movement. “Dean please…”

“Too late Sammy. It’s my turn now.” Dean replied calmly as he unhooked the chains that held his legs to the end of the bed. The bar between his legs though prevented him from kicking out at his brother. He winced as the pillows were yanked from behind his head and tossed onto the ground before his brother reached for another length of chain that was attached to the headboard.

“No!” Sam cried out as he realized what his brother intended. He was still sore from the previous night. He struggled but in the end Dean managed to attach the chain to the bar and pull his legs up until Sam’s ass was exposed. A pillow was placed under his back and the chains holding his hands were also shortened until he was totally at his brother’s mercy.

“Dean, Please, this is not you. It’s something that bastard did to me last night…Mfh” Sam was surprised when a ball gag was stuffed into his mouth and attached. He watched in horror as Dean quickly removed his clothes and knelt between his legs. The cold look in the green eyes showed him there would be no mercy.

He could feel Dean’s hardened cock pressing against the crack of his ass. Dean leaned in and began to move his hands over Sam’s chest. He pinched each nipple before pulling a rose colored nub into his mouth. The sensation caused the youngest Winchester to groan as he felt his body reacting. As much as he didn’t want this to happen, it was clear it was out of his hands now. A slight nip at his hip bone sent shivers down his spine as his brother continued to explore his flesh with his mouth.

“You taste so good Sammy…” Dean murmured as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of Sam’s belly button. Goosebumps rose on the hunter’s skin as he felt a tongue continue to lick down towards the tip of his cock. He jumped as lips fastened around his sensitive member; a soft nip was soon followed by his brother’s mouth moving down to suck greedily on his balls. He could feel his orgasm growing just as it had the night before. As he dropped his head back, he couldn’t help moving his hips to try to get friction on his sensitized member.

“See told you it would feel good.” Dean said as he sat back and reached for something on the bed. Sam opened his eyes and watched as his brother poured a generous amount of lube on his hands. He quickly worked it onto his cock before using a finger to probe Sam’s entrance.

“No!” Sam tried to yell through the gag but his brother was beyond listening to him. He felt another finger follow the first, working his hole with the lube and hitting his nerve center. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his cock bouncing against his stomach. He was brought back to the present when the fingers left his hole to be replaced by something hard.

“I can’t wait any longer Sammy…” Dean said as he rammed his cock deep inside.

Sam couldn’t help it as he screamed into the gag. He tensed as his brother pulled out only to push back inside, each thrust going deeper until he thought he’d be torn apart. Unaware of what it was doing to his sibling, the oldest Winchester grinned as he pulled Sam’s hips to meet his thrusts.

“I want you to come with me Sammy.” His brother groaned as he began to hit Sam’s prostrate with every other stroke. He felt his own orgasm growing but at the back of his mind he remembered Cupid’s words. Everything else so far had been true; he wondered how much it could hurt as he felt his body finally giving into the orgasm he’d been trying to keep in check.

As he clenched around his brother’s cock, fire raced up his own. The pain was instantaneous with his own release. With each jet of cum, the pain increased until Sam screamed and bucked on the bed. He’d never felt anything like it. Tears fell down his bruised cheeks as he tried to get away but no matter how hard he tried, his brother kept pounding into him until with a final push he was filled once more.

Dean flopped down beside him and reached over to wipe a tear from Sam’s face. “Wow, that was just…” his brother blinked before he smiled. “Wow Sammy!”

He wanted nothing more than to curl up and let the world just go away but his legs were still bound above him, Dean’s come leaked out his ass cheeks and onto the bed below. All he could do was turn his head as he listened to his brother’s soft breathing. He’d fallen asleep but it would be a long time before Sam would be able to join him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gods and Men  
(Part 4)

 

Dean woke to find himself feeling a little stiff but otherwise better than he had in a long time. He grinned as remembered how his brother had squirmed beneath him, his large expressive hazel eyes filled with lust and desire as he sheathed himself within his brother’s warmth. Even now he could feel himself growing hard again.

He gazed over and saw Sam’s head was turned away. He hoped his brother had gotten some sleep as he was more than ready for a second helping. He moved closer and lowered his head to suck on a rosy peek. The soft groan he heard from his brother’s lips caused him to smile as he pulled the hard nub into this mouth and bit down slightly. Sam’s hips jerked as the muscles beneath Dean’s hand twitched into motion.

He was amazed at how responsive his brother was to his touch. He continued to explore, gently stroking his brother’s cock until he felt it growing hard once more. As he moved to pull the other nipple into his mouth, he could feel his brother trembling beneath him. It excited him that his sibling was able to enjoy this. There had been too much anger, too much worry about something neither of them could stop.

“Sammy, gonna make you feel real good little brother.” Dean whispered as he began to kiss and lick his way down his brother’s abs. He tasted his brother’s come and realized it made him feel even more aroused. He quickly moved to kneel between Sam’s legs, his gaze never looking up but concentrating on the pucker hole that beckoned him. He licked his lips and began to gently blow on the hole before he sucked gently at the entrance.

Sam’s hips jerked again followed by a slight whine. Dean smiled as he saw his brother’s cock bouncing against his brother’s washboard stomach. If he didn’t like it, he wouldn’t be turned on so soon. He knew Sam was shy, but after he was through his brother would learn to enjoy their moments together. In a few months, they wouldn’t have this.

“You’re so hot Sammy; I need to feel you around me…” Dean moaned as he rubbed more lube onto his cock. He stood on his knees and lined himself up before pushing into the warmth of his brother’s channel. The muscles clenched around him making him almost come immediately. “Not yet little brother, I want this to last this time.” Dean said softly as he began to move in and out of the already well lubed hole. He smiled as shudders went through his siblings frame followed by a keening noise he’d never heard his brother make before. “Wait for me Sammy…”

He could feel the tension in his brother’s body and decided he could help Sam. He angled his cock so that he began to hit his sibling’s sweet spot with each stroke. He glanced up and saw his brother’s sweat soaked face rocking from side to side. It was clear Sam needed release sooner than later. “I got you Sammy.” Dean said again as he reached for the cock bobbing in front of him. He began to moving his hand over his brother’s throbbing member using the same rhythm as his own thrusts. It wasn’t long before he felt his brother shooting white jets of come over his hand.

“Oh God Sam!” Dean cried out as the spasms worked his cock until he was soon pumping erratically into Sam. He no longer cared about anything but getting his own release. A moment later, he felt himself empty into his little brother. As he collapsed on top of Sam, he reached up and pushed the sweat soaked locks from his brother’s face. He smiled as hazel eyes blinked up at him before they closed.

“It’s okay Sammy, you rest.” The older hunter said softly as he stood and gently lowered Sam’s legs to the bed. He replaced the bar with the chains to secure his sibling. Then he loosened the chains holding his brother’s arms captive over his head. He placed them gently at his brother’s side before putting a pillow beneath his head.

As he removed the wet gag from his brother’s mouth, he couldn’t resist tasting him. Placing his lips over Sam’s he held his breath but his brother didn’t resist. Pressing further, he used his tongue to explore the inner most part of his brother. As he continued to explore he was surprised to find he was already aroused.

“I need you Sammy…” Dean whispered into his brother’s mouth as he moved to the other side of the bed and climbed up behind his sibling. He could feel the tremors and heard his brother soft voice.

“No Dean, please…”

“Shhh…this will feel good, you’ll see.” Dean replied as he pushed Sam’s leg slightly forward before positioning his cock outside his brother’s entrance. He pulled Sam closer to him and began to suck on the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder. As his brother turned his head, he captured his lips and smothered any reply that might have come.

He felt his brother’s body jerk slightly as he moved slowly inside. His brother’s warmth beckoning him as he began to rock his hips while pulling Sam closer. He felt his brother shiver beneath him and smiled as he deepened the kiss, trying to get all of him as he continued to pound into his brother’s hole.

His hand moved down and grabbed his brother’s cock. He could feel it pulsing in his hand even as a moan escaped his brother’s lips.

“Gonna make you feel real good Sammy…” Dean said softly as he began to work his hand over his brother’s cock, using the previous cum from before to lubricate.

“Dean…No!...Hurts!” Sam cried out as he tried to jerk away, but Dean shook his head and pulled his brother tighter.

“You just need to relax little brother, I’ve got you.” The older hunter once again captured his brother’s mouth with his own forestalling any further discussion. As he continued to drive into his brother, he felt Sam’s ass muscles tightening around him once more.

“That’s it Sammy, just a little more…” Dean breathed into his brother’s mouth as he deepened the kiss. As he pushed deeper within his brother’s ass, he paused for a moment when he heard his brother scream but rather than register it as a cry of pain, he smiled at the sound. “That’s right little brother—you can make all the noise you want. I told you that you’d enjoy it if you’d just relax. Now come with me little brother!” Dean began to move his hand faster as he pounded relentlessly into his brother.

He felt his brother’s cock jerk in his hand moments before his own orgasm forced him to push deep within. As Sam’s muscles continued to milk his cock, he reached up and wiped the tears from his brother’s cheeks. As he looked closer, he notice his brother appeared to have passed out. “Sammy?” Dean asked quietly as he removed his limp member from his brother passage.

But there was no response.

Shaking his head the older hunter pulled back he patted Sam on the shoulder. “I know you’re tired. I’ll let you rest.” He grabbed the blankets and tenderly wrapped them around his brother before he stood to head for the bathroom. A warm shower would revive him and then he’d make them something to eat. After lunch he’d introduce his little brother to what he had in the other room. A soft smile crossed his lips as he contemplated the reaction he’d get, his cock was already interested in what he hoped would be a fun afternoon for them both.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Sam woke again he let his gaze wonder around for a moment before he managed to roll to his side. His legs were still attached to the foot of the bed, but the chains allowed him some movement. He winced at the pain in his back and ass. It was clear there was some damage being done, but at this point that seemed to be the least of his problems.

The last orgasm had been much worse than the first. His cock still throbbed from the painful experience. It had been so bad, he’d actually lost consciousness. Of course, the lack of fluids, food and sleep probably also had helped. His head still hurt as well. Maybe if he was good, Dean would at least let him have an aspirin. His eyes filled for a moment as he remembered the helpless feeling when his brother took him the second and third time. Although not as brutal, it still hurt. He wondered how his sibling could miss what this was doing to him. Dean was normally so in tune with his feelings, it was scary sometimes. But then the demi-god had mentioned madness as being part of the whole thing.

His breath stuttered as he also remembered Cupid telling him it would wear off, but he didn’t say when. The longer this went on, the more out of touch his brother seemed. The need to escape was great, but then he recalled the final warning. If he didn’t give in to Dean’s need, his brother would die. He might not be able to save Dean from Hell, but he could stop him from going there early.

The sound of the door opening meant his few moments of peace would be ending. Part of him wanted to beg Dean to just kill him and be done with it but he knew what that would do to his brother. He had no choice but to wait it out and hope that his brother wouldn’t take things too far. Instead he remained turned away from the door. He nearly jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“I know you’re awake Sam. I think it’s time you get washed up and join me for something to eat don’t you?” Dean said as he detached the chains that held Sam’s feet to the bed. Next he gently rolled Sam onto his back before he slid a leather belt beneath Sam’s body. Sam looked down briefly and gasped as he realized it was another way for his brother to restrain him.

“Dean, please. I promise I won’t run away…” Sam said softly as the leather cuffs were attached to the belt encircling his waist. He winced as his brother cupped his face gently.

“I know you don’t think you will, but I can’t take the chance Sammy. I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Dean replied as he pulled Sam to a sitting position. The young hunter couldn’t stop the soft cry that fell from his lips as the pain from his wounded ass traveled up his back.

“A little stiff huh? Well a nice hot shower will help with that.” Dean said as he helped Sam stand and walk towards the bathroom. As Sam entered he wondered how he was going to wash with his hands tethered. As if sensing his question Dean smiled. “I figured the least I could do would be to wash your back…”

Before Sam could protest, his big brother had stepped out of the jogging pants he was wearing and stood behind him in the shower. The water felt good, but he couldn’t relax as he felt his brother’s interest poking him in the back. He jumped as he felt a soapy wash rag move down his shoulders to his back. His brother moved lower, taking extra care to clean his cock and balls before separating his ass cheeks to wash him.

A blush spread across Sam’s cheeks as the cleaning continued until his brother felt he was done. “Thanks Dean.” Sam said simply. He hoped it would mean his brother would turn off the water and at least let him have a towel. But his hopes were dashed as Dean pressed him against the wall of the shower, his teeth nipping his shoulders before his ass cheeks were pushed aside.

“Please Dean, can we—do you think we could eat first?” Sam tried to stop what was coming but once again his brother’s needs seemed to override his reason. Before he could react, his brother shoved his cock home. Sam cried out, his knees shaking as the pain ran up his spine. “Dean it hurts!”

“Shhhh…it will stop soon Sammy. Just relax and let me do this then we’ll eat.” Dean promised as he pumped his cock deeper into him. Sam knew it wouldn’t do him any good to fight so he just let his head drop and waited for his brother to finish. This time at least, his sibling didn’t seem to want to make him come with him as he continued to fuck his ass.

A short time later, Dean’s thrusts became more erratic before he once again filled Sam. The come was running down his legs along with some blood. Sam just watched as the source of his shame ran down the drain. He began to feel light headed and would have fallen if Dean hadn’t placed a hand around his waist. “Come on Sam; let’s get you out to the kitchen. You’re gonna need some food to keep your strength up.”

Sam sighed as his brother wrapped a towel around his waist before helping him towards the other part of the cabin. As they exited the bedroom, Sam stopped and gazed around. There was a small kitchen to one side. In front of him was a great room that had a comfortable sofa and chair in front of a fireplace. But it was the other things that made him pause. His gaze moved upward towards the rafters where a he saw a chain attached to a winch. He followed it to the wall to where it looked like his brother had attached a motor to allow him to raise and lower the chain.

He stumbled as Dean led him towards the kitchen and helped him sit on one of the chairs. “I put a pizza in the oven earlier. It should be done in a moment.” Dean said as he went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He placed one in front of Sam before he moved to get the pizza. It was so surreal. Sam’s eyes moved back towards the great room and took in the sight of metal bars of various lengths leaning against the wall. He looked down at the cuffs on his wrist and winced as he realized he wasn’t going to be allowed much chance of getting free.

A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to his brother. Dean was smiling as he placed the pizza on the table. “There you go Sammy, your favorite!”

“Ah Dean? How am I going to eat it?” Sam asked quietly as he looked down at the leather belt holding his hands to captive. His brother snapped his fingers and quickly moved towards a bag near the front door. A moment later he returned with what looked like a large dog collar.

“No way Dean!” Sam tried to pull away but was shoved back down onto the chair as his brother scowled at him.

“Don’t make me tie you to the chair Sam. I can always feed you.” Dean remarked as he quickly attached the collar around Sam’s neck. It wasn’t tight, but it was a further reminder to Sam how out of control this really was. Two small chains were attached to the ring on the collar and dangled down his bare chest. Dean released one hand and pulled it up to attach the chain. He repeated the motion with the other hand.

“There, now you can eat.” Dean said proudly. As he stood, he snapped his fingers and walked over to pick up one of the shorter metal bars. Before Sam could protest, the bar was attached to his ankles. Even if he could stand, he wouldn’t be getting far without falling.

Sam looked away, tears gathered in his eyes as he realized once again he had no control over his life. He knew it really wasn’t his brother’s fault, but he couldn’t help but feel a little angry that Dean accepted their new roles so totally without even fighting it. Surely he had to know something was wrong with this picture.

“Eat Sam.” Dean’s voice cut through the young hunters thoughts.

Sam decided he better at least try. He picked up the beer and looked at before he licked his lips. “Ah Dean, I really am thirsty. Could I have some juice instead?”

“Sure Sammy!” Dean said as he stood and poured a glass of orange juice. He placed the glass on the table and returned to his seat. “I forgot you never could hold your liquor.”

Ignoring his brother’s remark he quickly downed the glass of juice before looking up. “More Dean?”

“Eat your pizza first, and then I’ll get you some.” Dean replied as he took a bite of his own.

Sam picked up the pizza and took a small bite. Already the juice was making him feel nauseous, he wasn’t sure the food was going to help matters. He nibbled at the food as he watched his brother down his with relish. After a few more minutes his brother stood and refilled the glass with juice before clearing the dishes. There was no comment on the fact that he had hardly eaten—another sign his big brother wasn’t himself.

This time he drank the juice slower, savoring the taste on his parched throat before he placed the empty glass on the table. He sat and waited to see what his brother had in mind for the afternoon. He wasn’t disappointed as Dean pulled him up and helped him towards the large fur rug under the chain.

“The guy at the store told me that keeping you restrained while we play would make it better for you Sammy. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am.” Dean replied as he walked over and returned with another gag. This one had a ball that fit inside his mouth but there was a bulb hanging from the end. Sam shook his head as his brother tightened the straps behind his head. He tried to reach up to remove it but his hands were slapped away.

“You’re going to like this Sammy, I promise.” Dean pressed Sam down onto the floor so that he was lying on his stomach. He felt his brother put pressure on his back to keep him from moving while the chains were removed from his wrists. Sam took the opportunity to shove up and try to dislodge his brother, but Dean had anticipated his move.

He felt his brother press his hips down to the floor, straddling him while capturing one of his arms. While Sam continued to try to roll, the arm was pulled up until he swore it was going to come out of the socket. “Calm down Sam, I don’t want to hurt you!” Dean said as he pulled the arm down and attached it to the back of the belt around his middle. With only one arm free, the battle was short lived.

Sam lay on the floor, his hands now firmly attached to the belt around his middle. His legs were still attached to the small iron bar. In short, once again he was helpless. Tears gathered but refused to fall as the hunter waited to see what would happen next.

“You have to stop fighting me Sam. I really don’t want to hurt you. The sooner you accept that I’m in charge, the better it will be for you.” Dean growled as he rolled Sam over and gazed at him. Sam shivered at the coldness in his brother’s gaze. He’d seen this look given to an enemy but never had it been used on him. A shiver wracked his frame as the towel was ripped from his hips.

He groaned as he was pulled up and moved to the sofa. Dean sat down and wiped a hand down his face before he looked up and met Sam’s eyes. “Look, I know this is hard for you. I mean, I practically have to force you to kiss the girl half the time. But by me taking control, you don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” His brother leaned forward and cupped Sam’s face in his hand before he sat back. “However, if you disobey an order you have to be punished. Just like in training Sammy. I’m tired of you questioning everything. It’s time for you to let me take the lead for awhile….” Dean looked away. “After I’m gone, then you can do what you want but for now—you follow orders.”

Sam shook his head and received a slap to his knee. “I wasn’t asking you Sam. This is how it’s gonna be until my time is up. You do what I say; no questions or you suffer for it. Now since we didn’t have this talk before you tried to get away, I’m going to go easy on you this time.” Sam pushed himself back into the cushions as Dean reached forward and picked up the small bulb that hung off the gag. As he pumped it the ball inside his mouth began to get larger forcing his mouth to fill. As his brother continued to blow up the gag, his jaw began to hurt. It had only been a day since he’d been forced to give the god of love a blow job.

“Okay, you won’t be allowed to say anything unless I ask. We aren’t going to go with any of that master crap, but you won’t sass me got it?” Dean slapped Sam’s cheek lightly. “Just nod that you understand.”

Sam nodded as he waited to find out what his punishment would be. He jumped slightly as Dean sat beside him on the sofa. He pulled Sam down and laid him over his legs until his head was almost touching the floor and his ass was up in the air. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what was coming next.

As the first swat hit his ass Sam jumped. It smarted but it wasn’t too painful. Maybe if he stayed quiet his brother would just give him a few swats and be done with it. The next hit was harder and stung. Sam groaned but didn’t move.

“Good boy, you’re learning.” Dean praised as he rubbed the warm spot on Sam’s ass with his hand before he hit him again. This time Sam couldn’t help it, he yelped. Before he could catch his breath, his brother began to strike him over and over, some swats were lighter than others but by the time it was over he didn’t think he’d be able to sit for a week without discomfort.

“And now that we have that out of the way, what say we play…” Dean said softly as he placed his hand between Sam’s legs and fondled his balls. “I think it’s past time for junior here to have some fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far will Dean go?

Gods and Men  
(Part 5)

 

Sam squirmed slightly as his brother attached the metal pole between his legs to the chain that now dangled above his stomach. “This will let me have access. I think you’re going to like this Sam.” Dean said softly as he reached forward and suckled for a moment at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. The young hunter could feel his cock already getting hard as his brother continued to lick and suck his way down his chest, once again playing with his nipples until they were hard.

“Okay, I have a new toy that I think you’re going to like. Let’s get you up big boy.” Dean laughed as Sam tried to shake his head. He didn’t want to have another orgasm; the last one had been more painful than anything he’d ever experienced. Why couldn’t his brother see how much it hurt him?

He struggled slightly as he felt his legs being lifted into the air. A short time later, Sam found himself hanging upside down with his legs spread eagle. He jumped as Dean moved forward and began to play with his cock and balls. He tried to arch away from the touch but he was helpless. The blood rushing to his brain made him feel nauseous. If this kept up, he’d choke to death. Swallowing down the bile he jumped as he felt his brother separate his ass cheeks.

“First we need to get you lubed up little brother.” Dean said as he inserted his finger into the sore channel. Sam yelped as the pain traveled down his spine. Obviously his brother thought he was enjoying it as he began to push further inside, twisting the finger as he pulled it out. A second finger was added as his sibling continued to stretch his opening. Sam swallowed again as he tried to fight his body’s response to the stimulation.

“And now for the best part. Just relax Sammy and it will go in easier.” Sam felt something large press against his hole. He clenched trying to keep it out but his brother simply pushed harder until the large butt plug was seated inside his ass. He moaned as Dean moved the device until it rested against his nerve bundle.

“Now let’s see how long you can hold off. The longer you wait, the better it will feel Sammy.” Dean replied as he stepped back and showed him the small black box in his hand. Sam’s eyes grew large when he realized the butt plug was made to vibrate. He shook his head as tears began to fall. He couldn’t go through the pain again. He had to tell Dean.

He jerked his body, trying to dislodge the plug while letting Dean know he didn’t want this. For a moment he thought he’d gotten through when his brother knelt and wiped the tears from his face. “Don’t worry Sam; I won’t punish you if you come.” He sat for a moment and gazed at him before he snapped his fingers. The box was placed on the floor where Sam could see the settings went from 1 to 10. He really didn’t want to know what 10 felt like.

His gaze followed his brother as he once again went to the bag near the door. A moment later he returned with a small leather cock ring. “I’ll give you some help little brother. Just hold still while I attach it.”

He could feel the band being placed over his sensitive cock and balls. As it was pulled tight, the pain in his groin increased. Even though he would have a harder time coming, it appeared just the need for release would cause him pain. He began to shake as his brother ran his hand down his chest and reached for the controller. Dean walked over towards the chair and sat down before he turned the dial.

The vibrations in his ass made him jump. The need for release increasing as his brother played with the dial. He would move it up and watch as Sam helplessly jerked like a puppet on a string, his muscles clenching making the sensation more intense. His breathing became labored as the young hunter tried to breathe around the large ball gag in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he was feeling light headed.

“What do you think about us going all the way Sammy?” Dean asked as he began to move the dial up. A keening noise made it past the gag as Sam jerked harder against the restraints holding him. Just when he thought he would black out he felt the vibrations reduced and the bar was lowered until he was lying back on the ground. He was so focused on the sensation in his groin he didn’t struggle as his brother rolled him onto his stomach and placed one of the cushions from the sofa under his hips. His cock was dangling in front of the large cushion as his brother arranged his legs to that his ass was in the air.

“Hold on just a few more minutes Sammy…” Dean coached as he turned off the plug and removed it from his ass. He could still feel his ass muscles clenching and unclenching even after the device was removed. It wasn’t long before the plug was replaced by his brother’s hard cock. “I’m going to take off the cock ring now Sam. Try to hold off as long as you can.”

The leather was removed leaving Sam to concentrate on keeping himself from going over the edge. The pain was constant now as his brother pounded into his abused ass. Tears fell freely as he arched his back. A scream tried to find its way around the gag, but only came out as a moan. His brother’s hands held his hips tightly as he pulled Sam to him, burying himself so deep that his balls were bouncing against Sam’s ass.

Through it all, the young hunter tried to control the emotions threatening to drown him. Anger, fear, revulsion warred within him until finally with a loud scream his orgasm ripped through his body. He no longer knew anything but pain as wave after wave washed over him leaving him with nothing left. As Dean filled him once more, he allowed himself to collapse, his eyes closing as he drifted off to the only place he could escape. His last thought was of his brother and the worry that not only were they losing precious time to save him, but how he would react once the spell wore off. A single tear fell as he slid into oblivion, finally accepting that there was nothing he could do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat and watched his brother sleep as he carded his hand through the sweat soaked hair. He had pulled him up on the couch after their last session and covered them both with a blanket. As he held his sibling, his mind went to the future or the lack of one. The last day had been wonderful. At last he was able to show his brother his true feelings and the sex was fantastic as well. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this happy.

Yet part of him worried about Sam. It was clear the constant sexual activity was wearing him out. If they kept his up, his brother would become ill and there was no way he could allow that. Maybe they needed to get some fresh air. He had seen an outdoor theatre on the way to the cabin. It would do them good to go out to the show and relax—do something other than making out for a change.

Decision made he gently moved from beneath his brother. He would go out to the car and grab his brother’s sweat pants and a T-shirt. As much as he loved seeing his brother’s body, he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else sharing it. “I’ll be right back Sam.”

The older hunter kept the door to the cabin open so he could keep an eye on his slumbering brother. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sam, but his brother had been keeping more secrets of late. If Sam thought it would save him, he’d leave and there was no way he was going to let that happen. No, he was going to enjoy the last few months with his brother even if it meant he kept him under lock and key.

Besides, his brother couldn’t obsess over research if his mind and body were otherwise occupied. He quickly opened the trunk and began to go through his brother’s things. He stopped for a moment when he touched something that shouldn’t be there. Opening the bag wider he pulled out the large ball gag and a large rubber butt plug. His eyes narrowed as he realized it could only mean one thing. His brother had cheated on him.

Grabbing the clothes and bringing the offending items with him he marched back into the cabin. He dropped the clothes on the chair and grabbed another one of the metal bars. He sat his brother up and released his arms only to attach the cuffs to each side of the long metal bar. As hazel eyes blinked open, he grabbed the half awake man and pulled him towards the center of the room. The chain was quickly attached to the bar and soon Sam hung from the ceiling. Dean grabbed another long bar and quickly replaced the more comfortable short one between his brother’s legs with the longer one. The result was his brother stretched eagle in front of him.

“Mfph” Sam’s eyes asked the question.

Dean stormed over to the items he had dropped on the floor and picked them up. He moved forward and held them up for Sam to see. He watched as his brother’s eyes grew larger before he read the shame in their depths. It was all the confirmation he needed.

“You let someone else touch you. I can’t believe you kept this from me Sam.” Dean dropped the items on the floor as he headed for the bag on the floor. He returned with a large wooden paddle.

“I almost didn’t buy this because I didn’t want to cause you any pain Sam. But the man in the store told me some guys get off on it. I bet you let your other lover hurt you didn’t you Sam?” Dean ignored the shaking of his brother’s head. “Stop lying Sam. I’m tired of the lying and doing things behind my back. I only have a few months left and I don’t want to spend them wondering what you are up to. All I asked is that you let me have a few days of fun before I face an eternity of pain—you couldn’t even give me that could you Sam?”

Dean walked around behind his brother and raised the wooden paddle. He aimed and used all his strength on the first hit. His brother’s head fell back as a soft moan filled the room. “I’m going to show you how much you hurt me Sam; I’m going to make you sorry you ever let this ass be used by someone else.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam arched as another hit was soon followed by more of the same. He’d woken to an angry brother and a body that was already past endurance. As he listened to his brother’s words, he had to admit they made sense. Maybe the god had it right. His brother was suffering because he couldn’t accept the gift he’d been given. He refused to accept that his brother would be in hell and there was nothing he could do about it.

Another hit sent waves of pain through his tender ass. But rather than be angry, he accepted it as nothing more than he deserved. He should be the one suffering, not Dean. Two more hits actually caused his body to sway. He bit down on the gag and tried to keep the scream inside. He didn’t want his brother to see how much pain he was causing. In fact, if beating him made his brother feel better, then he’d endure it.

The beating continued for a few more minutes until finally the paddle was dropped to the floor. Sam could feel the heat radiating from his abused ass. He jumped as a hand traced the reddened area, pain radiated from the touch. He felt himself lowered slightly and began to think it was over. But his brother had other ideas. Another chain was attached to the bar at his feet. The link was pulled up and attached to the hook bending him in half as he hung helpless in front of his irate brother.

“This all belongs to me and no one else!” Dean growled as he pulled Sam’s cock up and attached the cock ring. “This time I get to have the pleasure and you just get to come along for the ride.”

Sam felt Dean’s cock as it breached his outer muscle ring. He tried to relax, but the pain in his cock continued to grow. As his brother began to move inside him, he wondered once again why his sibling couldn’t see how much it hurt. His sweat soaked body shook as his ass clenched against the invasion.

“Did your lover pound into you like this!” Dean ground out as he shoved hard, making Sam gasp. “Or this!” Sam screamed into the gag as pain racked his body. The cords on his neck stood out as he let his head fall back only to raise it again as his brother pushed into him once more. He wanted to beg him to stop, but the gag prevented him. As Dean continued to fuck him, he began to fear how far his brother would go and yet if he really tried to stop him, would it kill his sibling like Cupid had inferred?

As he felt himself filled once again with his brother’s seed, he gazed down and saw the anger still etched on Dean’s face. He had hope that some sanity would return once he had gotten his fill. But instead he felt his brother pull from him and step back. A hand landed heavily on his already sore ass. “This is mine and no one else can have it—do you understand Sammy?”

A heavy hand struck his balls causing him to arch. “I asked you a question Sam…”

Sam nodded as another tear managed to break free. “Good, then I think its time we get ready to go.”

Before the young hunter could relax, his ass cheeks were separated and he felt the butt plug from earlier shoved deep inside. He bucked as it was adjusted to hit his prostrate before his brother stood in front of him, green eyes still blazing. His cock and balls were pulled forward as the cock ring was tightened. “Tonight I will be the one to enjoy myself Sammy. You just get to come along for the ride.”

An hour later Sam found himself dressed and sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. He had allowed his brother to do what he wanted without any fuss. Even though the gag had been removed, the young hunter remained silent as he was showered and dressed. The butt plug still remained in place and the cock ring had been put back on after his brother had forced him to come twice while they showered. He squirmed slightly against the seat as his ass reminded him sitting was not the best activity for him right now.

After making sure that Sam was secured, his hands cuffed behind him and seat belt holding him to the seat, Dean moved around and got into the driver’s seat. His hands clenched the wheel for a moment before he turned to look at Sam. “I’m sorry I was so rough on you. It’s just—all these secrets. Sometimes I feel like I’m losing you Sam. I can’t face the end without you, do you understand?”

Sam wasn’t sure if he was supposed to speak, so he simply nodded his understanding. “Good, now we’re going to see a movie at the drive in. I want this to be a good memory Sam can you do that for me?”

The young hunter swallowed before turning to look at his brother. Gone was the anger from before and in its place was concern. “Sounds like fun.” Sam replied as he sank back against the seat. “Do you mind if I sleep before we get there—I’m a little tired.”

“Sure little brother, you get some sleep. I’ll wake you once we get there.” Dean said as he patted Sam’s knee. He watched as Dean leaned forward and turned on the radio, adjusting it so that it wasn’t too loud. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into a restless slumber. If he knew his brother, there would be more than a movie going on tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean grinned as he looked at his sleeping brother. They had arrived at the drive in and luckily he had found a secluded spot where no other cars were nearby. He had even managed to go to the concession stand to get them some food and drinks. As he munched on popcorn, he began to relax. He had been hard on Sam earlier but his brother seemed to understand why he had done it. As he looked over he could see the slight bulge in his brother’s pants. The guy had been right, it appeared that his little brother enjoyed the pain, or at least Sammy jr. did.

A soft groan announced his brother coming around. “Hey there sleepyhead. The first show is about to begin. I got you some popcorn and soda—you want some?”

He watched as Sam blinked before looking down and shrugging. Dean frowned until he realized the problem. “Don’t worry Sam; I’ll take care of you.”

Dean placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth and moved closer to Sam. “Open up for me Sammy.” He commanded as he leaned in and placed the popcorn from his mouth into Sam’s. As his brother opened for him, he pushed the morsel into his mouth along with his own tongue. As Sam swallowed he continued the kiss, exploring the sweetness that was all Sam. He could hear his brother’s breathing increase. As he broke the kiss he smiled. “Are your thirsty?”

Sam simply nodded as he licked his swollen lips. Dean took the drink and placed his own lips around the straw. He moved the straw slowly in and out as he sucked the liquid into his mouth. He could see his brother’s cock getting harder as he placed the drink back in the carrier. Hazel eyes widened with understanding as Dean leaned forward again and waited.

With a soft sigh, Sam opened his mouth and accepted the liquid as Dean let it dribble into his mouth. Once again he waited for Sam to swallow before he deepened the kiss. His brother now tasted of popcorn and soda. After kissing him for a few more moments, Dean couldn’t help letting his fingers slip under the T-shirt and pinch one of the nipples.

Sam jerked and arched against the seat. “Please Dean…” His brother pleaded as he continued to pinch and using his nails to torture the hardened nubs. He could see a slight wet spot on his brother’s pants indicating his excitement with the proceedings.

Sitting back, Dean grinned as he gazed up at the movie playing on the screen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box he’d brought with. His lips twitched as his brother’s breathing hitched. “So, are you ready to see how high you can go tonight Sam?”

The keening noise that filled the car a few moments later was answer enough as Dean continued to move the dial up and down on the box. “You better settle in Sam, remember this is a double feature.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweat flowed down Sam’s face, his shirt stuck to his chest as he struggled against the vibrations in his ass. Dean seemed to know exactly when to dial the machine back as he brought him time and time again to the brink of orgasm, only to deny him. He had no idea what movie was playing as he struggled against his body’s desires and the resulting pain.

A hand slipped into his pants and began to rub the precum on his tip. “Dean, please!” He didn’t want to come as he knew the pain would be unbearable and yet the constant state of arousal wasn’t much better. Add to that the pain of his badly bruised ass and he was royally screwed. It was obvious Dean was enjoying himself even if Sam wasn’t.

He jumped as his brother moved closer. “Most of the people have left, how about I help you out Sammy?” Dean whispered.

“Dean it hurts when I come…please don’t make me.” Sam cried as the dial was moved up again. He thrust against his brother’s hand as his body fought for the release it demanded. “Dean please…” Sam tried again as he groaned louder.

Dean stopped and sat back for a moment before he nodded his head. “I bet your ass is kind of sore. How about I help you out with that?” Before Sam could respond his brother got out of the car and opened the passenger door. He reached inside and removed the seatbelt before helping him to stand. As he stood, Sam couldn’t help looking around the parking lot. There were still several cars along with the sound of people walking towards the concession stand. For a moment he was terrified that his brother was going to make him walk someplace. His knees almost collapsed as the still vibrating plug moved against his sweet spot.

“Whoa, hold on Sammy. Here, let me help you.” Dean placed a hand around his waist and guided him toward the back door. He opened the door and helped the trembling hunter to lie on the back seat. A soft pat on the hip signaled that Sam was to pull his legs further inside so his brother could close the door. Sam let his head drop onto the seat as he tried to relax his body. Maybe Dean would let him rest for a while.

He heard the trunk open and then the door near his head opened. “I just realized that maybe you might not be able to keep the sound down. This should help.” Dean had the large ball gag in his hand that the god had used. “No, please Dean. I can keep quiet…” Sam begged.

His brother looked at him for a moment before he shook his head. “I’m sorry Sam, but you’ve been getting louder all night. Now be a good boy and open for me.”

Sam closed his jaw and looked away. This was too much. His brother had him in a public place and now wanted to gag him to keep him quiet. He was willing to allow Dean to do what he wanted in private but not here—not now. “No, take me home Dean.” Sam said before he clamped his mouth shut again.

A soft sigh sounded. “But Sam, the second feature has just started. Why can’t you just relax and have some fun? I mean seriously, all you do is research and obsess over something you can’t change. I want us to have fun while I’m here so that you’ll have something good to recall once I’m…” Dean looked away for a moment before he turned back. “Now open your mouth.”

“No.” Sam replied as he turned his face away. He wasn’t prepared for the increased vibration in his ass. Before he could stop, he opened his mouth to scream only to have it stuffed with the ball gag.

“I’m doing this for your own good. What if someone had heard that? They’d call the police.” Dean quickly fastened the gag before he closed the door and climbed into the front seat.

Furious Sam kicked at the back door with his feet. Another wave of pain hit as the vibrations increased again. “Stop it now or you’ll be sorry Sam.” Dean’s voice warned from the front seat. But Sam was beyond caring at this point as he pulled his leg back and once again kicked the door. There was silence from the front of the car for a few moments before his brother calmly opened the door and stepped outside. The trunk opened again. Sam was beginning to think he’d made a big mistake.

A moment later the back door opened. His brother pulled him up until he was sitting, green eyes glittered dangerously as he pushed Sam towards the back of the front seat. Sam struggled, not caring anymore if someone saw. Maybe if he could get their attention he’d be able to get some help. A slap to his sore ass caused him to gasp as Dean shoved him forcefully over the seat.

“I wanted this to be a fun time for us both but you go and spoil it. So I guess now I’ll be the one to have the fun.” Dean growled as he pulled one of Sam’s legs towards the side of the car. He could feel his brother attach a piece of rope to his ankle before it was pulled and tied down. The young hunter began to struggle in earnest as he tried to push himself up but his brother simply shoved his head back down while he worked to secure his other ankle. The end result had Sam bent over the seat back, his legs spread eagle.

“Now, just a couple more things before I get to sit and watch the rest of the show.” Dean laughed softly as he opened the passenger door and quickly attached the dog collar around Sam’s neck. By this time the young hunter was worried about how far his brother would go. He never would have believed Dean would handle him this way. And yet, he should have remembered the beating earlier. Somehow whatever the god had put in his system was messing with his brother’s perceptions.

A rope was attached to the ring and then it was stuffed under the front seat. Dean grabbed the popcorn and his drink before he returned to sit in the back seat. Sam could feel the rope being pulled; his head now was secured as well. He was completely at his brother’s mercy.

“Now, we have about another forty minutes or so before the show ends. I’m going to enjoy my own double feature.” Sam shivered as he felt his brother’s hand on his hip. “Oh I almost forgot.” Sam jumped as he felt his jogging pants pull down to expose his ass and genitals to his brother’s view. The light of a car flashed and lit the interior of the car for a moment before it continued on its way. Sam had no doubt that anyone taking a close look would get an eyeful.

“That’s what I call a double feature.” Dean laughed as the vibrations once more increased.

Sam let his head hang; tears fell from his eyes as he tried to breath around the gag. The pain was almost unbearable and yet his brother seemed to think he was enjoying it. Every so often he felt his brother’s calloused hand fondling him or the plug would be moved within his ass.

The hunter’s legs shook from the strain being placed on his body. He found himself pushing against the back of the seat, trying to get friction. At this point, even the pain of release would be preferable to what he was being forced to endure. A sharp slap to his ass was followed by another order. “Don’t you dare use my baby to get off Sam. Keep still.”

How could he when his body was no longer listening to him. Another slap caused him to arch as the pain in his rear end increased. “I said stay still.” The young hunter gasped as the dial was turned up to the highest setting. He screamed through the gag, rocking his body to try to break free of the pain.

A moment later, he felt his brother’s hand on his back. “Shhh….okay Sam, maybe I’ve taken this a bit far. Just hold on.”

“Come here Sam.” Dean said softly as he released the ropes securing Sam to the back seat. “On my lap, come on. That’s it.” Sam felt his cheeks burn as he gazed out the window. There was no one around and yet he felt like the world could see his shame. He felt his brother remove the plug as he continued to lower Sam towards his lap.

As Sam sat back he found himself impaled by his brother’s penis. “Ah, you’re so tight!” Dean groaned as he began to move inside Sam. The pain in his ass increased as he felt his brother getting harder deep inside him. His brother’s hands caressed his cock and balls as he continued to fuck him. Unable to keep himself upright, Sam allowed his body to lean back against Dean. Calloused hands moved over his chest, cupping his cheek for a moment before they moved lower once more.

“Okay Sammy, time for you to feel relief.” Dean said softly as he gently removed the cock ring. The thrusts in his ass were hitting his sweet spot even as his brother’s clever hands continued to provide him with the friction he needed. A soft keening noise filled the car as finally his body was rocked with an orgasm.

The pain filled him as he bit down on the gag. As his body bucked and quaked he could feel his brother also come deep inside him. He sagged, his body no longer able to withstand what was being done to it. In that moment, he made up his mind. He would let Dean do whatever he wanted for as long as he needed. But he couldn’t remain. He had to escape to someplace where this nightmare would end. As he allowed his eyes to close, he sought a place deep inside himself. Sam Winchester finally accepted he had no control and his fate was now unavoidable. He couldn’t save Dean and he couldn’t save himself. At least here, he couldn’t hurt anyone else as he waited for fate to deal the final blow.


	6. Chapter 6

Gods and Men  
(Part 6 of ?)

Cupid decided to check in to see how his two favorite hunters were fairing. It had been three days since he’d shot Sam with his “arrow”. He grinned as he remembered that most humans thought he shot an actual weapon. In reality it was his seed that caused the reaction. It was enjoyable for him and normally the person never had a clue he’d been there.

As he found the new location he had to smile. The cabin was remote and definitely would be the perfect hide away for Dean to have his fun. The spell would be wearing off in a day or two now. He wondered how Sammy had enjoyed the loss of control. As he materialized inside the house he grinned at the sounds coming from the bedroom. Skin hitting skin followed by the slow groan of a man reaching climax got him excited.

Deciding he couldn’t resist a peek, he slowly materialized inside the bedroom. He saw Sam tied to the bed on his stomach. His ass was in the air supported by pillows. His knees were pulled apart and tied so that the man couldn’t protect himself from the assault. He had to give the older man credit, he’d found a way to keep his brother from getting away.

As he watched the older brother drove harder inside the youngest. But there was no answering groan; in fact there wasn’t any movement at all from the hunter who was having his ass split. Cupid watched as the act was finished only to have the older brother reach for an object. He heard him speaking softly to the younger.

“Okay Sammy, time to plug you for the evening. The large butt plug was gently pushed into the now raw looking hole. It was clear the boy’s ass had gotten quite a bit of use over the past few days. The god smiled. He had sensed the responsiveness of Samuel but had underestimated the sexual drive of the older. The man rubbed a comforting hand along the small of the captive man’s back.

“Fair is fair. Time for you to come Sammy.” Dean reached between the young man’s legs and gently removed the small leather band. For the first time there was a reaction, a softly spoken plea came from the front of the bed. “No, please…”

“I’m not mad anymore Sammy. Don’t worry; I’ll make it quicker this time.” The man reached over to the table next to the bed and picked up a black box. With a smile on his face he began to move a dial. A soft humming noise filled the room only to be followed by the soft keening sound of the man tied to the bed.

Cupid watched as the vibrations from the plug pushed the youngest towards climax. He had to admit the one thing he did admire about humans was their ability to find creative ways of making love. The oldest pushed the dial up all the way which caused the youngest to buck on the bed. A moment later a scream was followed by soft sobbing as the orgasm was ripped from the young man.

For the first time Cupid became concerned. While he didn’t mind using pain, he never meant to really torture his subjects. When he placed the curse on the young man, he counted on the protective streak in the other to realize what it meant and act accordingly. Instead to his surprise the oldest Winchester patted the reddened ass before he fell to the bed, his face relaxed as he drifted into sleep.

Moving quietly to the bed, the god couldn’t wait to see if Sam Winchester had finally learned that he couldn’t control everything. As he touched the young man to alert him to his presence he was disturbed by the unnatural heat coming off him. He quickly waved his hand and removed the restraints. The man’s body still didn’t move. Gently, the god rolled the hunter onto his back. Hazel eyes stared sightlessly as his head rolled to the side.

For a moment, the god was afraid the boy had died but the slight rise and fall of his chest indicated he still lived. As he sat on the bed, he saw the gaze focus on him a moment before looking away. “I see you’ve managed to let your brother enjoy himself.” Cupid said softly. He expected an angry response but instead the man simply stared at the wall.

“What have you done?” A soft voice sounded behind him as the room filled with a soft glow.

“It was just a prank Psyche.” The god answered as he placed a hand over the young man’s heart. He could feel it beat but as he touched the mind of the hunter he couldn’t sense anything.

“He has retreated within himself.” His wife said as she came forward, her face filled with concern before anger sparked in her eyes. “How many times have I told you that they are fragile?”

“If you had met him the other night that is not the word I would have used.” Cupid said as he gazed at the sleeping brothers. At worst he had thought the boy would suffer embarrassment and maybe get an understanding of how his rejection hurt his sibling.

“You realize you may have damaged him beyond our ability to heal. We can cure the body but not repair the soul.” Psyche said softly. “This has gone too far, we must fix it.”

Cupid sighed and gazed at his wife. While he liked to cause mischief, he never did so with the intent to cause permanent harm. “What do you suggest?”

Psyche sat back and gazed at the other man sleeping on the bed. “He will need his older brother to heal.”

Cupid gazed at the other young man. He had admired Dean Winchester’s spirit as well as his deep love for his brother. As he looked closer at the man, he realized he had not taken into account the depth of his need to control the younger or the deep seated anger. Inadvertently his spell had not only increased his sex drive but also apparently affected the delicate balance the older kept over his emotions. The recent circumstances had already crumbled the older man’s defenses and his actions had only made matters worse for both men.

With a sigh he turned to look at his wife. “You realize he only has a few more months before the deal he made will come due. I thought to give him a few days of pleasure before he would have to face an eternity of pain.”

“We must help them.” Psyche said softly.

“I have never interfered before. Their war is not ours.” Cupid remarked as he looked thoughtfully at the young man.

“You interfered by not allowing them the chance to change things. The time spent here has robbed them of any opportunity they may have had to avoid this fate.” His wife argued. The truth was he could stop the deal from happening but in order to do so would mean he would risk dragging their kind into the war brewing between the demons and angels. Of course he had nothing to fear from them, but still it could make things unpleasant.

“You must help them, it is only right.” Psyche replied, knowing what was at stake and yet showing no fear. “They cannot hurt us, at worse you will not be able to be as free with your gifts going forward.”

“I will be censured or worse. We have been told not to interfere in this. You know how badly this could go.” Cupid wasn’t sure he was willing to face the wrath of the other gods when they found out what he’d done.

“The damage is already done husband. They will not be happy that you interfered this much. Besides, whatever happens I will be at your side.” Psyche placed a hand on his shoulder.

Remembering that he had not been the only demi-god to interfere in the men’s lives, Cupid knew there really was no choice. The Trickster hadn’t been censured so maybe the other gods would turn a blind eye yet again. “Okay, I will prevent the deal from taking place. Dean Winchester will live for as long as his lifestyle will allow.” Cupid said as he stood and walked over towards the sleeping man.

He placed his hand over Dean’s heart and looked skyward for a moment. “This man is protected and shall not be harmed. If you call your hounds to take him, you and your minions will be destroyed.”

The god waited for a moment before he reached out a hand and waited. A moment later a small paper appeared in his hand. He read the document for a moment before he nodded. “A very wise decision. Besides, he and his brother may not be a threat to you for some time to come.”

Psyche walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Who held the deed?”

“Lilith but for some reason I sensed she was more than willing to let him out of the deal. I sensed her fear. I believe she never wanted it to begin with but was pressured into it. I have given her a way out without her losing face.” Cupid looked thoughtfully down at Sam. “I sense she is afraid of this one, I read her thoughts and she believes this one will kill her one day.”

“I’m not sure that will be possible now.” Psyche said as she brushed her hand over the young man’s sweat soaked locks. “He has retreated so far inside himself, I cannot find him.” She moved her hand down to his heart her concern lifting as she sensed that the soul was still there. “He is still here, just hiding. We must reverse the spell now husband and explain to the older boy what has happened.”

Cupid rose and sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that. Somehow I think the wrath of Dean Winchester will be worse than the punishment that awaits us from our brethren.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke with a start, his body felt strangely tired as he tried to figure out what was happening. Images of the past few days suddenly filled his mind as he gasped. He turned and saw his brother’s pale face turned away from him. The slight rise and fall of his chest the only sign he was alive.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cried out as he sat up. He jumped as he saw a figure standing in the shadows.

“Actually, the son of Venus to be exact. I’m not sure she will appreciate being called a bitch either.” The being smiled as he stepped from the shadows. Dean reached for the knife he normally hid under his pillow but came up empty.

“Don’t fear, I’m not here to harm you or your brother. In fact, I am here to undo a wrong.” The hunter sat back and stared at the being. The truth was for the moment he wasn’t in any position to argue so he shrugged.

“Okay I’ll bite, what wrong are you here to undo?”

“I knew I would like you Dean Winchester. Your brother however, so full of anger and vengeance. He would give my father a run for his money. He is the god of war…”

“I know who Mercury is and I also know that makes you Cupid. So I just gotta ask, aren’t you supposed to be small and fat with wings? Where’s your bow and arrow?” Dean gazed over at his brother and was amazed he still hadn’t moved. There was something wrong with him and he had a feeling this god had something to do with it.

“Yes, I was sure you would know me. You and I have much in common but that is not important. Suffice it to say, I thought to merely teach your brother a lesson but I didn’t take into account the baser side of your nature.” Cupid stepped back as Dean rose and glared at him.

“So you are the reason! You are the one who made me—made me…” The man looked down and swallowed before he looked up again. Green eyes blazed with hatred. “I raped him! Oh God, the things I did…” Dean’s mind was filled with images of him hurting his brother in ways that were unimaginable. The worst part was his brother had accepted everything he’d done to him without really fighting back.

The hunter jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Do not blame yourself. The only blame here lies with me. I knew of your coming deal and only meant to give you pleasure while showing your brother his Achilles heal. His obsessive need to control and the results when he didn’t obtain it; unchecked this side of his nature would destroy you both.”

Dean shoved the being’s hand aside and moved to stand beside the bed. His green eyes filled as he took in the shape his brother was in. Small shivers could be seen racking his frame as hazel eyes simply gazed in the distance. “Sammy, can you hear me?”

“He will not respond, he has hidden within himself…” Dean jumped as another softer voice sounded behind him.

“What the hell!” He stood protectively in front of his sibling. He may not have a weapon, but they’d have to go through him to get to Sam.

The woman in front of him was beautiful, her soft eyes going to meet Cupid’s before looking back at him. “My husband is really not evil. He just gives into his baser desires sometimes without really thinking about the results.”

“Well that’s just great. Everyone here got their jollies while my brother is slowly destroyed.” Dean couldn’t help the hitch in his voice as he looked down. He was just as responsible for this, he should have been stronger. And now, he only had a matter of months before he’d be gone. Sam would be alone and defenseless against the demons who would still be looking for him. He hadn’t saved him for this.

“You do not need to fret so Dean Winchester, all is not lost.” Cupid moved next to his wife.

“That’s easy for you to say. You go back to your home in the clouds while my brother will be left alone to—to…” He couldn’t complete the sentence. What he had done was much worse and he wasn’t referring to torturing and raping his brother. No, he had made a deal without thinking about the way it would affect his sibling. The past year, he had watched as his brother was slowly destroyed. This last part was just the icing on the cake.

“We will help make this right if you will allow us.” Cupid said softly as he moved to stand beside the bed.

“Don’t touch him, you’ve done enough!” Dean growled as he pushed the god aside.

“He can heal the worst of your brother’s wounds Dean. Please, let him. Surely you can see he suffers.” Psyche said softly as she moved to place a hand on the hunter’s arm. He looked down and admitted his brother looked close to death.

There were large dark circles under his eyes. His face was bruised where Dean recalled he’d hit him. The largest bruise was on his cheekbone where he’d connected with the door. From the swelling the bone beneath could even be broken. As he continued to look down, he noticed for the first time the blood mixed in with his semen on Sam’s thighs as it ran down to the sheets below. For a moment he thought he was going to be sick as he realized the damage that had been done. How would he explain this to a doctor?

He reached forward and was concerned by the heat he felt radiating from his brother’s skin. As he thought back, he realized he hadn’t seen his brother eat or drink much for days. How could he have not noticed something so basic as feeding his brother? Once again a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

“You will do him no good if you continue to blame yourself. You had no control over what transpired here. My husband should have checked on you sooner to make sure this did not get out of hand and for that I apologize. He will heal the more serious wounds but the rest will be up to you…” Psyche said softly.

“Fine but so help me if you hurt him, I’ll…” Dean shook his head at the absurdness of the situation. In truth, they didn’t have to ask his permission, there wasn’t anything he could do to stop them. The fact they were asking hopefully meant they really were here to help.

Without waiting for further discussion Cupid moved forward and ran his hand over Sam’s face. The bruising on his cheek grew lighter until all that was left was a slight discoloration. He gently turned the man’s head and touched behind the right ear for a moment. Dean had forgotten about the lump he had put there with his own hand. He hadn’t even checked his brother for signs of concussion.

“He’ll be fine Dean.” Psyche’s soft voice broke through his dark thoughts.

Cupid placed his hand over Sam’s genitals which caused Dean to take in a sharp breath. He started to move forward but was stopped by the goddess. “He is removing the potion that caused this problem. You were drawn to him because of what was done to him, not due to any fault of your own. He is also removing the curse he thoughtlessly placed when he let his own anger get in the way.” Dean noticed the disapproval on the woman’s face as she gazed at her husband. He swore he saw shame on the god’s face as he gently turned Sam onto his stomach.

“What curse?” Dean asked as he continued to watch Cupid closely.

“The night I came, your brother made me angry. I wanted to make sure he didn’t enjoy the gift I had given so I…” Cupid paused before looking down. “I made it so his pleasure would turn to pain.”

“Oh God!” Dean took a step back as he heard his brother’s voice telling him it hurt. The thrashing, the moans—his brother had been in excruciating pain and he’d ignored it.

“You bastard, I should kill you!” The hunter cried but once again was stopped by Psyche’s hand.

“It was wrong and you must remember, the fault lies not with you Dean Winchester. You could no more help what happened than you could kill us now.” The goddess smiled softly before stepping back.

Dean’s gaze flew back to watch the source of their troubles. The god separated the reddened ass cheeks and pulled the plug from his brother’s damaged hole. Even Dean could see the extensive damage. He shuddered to think what the inside looked like. Blood slowly dripped from the hole as the god placed his hand over it. Dean watched in amazement as the redness disappeared, the blood no longer flowed.

Finally he placed his hands over the damaged skin on Sam’s lower back, buttocks and thighs. Dean swallowed as he remembered each blow that caused his brother pain. There was no excuse for what he’d done no matter what these demi-gods said. He’d allowed his own inner demons loose and it resulted in this.

Cupid took a deep breath as he stepped back. Dean moved forward and gently turned Sam back over. The heat had disappeared and his eyes were now closed. A peaceful look on his face as he slowly breathed in and out; it was clear his brother was simply sleeping.

Dean stood up and faced the gods in the room. It galled him to say it, but the beings had after all helped. “Thanks…”

“There is one more thing I would like to give to you Dean Winchester.” Cupid said softly as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to the oldest hunter and stood back. Dean looked down, his eyes growing large as he read what was on the deed.

“Wait, you’re kiddin’ me right?” Dean looked up afraid to let the hope that suddenly bloomed in his chest free. There had been too many times in his life when it was dangled in front of him only to be snatched away.

“No, if you tear up the deed you will be spared.” Cupid remarked as he watched the young man in front of him. He could read the turmoil and wasn’t surprised when another question was voiced.

“No, I can’t—if I try to get out of the deal, Sammy dies. Thanks, but I’ll follow through.” Dean tried to hand the paper back to the gods. He was surprised when Psyche took the deed and before he could stop her, she tore it in half.

“What have you done!” Dean cried as he watched the papers go up in smoke.

“You do not need to fear for your brother Dean. Both of you have more than paid the debt. Lilith has returned the deed, no strings attached. Besides, it was not you who broke it—we did.” Psyche smiled up at her husband as she placed her hand in his. “And now we should leave you with your sibling. Don’t lose heart Dean Winchester; I sense your brother is still there. He is simply hiding. You must give him the hope he needs to face your futures together. Remember, the two of you should always remain together…”

Dean shook his head as he watched the gods disappear from view. They didn’t have to worry about them not staying together. He had no intentions of letting his little brother out of his sight. As the thoughts entered his head, he realized how wrong they were. It was part of the reason they were in this mess right now. “Okay Sammy, I promise to try to let you have some independence, but first you have to come back to me…”

The room was filled with silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I admit, I broke him—but will Dean be able to fix it this time?

Gods and Men  
(Part 7)

 

As Dean hung up the phone he was surprised that Bobby was still willing to come and help. After he told the man the whole story, the only thing he asked was where they were. He was sure once his mentor got here, there would be more but it was well deserved.

After the gods had left he had spent the rest of the night washing his brother and getting him dressed in clean clothes. Hazel eyes had opened a few times, but there was no recognition in them. It was almost like there was no one home. His brother would follow directions without complaint but he never made a sound or even made eye contact.

Sighing, it was time for him to get his brother to eat again. As he got his brother dressed he’d noticed the weight loss. Putting some meat back on those bones was the least he could do. As he entered the kitchen to heat some soup, his eyes gazed out into the great room. The chain still hung from the ceiling and the other toys were still lying where he’d left them.

His mind went back to the previous night, his brother’s long form hung limply from the chain as he once again beat him with his own hand. The leather belt lying on the floor, speckled with blood—his brother’s. He remembered each stroke along with each pained cry as his brother accepted the punishment for refusing to give him a blow job.

His cheeks burned with shame as he saw hazel eyes filled with tears as he had forced his brother to comply. As he pounded into his brother’s mouth, he still remembered the small gasps and choking sounds. His own fingers had dug cruelly into the bruises already marring Sam’s jaw. What he had thought was disobedience had been his brother’s inability to follow through with what he demanded. He hadn’t noticed the weakness or the signs of the fever burning within his brother’s body.

No all he had wanted was to get relief. He remembered when Sam’s mouth hadn’t been able to do it; he’d shoved him over the kitchen table. His brother’s long legs were secured to the table legs while his hands were still bound behind him. He should have known something was wrong when his brother didn’t respond as he entered his swollen hole. Even after he’d had his fill, the anger of what he took to be his sibling’s refusal to give him a blow job had erupted; ending with him beating his brother.

Anger ignited as he strode into the room and began to pick everything up. It only took him a short time to take down the chain and gather the toys into a large trash bag. He then took the items out to the trash bin located on the side of the cabin. As he turned to go back inside he took a deep breath. The setting was actually peaceful.

The cabin had belonged to Pastor Jim and had been left to John Winchester. Dean had found the deed in his father’s things after his death. No one knew about this place, including Sam. In fact, Dean had forgotten about it until recent events. Of course, he was sure the good pastor was turning over in his grave right now. While part of him recognized this mess wasn’t entirely his fault. A larger part still felt the guilt.

But the gods had been right about one thing. He couldn’t indulge in his own pity party right now. He had to be there when Sam decided to return. Taking a deep breath, he made a mental note to come out later and chop some more wood for the fire. It was getting cooler at night and the fireplace would be needed. As he entered the cabin his eyes automatically went to the bedroom doorway. What he wouldn’t do to have his brother walk through and give him a hard time. He never realized how quiet things were without his brother around.

“Sammy, you better start waking up. Soup will be ready in ten.” Dean called through the bedroom doorway as he headed back towards the kitchen. He was pretty sure his brother wouldn’t hear him but it made him feel better.

A few minutes later he was back inside the bedroom. Sam was lying on the bed but his eyes were open. As Dean sat on the bed, his brother’s head turned towards him but there was no smile or any other recognition that he was there. “Come on Sammy, it’s time for you to eat.”

Sighing, Dean gently grabbed his brother’s arms and sat him up on the bed. “Do you need to stop in the bathroom Sam?” No answer. It was like talking to the world’s largest pose-able action figure. The older Winchester helped his brother to his feet and began to walk towards the kitchen. He heard soft footsteps behind him indicating Sam was following him.

“I made you chicken soup and toast. I know you haven’t been eating much, so I thought we’d start out slow. If you’re a good boy and finish it all, I’ll let you pick the movie.” Dean watched as Sam stopped, for a moment he thought he saw fear in the hazel eyes before they blanked again. Wondering at the reaction but deciding maybe it had been his imagination, he helped Sam sit on the kitchen chair.

He placed the bowl in front of his brother and watched as Sam continued to sit, his hands in his lap. “Come on Sam; eat up while it’s hot.” Dean coaxed as he pushed the bowl closer. But his brother continued to sit as if he was waiting for something. Getting frustrated, he finally barked out a command.

“Eat your soup now Sam!” The reaction was immediate. His brother picked up the spoon and began to slowly eat. The spoon shook on its way up to his sibling’s mouth with more of it falling on the table than getting inside his brother. After a few moments of watching him struggle, Dean sighed and moved his chair closer.

“I’m sorry Sammy. Here, let me help you.” He gently took the spoon from his brother’s hand and began to feed him. After the soup was finished, he held the glass of juice to his Sam’s lips and watched as he swallowed it down. “Would you like more Sam?”

Sam’s head nodded once but his eyes remained focused on the table top. Not once during the whole meal had his brother initiated anything. He knew his brother probably had to use the facilities. He placed a hand under his brother’s arm as he made the suggestion. “Why don’t you go get washed up and uhm, use the bathroom if you need it. Then come out here and get yourself ready to watch a movie. I rented the latest X-men flick. I heard its kind of chick flicky in some parts but there is plenty of action. I mean, how can a movie about a bunch of freaks like us be bad huh?”

He watched as his brother headed towards the bathroom. His steps were slow, but he didn’t appear to be dizzy so the older hunter decided to let him have some independence. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and was getting ready to check on Sam when he heard the toilet flush and the water run. He stuck his head in the bedroom doorway and called out. “I forgot to bring the movie in from the car and I want to grab some wood for the fire. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the couch? I’ll be right back Sam.”

The hunter hesitated, wondering if it would be safe to let his brother out of his sight. However when he heard the door opening, he figured it was a good way to let Sam know he wasn’t being watched. Visions of chains and cuffs filtered through his mind as he realized that for almost a week, his brother had been made a captive. The shame flooded through him again. Grabbing his coat, he quickly exited the cabin—chopping a few logs for the fire was just what he needed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked as he came back to the great room and found it empty. He had heard his brother say he was going out to get some wood and the movie but he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t in chains. Confusion swirled around him as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Maybe it was a test. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure it was just his brother’s way of seeing if he could obey.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to the last movie—the shame burned his cheeks as he remembered his bare ass exposed for anyone to see. He really didn’t remember much after that, in fact he didn’t want to remember any of it. He’d found a place that he could hide within himself and it no longer hurt. But his brother’s voice kept calling him back and giving him orders. All he knew was he had to obey the voice or there would be pain and humiliation. Anything else just didn’t matter anymore.

A tear fell down his cheek as he leaned against the doorway between the bedroom and the great room. He was so tired of it all. The constant fighting with Dean, the need to find a solution to save his brother from hell and then there was the whole thing about his evil destiny. It was just easier to go along and let the chips fall where they may. He was done fighting and too tired to care.

He walked into the great room and looked around. The chains and bars were gone which was confusing as well. What did his brother expect him to do? He’d said he wanted to watch a movie. As Sam moved towards the large sofa, he became more anxious. If he didn’t figure out what his brother wanted, he’d be punished again. Maybe this time it would be worse. As his breathing hitched he suddenly remembered Dean had told him that he liked him naked, gagged and plugged. He stared down at the clothes he wore. They would have to go.

Moving slowly back into the bedroom he quickly stripped. His eyes moved around the room as he wondered if Dean wanted him to wait. His last words seemed to indicate he wanted Sam ready to be played with some more. Shivering slightly in the cold air, he moved towards the drawer in the dresser where Dean kept their toys. He sucked in a breath as he pulled out the ball gag, the cock ring and the vibrating butt plug.

Not wanting his brother to return before he was ready, he closed his eyes and moved towards the bed. He also remembered his brother liked to see him fully erect and wanting more. He feared the pain, but he feared what his brother would do more. Taking a deep breath he began to stroke his cock until it was hard. Next he attached the cock ring, pulling it painfully tight as he also recalled that his brother loved to make him wait for release.

He placed the ball gag in his mouth and tightened the straps. The hard part would be inserting the butt plug. He thought about getting the lube from the drawer, but each moment he delayed was another one where his brother might come in and find him not ready. He could still feel the pain from the wooden paddle and later the belt as they hit him repeatedly. Sucking in a breath he spread his legs and pushed the plug into position. It hurt but after a few adjustments he found that it wasn’t as painful as before. He must be getting used to it.

Finally ready, he walked carefully towards the door, the remote control in his hand. The plug was uncomfortable and made him squirm as he tried to walk. Continuing into the main room, he wondered where Dean wanted him. His brother had been pretty excited with the position he’d been forced to endure in the car. So much so, he recalled the feel of his brother’s cock pounding into his ass after he’d finished playing with him. If Dean wanted a show, then he’d give him one. After all it was more than he deserved. The least he could do was make what time Dean had left fun.

Moving on unsteady legs, he stood behind the sofa. He wouldn’t be bound this time, but then maybe the test was to see if he could maintain the position without chains. Leaning forward Sam spread his legs as far as they would go, his body bent over the back of the furniture and his ass pointing towards the door. It would be the first thing his brother would see. Once again he wondered if Dean wanted him to start the butt plug or if he wanted to do it himself.

A picture of his brother’s face as he watched Sam jerking helplessly while hanging from the chain earlier seemed to give him his answer. He’d go ahead and begin, leaving the final torture up to his brother as to how high he wanted to go. With shaking hands he turned the dial up to 5, grinding his teeth as his cock immediately responded. He’d leave it there and hopefully his brother would take mercy on him and end it quickly this time. The hunter clasped his hands behind his back which forced his cock to rub harder against the back of the sofa. As he felt the vibrations hit his sweet spot, he groaned. It was time to let his body just react, at least if he went deep enough he really didn’t feel the pain and humiliation.

As the young hunter’s legs began to shake from the strain of holding the position, he let himself drift. He never heard the door or the shocked exclamation as he finally let go once again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sighed as he bent to gather the firewood he had chopped. It had been only about twenty minutes, but he was afraid to leave his brother alone for too long. He had no idea what was running through his geeky sibling’s brain and until he did he would stay close. He stopped at the car and grabbed the movie, whistling slightly at the though of spending a normal afternoon with his little brother. It had been a long time since they had watched a movie together.

He opened the door to enter the cabin and stopped at the sight before him. The wood dropped to the floor as he took in the scene. “What the hell!”

His brother was naked and bent over the sofa. His legs were spread so wide, his toes were barely touching the floor. He could see the black end of a butt plug seated inside his brother’s puckered hole, the muscles clenching and unclenching around it. Soft keening noises could be heard along with the sound of the vibrator. It was clear his brother was fully aroused and struggling to get release. His hips were rocking against the back of the sofa even as the young hunter’s legs shook.

“Sam!” Dean cried as he moved towards the sofa. He stepped around and saw his brother’s sweat soaked body jerking as the vibrations apparently were driving his need for relief. “Oh God, what have I done to you?” Dean said softly as he noticed the gag in his brother’s mouth. The soft keening noise coming from his throat was painful to hear. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth to leak onto the cushion.

“What are you doing Sammy?” Dean sat beside his brother and grabbed the remote. He quickly shut it off and placed it on the table. He reached over and turned his brother’s face towards him and sighed as he gazed into liquid filled hazel eyes. Once again there was no recognition in them. It was obvious his brother had come to the wrong conclusion when he’d told him to get ready for the movie.

As he tried to figure out why Sam was acting this way, it hit him. He had seen fear earlier in his brother’s eyes when he mentioned the movie. How could he have been so stupid? His brother was doing what he’d demanded the last time they had been out. “Oh Sammy, I’m so sorry kiddo. Let me help you up.”

Dean stood and walked behind his brother. He could see that he was fully erect; the small leather cock ring was preventing him from getting any satisfaction. He reached forward and carefully removed the butt plug. He could see his brother’s ass muscles still clenching even after it had been removed. He remembered how those muscles had encircled his own cock and brought him to his own climax time after time. But this time, his body wasn’t reacting to the sight. All he felt was revulsion for what he’d done.

“Let me help you Sam.” Dean said again as he pulled his brother up. He kept his hands around his brother’s waist as he felt him sway. It was clear his sibling wasn’t going to be able to move far in his current state. He helped him around to the front of the couch and helped him sit down onto the cushions. His brother’s red and weeping cock bounced against his stomach as Sam simply sat where he’d been placed. A soft groan was the only response and it was muffled by the gag. Dean quickly removed the gag and threw it across the room. “I don’t want to see you wear that ever again Sam, you hear me?”

A slow nod was the only answer he got. “Damn it Sam, I know you can hear me. I don’t want this anymore do you understand? It was wrong and I’m sorry I hurt you…” His brother’s eyes were filled with fear again as he backed against the sofa. Before Dean could stop him he lay down over his legs, his ass within striking range. Memories of him spanking his brother on this very sofa overwhelmed Dean as his brother began to shake. It was clear Sam sensed his anger and expected to be punished.

“Sam, no.” Dean said quietly as he gently pulled his brother up. He reached over and removed the cock ring. A soft gasp was the only sound he heard. He looked up and could see confusion in the hazel eyes. At least they weren’t blank like before and it gave him hope.

“Sam, can you hear me?” His brother blinked but didn’t respond. “Look, I know about the whole Cupid thing, he shot you with his arrow and well, I guess I acted like a horny teenager for a few days. I know I hurt you Sam and for that I’m sorry. But it’s over now. I won’t do that to you anymore—I won’t hurt you Sam you have to believe me.” Dean watched as his brother slowly blinked before his eyes became unfocused once more.

“Aw, Sammy. How can I make this right when you keep running away? Please Sam, talk to me…” Dean waited but his brother remained silent. His posture was stiff even as his erection seemed to be reducing. For a moment the older hunter wondered if he should help his brother find release, but then he remembered what Cupid had told him. Each time he’d forced his brother to ejaculate, it had caused him severe pain.

“Tell you what Sam, why don’t you just relax here. I’ll put in the movie and we can watch it together okay?” Dean stood and gently arranged his brother so that he was lying on the couch. He went to the bedroom and returned with a pillow and blanket. After he was sure his brother was comfortable, he gathered the firewood and placed some in the fireplace.

Soon a fire was burning and the movie was playing, but Sam Winchester felt none of it. He only knew that his brother was unhappy and he had to find a way to fix it before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sammy is a little broken—will Bobby and Dean be able to get him back?

Gods and Men  
(Part 8)

Dean woke the next morning and stretched before turning to gaze at the figure in bed beside him. There was only one bed in the cabin and that meant either he slept on the sofa where he couldn’t keep an eye on his brother, or he slept in the same bed. In the past, they had shared a bed before but never had he been so worried about what his brother would think.

Sam lay in the same position he had left him in the night before. His eyes were closed, but the crease in his forehead told him that his brother was anything but peaceful. The interesting part was normally his brother would be tossing and turning. Instead he lay there as if afraid to move. “Sam?” Dean said softly as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He could feel slight tremors coursing through the too slender frame.

“Sam time to wake up Dude” The hunter tried again and this time was rewarded with hazel eyes blinking up at him. For a moment he hoped they would scowl or simply acknowledge him but instead the gaze slipped away to look across the room.

“I’m going to take a shower and then we’ll get breakfast. Why don’t you just relax here—maybe I’ll even leave you some hot water.” The joke fell on deaf ears as Sam continued to just stare at the other wall. “Okay then, I’ll let you know when it’s your turn.”

The older Winchester stood and gathered his things. He was out of ideas on how to reach his brother. He knew that Bobby would arrive here later this morning. He had to hope that his arrival would bring Sam out of his current state. At least, maybe he’d talk to the older hunter.

As the water cascaded down his chest, he tried to figure out what other triggers his brother might have. He should have realized the whole movie thing would bring back bad memories for his younger sibling. Even eating at the table seemed to remind his brother of what happened. Maybe it would be better if he put Sam in the car and just headed someplace else.

He’d wait until Bobby arrived and then they’d talk about the best course of action. All Dean knew was he wanted his pain in the ass little brother back. The silence was killing him. As he wrapped a towel around his middle he paused before entering the bedroom. How would his brother react with him getting dressed in the same room? Seeing that Sam hadn’t moved he gathered his clothes and went to finish up in the bathroom. “Be only a few more minutes Sammy, better start getting your lazy ass out of bed.”

A moment later, he was stunned to see his totally nude brother coming into the bathroom. Before Dean could say anything he calmly moved into the shower and turned it on but then stood still as if waiting for something. Another scene played through the hunter’s mind. He remembered pushing Sam up against the wall and fucking him even as his brother pleaded for him to stop. “Sam?” Dean tried to break through the wall that his brother had erected but once again there was no response.

He knew his brother needed to be cleaned and it looked like he wasn’t going to do what had ‘to be done. Keeping the towel firmly about his waist, he stepped into the shower behind his brother. He noticed the tensing of muscles but otherwise there was no sign that Sam knew he was there. “I’m just going to wash you up a bit, unless you want to take over?”

Sam simply stood, his shoulders bowed as the water ran over the broad shoulders and down his back. Dean picked up the washcloth and quickly washed his brother being careful around the private area. He didn’t want his brother to get any wrong ideas. As he put soap in his brother’s mop of hair he smiled as it reminded him of simpler times. “Do you remember how much you used to hate to have your hair washed? You’d be perfectly fine in the tub until the shampoo came out—more than once you managed to escape until Dad finally gave you a choice. Wash your hair or I got to shave it all off.” The older sibling laughed softly. “It was one of the few arguments you let the man win at.”

He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel. After he had his brother dried off he wrapped another towel around Sam’s waist and patted him on the behind. “Now off you go and get dressed. I need to finish and then we’ll get something to eat. I thought we’d try out that pancake house in town, what do you think?”

He saw the slight hitch to his brother’s walk but before he could comment he had left the room. Quickly getting dressed, Dean entered the bedroom and sighed as he saw his brother sitting on the bed. He had put on jogging pants and a T-shirt. “Well you’re not exactly GQ, but I guess we can go with it.” He quickly grabbed a brush and tried to put his brother’s hair in order. Satisfied that it was the best he could hope for, he reached for his jacket and car keys.

“Okay little brother, let’s go grab us some pancakes!” Dean walked out of the room and waited a moment before he heard his brother’s soft footfalls behind him. As they approached the door, Sam paused but then walked out and got into the passenger seat. He gazed straight ahead as Dean sat beside him and started the engine.

The ride into town was another silent affair. He was so worried about Sam; the older hunter didn’t even put on his favorite music. Instead he talked about old hunts, things they had done as kids, anything to try to get his brother to come out of the place he was hiding in. But nothing seemed to work. In fact, the longer they stayed in the car, the tenser his brother became.

The local pancake restaurant was small but homey. Dean guided his brother into the booth furthest from the door and took a seat opposite him. Sam looked down at the table and refused to look up. “So sugar, what will you big hunks be havin’ today?”

Dean decided to order for both of them. “We’ll have coffee, juice and two orders of the house pancakes—oh and extra bacon on both please?”

“Sure thing sweet cakes, bring ‘em right out!” The waitress winked at Dean before she turned to put in the order. A moment later two cups of coffee and two glasses of juice were added to the table. Dean grinned up at the young waitress before he turned to look at Sam. His brother hadn’t moved since they came inside.

“I know it’s not the fu fu latte stuff you usually like—why don’t you at least try the juice?” Dean watched as Sam lifted the juice glass to his lips and drank it down. He quickly placed the cup back on the table as if he was afraid. The older hunter leaned closer and said softly. “There’s nothing to be afraid of here Sammy, just eat or drink what you want. I won’t be mad. I promise.”

Sam sat for a few more minutes before he picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. For a moment Dean’s heart lifted as a grimace crossed over his brother’s face before he reached for the sugar. But as quickly as the reaction had come it was gone. At least it had been a sign that his brother was still in there somewhere.

The rest of the meal went peacefully with Dean chatting up the waitress while Sam picked at his food. He didn’t eat much, but he ate some. As Dean finished his food he leaned back and patted his stomach. “You sure you don’t want more Sammy?”

A slight shake of his brother’s head indicated he was done. “Okay then, how about we head back home. I spoke to Bobby and he said he was going to drop by. Would you like that Sam?”

Hazel eyes looked up for a moment before they dropped back down onto the table. Dean reached over and grabbed Sam’s arm. “I can tell him not to come if you don’t want.” When there was no response he almost stood up but a soft voice stopped him.

“Bathroom…” Sam muttered.

“You have to go? Are you okay Sam?” Dean was worried as his brother was looking a little pale.

“Bathroom, please?” Sam asked again, this time moving slight towards the edge of the booth. It was clear his brother needed to go.

“Do you want me to go with?” Dean asked but wasn’t surprised when his brother shook his head no. “Okay then, I’ll have another cup of coffee while I wait for you.” He watched as his brother quickly headed for the bathroom. As he motioned for the waitress to bring him another cup, he didn’t see the two men who stood up and followed his sibling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam’s hands shook as he tried to pull the paper toweling from the dispenser on the wall. Dean had mentioned that Bobby was coming but it didn’t make sense. Why would he want Bobby here? Worse yet, what would their old friend think if he found out what Sam had allowed to happen? Shame made his stomach churn even more as he headed back to the stall and lost the rest of his lunch.

As he stood, he was surprised to find he wasn’t alone. Two men entered and began to laugh harshly. “Hey Bob, you remember those two we saw the other night?”

“You mean the two homo’s? Well I can’t say I remember this one, but the other one seemed to be havin’ a good time Stan.” The one called Bob moved closer. “Why don’t you drop your pants boy and let me see if I can recognize you?”

Sam backed up until he was in the corner; his eyes glinted dangerously as he prepared to fight. “Yeah boy, your buddy told us it would be okay. He even said to take our time and he’d join us shortly. That ass of yours must be something special.”

Sam blinked, it all made sense now. The shower, the ride into town without restraints and then coming to this restaurant; it had all been a set up. He had thought his brother said he didn’t share, but then he’d exposed Sam in a public place—obviously in a place where these two men had been. How many others saw him? How many others had Dean decided to let have some fun?

A fist slammed into his jaw while another hit him in the stomach. He groaned as he fell to his knees. As he struggled for air he felt his T-shirt being pulled over his head. He tried to fight but another punch to the kidney had him doubled over again. Boots connected with his ribs—once—twice—until he heard something crack and pain rushed through his chest. “No!” Sam tried to wheeze out while gasping for air. Part of him wanted to yell for his brother but then he remembered. If he didn’t please Dean, he was punished. He only had a short time left to make his brother happy. Besides it made sense that this was his punishment for yesterday afternoon. He hadn’t gotten it right.

He didn’t struggle as he felt a belt being used to pin his hands behind his back. He didn’t even flinch as his jogging pants were yanked off and tossed aside. As he was bent over the sink and his legs were shoved apart he tried to prepare himself. If this was what Dean wanted, he would let it happen. The pain in his ass ripped through him as he was penetrated. The man shoved deeper and deeper inside him and yet Sam couldn’t find his voice. He simply stood and allowed him to finish. As the next man stepped up behind him, he didn’t even wince as he was once more impaled. A rough hand grabbed at his cock and began to roughly massage it.

“Looks like he’s enjoyin’ it Bob, better go a bit deeper!” The man called Stan laughed as the other continued to pound into him. As his ass was once more filled, he stayed as he was, legs splayed and fluids dripping down his thighs. A sharp slap to his ass caused him to jump but still he never made a sound.

“He shore is quiet. Since he don’t want to use that mouth for talkin’ I think we can find another use don’t you Stan?” Bob grabbed the hunter and pushed him down onto his knees. Sam felt the other enter him again from behind causing him to gasp. It was all the one called Bob needed as he pulled his mouth over and shoved his cock down Sam’s throat.

He choked and gagged but still the cock was shoved further and further inside his mouth until the man held it there. His vision began to swim as his body began to shut down from the abuse. Just as he thought he’d die from lack of oxygen, the cock was withdrawn for a moment before it was jammed in once more. The man’s cum flowed down his sore throat at the same time that the other man’s spunk filled his ass once more.

As Sam began to lose consciousness he saw the door open and his brother walk in. “Sammy are you ready?” was all he heard before he let himself drift away again. This time maybe he wouldn’t come back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean waited about twenty minutes before he decided his brother had more than enough alone time. He’d kept an eye on the door but his brother never reappeared. As he left the money for their bill on the table, he winked at the waitress and headed back towards the bathroom. As he opened the door he called out not wanting to scare his brother. “Sammy are you ready…what the hell!” He watched as his brother fell sideways onto the dirty floor. Two men quickly backed up and grinned at him.

“We didn’t think you’d mind sharing. Seriously man, you are lucky to have that piece of ass—he was so tight.”

“Yeah, once we showed him who was boss, he calmed right down and let us do what we wanted. You interested in offloading him?”

“Get away from him!” Dean said in a deadly calm voice. He moved inside the room and glared at the two men, his fist clenching as he assessed the situation.

“Come on man, you can’t be mad. You had him on display for us all to enjoy the other night. I gotta say, I’ll never look at the full moon the same way again.”

Dean almost fell when he realized what had happened. These two men had seen them the other night and worse, they thought he’d be okay with them raping his little brother. Part of him wanted to kill them both but he couldn’t hold them to blame. He looked up and grit his teeth. “Get out now before I kill you both.”

The two men hurriedly got dressed and backed towards the door. “Hey man, we figured it would be okay. I mean, he didn’t fight us much and the way he was moving around the other night—we figured he liked it”

“Get out!” Dean growled before he moved to gather Sam’s clothes. He didn’t even look up when the door closed behind the two men. His focus was on the damage done to his brother.

He grabbed some paper towels and quickly wiped the blood from his brother’s bruised face. From the bruising on his body, it was clear he had fought back. He should have killed those two men. “I’ve got you Sammy. Just hold still while I clean you up a bit.”

He noticed the blood and semen on his brother’s thighs and almost lost it. But he managed to swallow back the bile as he quickly wiped him down. A few moments later he had his brother dressed but other than groaning softly when he touched his ribs, Sam remained silent. His gaze was unfocused as Dean helped him to his feet.

“Come on Sammy; let me help you out of here.” Dean said softly as he placed a hand around his brother’s waist. He couldn’t help but feel the tremors that went through his brother’s body as they slowly left the diner. After he was sure Sam was secured in the car, he quickly ran around to the drivers side and gunned the engine. “We’ll be back home soon Sam. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”

He tried not to notice that the closer they got to the cabin the more his brother shook. By the time he pulled up outside, Sam’s breaths were coming in short panicked gasps. Dean almost fainted with relief when he saw the cabin door open and his friend step out on the porch. “Bobby, help” Dean said simply as he tried to unhook the seatbelt. As he reached in to help Sam out he heard his brother’s heartbroken plea.

“No more Dean…please…not him too. I know those two men were my punishment, but not Bobby, please not Bobby…” Sam kept repeating over and over. Dean’s eyes filled with tears as he realized that somehow his brother thought those two men were sent by him. He jumped as Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

“I messed up—big time Bobby. I can’t—I don’t know how…” Dean swallowed as he tried to get his emotions under control.

“Well first we need to get him inside. Then you’re going to tell me what happened—all of it.” Bobby kept his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out boy.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby Singer sat on the bed and gazed sadly down at the youngest Winchester. It had taken a sedative to get the boy calmed down and sleeping. Luckily he came prepared but even he hadn’t been ready to see both men’s melt down.

Dean had filled him in as they tried to get the youngest boy settled. After Bobby gave Sam the sedative he thought he was going to have to do the same for the older boy. He’d never seen Dean Winchester lose control, except for the time when Sam had died. But this was worse. As he listened to the story and the self-hatred pouring from the oldest Winchester he was at a loss.

Both boys had been damaged by what the stupid demi-god had done. And even though he was beyond grateful that Dean’s deal had been negated, the price seemed almost too steep. He had managed to convince the older boy to sleep on the sofa while he kept watch. It was clear he was beyond exhausted by recent events.

He’d seen the vacant look in the youngest boy’s eyes as he shuddered on the bed. It was disturbing to see the normally vibrant lad reduced to this. There had to be more to this than just the abuse. Sam was one of the strongest people he knew, except for maybe Dean. There was something else fueling the withdrawal but he had no clue how to find out what it was.

Dean normally was the one to reach his younger brother but after witnessing Sam’s reaction to him, he had to agree with the older boy’s assessment. He couldn’t help his brother this time. So that left him and he was at a total loss himself. A soft moan brought his attention back to the boy in front of him. He watched as the man began to toss lightly in his sleep. He was going to calm him but stopped as the boy started to speak softly.

“Can’t save him—can’t save anyone—cursed.” Sam’s breathing hitched as a lone tear fell from his eye. Bobby wanted to stop the torment but this was the best way he had to get the information he needed to help them.

“No, please--not here--they’ll see!” Sam cried as his body began to shake. “Deserve it—can’t control—my fault—all my fault…” Sweat glistened on the boys face as he continued to mutter. “Hurts—can’t let him see—have to make him happy—do one thing right…”

“What the hell?” Dean’s voice echoed in the room. At the sound of his voice, Sam went still, his muttering ceased. Bobby noticed the change and bit his lower lip. Dean had told him the things he’d done while under the influence and that combined with what the boy must have endured at the hands of the god was bad enough. He had no idea what Cupid had told him but he was betting it had something to do with the current situation.

“Why didn’t you stop him Bobby?” Dean asked with a resigned sigh. He had noticed his brother’s instant reversion to silent statue mode when he spoke. The pain it caused was clear on the man’s face.

“I don’t think it’s just you that’s the problem Dean. I mean, it is part of it. But I think it’s all just been too much for the kid. I know you thought you were doing right by him, but these past few months have been hard on both of you. Maybe hardest on him because he had to live with the knowledge that you were doomed to hell because of him.” Bobby turned and gazed at the other Winchester.

“I know Bobby, but I couldn’t lose him.” Dean tried to explain again.

“And he can’t bear losing you, especially because of the reason. All his life people have died around him.” Bobby held up his hand as Dean started to speak. “I know, they died on you too. But with Sam it’s different. He’s always felt the deaths were his fault because of what was done to him.”

“I know that Bobby, but it’s not his fault—none of it. The demon is the one to blame and all the other fugglies that have messed with him over the years. Why can’t he see that?” Dean asked as he sat on the bed and pushed a sweat soaked bang aside.

“Because, like you he only sees the result. He lives, others die. It’s that simple.” Bobby sighed as he stood and moved towards the door.

“So what do we do?” Dean asked softly.

Bobby stopped and looked back at the two men who had become like sons to him. “I don’t know son—I really don’t know…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for that dreaded brotherly chat—will it be enough?

Gods and Men  
(Part 9)

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his brother slept. He could tell from the pained look on his face that he wasn’t resting peacefully. But there had been no further outbreaks. He rubbed his thumb against his brother’s wrist in a comforting gesture that he’d done since Sam was a small child. It was one of the ways he’d been able to comfort Sam even when their father was around.

He didn’t understand how things had gotten so messed up between them. As he sat there he thought back and realized where it started. It began after their father’s death. That was when he had been pulling away from his little brother, trying to deal with the loss of his only backup. The weight of having to care for Sam alone had almost crushed him. The secret his father entrusted to him too much for him to bear. Yet as he looked down at his sibling he realized his brother had never added that weight. In fact, he had been trying for over a year now to lessen the load.

“I’m sorry Sammy. I really am. Instead of pushing you away, I should have let you in. It’s just, everything seemed so big without Dad there to pick up the slack. I’d forgotten that you were there to help. For so long it’s been my job to look out for you, take care of Sammy he always said. I never realized how much that hurt you.” Dean moved to sit next to his brother. He gently pulled him up into his arms and held him close. “I couldn’t lose you so I made that dumb deal and now I’m still losing you. I know you think I’m mad at you and I get it. I do. And I guess in a way I was mad.”

Dean took a deep breath as looked down at the mop of brown hair. He had no idea how much his anger had hurt his brother until now, until that anger had been released by a demi-god who wanted to get his jollies. “I was mad at the world Sam and you just happened to be in the blast zone. I really was never mad at you. I just wanted something I could control and you were it.” He carded his hand through his brother’s hair. “If you don’t come back to me, I don’t know what I’ll do Sam. Now that the deal has been broken, I’ll be around but I can’t do it without you. If you don’t come back, I just don’t know what I’ll do.”

He finally let the sobs he’d been holding in loose, his body shaking as he gathered his brother closer and began to rock. It felt like Cold Oak all over again and he didn’t know how to stop the emotions once the damn broke. As he continued to cry, he didn’t notice the hazel eyes that slowly opened or the matching tears that fell from water filled eyes.

Bobby Singer had been heading back into the bedroom when he heard Dean talking softly to his sibling. He listened and felt his heart breaking for both his boys. Life had been more than unfair to them both. It had broken them in a way that he had no idea how to fix. As he heard Dean’s soft sobs his first impulse was to go in and comfort. But then he noticed the younger boy. His eyes filled and overflowing at the same rate as his brother’s. “Well I’ll be damned…” Bobby said softly as he slowly turned and went back into the great room.

Sam felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was being held and he felt safe. At first he was afraid. Lately his source of comfort had brought him nothing but pain. But as he heard the soft voice speaking and then felt the shudders as his brother began to cry, something in him broke free. The need to comfort outweighed the risk of hurt. His love for his big brother was worth the risk of more pain. In the end, it was why he’d stopped fighting—he thought it was what Dean needed.

His brother was rocking him as tears fell onto his shoulders. His own tears joined the ones being shed by his brother until both men were shaking with the emotional release. Suddenly the rocking stopped and a soft voice called. “Sammy?”

He swallowed back his tears and tried to answer but all that came out was a soft reply “D’n” Needing to comfort, he reached up and grabbed the arms that held him. His grip strong as he turned his head up to meet concerned green eyes.

“Hey there Sammy. Welcome back.” Dean said softly as he let his head fall back for a moment. Sam knew he was trying to get control back, to put his mask back in place. The young hunter let his arms fall to his sides as he blinked lazily. His mind was so fuzzy he couldn’t figure out why.

“D’n?” He tried again.

“It’s okay Sammy. Bobby gave you a sedative. You were hyperventilating and we couldn’t get you to stop after…” Dean paused before he started again. “I’m so sorry Sammy, I never meant…”

“S’okay” Sam replied as he heard the guilt in his brother’s voice. The memories of the past few days flitted in and out, but then he remembered that Cupid had said the potion would wear off. Maybe this was really his Dean this time. “You okay?” Sam asked as he struggled to turn and see his brother’s face.

The older Winchester slid out from behind Sam and sat on the bed so they could both see each other. “Me? I’m not the one who…I mean, God Sam the things I made you do and then those men. I didn’t even see them go in after you. Some protector!”

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Not your fault—Cupid, did something to me. Told me, told me you wouldn’t be able to stop. Told me—my fault—Trickster tried to teach me and I didn’t listen.” Sam felt his eyes closing, his exhaustion getting the better of him.

“Shhhh Sammy, we’ll talk about it when you’re feeling more yourself. Just sleep and I’ll be here when you get back.” Dean’s hand rested on Sam’s shoulder.

“Don’ go…” Sam slurred as his eyes finally closed.

“I won’t Sam—I’ll never leave you, I promise.” Dean replied softly as he pulled the covers up before lying beside his brother. As he closed his eyes, he heard a soft voice from the doorway.

“About time…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. His body ached, including where no man should ache. As he looked around he saw the room was empty. For a moment he panicked but then he remembered his brother had told him he would be back. He saw movement in the other room and held his breath until a familiar face looked through the door.

“Hey Sammy. Your idgit brother went to grab some supplies, how he expected me to feed you on two eggs and a moldy piece of bread I’ll never know.” Bobby walked into the room holding a glass of juice. “But I managed to save you some of this, now you drink it down all of it.”

Sam smiled as he took the glass. “Thanks”

“It’s no problem. Do you need anything?” The old hunter asked as he placed the empty glass on the table.

A flush spread across Sam’s face as he realized he did need something, but he wasn’t sure he wanted Bobby’s help. As he gazed towards the bathroom he wondered if he could make it on his own. He jumped as the blankets were pulled down from his body. For a moment fear made him gasp until he realized what his friend was up to.

“I’ll get you there, but you’re on your own once you get inside—unless you need me?” Bobby remarked as he helped Sam to his feet.

“NO—I mean, no thanks. I think I can handle it.” Sam groaned as his knees shook. The pain in his back and ribs warred with the headache that was building. Those local boys had really done a number on his body. Of course, he had wondered why he didn’t hurt worse.

He remembered the pain from the repeated abuse over the past few days. In fact, his last memory was of the tearing sensation in his rectum at the drive in. Shame flooded through him as he recalled being on display. Evidently, more than Dean had received a show that night. As he did his business he stood and looked in the mirror. Haunted hazel eyes gazed out of his pale face.

He wanted to say he was over what happened, but the fear he’d felt when Bobby pulled the covers aside was real, stupid but real none the less. A part of him still believed he deserved what he got. He’d been making his brother’s remaining time a nightmare before the demi-god interrupted. He’d still do the research to get his brother out of the deal, but he wouldn’t make it his primary focus. He was going to make sure Dean enjoyed himself.

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. “You fall in?” Bobby’s voice was filled with concern.

“Be right out.” Sam called as he finished washing up and opened the door. He was glad their old friend was there. It would take some of the load off his brother. As Bobby began to walk towards the bed Sam shook his head.

“Can I sit up for awhile—wait for Dean?” Sam asked.

Bobby looked at him for a moment before he reached over and grabbed some pillows and a blanket from the bed. “No problem, but you’re gonna rest even if I have to tie you to the sofa!”

Sam swallowed and tried to smile at the comment but the image of him being chained and helpless caused him to shudder. “You feeling sick Sammy?” Bobby asked as he led him to the sofa.

“No—just a little cold.” Sam replied not wanting to worry his friend.

“Well then get over here and get situated. I’ll start a fire while we wait.” Bobby spent a few moments helping Sam get comfortable. He placed pillows to ease the strain on his back and tucked the cover around him.

“You know Bobby, you’ve been hanging around Dean for too long.” Sam stated as he snuggled under the blanket. He had to admit he appreciated the warmth. “You’re turning into a regular mother hen.”

Sam ducked as a baseball cap was aimed at his head. “I’ll mother hen you one. Just wait until you have to eat my cooking for the next week.”

Sam laughed. Actually Bobby was a fairly good cook as long as you stayed away from his chili. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, but the man used more spices than was healthy. Raising his hand in surrender Sam let his head fall back and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he heard the crackle of flames and felt the warmth from the fire. “Thanks Bobby.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean hurried through the small grocery in town. As he loaded his purchases into the back seat of the Impala, his gaze moved towards the diner where he and Sam had eaten. He could feel the anger swell as he once again thought about the two men who had abused his brother.

From the broken ribs and other injuries it was clear his brother had at least initially fought. He wasn’t sure about everything that happened, and he knew he was partially to blame, but no meant no in any language. Even if he and Sam had been gay, which they weren’t but being gay didn’t mean it was open season either.

Green eyes glinted dangerously as they scanned the street. Part of him kicking himself for not making sure those two local boys understood how off limits his brother was. Of course, they had no idea where they were staying and as soon as Sam was feeling better, they’d be out of here. Maybe head back to Bobby’s for a spell until he was sure his brother was over what had happened.

As he got into his car, he gazed into the rearview mirror before he pulled out onto the street. The sooner he got back, the better he was going to like it. His phone rang shortly after he was on the road. “Hey Bobby is Sam okay?” He couldn’t help the churning in his stomach at the thought that something was wrong.

“He’s fine ya idjit. Just wondered how long before you would be getting back? He’s awake and I wanted to try to get something down him other than juice before he falls asleep again.” Bobby’s voice sounded concerned but not overly so.

“I’m on my way now. I should be there in about twenty…how is he really?” Dean asked as he held his breath.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself...” Dean heard a soft exchange before his brother’s voice was on the phone.

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy, I should be back real soon. Any special requests before I leave town?”

There was silence for a moment before a hesitant voice responded. “Just get back soon okay?”

“I will, you listen to Bobby until I get there.” He heard the soft click of the phone and hoped he hadn’t said something wrong. Even though his brother had made progress, it was clear he still had a long way to go before he was totally fine.   
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The being who called himself Stan watched as the black car passed on its way out of town. He felt a slight stirring in his groin as he thought about the tall dark haired boy he and his buddy had tagged in the bathroom. While it was clear the boy hadn’t enjoyed it, the unleashed power he’d felt was nothing compared to anyone else he’d managed to feed off of in a long time.

A grin crossed his features as he thought about his latest victim, Bob. The man was still tied and waiting for him to come and finish what he’d started. He’d been careful, moving from small town to small town, feeding off those that no one would listen to and then leaving before taking too much. In his former country, he had reveled in the telling of his deeds and even threatened those who did not speak of what was done with his return. But those who would see him destroyed had almost succeeded.

The incubus rarely killed since the urge to feed could be controlled so that the victim would be left alive. He had discovered early on that seeking sexual satisfaction from men provided him with more power and in the end, killing them was unnecessary. In this country he had also discovered an additional perk as the men here never spoke of what had been done to them. The shame kept them silent and allowed him to exist, feeding as needed without the worry of being hunted. The perfect situation for the demonic creature who was able to hide his true form and exist among the humans with little risk of detection.

Normally he would be getting ready to move on. One more feeding from the hapless Bob would sustain him for a few days until he could relocate. But the body of the boy drew him like a moth to a flame. Maybe just this once he’d break his pattern and take another to keep him satisfied. It would be complicated as he’d have to be separate the boy from his partner. The man with the green eyes was dangerous and he sensed in him the same traits as those who drove him from his native Africa.

But the pressure between his legs and the hunger within could not be denied. He’d watch and wait. He could become invisible during his attack and sometimes he remained so, but he loved the look of revulsion in the victim’s eyes followed by their fear once they saw his true form. With luck he’d be able to feed from the boy more than once. But would he be able to resist revealing himself to the tall boy with the haunted hazel eyes? It was a risk but one he felt the need to take if only to feel the sweet power flow into him.

Stan turned and headed back towards the house he’d been using while living in this town. He’d finish up with Bob and then he’d find out where the dark haired boy was being kept. As he opened the door he smiled at the look of horror on the trapped man’s face. At least here he could reveal his true self and feed not only on the sexual energy released but the fear as well.

“So Bob did you miss me?” Stan purred as he dropped his human skin and prepared to feed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more caring and sharing, but what awaits on the horizon?

Gods and Men  
(Part 10)

 

Dean entered the house with his arms loaded. “Well it’s about time, what did you do buy out the store!” Bobby’s voice said softly as he inclined his head towards the sleeping man on the sofa.

“When did he fall asleep?” Dean asked quietly as he gratefully let the older hunter grab some of the bags and head for the small kitchen.

“About five minutes give or take.” Bobby replied and he began to put the groceries away.

“Damn, I’m sorry Bobby—the kid needs to eat.” A worried frown crossed the oldest Winchesters face as he realized the reason his brother was malnourished this time was all on him. He couldn’t remember the last time Sam had eaten a full meal in almost a week. He jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“Listen boy, he’s alive and he’s talking and from the sounds of things you’ll be around now to make sure he makes up for what he’s lost.” Bobby said softly, a smile on his lips mirrored the relief in his eyes. “At least one good thing came from this mess and if you ask me or I bet if you ask Sam, it was a very small price to pay…”

Dean gazed over at his brother. “Only if those bastards were telling the truth Bobby. I mean, what if they’re just playing with us like everything else has? I haven’t even really told him yet—what if the deal is still on and I give him false hope?”

The old hunter grabbed two cups and filled them before he motioned towards the front porch. With the kitchen being in the same room as the living room, their conversation would probably be best held outside. Dean nodded and followed his friend; hitching himself up on the rail of the porch he accepted the steaming brew. He took a sip and looked through the window, his eyes never straying far from his brother’s sleeping form.

“Look Dean, from what I could find on Cupid—while he is a prankster at times, he seems to be relatively harmless….”

Dean turned and grunted. “Depends on the point of view I guess. You weren’t there Bobby, you didn’t see what I did—what he made me do to Sam…”

“No, but I can imagine it wasn’t pleasant for either of you…”

“That’s just it Bobby…” Dean interrupted. “I ‘enjoyed’ it. The control, the release, all of it. For the first time since I can remember Sam did what I asked without the usual arguments and I thought…”

“What Dean?” Bobby coached.

“I thought maybe if I could make us both happy, just for the next few months. The deal wouldn’t matter as much—my being gone would be easier for him to take.” Dean sighed as he realized how warped his thinking had been. “I kept him captive for almost a week Bobby, forced him to…” Dean stopped he couldn’t say the word rape even though it was what he’d done. “he could have died…”

“But he didn’t and I believe that Cupid has gotten you out of that dumb ass deal you made. So the question is, where do you go from here?” Bobby sat back and waited.

Dean shook his head as he thought about the question. For the short term, he’d stay here or at Bobby’s until Sam was feeling more himself. Maybe take a little vacation and actually visit the Grand Canyon. The question really was, would the demon and all the other fugglies out there let them?

“I don’t know Bobby—but for now, I just need to give Sam the time he needs to get past this. Then we’ll see. I thought I’d see how he feels when he wakes up. He may need a change of scenery since this place has some bad memories now…”

“You boys are always welcome at my place—in fact I insist you come there. It is protected and you’ll both be safe until you’re both ready to hunt again.”

“Thanks Bobby…” Dean said simply as he took another sip of coffee. Now all he had to do was wait to see what Sammy wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned softly as he blinked weary eyes open. For a moment he gazed at the dying embers in the fireplace. He could hear the muffled sound of conversation going on from the direction of the front porch. As he followed the sound, he realized he must have slept for more than a few moments. The sun had fallen low in the sky bathing the room in long shadows.

He tried to decide if it was worth getting up to join Bobby and Dean. The pain in his ribs and back were still pronounced from his earlier injuries. He shuddered slightly as he felt phantom hands stroking him, his ass cheeks pulled apart and the white hot pain of being impaled against his will. He could still hear the grunts of the two men who had abused him. The taste of stale sex on his tongue was enough to make him gag slightly. As his mind went back to the dirty bathroom stall he felt ashamed that he’d allowed them to get the drop on him and use him that way.

It had been bad enough when his brother had used him. That he could understand and forgive because Dean had been bewitched by the damn demi-god. But the anger he felt towards the two men who had taken what they wanted without regard for his wishes—it burned like the embers that remained of the fire on the hearth.

If he was honest a part of him was also hurt by the fact that Dean had not done anything but take him home. In the past he would have had to stop his brother from killing those men. But not this time. He heard his brother tell them to leave. Maybe Dean believed he deserved what he had gotten as well or maybe he was doing what Sam had asked—letting him handle the situation alone.

Alone—that is what he’d be in a few short months unless he could figure out a way to break the deal. He had to start researching again. Maybe he could convince Dean to stop off at Bobby’s for a bit so he could hit the massive library the hunter had in his home. There had to be a way to save Dean or there was nothing left for him. He recalled what he’d become for those six months and it wasn’t pretty.

He pushed himself to an upright position and waited for the room to settle before he gathered his feet under himself and stood. He couldn’t believe how weak he felt. He swayed slightly but with a few stuttered steps he managed to make it part way to the bedroom. His bladder had also woken up it seemed and needed attention.

“Where do you think you’re going?’ Dean’s voice caused the young hunter to stumble and almost fall. A strong hand quickly grasped him around the middle and steadied him while he tried to stop the wild beating of his heart. Was his brother mad at him again? Would he be punished? Maybe the spell was still working. As he tried to figure out how to react he heard a soft sigh.

“Sammy, I’m not mad. You just scared me. You’re already dented up enough—I just didn’t want you to fall.” Dean said softly as he removed his hand and stepped back. Sam immediately missed the connection but didn’t know how to get it back without sounding weak.

“S’okay—just had to go…” Sam began his slow trek once again towards the bathroom.

“No problem. Once you’re done, why don’t you crawl back into bed? Bobby is whipping up some sandwiches and soup. I’ll bring some to you…that is if you want it.” Dean paused, his eyes filled with uncertainty as he gazed at his brother.

Sam shook his head. “I’m all right Dean, just a little tired and sore. Can’t I just eat it on the sofa?” He really didn’t want to go back to bed, even though his body thought it was a good idea. He had to start doing more research to make up for the time they had lost.

“Listen Sammy…” Dean began with what sounded like an order but before he finished he backed off and turned towards the kitchen. “Do whatever you want Sam—I won’t stop you.”

Sam couldn’t miss the sound of hurt in Dean’s voice or the guilt that swan in his brother’s green eyes as he briefly held his gaze. This was what Cupid had tried to tell him—he was hurting his brother by not allowing him to help him. The young hunter paused by the door and leaned against the frame. “You know what Dean, I think you’re right. I’ll head back to bed. Do you think you could bring me some soup and maybe some juice?”

A small grin graced his brother’s face before he turned to head towards the kitchen. “You’ve got it Sammy. I’ll just help Bobby get things ready and I’ll bring you something in a jiff. Just do me a favor…”

“What?” Sam said as he began once more to move slowly towards the bathroom.

“Try to stay awake—you need to start eating before you wilt away to nothing. Besides, Bobby will kill me if he cooks and you don’t eat it—last time I had to eat your share…”

“And that’s what makes you my big brother…” Sam said affectionately.

“No that’s what makes me your ‘awesome’ big brother.” Dean replied as he left to get the lunch items.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean shook his head as he entered the bedroom with a tray of food for his brother. Sam sat on the bed, his head lolling to the side fast asleep. It was clear his brother hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the toll on his body had been great. “Hey little brother, how about you wake up and eat before you take your nap?”

He moved cautiously and sat on the bed, placing the tray on the nightstand. His eyes automatically cataloged the bruises, some of which were made by his own hand. Cupid had removed most of the major ones, but he could still see the faint outline of his knuckles on Sam’s cheek.

“D’n?” Sam blinked slowly before he backed up slightly at Dean’s closeness.

“It’s okay Sammy, I just brought you something to eat. Bobby said he’d make you something more substantial for dinner if you’re up for it.” Dean pulled the tray over and placed it on his brother’s lap before he stepped back from the bed. It was clear Sam was still uncomfortable with him being too close.

“M’sorry Dean. It’s not your fault—Cupid made it so you’d—you know…” Sam faltered as his eyes fell to his lap.

“I still should have known something was wrong Sam. Hell, Cupid even said he was surprised at how far I took things—its just since Dad died I’ve been so angry and well—you’ve been at the receiving end of most of it and for that I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean watched as his brother took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. He was amazed at the understanding he saw within their hazel depths.

“It’s okay Dean. I understand, really. It will just take me some time…” Sam shook his head before he motioned for Dean to sit on the bed. “When I first wake up sometimes I can’t help but wonder if you are still you.”

The older Winchester sat down and sighed. “I’m sure it doesn’t help when I snap at you either. Look Sam, I may get angry with you but you know I’d never do that to you again right?”

Sam looked up at him for a moment before he smiled softly. “You’d never hurt me Dean.”

Dean swallowed at the ease at which his brother absolved him. “Well, now that we have that resolved, how about you start eating. I really don’t want to have to face Bobby with a full bowl of soup…”

“Scary huh?” Sam grinned as he began to slowly eat the food.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Dean replied as he relaxed and watched his little brother eat. He smiled softly as his brother ate most of the soup and drank all the juice before his eyes began to close again. He reached forward and grabbed the spoon before it could fall from lax fingers as he gently helped his brother get more comfortable.

“You sleep Sammy.” The older hunter said softly as he pulled the covers up to cover his sibling. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“kay D’n” Sam mumbled as he curled onto his side and fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bob shivered as the winged monster approached him again. His ass still hurt from the first time he’d been taken. The man he’d known as Stan had morphed into this one eyed winged creature that looked like it came from outer space.

“What the hell are you?” Bob choked out as he saw the large penis on the monster. He’d felt the tearing within his ass as it had been rammed into him before and would do anything to avoid having it happen again. His breath hitched as the beast moved onto the bed and knelt between his thighs. He had been tied so that he couldn’t evade the unwanted touches.

A clawed hand raked down his chest, reopening the wounds that already existed. He threw his head back and screamed. “NO! Please!”

The large eye that gazed down at him blinked slowly as the gaping mouth smiled. “You may call me Popobawa, however if I were you—I wouldn’t tell anyone about what I have taken from you. If you do, I just may have to return…”

“I won’t tell—just please don’t—don’t—ARGH!” Bob screamed as the beast impaled him once more. As he lost consciousness he heard a satisfied sigh.

“Ah yes, give me your fear and shame…so sweet and ripe for the taking…” The Popobawa muttered as it continued to pound into the helpless man. “Sweet, but alas it is nothing compared to the taste I had of the other…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Sam shivered as he felt himself being pulled down from the chains. Dean was still angry at him because he’d been unable to give him a blow job. The memory of what the demi-god had made him do was too fresh and his jaw still ached._

 _But his brother was past hearing excuses as he pulled him over towards the kitchen table. “Since you couldn’t do as I asked, you leave me no choice Sammy. I have to do this…” Dean grunted as if he were in pain before he tied the young hunter to the table. His own cock was pressed painfully against the wooden surface. His ass hurt from the repeated beatings and he wondered once again how his brother could do this to him. Surely he had to notice the welts?_

 _“Why can’t you just do what I want Sammy? You have to question everything. No wonder Dad and you never got along.” Dean continued, unaware of how much more his words hurt than any physical pain he could inflict. Part of the young hunter realized that his brother must think some of these things. The poison from the Cupid had simply released his brother’s ability to keep them to himself._

 _Sam jumped as a hand fell on his ass. A soft cry fell from his lips as the pain continued to build in his groin along with the pain in his ass. The truth was he hurt in so many places, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to endure it._

 _“I need you Sammy. Can’t you understand that? Why do you make me punish you?” Dean asked as Sam felt something large pushing against his hole. Before he could take a breath, his brother pushed into him with a soft grunt._

 _“That’s it Sammy, clench around me. You feel so good…” Dean whispered as he leaned down over the injured man. A moment later calloused hands dug into his slender hips, pulling him closer until Sam screamed. He felt something tear and yet his brother continued to thrust, his own grunts filling in the soft keening noise that was forced from Sam’s lips. As he felt his consciousness leaving him, he tried once more to reach his brother._

 _“D’n, please no more…no more…”_

Sam’s eyes snapped open, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed around the darkened room. It took him a few moments to realize it has only been another nightmare. As he tried to quiet his breathing he remembered his brother had told him about his anger. He’d accepted that Dean hadn’t meant to hurt him, but part of him still believed he deserved some of what had happened. After all, Dean was right. Maybe if he’d listened more, been more of a good son, their father would still be alive today.

The young hunter turned onto his side and sighed. While he could forgive his brother, forgiving himself was another matter entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys finally get to move on—or do they?

Gods and Men  
(Part 11)

 

It had been a week and Sam seemed to be almost back to normal. At least he didn’t flinch every time Dean came near. But his older brother wasn’t fooled. He still heard his brother’s nightmares each evening, his brother calling out for him to stop—begging him. Dean sighed as he leaned against the Impala. Bobby had left the day before to get the house ready for them and Sam seemed more than willing to go, but still there was something bothering his younger sibling—something more than being raped by his own brother.

The oldest Winchester was brought from his thoughts as he watched his sibling head towards him. The only thing Dean allowed him to carry was his laptop and from the way his brother moved, he probably shouldn’t have even allowed that. While most of the bruises had healed, his brother’s ribs were still sore and needed more time.

“Why don’t you let me take that while you get settled…” Dean offered. For a moment he thought Sam would refuse, but then his little brother simply handed him the case.

“Thanks Dean…” He said simply before he headed for the passenger side of the car.

Dean shook his head. It was this subdued Sam that had him worried. He never argued and seemed to give in to whatever Dean asked without a fuss. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Sam was still afraid of him. Yet, he never saw any sign of fear, more like resignation.

He quickly placed the laptop in the trunk and got into the driver’s seat. “So you ready to hit the road Sammy?” Dean asked. He watched as Sam looked towards the small cabin that had been their home.

“Yeah, let’s go” Sam replied as he pulled out his sun glasses and seemed to settle back into the seat.

“Bobby said he’d help me give my girl some much needed maintenance while you can help him translate some of his old books. Personally, I think I got the better part of the deal…” Dean smirked as he saw his brother shake his head.

“Sure Dean, like you’d let me near your car anyway.”

Dean paused for a moment and then realized Sam was right. He never would have let him in the past; maybe it was time to change that as well. “You know, Sammy. Some day you might have to fix her—maybe you should help out this time. Or at least watch, I don’t think your ribs will let you crawl under her just yet.”

He didn’t notice the tensing of his brother’s shoulders as he reached to turn on the radio. “No thanks Dean. I think I’ll stick with the dusty old books. Maybe next time okay?” Sam said softly.

Dean shrugged. “Sure Sam, anytime you want to learn, I’ll be happy to show you.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam continued to gaze out the window but his eyes didn’t register the fields of corn or the random animals scattered across lush grazing land as they continued towards Bobby Singer’s salvage yard. Instead he thought about the books he would need to begin reviewing once they arrived.

He had felt a pang when his brother had offered to show him how to fix the car. It was another reminder that in a few short months, Dean would be heading for Hell unless he could figure out a way to stop it. Just the thought of his brother going through an eternity of torture to save him was unbearable. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but deep down the darkness within him continued to swell and one day he was afraid it would spill out. He was already damaged goods before this latest episode with Cupid—he was even more damaged now.

He grimaced as he adjusted his sore body on the seat. Luckily Dean was still in the zone that an open road and the right music could put him in. To look at his brother, you’d never guess he was on the short side of a trip to Hell. As he thought back over the lessons that the demi-gods were trying to teach him, the one thing that seem to constantly come back to was he wasn’t doing enough to help his brother now.

It had taken Dean being drugged by Cupid’s arrow to show him how much his brother needed him to let him take charge. To lead and protect his younger brother because it was who he was. To do otherwise would only hurt his older sibling and Sam refused to cause Dean any more pain. So until they could break the deal or his brother was dragged away from him, he was going to let his brother have his way.

“You need to stop Sammy?” Dean asked quietly as Sam tried to hide another grimace. Years of conditioned responses came to Sam’s lips until he read the concern in his brother’s face. What was one more night? Beside, Dean needed to rest as well and maybe have some fun while Sam hit the laptop to continue the search.

So instead Sam nodded and returned to gazing out the window, letting the world pass him by once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled into the Wanderlust Hotel and quickly secured a room for the night. His worried gaze settled once more on his brother as he pocketed the key and passed over Paul Simon’s credit card. He smiled at the desk clerk as he signed and turned to get back to his brother. He had noticed the covert winces during the ride and was worried that his brother’s ribs were giving him more trouble than he would admit to.

The bigger concern was his brother’s continued silence. He had fully expected his strong willed sibling to argue with him about being fine and able to continue. He’d even seen it in injured hunter’s face for a brief moment before it disappeared behind this newest mask. He figured it had something to do with the whole control issue, reinforced by his stint of playing dungeon master while under Cupids spell.

Somehow he had to let Sam know it was okay for him to disagree without fear of punishment from him or anyone else. But the question was how? As he headed back to the car, he decided maybe it was time for them to have a talk.

As he pulled the car in front of room 22, the older hunter glanced over at Sam. “You want to grab something to eat first?”

Sam shrugged before answering. “If you want to, that’s fine Dean.”

“Damn it Sammy, if you don’t want to go then just say so. I’m not going to get mad…” Dean stopped as he saw his brother back slightly away from him. Before he could say anything else Sam had opened the car door and was already heading for the trunk.

“Sam, I’m sorry…” Dean hurriedly replied as he joined his brother and grabbed both of their duffle bags. He began to reach for the laptop but stopped as his hand brushed against Sam’s. He swore he felt a slight tremor before his brother stood and with a soft grunt, placed the bag on his shoulder and headed for the room.

As they entered, Sam placed the laptop on the small table and headed for the bed furthest from the door. Dean watched as he slowly lowered himself onto the lumpy mattress before kicking off his shoes. Hazel eyes glanced up before he spoke. “Do you mind if I just hang out here tonight? You can go out and relax—I’ll be fine. Maybe bring me back something?”

Dean watched as his brother slowly lowered himself to the bed, holding his sore ribs for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “Fine, but first you take some pain pills to help you get some sleep.”

“But…” Dean paused waiting for the objection to continue before he heard a soft sigh. “Okay Dean…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Popobawa smiled as he watched the older man leave the room. He noticed him pause and look back for a moment before he climbed into the black car and pulled away. He was surprised that it had been so easy to follow. After all, from what he’d heard about these two—he expected more.

He wondered why Lilith had agreed to release the older man from his deal. If it had been him, he would have at least asked for something in exchange. But she was a much higher order of demon and one he did not want to cross. He decided to follow the older man for a bit longer, ever cautious the being had even molded himself into a new form. It was one of his many gifts, the ability to reform or to even appear invisible. But in the end, he knew with the right weapon he could be dispatched to an eternity of pain and suffering.

The incubus watched as the young hunter pulled up outside the local bar. It would be perfect; he could blend in and maybe figure out the best way to get the other alone. Killing either one of them would be a last resort. He was aware of the bigger picture and had no inclination to be caught in the middle. No he just wanted to feed and move on.

The being took a seat at the bar stool closest to the table where the hunter now sat. He watched with amusement as the man flirted with the waitress. He had a way about him that had the woman practically drooling. A moment later, drink in hand he pulled out his cell phone and began to talk.

“We had to stop Bobby; the drive was wearing him out.” Another sip of beer was taken before the man shook his head.

“No I don’t know how long, it depends on when he feels up to it. I don’t want to push him after what I—I mean what happened.” The incubus could feel the guild radiating from the young man and wondered at the cause before the conversation continued.

“I told you, I don’t want to tell him about me getting out of the deal until you have made sure the damn demi-gods weren’t jerking me around. I can’t do that to him—I’ve already hurt him enough.” As he continued to watch, he noticed the defeated slope to the man’s shoulders. It looked like he carried the weight of the world and it was beginning to crush him. He almost missed the last part of the call as he pondered how much the hunter actually knew about the bigger plan.

“I don’t know how you can be sure Bobby; I just know I can’t give him false hope. He’s lost too much already. I mean, he’s so quiet sometimes I feel like I have to check for a pulse. As soon as we get to your place, I promise I’ll talk to him. But right now, he needs to rest…”

The Popobawa stood and paid for his drink before he left the bar. From the looks of things, the older hunter was going to be entertained for while as he watched one of the local girls slide over towards the table. If he was lucky, maybe the older man would be occupied for the night.

It took less than an hour for the incubus to return to the hotel. He parked the car far away from the room and began to walk. He wasn’t sure why the older man felt so much guilt or why he hadn’t told his brother about the deal being broken but it played in his favor. He now had a way to ensure the younger sibling would do what he wanted, with the right persuasion of course.

He stood outside the door and listened before with a small motion of the hand, the door swung inward. He winced slightly as he stepped over the salt line, a minor inconvenience for a demon of his rank. It would take more than some salt to keep him from his prize. As he closed the door his heart began to beat as he sensed his prey was close at hand.

Slowly, the incubus moved towards the bed and the slumbering form upon it. It was the one rule that he could not break. The only way he could feed was to do so on the victims chosen bed. It was one of the reasons taking the youngest Winchester and fleeing was not an option. That and he was sure the higher ranking demons who had an interest in this man would not approve. As he gazed down, he could feel himself swell with the need to have this one. But first, he had to make sure the man would listen.

He reached into his pocket and removed the rope he’d brought with him. He was surprised that the hunter still slept unaware until he noticed the pill bottle on the night stand next to the empty glass. A grin split his face when he realized the man would not be fully aware until it was too late.

He sat on the bed and carefully pulled one arm free of the covers. He paused as a whispered “D’n?” filled the room.

“Shhhhh…” The incubus said softly while patting the man’s shoulder. It must have been close enough to what the youngest Winchester expected because he soon settled back into sleep. After a moment, Popobawa began to tie his victim’s hands to the headboard with the rope. He had just finished with the final knot when he heard a soft moan come from the bed.

“No Dean, please…” Sam Winchester whispered, hazel eyes slitting open.

The incubus quickly pulled the duct tape from his pocket and tore off a piece. Before Sam became fully aware, he placed it over the full lips. This final act managed to fully wake the man beneath him as his eyes opened wide and a brief struggle ensued.

A long jean clad leg broke free of the blanket and kicked out at the incubus, but he only laughed softly as he caught the leg and pushed it back down before climbing onto the bed and straddling the youngest Winchester. He used his superior strength to pin the struggling man until hazel eyes finally looked up at him, a question residing with the angry depths.

“I bet you want to know who I am and what I want?” the Popobawa said conversationally as he settle back further onto the young man’s thighs. “I just thought it was time for you and I to meet Sam Winchester…after all, since I’m the one who will be coming to collect your brother in few months, it only seemed fair I introduce myself to you.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam had woken to find himself tied to the bed with a stranger straddling his hips. At first, he had thought Dean had relapsed back to how he’d been under the demi-god’s influence. But when he felt the duct tape cover his mouth and managed to get a good look at the hazy form beside the bed—he knew this wasn’t his brother.

The battle had been short mainly due to his still healing ribs and the drugs in his system. As he gazed up at the being that now straddled his thighs he wondered what the bastard planned next. He took a quick glance toward the door; willing his brother to appear but as the being began to speak he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

His breath caught in his throat as he listened to the monster calmly begin to discuss his brother’s coming deal.

“You know, I think I’ll keep Dean as one of my favorite pets once he comes below. At least for the first few centuries—once the life has been sucked from his soul, then I’ll let my brothers have what’s left. There are quite a few below who would love to have a Winchester for just an eon or two—after all you two boys have been busy.”

“Mfph!” Sam tried to shout through the gag. If he could get free and kill this bastard, maybe he could break his brother’s deal.

“Ah, Ah Ah!” The being chuckled as he reached forward and ran a finger down Sam’s cheek, hooking it under his chin to pull his gaze up to meet his own. “If I die, the deal still goes through. The only way your brother gets a get out of Hell free card is if I say so.”

Sam felt the hand move down to the v in his T-shirt; it twirled lightly on the exposed chest before the demon sat back once more and looked at him. “But now that I’ve met you, I’m beginning to wonder if I made the right deal. Maybe I should have waited for your name to come up instead. What do you say Sammy, would you have traded your soul to take your brother’s place?”

For a brief moment Sam considered the deal being offered. If this demon was willing to allow him to take Dean’s place his brother would live and things would be the way they should have been. But then he remembered the pain his brother had suffered after his father had made a deal to save him. He also knew the pain he felt at being the cause of his brother’s current situation. After a few moments, he slowly shook his head. He couldn’t do that to Dean.

A soft chuckle filled the room. “No, I didn’t think so. I have to say, it’s about time one of you Winchester’s got smart.” The demon got a thoughtful look on his face. “However, maybe there is a way we can both get something we want.”

Sam jumped as the demon quickly stood and moved towards the door. At first he thought it was going to leave but then he heard the sound of the door being locked. The demon turned and walked slowly back towards the bed. “I have needs Sam—needs that if met will allow me to stay up here with all you lovely people. I really am not looking forward to returning back to Hell when your brother’s time is up.”

The young hunter swallowed as he watched the demon pace slowly back and forth. “I might be willing to make you a different deal—one that won’t involve either one of you dying and would allow me to remain here. What do you say Sammy?”

Sam grunted as he pulled on the ropes holding his arms captive. A strong hand on his thigh stopped him as the demonic being leaned closer. “I have certain, urges that if fed will allow me to stay here. If you were willing to let me feed, then I might be willing to let your brother out of his deal…”

The young hunter winced as the tape was ripped from his lips. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he tried to find his voice. “What--what do you mean feed?”

Sam felt a chill fill him as he saw the naked desired deep within the dark eyes. “I mean, I’m an incubus Samuel—one who has a taste for men, especially men with your particular—taste.”

“No—I mean—how…” Sam tried to back away from the man as he tried to process what was being asked of him. He knew an incubus fed off sexual energy, usually resulting in the death of the victim. There was no way he was going to willing allow this monster to fuck him.

“Let me make this simple for you Sammy.” The incubus replied as it sat on the opposite bed. “You let me fuck you, in any manner I choose—you give me what I need for ten days and I will let your brother stay here.”

“You’re lying. Once you finish, I’ll be dead and you’ll still have Dean.” Sam replied as he once more tried to get free. But the ropes were tied too tight.

“You know how this works Sammy. Once I make a deal, I can’t break it. I really don’t want your life, just some of that wonderful power I feel pulsing beneath your skin.” Sam winced as the being stood and ran a finger along his neck before placing it inside his mouth. He grew sick at the intense look of pleasure that passed over the man’s face before he sat beside him on the bed.

“Dean will find out—he won’t go along with this…” Sam argued as he felt the man’s hand move lower, pushing up his shirts until it lay on the warm skin of his abdomen.

“No he won’t. Part of this deal is that you can’t tell him. If you do, then the deal is broken and he goes to Hell. He doesn’t get to pass go and he doesn’t get two hundred bucks. Just a one way ticket to downstairs on the express train.” The hand moved up to rub one of his nipples as the man leaned closer to him. “So what do you say Sammy. You’ve kept secrets from your big brother before. Just play the hurt baby brother card and get him to hang around for a few days…that should give us plenty of time to play.”

“Gah!” Sam ground out as he felt a hand grab his package. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not again. And yet if this demon was willing…”How do I know you are the one that can make this deal?”

The incubus sat back and smiled. “Well to be honest, I guess you don’t. But then are you willing to take the risk? Ten days of suffering against an eternity by your brother. You choose Sammy and make it quick. This is a one time offer.”

Sam blinked as his eyes filled for a brief moment. He wondered once again why the whole universe seemed to want to fuck with him—and now it seemed his ass was wanted by more than one supernatural son of a bitch. “He’ll know…” Sam whispered as he gazed once more towards the door.

“Not if I keep him busy with a hunt. I’ll give you the info—you just give him the clues. You know he won’t let you actually join him for the dangerous parts. I saw how he treats you Sam. He’s afraid you’re gonna break. So what will it be, I have other things to do…”

Sam took a deep breath before he nodded. “Fine, but just so we understand. I let you feed off me for ten days. You can do what you want as long as it isn’t permanent and can’t be seen by Dean. You leave my brother alone, he doesn’t get hurt, you don’t mess with him in any way and when you’re done you leave him and me alone—the deal is broken and Dean gets to stay here alive with me.”

Popobawa smiled. “Both of you will be allowed to live as long as your career choice allows it. I won’t interfere once I have taken what I need from you. You will be weak, but in time your body will heal fully. In return, you will allow me to feed as often and in whatever manner I choose for the next ten days—agreed?”

Sam took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke. “Agreed…”

“Great now to seal the deal.” The incubus leaned over and captured Sam’s lips in his own, but instead of stopping with a simple kiss, he pushed his tongue in deeper, forcing himself against the unresisting lips until Sam thought he’d pass out from lack of oxygen. Just when he thought he’d black out the demon sat back and smacked his lips.

“Wow that was great for an appetizer, now it’s time for the main course!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam be able to keep Dean in the dark?

Gods and Men  
(Part 12)

Dean smiled as Trixie leaned closer. “Why don’t we take this party to my place?”

“I’d love to honey, but I have a sick brother…mph!” Dean smiled as the woman pushed her tongue deep inside his mouth. He could feel himself getting hard as her hand moved to his inner thigh.

“You sure he can’t spare you for a few hours?” Trixie breathed against his lips.

Dean sat back and looked at the time. It had only been a little over two hours and with the pain pills he’d given him his brother should sleep for at least another four to six hours. But still, he really should check on him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s cell phone.

A sleepy voice answered. “D’n?”

“How’re you doing Sammy? Do you need me to bring you anything?” Dean waited for a moment and frowned as he heard a soft hitch in his brother’s voice before he came back on the line.

“No, seriously I just want to sleep—is that okay?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. The hesitation was once again due to this new persona his brother had adopted since the attack. “If you want me to come back, I will Sammy. It’s no big deal.”

Trixie giggled as she leaned closer, her hands once more searching between his thighs which made him groan.

“Get a room Dean…I’m just gonna sleep anyway. See you in the morning…” Sam’s voice almost sounded like normal as Dean swatted the woman’s hands away.

“Okay, but I will probably be back before then. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“Don’t hurry Dean, really. I—I’ll be fine.” Sam’s words were slurring slightly which probably meant he was getting ready to crash again.

“All right baby brother, you get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean hung up the phone and smiled. “So how far did you say your place was?”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam swallowed as the incubus disconnected the call. The phone had rung just after the demon had sealed the deal. It seemed to have slowed the monster down as it listened in to the conversation. Part of Sam wanted to yell at Dean, to tell him what was going on but the thought of breaking the deal and sending him to Hell kept him silent.

“Very nicely done. Just the right amount of little brother angst to keep him away. You see, it won’t be as hard as you thought. Now where was I?” Sam watched as the demon approached the bed again. His skin crawled as he watched the man rub the growing mound under his jeans. It was clear it wouldn’t take long for the bastard to get ready.

“First I want to see what I’ve bought. I’m going to remove the ropes and I want you to stand and get undressed. You’ll remain standing until I tell you to move—understand?”

Sam sighed but nodded. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been through this kind of thing before. Dean had made it clear that he had to follow the rules or be punished. Only this time, the punishment would be his brother’s soul being shredded by Hell Hounds. He winced slightly as the ropes were untied. The young hunter slowly sat and rubbed at the raw skin.

“Let me…” The demon said softly as it took his hands in his own. He spat on his hands and rubbed them together for a moment before he began to rub Sam’s wrist. The pain was instantaneous as fire raced up his arm, but just as quickly it left. Sam gazed down and saw the skin had healed leaving no trace of the rope burns.

“Now the other…” Once again Sam gasped as the pain raced through his arm before the wrist was healed. He gazed up at the demon and wondered why it had bothered.

“No marks remember? I plan to keep up my end of the deal Sam. Whatever damage I inflict, it won’t be permanent and won’t be visible to your brother.”

Sam sighed. It sounded good up until he heard the words damage inflicted. “What do you want me to do?”

“I said stand and strip naked. I want to see all of you…” The incubus stood and moved to sit on the other bed. Sam winced as he stood, his body swayed for a moment before he managed to get his balance. He closed his eyes as he began to remove his clothing. He managed to remove his jeans and shorts but the shirts were presenting a problem. Dean had been helping him get undressed and dressed as his ribs protested the movement.

“Here, let me help you.” The demon said as he pulled the shirts over his head with one tug. The movement made Sam gasp as the pain in his ribs protested. He bent over for a moment, his arms around his chest as he breathed through the pain.

“So you’re ribs are a little sore.” The demon placed his hand on Sam’s chest and smiled. “Sore, but mostly healed. It shouldn’t be a problem, after all a little pain is good for the soul.”

Sam grunted as the demon reached between his legs and grabbed his cock and balls. A groan escaped his lips as he felt them pulled forward and up until he was standing on his toes trying to relieve the pressure. “Your release will be the final course, but until then we need to keep these in check.”

The demon pulled a small piece of leather cording from his pocket and began to wrap it around his cock and balls. The cord was pulled tight, cutting off the blood flow and hampering his ability to come. As he looked down he could see that his balls were already turning a purple-blue color. He jumped as a nail ran along the oversensitive skin.

“Don’t worry, no permanent damage remember?”

Sam refused to answer as he waited for what the monster wanted from him next. He felt the man’s hands move to his shoulders, pressing him down until he was on his knees. His mouth was now even with the bulge in the man’s jeans. He shook his head as visions of what Cupid had forced him to do made him almost gag. “No please…”

“Anything I want—or do you want to break the deal already?” The demon smirked as Sam shook his head. Sam licked his lips and watched as the man slowly unzipped his fly. A short time later the largest penis Sam had ever seen was bobbing in front of his face.

“Open wide and say ah Sammy.” The incubus said as he placed the tip of his cock on Sam’s lips. The young hunter nervously licked his lips again before he opened his mouth. He wasn’t prepared for the way the demon shoved his dick fully inside the opening.

“Gah!” Sam cried as he started to back away. But the demon grabbed the back of his head and pushed further until his cock was fully seated within Sam’s throat. His gag reflex didn’t seem to bother the being as it threw its head back and sighed. Just as he thought he would pass out, the cock was pulled out.

“Use your tongue and mouth to suck me off and maybe I’ll let you off easy this time.” The demon said as he waited for Sam’s response. Sam shook his head for a moment before he reached up and held the demon’s cock. He began licking his way up the shaft, pausing to suck gently on the slit before moving back down towards the balls still hidden in the jeans. He continued to work on the cock in front of him. He could feel it getting harder and already could taste the pre-cum as he continued to lick. As he opened his mouth and began to suck, he felt the demon once more grab his head and push deep inside until he began to choke once more.

“Yes, swallow…that’s it.” The demon groaned as he continued to fuck Sam’s mouth. Sam finally just opened his mouth and allowed the demon full access to do as he wanted. He found by relaxing his jaw, it didn’t hurt as much and the demon pulled his cock from his throat faster. It seemed like it took forever but finally with a groan the demon shot his load into Sam’s mouth.

“Swallow it all my boy. I don’t want you to lose a single drop.” The demon continued to spurt until Sam thought he’d be sick. He swallowed convulsively his eyes closed as he tried to will his body to obey. He blinked as he felt a strange burning begin deep within his throat, with a soft cry he fell forward, gagging as the pain continued into his stomach.

“Good boy. I must say, it’s almost like you’ve done this before—oh that’s right you have haven’t you?” The incubus laughed cruelly. Sam wondered briefly how he knew, but then it was probably obvious he was used goods by now. For all he knew it was listed in the demon Gazette. He continued to breathe through the pain until finally he was able to straighten up.

“Okay Sammy, time for me to get comfortable. But first, I want to get you arranged. Get on the bed, hands near the headboard.”

“But…” Sam began but stopped as a blow landed across his cheek. He saw stars for a moment and cried out as the demon grabbed his hair and pulled him towards the bed. “You’ll do what I say or you’re brother will pay. Now move it Sam!”

Sam quickly did as the demon asked. The ropes that had held him before were re-tied but this time the demon didn’t stop there. He wound the rope around one of Sam’s thighs and tied it off before he knelt down and ran the other end under the bed. The demon moved to the other side and wound a shorter piece of rope around his other thigh before he reached down and pulled the other rope.

He laced the rope through the piece on Sam’s thigh and pulled until Sam’s legs were pulled up and painfully far from his body. The result left Sam fully exposed and unable to stop whatever was going to happen next. “Just get it over with…” Sam sighed as he tried to stop the fear from growing in the pit of his stomach.

“First I need to get myself more comfortable. This skin is very confining.” The monster grinned as it reached down and palmed the cock hanging between its legs. “But I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna be nice to you Sam and not make you see my true form.”

“What the hell?” Sam gasped as the man left the room and returned a moment later with a wash cloth in his hand. He moved closer and leaned in, capturing Sam’s lips for a moment. Suddenly the hunter began to feel dizzy as his very breath seemed to be stolen. The demon continued tasting him for a few more minutes before it placed the wash cloth deep within his mouth. Before Sam could spit it out, the duct tape was once again applied.

“Can’t have you waking the neighbors and I’m afraid this next part is gonna hurt. Luckily for you, I have the ability to fix what I break—but then I do love the breaking process.” Sam watched as the incubus walked once more towards the bathroom. He listened but only heard a soft step before he felt the bed dip. He blinked but he couldn’t see anything.

“That’s right my boy. One of my many gifts is the ability to remain invisible to the human eye. Consider it my gift for letting me feed…” Sam grunted as he felt a clawed finger run along his cock and balls. He could see a thin red line as blood welled from the shallow cut.

The pressure on his legs grew as something large pressed down on him. He tried to fight it, but the panic continued to build as he felt razor sharp claws rake down his chest. He threw his head back and screamed at the pain they caused. His stomach rolled as he felt a rough tongue lick along the marks, drinking the blood. Suddenly Sam felt something large pressing against his ass cheeks.

He gazed down and tried to see, but there was nothing. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the first nudge. The outer muscle clenched as the demon pressed harder. “Relax boy or this is really gonna hurt!”

But Sam couldn’t. Suddenly it was too much, he couldn’t do this. As he struggled against the ropes holding him to the bed, he once more felt the loss of control. But this time he wasn’t going to be allowed to escape. A hard slap to cock and balls caused him to buck off the bed. He blinked as his eyes filled but he refused to let the tears fall. He wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction.

Suddenly Sam screamed as he felt something shoved deep inside him. He could feel something tearing as his ass muscles tried to accommodate the large object but it was too big. His head fell back as he continued to scream into the gag, the pain filling him as the demon continued to shove its cock home. Harder and faster until Sam was sure he was going to die from the experience.

He felt the demon’s claws on his shoulders, digging painfully into the flesh while it continued to pound into him. The bed shook with the force as the hunter tried to ride out the pain. He felt dry lips latch just above his nipple for a moment before there was a sharp pain as razor sharp teeth broke the skin. He could feel the blood being sucked from the wound as the pounding continued.

He felt dizzy and yet he still didn’t pass out. With a final thrust he felt something filling him before the object was pulled from his sore channel. He could feel something dripping down his back and onto the bed but he didn’t care. His body screamed in agony as whatever had remained behind began to burn. It felt like his insides were on fire as he twisted on the bed.

“I was right. You are special. I now wish I’d made our deal for a little longer. But alas, I am bound by it.” Sam shook from the loss of blood and the pain from the wounds that had been inflicted. There was no way Dean wasn’t going to know what happened here.

He jumped as he felt the cord around his cock and balls being removed. “And now for dessert!” The demon said softly. Sam blinked as he felt the bed dip for a moment, the sound of footsteps almost had him think it was over but then he saw a large butt plug moving through the air. He recognized it as being similar to the one his brother had used, complete with remote control

“GNo!” Sam managed through the gag, but the demon simply chuckled as the plug was pushed home. The young hunter grunted at the pain, his ass was still burning from whatever the demon had done to him. He blinked as the remote was placed on the bed where he could see. Before he could make a sound, the dial moved slowly upward until he could feel himself on the brink.

Suddenly Sam felt his cock encased in something warm. He gazed down in horror as he watched his hardened cock disappear, streaks of his own blood dripped onto his stomach as the monster continued to suck. He could feel the same razor sharp teeth scraping the sensitive skin and saw the blood begin to flow; yet his own orgasm continued to build. The sucking stopped and moved down to his balls, once again he felt teeth sinking in as he screamed and struggled.

The dial on the plug moved until it was on the final setting. He felt his cock once more encased, teeth ripping at him as he continued to thrash on the bed. With a final scream he felt himself shooting his load into the creature’s willing mouth.

The demon continued to suck even after he was milked dry. If he kept it up, Sam was sure there wouldn’t be any skin left on his sore cock. Then just as it had happened on his wrists, pain shot through his cock and balls. He tried to move away, but the monster continued to lick and suck until Sam did the only thing he could—he screamed.

“I promised to make you whole—I just didn’t say how much it would hurt to get you there.” The demon laughed as Sam felt the same tongue begin to lick the wounds on his chest and shoulders. The fire threatened to consume him as he bucked on the bed. To an observer it looked like he was having a convulsion until with a final shudder, he was still.

“I’ll leave this small scar over your nipple as a reminder of our deal Sammy. Remember, if your brother finds out or if you try to run, I’ll send my Hell Hounds to collect my debt early. Do you understand?”

Sam blinked but nodded his understanding. It was all he could do as his body began to shut down. “Good, before I leave I’m going to get you situated. You’ll be weak in the morning but you should be able to function. When you check the local paper tomorrow, you’ll know where to send your brother. You need to keep him gone as often and for as long as you can—I intend to feed more than once before our deal is through. Oh, and I should mention that you cannot leave this town. I want you accessible at all times do you understand?”

Once more Sam nodded as he blinked slowly. He could feel his body closing down. The last thing he heard was the demon’s laugh as darkness finally took him away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To hunt or not to hunt—what will Dean decide?

Gods and Men  
(Part 13)

Dean smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms. He had to admit, he had wondered if what had happened would make it more difficult. At first, he had been unsure but Trixie had soon put any doubts he had to rest. He sighed as he gazed at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was only 3:00 a.m. but he really did need to check on Sam. The oldest Winchester slowly sat up on the bed and began to pull on his clothes. He heard the soft sigh as Trixie rolled over and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

He stood and quickly made his way out of the apartment and down to the car. He would stop at the all night convenience store to pick up something for Sam—maybe a can of soup or better yet, a can of Spaghettios—naw, even he couldn’t be that cruel. They had practically gown up on the stuff and to this day Sam almost gagged when he saw the can. Still…Dean smiled as he entered the store.

His thoughts returned to his brother. It had been the only downside to the evening. He’d tried calling, but only received his brother’s voicemail. His first inclination had been to go back to the hotel to check, but when Trixie asked how old his brother was, it had seemed silly. Besides, how could he explain to the young woman that the reason his brother was doped up on pain pills was because he’d failed to protect him—from himself.

Add that to the fact that he knew Sam was still uncomfortable around him even though he tried to hide it. The fear he saw when his brother first woke and the soft gasps when Dean touched him without warning him made him wince. The hunter in him wanted to find the damn Cupid and kill him for what he’d done, but the older brother couldn’t help but be a little grateful. Because of the son of a bitch, he got a get out of Hell Free Card; at least it seemed like it. He hoped that Bobby would be able to verify it somehow before they reached his house so he could tell Sam. He just couldn’t give his brother false hope, not after putting him through so much this year.

As he put his items on the counter he smiled at the young cashier before he took the bag and made his way back to the Impala. It had been hard to leave Sam on his own but he hoped it would help his brother feel more like his old self. Before, his brother hated to be smothered and didn’t hesitate to point out to Dean how much he wasn’t needed. Cupid’s spell had allowed him to feel needed again but the cost had been too high. He wanted his pain in the ass brother back, even if it frustrated him.

As he pulled into the parking spot, he noticed the lights were still off. He just hoped his brother had managed to get some sleep. He had noticed how exhausted his sibling was lately, even if Sam refused to admit it. The ribs accounted for some of the exhaustion, but Dean wondered if maybe the poison that Cupid had placed in Sam had side effects as well.

He let the light from outside the hotel light the room as he placed the bag on the table. His eyes immediately searched for and found the lump that was his brother on the bed. He shook his head as he realized Sam hadn’t even changed into his sleeping clothes. He moved closer and gently untangled the blanket from his long legged sibling before placing it back over his brother. Deciding to let him sleep, he quickly changed and got into his own bed. He’d get a few hours of shut eye and then hopefully Sam would be up to the next leg of the trip to Bobby’s.

“Night Sammy…” Dean said softly as he checked to make sure his knife was where it should be before he allowed his eyes to close.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as he blinked against the early dawn light filtering through the faded curtains of the hotel. His gaze automatically traveled to the other bed and a deep sigh escaped when he saw his brother’s form under the covers. He moved slowly to sit, his body felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. As he gazed down he noticed he was once again dressed.

He barely remembered the incubus helping him redress before darkness finally took him the night before. He moved his hand to rub at the area above his nipple, once more shuddering as he could swear he felt the razor sharp teeth tearing into him. His gaze was drawn to the figure on the other bed. Dean groaned softly before turning onto his stomach. His hand automatically going under the pillow to the knife that Sam knew was just beneath. Doubt resurfaced as he wondered yet again if the demonic being was lying and yet, he had known too much for him to chance it.

If his suffering meant his brother would be saved then he would endure it. It was more than time for him to play the role of protector, if only in appearance for now. He now understood how important it was for his brother to be able to fulfill the role he’d been given when Sam was only six months old. He might be beyond redemption—but Dean wasn’t and he had every intention of making sure his stubborn sibling escaped the dark destiny that the deal had promised. He would give his brother what he wanted, the little brother who followed without question—even if it meant he lost part of himself.

He glanced at the table and saw his computer was open. The young hunter pushed himself to his feet and paused to let the room settle before he moved carefully over towards the table. He hissed as he placed an arm over his ribs. While he didn’t think last night’s activity had caused further damage, they still were sore. Settling into the wooden chair he powered up the computer and immediately noticed the new file on the desk top. His finger hovered for a moment before he opened it. After gazing at the contents, he shook his head. The incubus had provided a hunt that was sure to have Dean insist he remain out of it, especially after what had happened with Madison.

According to the newspaper article there had been a number of local killings in the small town. All of the victims had died of what appeared to be some kind of animal attack. The coroner was stumped because in each case, the heart had been missing. Local authorities were blaming it on a pack of wild dogs that had been seen roaming through the small community.

As Sam continued to read, he wondered briefly if the demon had orchestrated this hunt but when he looked at the date of the first attack, it was more than a month before they had arrived. He remembered how thrilled his brother had been before when they had investigated a possible werewolf attack. He always regretted the way it had turned out for him. After he killed Madison, his brother had avoided any mention of what had been his favorite supernatural being to hunt.

“What’cha doing Sammy?” A sleepy voice came from the bed next to the door. Sam watched as his brother slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes for a moment before gazing directly at him.

“I was—I mean—I…” Sam wasn’t sure how to bring the topic up. As far as Dean knew, he had been sleeping peacefully last night. Also, they were supposed to be on their way to Bobby’s. So how was he going to explain him finding a hunt in the small town?

“Spit it out Sammy—wait, don’t tell me you decided to check out the new Busty Babes site?” Dean smirked as he rose and headed towards the table.

“Ah, no…” Sam blushed as he quickly opened the folder and turned the laptop so his brother could see the newspaper article. “Actually, I couldn’t sleep so I started to—well, I’m so used to checking out the local papers and while I was I think I may have found us a hunt…”

Dean stopped and looked at Sam as if he’d grown two heads. “Sammy, we’re going to Bobby’s as soon as you feel up to it.”

Sam sighed. “I’m fine Dean, just sore and tired. Besides did you read the article?”

“I don’t care Sammy. Until you can move without gasping, we don’t hunt.” Dean began to walk away towards the shower.

“So you don’t care that something is killing people by ripping their hearts out?” Sam saw his brother pause before he shook his head and grabbed for his shaving kit.

“Nope, not interested. All I want to do now is get to Bobby’s and give my girl a good once over.”

“Dean, seriously I think there might be a werewolf here—or at best a black dog.” Sam swallowed before he drove in the final nail. “The last victim was only sixteen years old. She was coming home from the library when the thing attacked her.” The young hunter saw his brother’s shoulders stiffen. “There wasn’t much left for her family to grieve over Dean. We can’t just leave here knowing someone else could die.”

Dean turned and looked at Sam before he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You can’t hunt Sam. Especially not—I won’t put you through that again. We can probably call Bobby to get someone else.”

“But the lunar cycle will end before Bobby could get someone here.” Sam looked down and swallowed before he continued. “Look, I know you think I’m a liability here—but you said you’ve hunted one of these before without me. I can help you do the research and maybe we can call Bobby to see if he can get someone here to back you up…”

Sam jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly tamped down on the need to move away as his brother turned him towards him. “You’re not a liability Sam—don’t put words in my mouth. I simply said you’re not ready for this kind of hunt. One knock to those ribs and you could puncture a lung. I’m not willing to take that chance—I won’t…”

The youngest Winchester could see the fear in his brother’s eyes. He understood his brother’s need to keep him safe at all costs. As he fought his natural tendency to get angry about being sidelined, he offered a compromise. “Okay, why don’t you call Bobby and see if he can get someone else to do this before the end of the Lunar cycle. I’m going to take a shower while you call and then we can decide what to do…”

Sam hissed as he stood, his ribs once more protesting movement but at least he was able to walk without giving away how weak he felt. He grabbed his kit and a change of clothes before he entered the bathroom. He smiled as he heard his brother’s exclamation.

“Dude, you better leave me some hot water! You just wanted me to call Bobby so you could get the shower first!”

Sam leaned out the door for a brief moment and simply grinned before he quickly ducked back inside and closed the door. His smile left as he slowly began to get out of his clothes. He looked but other than the bruises from before and the small scar over his nipple, there was no sign of what had happened the night before.

Bruised hazel eyes stared back at him as he looked into the mirror. Right now all he wanted was a hot shower and to crawl back into bed. But sleep brought nightmares, something he really would rather avoid. Besides if he acted too sick, his brother would never leave his side. With a sigh he climbed into the shower and began to wash. As the hot water ran over his tired muscles, he slowly began to relax.

As he turned off the water and reached for a towel he jumped as it was torn from his grasp. A soft laugh sent a chill up his spine as the voice from last night whispered.

 _“Hello Sammy, did you miss me?”_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean glanced at the closed bathroom door. Sam was right, if there was a werewolf here they couldn’t walk away. But after Madison he’d asked Bobby to find other hunters to take over for them whenever they came across something that might be a wolf. Now here they were with his brother still injured and yet apparently willing to help hunt something that would probably cause him more emotional pain.

He quickly pulled on the same clothes he’d worn the night before. It looked like his shower would wait until they at least got something to eat. He stood and move towards the table. He glanced once more at the newspaper article and the face of the young girl stared back at him. She’d never get a chance because some freak of nature had taken her life. It wasn’t fair, but in his experience nothing ever was. Still, he also knew there was no way Sam would leave here without making sure the problem was taken care of.

The hunter pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hey Bobby!”

“Are you and that idgit brother of yours on the way here yet?”

“Well, we may have a situation here…” Dean started.

“Is Sam okay? Has something happened?” Bobby’s concern was evident in his voice.

“Whoa, slow down. Sammy’s fine—well as fine as someone with badly bruised ribs and still recovering from…” Dean paused unwilling to say the word.

“So what’s wrong Dean.” Bobby replied patiently.

“We may have a hunt and I was wondering if there was anyone nearby who could handle it?”

There was a slight pause before the old hunter answered. “We’re spread pretty thin, with all these demons on the loose—can’t it wait?”

Dean sighed. “No, I don’t think so. Sam seems to think it’s a werewolf and I kind of agree it a real possibility. The victims are missing their hearts and the lunar cycle is right but…”

“But you don’t want Sam involved because of the she wolf from before…” Bobby finished.

“Not just that, he’s still injured Bobby and I don’t just mean his ribs. He’s trying to hide it, but I think either the damn poison is still doing something to him or else he’s coming down with something.” Dean stood and quickly exited the room. He really didn’t want Sam to hear the rest of this conversation.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Well, nothing I can put my finger on. But he’s totally exhausted, even after sleeping all night; he looks like he hasn’t slept at all.” Dean thought back over how his brother had looked before he’d hidden behind the closed door of the bathroom. He couldn’t help but notice the dark shadows under too large hazel orbs. Also, his brother looked paler to him.

“He still having nightmares?”

“I’m sure that’s part of it, but I don’t know Bobby. I left him alone last night against my better judgment…” Dean paused; the guilt of leaving Sam alone when he’d known he wasn’t feeling well ate at him.

“Boy, don’t you go there. You gotta give him room to breathe. Why don’t I head back down and give you a hand. We can leave Sam to the research part and I’ll act as backup. I can probably be there by late tomorrow night. We’ve got time Dean; the lunar cycle doesn’t end for more than a week.”

“Sounds good to me Bobby…uhm Bobby?” Dean didn’t want to push, but he still needed answers about the deal that still loomed over his head. “Have you found anything out yet?”

“The only thing I can do is summon the bastard and ask him to prove it. I don’t know any other way, unless we could find a demon that might have intel. But my guess is they wouldn’t tell the truth. If you want my opinion, I think the demi-god was telling you the truth—he didn’t have a reason to lie.”

Dean leaned back against the Impala as he mulled over the problem. If he told Sam and it turned out to be wrong, his brother would be devastated because of the time lost that could have been used to research and find a way out of the deal. However, he felt like some of what was weighing his brother down was the fact that Dean would be visiting some of their enemies downstairs in a few short months.

“I don’t know what to do Bobby…” Dean finally admitted.

“Well, you don’t have to decide anything today. Why don’t you wait until I get there and then we can talk about what to do? In the meantime, why don’t you and Sam start doing the legwork on the hunt?” Dean started to protest but stopped as his friend continued. “Don’t hunt the damn thing; you wait until I get there. Just get us the intel we need so we can kill the son of a bitch and get that brother of yours some place he can really rest.”

The hunter nodded before he realized Bobby couldn’t see him. “Okay, I’ll talk to Sam and Bobby…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…”

“Shut up yah idjit. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Dean smiled softly as he placed the phone back in his pocket. As he entered the room, he couldn’t help looking towards the bathroom. He couldn’t believe Sam wasn’t done yet. Shaking his head he called out.

“Sammy, I’m going to run out and grab us something to eat at the diner down the street. You better have left me some hot water or else!” Dean waited and nodded as he heard a soft grunt. He paused to see if his brother would say more but after a few moments there was silence once again. He figured his headstrong brother was trying to get himself dressed on his own.

“Leave the shirts off Sam, I want to check your ribs anyway when I get back.” Dean added before he turned to leave the room. The sooner he got back and checked out his sibling, the better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby arrives on the scene, can he figure out what’s wrong before it’s too late?

Gods and Men  
(Part 14)

 

Sam jumped as his eyes frantically searched the room. A soft laugh filled the area before he felt the clawed hand run down his chest. The hunter took a step back, shoving at the invisible appendage but finding only air. “Where are you?” Sam said softly, his eyes looking towards the other room.

“Don’t worry little one, your brother stepped out to make his call. I wonder what he had to say that you shouldn’t hear?” The monster’s voice was closer than before.

“What do you want?” Sam decided to ignore the obvious dig. “You can’t possibly want to—to…” he swallowed as he listened for any sound from the other room.

“Already reneging? Well I guess I can save us some time and call my friends now…”

“No!—but he’ll hear. You promised…” The young hunter unconsciously covered himself.

“I promised he would come to no harm and that I would leave you as you were before we play. But after I left you last night I realized that I had not lived up to my promise.” A soft footstep was Sam’s only warning before he felt himself shoved against the wall, his arms pulled over his head and held fast as he felt a hot breath on his neck.

“I left a mark—a sign of my possession that should have been removed.” Sam turned his head as he felt a rough tongue lick down his neck, sharp teeth scraped the skin reminding him of the pain they’d inflicted the night before. “A mark that I plan to take care of to prove my word is good.”

There was no warning as sharp teeth latched onto the area above his nipple and once more opened his flesh. Sam hissed and bit down on his lip as he tried to keep from screaming. He could feel the monster begin to slowly suck on the wound. He could already feel the room begin to spin as he fought to remain standing. A moment later, the sucking sensation stopped only to be replaced by the rough tongue. Fire raced through his chest, taking his breath even before he felt the monster’s lips latch onto his own. The tongue invaded, pressing further and further inside until his knees finally began to give.

Just when Sam thought he’d pass out, the lips were removed and he gulped in oxygen. The rapid rise and fall of his chest caused him to groan as his ribs struggled. “You are intoxicating—I can’t get enough of you. But time is short, so I’ll make this quick. I want you on the floor, on all fours.” Sam blinked as he tried to process what was happening, his mind suddenly fuzzy as he battled the exhaustion that was threatening to drag him under.

“Now boy or I go get your brother!” The cruel voice broke through the haze. Sam shook his head to clear it before he moved towards the center of the room. He caught a quick glance of his pain filled face in the mirror. There was no way he could hide this from his brother.

“I said down! We only have a few more minutes before that brother of yours returns. If he comes back before I’m finished, I won’t be responsible for my part of the deal. It will be your fault if he’s hurt.” A hard hand on Sam’s shoulder pressed him down to his knees. He wanted to fight and yet how could he? This was a small price to pay for his brother’s soul.

“Ssorry…” Sam whispered as he leaned forward, his ass in the air.

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll be quick. It will hurt, so you might want this to help.” Sam grunted as a washcloth was stuffed into his mouth. He bit down on it and dropped his head as he waited for what was to come.

He thought he was ready, but as the monster’s penis penetrated him, he almost collapsed onto the floor. The incubus pulled his hips towards it, claws digging painfully into his skin as it continued to ram into his unprepared hole. White hot pain raced up his spine and consumed him as he bit down harder on the gag. He couldn’t make a sound—couldn’t alert Dean to what was happening.

“Ah, that’s it—so tight—so good!” The young hunter felt something tearing inside as he was penetrated so deep, he though for sure he was going to have major damage.

“Please…Oh God…” Sam breathed through the gag, he could feel the incubus’s balls slapping against his ass cheeks as it pounded relentlessly into him until there was nothing left but pain. His arms refused to support him as he collapsed forward, his head on his arms as his body was driven into the ground from each thrust.

Yet the monster showed no sign of stopping, in fact it was almost as if he was trying to tear the young man apart. Surely he wasn’t going to survive but once again he felt the incubus fill him with liquid fire. As the monster’s cock was pulled from him he curled on his side, his body jerked as once again he burned from within. Tears leaked down pale cheeks as he continued to moan softly into the now damp cloth in his mouth.   
It felt like hours, but in fact probably had been only minutes and it was over—or was it? He felt his body turned, a clawed hand traced his cock before pausing at the tip. “Alas, time is too short. But next time…”

Before Sam could move he felt the rough tongue begin to lap at the open wounds on his body. The pain now rode him in waves, crashing one into the other until he was lost. Tears flowed freely as he rocked, his body curled around itself. All the time he could hear the soft laugher of the incubus surrounding him and mocking his inability to manage what had been done to him.

“Well as much fun as this has been, breakfast is over and its time for me to rest up for our next encounter. Remember, you need to find a way to get your brother to leave on regular intervals so that I can feed. I’ll be listening when you least expect it, as you can see—you’ll never know when I’m near.”

Sam spit out the washcloth and closed his eyes as the pain finally began to abate. He heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and the soft snick of the latch catching once more as it closed. The cold tile beneath his naked body caused him to shiver as he tried to get control over his emotions once more. He couldn’t let Dean see him this way.

He heard the door to the room open and close before his brother’s voice filtered through the closed door. “Sammy, I’m going to run out and grab us something to eat at the diner down the street. You better have left me some hot water or else!”

Sam groaned softly as he pushed himself up from the floor. His arms going around his chest as his ribs once again protested the activity they were being forced to endure. It was a wonder they didn’t crack from the stress being placed on his body.

“Leave the shirts off Sam, I want to check your ribs anyway when I get back.”

The young hunter sighed as he finally managed to straighten up and check himself out. The small scar over his nipple was now a bad memory. He ran his finger over the healed skin; if he didn’t know better he would have thought the whole thing had happened in his mind. Once again there was no outward sign of what the Popobawa had done to him and yet inside, he felt the change.

He grabbed the counter for a moment as his knees threatened to give way. He couldn’t let Dean see how weak he was but he knew his brother wouldn’t be fooled for long. He reached for his clothes and soon was able to leave the small bathroom behind. The exhausted man managed to sit on the edge of the bed, his shirts tossed aside as he waited for his brother’s return.

He couldn’t help gazing fearfully around the room. The one thing the monster’s attack had proved was that he might not be alone. He found himself jumping at the slightest sound, would the animal keep his word and leave him alone until Dean was gone? He could fee his breathing hitch as he tried to figure out way to identify when they were alone and yet, there was nothing. In the end, the ability of the Popobawa to be invisible meant Sam had to make sure they never discussed it.

The sound of the Impala’s return was soon followed by the key in the lock. Sam sucked in a breath and tried to get his game face back in place. He turned and watched as Dean came through, a bag in his mouth while he juggled a tray with what smelled like coffee. His brother didn’t pause to look at him until he’d deposited his burden on the table.

“Okay, before we eat I thought I’d check out those ribs…” Dean moved slowly towards Sam. The youngest Winchester couldn’t help but notice the hesitation before his brother leant closer and placed a gentle hand on his ribcage.

“I’m okay Dean, really…” Sam winced as his brother’s fingers found a sore spot.

“Let me be the judge.” Dean replied as he continued his exam. His hands moved slowly, never straying anywhere but where the injury existed. After a few more minutes Dean stepped back and looked him in the eye. Sam could tell his brother was worried.

“Your ribs are still healing, so they’ll be sore for a bit yet. But that doesn’t explain why you’re so tired Sam.”

“I’m not…” Sam watched as Dean held up his hand to stop him.

“Not buying it. You were exhausted before you went to bed last night and right now you could give a raccoon a run for his money with the dark circles going on. If this keeps up, we may have to take you to the hospital and have some tests run. Maybe the poison the Cupid used is still messing with your system…” Dean pursed his lips as he continued to examine Sam with his eyes.

The young hunter shook his head. It was clear he’d have to come up with a plausible reason for the exhaustion that was sure to increase the longer the incubus fed. “I told you I was tired Dean. I don’t know—I mean after what happened, I didn’t get much sleep…”

Sam stopped at the guilt he saw flash over his brother’s features. “Dean…it wasn’t your fault.”

“Okay, but if you keep getting worse, we have you checked out. Maybe if you eat more, you’ll get your energy back.” Dean replied as he moved back towards the table. “Come and get it while it’s hot.”

Sam looked over at his shirt and thought about the pain he was going to feel if he tried to put it on himself. Raising his arms over his head still hurt like a bitch. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Uh, Dean—could you help me with this?”

“Sure, no problem.” Dean replied a soft smile on his face as he moved to help Sam finish getting dressed. He even grabbed some socks and placed them on the young hunter’s feet before he stood and slapped Sam’s knee. “All set. Now come on, I got us pancakes…”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean ran a hand over his face as he sat back from the computer. After they’d finished breakfast it was clear his brother was ready for another nap. He glanced over and wondered once again about the exhaustion his brother was exhibiting. It seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

Also, it hadn’t missed his notice that his brother moved his food around and only ate a small amount. There was something going on with his brother and it wasn’t just sore ribs. But his brother did seem more relaxed after he’d told him that Bobby was on the way to help with the hunt. Speaking of which, he smiled as he heard the sound of a truck outside the room.

The oldest Winchester stood and moved to open the door. He’d already arranged to rent the room next to theirs for their friend. He glanced once more at his slumbering sibling before he exited the room. “Hey Bobby, about time you got here!”

Bobby glared at him for a moment before he grabbed his bag from the back of his truck. “Well I would have been faster, but I’d already started to work on my car when you called. I had to take the truck…”

Dean laughed as he moved to open the door to the older hunter’s room. “I thought you might like your own room this time—after all, we wouldn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep. As if that would help!”

The young hunter wasn’t disappointed as he felt the sting of his friends baseball cap hitting him in the head. He continued to laugh as he entered the room and took a seat in the only chair in the room.

“How’s Sam doing?” Bobby asked as he gave the room a cursory glance before dropping his bag by the king sized bed.

Dean sighed. “He’s sleeping again. I’m telling you Bobby, there’s more going on with him than just some sore ribs. For two cents, I’d haul his ass to a clinic and have him tested, but how would we explain it if they found something strange in his blood?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, we don’t need to get some doctor who wants his name in some fancy medical journal to get wind of what might be wrong. Has he had any other symptoms—fever?”

“Not as far as I can tell. He just seems sore and tired. His appetite is piss poor as usual too. Seriously, I don’t know how he grew so big by eating so little.” Dean stood and looked out the window. “If I didn’t know better, he looks drained…”

“You got all the protections in place?” Bobby asked.

“Yep, all the usual why?” Dean looked back at his friend. “You think something’s getting to him?”

Bobby sat down on the bed and ran a hand over his hair before replacing his ball cap. “I’m not sure, but there are things out there that could cause similar symptoms. Problem is, so could what the demi-god did to him. We just don’t know enough…”

“I could kill the bastard for what he did…” Dean sighed as he realized how futile the statement was. There was no known way to ‘kill’ Cupid.

“Yet, in the end we may owe him more than a thank you. I brought the stuff with to do a summoning should we need to. In the meantime, why don’t we concentrate on the hunt? The sooner we get that solved, the sooner we can get Sammy back to my place. He’ll be better protected there—just in case…”

Dean sighed as he nodded in agreement. “I think Sam is right—from what I could find out, the attacks are consistent with a wolf. I spoke to the local police and they are stumped but I did find out that the attacks seem to be taking place in only one area of town.”

“So you’re thinking of doing some recon to find its hunting ground?”

“Can’t think of any other way to do it. The only problem will be making sure Sammy stays put in the hotel.” Dean sighed as he gazed towards the door. “He thinks I don’t want him to protect my back Bobby. I tried to tell him—he’s not ready. Especially since he seems to be even more tired now than when we started out.”

“Well if he’s as tired as you say, maybe he’ll sleep?” Bobby stood and moved to stand beside Dean.

“He’s been sleeping since breakfast, speaking of which I guess I better go grab something for us to eat. How do you feel about babysitting for a bit?” Dean grinned as he saw his friend shake his head.

“Idjits!” Bobby simply replied before he opened the door and headed for the room next door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he realized that once again, he had slept a good portion of the day away. As he pushed himself up, he gasped as his ribs moved wrong. A pair of strong arms quickly helped him lean back against the bed. A pillow was placed behind him before he realized it wasn’t his brother.

“Take it easy Sam.” Bobby’s voice was filled with concern.

“Thanks Bobby. How long…” He tried to see outside through the curtains that had been pulled obviously to let him sleep.

“According to Dean, you’ve been asleep most of the day. What’s going on with you boy?” Bobby asked, cutting directly to the point.

Sam shook his head and sighed. It had been bad enough trying to hide from Dean, but Bobby could be worse. Nothing much got past the old man. But somehow he’d have to try. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he glanced up and saw Bobby shake his head.

“Don’t try lying to me Sam. You’re brother is right, something’s off and it’s more than sore ribs…” The old hunter walked over towards the small fridge in the room and returned a moment later with a bottle of sports drink. He handed it to Sam without a word.

Grateful to his friend for giving him more time to gather himself, he slowly began to drink the cool liquid. He was surprised to find he was really thirsty. As he finished the drink he decided to try to distract Bobby. “Where’s Dean—you didn’t let him hunt alone did you?”

Bobby scowled for a moment before he apparently decided to play along. “Do you think I’d let him do that?”

Sam nodded “Yes, if he asked you to guard me. When are you two going to realize I can take care of myself?”

The older hunter sat back on Dean’s bed before he replied. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll join Dean for a little recon mission tonight if you promise to keep your ass in this room. We can’t hunt if we have to worry about you going off on your own…”

“But…” Sam began to protest out of habit, old feelings of being sideline surfaced as he faced the other hunter.

“No buts, if you promise to stay here I’ll go with Dean, otherwise I’ll have to stay here and make sure you don’t get into trouble—the choice is yours…” Bobby crossed his arms and waited.

Sam blinked and looked away for a moment. This was what he’d wanted right? He rubbed a hand absently over the place where the incubus has bitten him twice already. He could feel it throb even though there was no outward sign.

“Sam?” Bobby said impatiently.

“Okay, I’ll stay. But I’m telling you—I’m fine!” Sam said as he heard the sound of the door announcing his brother’s return.

“Well you might be able to make us believe that if you weren’t doing a great impression of Rip VanWinkle Sammy.” Dean remarked as he dropped the bags of food and the drink carrier on the table. Sam watched as his brother approached the bed. “And it would help if you didn’t look like road kill…you still look like you haven’t slept. What’s up with you?”

Sam shrugged as he looked down at his hands. He jumped slightly as Dean reached forward and touched his shoulder. The hand was quickly removed followed by a soft sigh as his brother moved further away. “Okay, maybe you just need to actually eat something rather than decorate the plate. Come on over and grab some food. You can help Bobby and I figure out the best place to watch tonight.”

The young hunter sighed as he slowly moved from the bed to the table. The room was still threatening to move out from under him and he didn’t miss the concerned looks he was getting from both of the other men. But he managed to make it to the chair without falling to the ground. If he was going to get them to leave, he’d have to suck it up. Taking a deep breath and pasting a smile on his face he grinned. “So, what’s for dinner Dean?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the hunt begins—but just who is the hunted?

Gods and Men  
(Part 15)

The rest of the day was spent with the three hunters doing more research. Bobby had volunteered to interview some of the victim’s families while Dean and Sam continued to map out the most likely area for the next attack.

“I don’t know Dean; this seems like a pretty large area to cover.” Sam yawned as he stretched tired muscles, only to wince as his ribs reminded him that kind of movement was still a bad idea.

“Sure, but we’ve gotta start somewhere…” Dean stood and moved over towards the small fridge. He pulled out two beers and offered one to Sam.

“Yeah, but there’s no way only two of you can cover it all…” Sam chewed his lower lip as he gazed at the map. So far most of the attacks had been in the downtown area which included a large warehouse district. Only one attack had occurred outside the city limits, but that had been the first one. It probably meant the wolf had come from some other location, maybe looking for better hunting grounds before moving on again. That is if they were only dealing with one.

Sam jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t even go there. Bobby and I have this one. You just need to get some color back in those pale cheeks. I swear Sammy you have the vampire look down pat—you sure you’re not hiding something little brother?”

Dean had been joking, but Sam couldn’t help the shudder that went through him as he thought about what he was hiding. There was no doubt in him mind that the fall out was going to be spectacular. Especially once his big brother found out why he’d done it. He took a deep breath and ignored the comment. “I don’t know Dean, we still aren’t even sure if we are dealing with more than one.”

“Maybe Bobby will have more intel. Either way, while we are out freezing our asses off, you better keep yours here in this room. No midnight roaming and no matter what, you don’t let anyone in.” Dean sat back down in the opposite chair, his gaze brooked no arguments.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure thing Dad…I suppose my curfew is eleven?”

Dean paused and grinned. “More like five minutes after we leave Sammy. I’m betting you’ll crash.” He held up his hand as Sam began to protest. “You’ve been yawning for over an hour, why don’t you go ahead and lay down.”

“No, I want to help Dean—I need to help.” Sam said as he continued to look through the on-line edition of the local papers. There was no single link between the victims which would make the hunt harder. If the wolf was picking random victims, it would come down to dumb luck. And unlike a forested area, there wouldn’t be any easy way to track the beast once the person succumbed.

Both boys looked up as the door opened and Bobby entered. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before he spoke. “Well that was a bust. Nothin’ like spendin’ the day talking to those who are left behind.”

“Well then, we better get ourselves positioned.” Bobby stood and joined Dean at the table as they looked at the map. “I figure we start out at opposite sides—here and here.” The hunter pointed.

“We meet in the middle then?” Bobby replied.

“Yep, hopefully we get there before fido gets a chance to eat.” Dean said softly.

“You might want to check out this warehouse district Dean.” Sam said as he gazed down at the map.

“What do you see?” Dean asked.

“Just a hunch. If you look at where the attacks happened…” Sam pointed to the marks they had placed. He then drew lines connecting them to show his brother and Bobby what he’d seen. “I’m betting the bastard is using one of the warehouses as a home base…”

“A warehouse?” Dean chewed on his lip. “Well maybe if the person worked there…”

“I’ll try and get the names of all the warehouses in the area and run down anyone who may have started to work there in the past month. He or she might not live, there but I’m betting they may be working there—a security guard maybe…” Sam mumbled as he pulled his computer around and started typing.

A chuckle caused Sam to look up briefly. “Man, most guys only get that look when they hit the good sites…I gotta expand your horizons man.” Dean snickered.

“My horizons are just fine Dean. You two better get going if you want to have time to check these out before you patrol.” Sam replied, a slight grin on his face at his brother’s antics.

“Fine, but we’ll check in periodically so keep your phone handy.” Dean grabbed the bag he’d packed with the things they’d need.

“Ah Dean…” Sam realized having his brother call might cause a problem if the Popobawa was around.

“Yeah Sammy?”

“I think I might take one of those pain pills…my ribs make it hard for me to get comfortable. So if I don’t answer…”

“Okay Sammy, take it easy and don’t stay up too late. Believe me you really need your beauty sleep.” Dean ducked as Sam chucked a pen at his head. “Looks like we need to work on your aim too. Sloppy Sammy—really sloppy.”

Sam simply rolled his eyes and got back to his research. Maybe if he could get involved in it, he’d forget that he’d be getting a visitor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the Popobawa made his way towards the door he could already feel himself getting excited. He’d brought a bag with some of his favorite toys—toys he only reserved for the most deserving. He knew the older boy and his friend would be gone most of the night trying to capture the beast that prowled the city streets. It was pure luck that he’d sensed the wolf’s presence when he’d arrived.

It didn’t bother him to set the hunters on the animal’s scent. In fact, he was probably doing the cursed beast a favor by setting it up to be released from the horrible life it was forced to lead. It was a win win for both of them in a way. The human would find peace and he would get a chance to feast for a few days longer.

It would be nice to think he’d get all ten days with his Sammy. But he knew he was already on borrowed time. The human was weakening faster because he couldn’t control his need as easily as he could with the others. It wouldn’t be long before the older sibling would become too suspicious. The beauty was, the youngest would think he’d done this for nothing. Anticipation of the emotional pain his leaving early was going to cause made him salivate.

He smiled as he reached into his pocket for the master key. He’d lifted it from the maid earlier. It was so easy to work around these humans. A little distraction and he was always able to get what he wanted. Of course, the fact that he was staying at the same hotel made it easier for him to keep tabs on his prize. Just a few doors away and yet he could still sense the power emanating from the boy’s room.

He placed the key in the lock and turned it. The unpleasant feeling of the salt once again assaulted him, but didn’t dissuade his need. He smiled at the sight of his conquest hunched over at the table, head on his arm and face turned towards the door as if waiting for the brother to return. The Popobawa quietly closed the door and moved towards his newest victim. “Time to play Sammy…”

Under the lone street light a silent figure watched as the door to the Winchester boys’ room closed behind the monster. A soft sigh escaped as the being turned slowly and disappeared into the night fog.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder followed by the hated voice.

“Time to play Sammy…”

The hunter blinked and wondered how the monster had gotten in the room without him hearing it. He really had wanted to do some research on the incubus, but he’d been afraid—what if the beast was still in the room and saw him. He was sure trying to find a way to banish the monster was against the rules. In the end it was a moot point as the ever present exhaustion had finally taken over and dragged him down not long after Dean had left. But still, he should have woken when the door opened. He shook his head and groaned as he tried to sit up right in the chair.

The position he’d fallen asleep in had done nothing for his ribs. “What do you want?” Sam asked softly as he waited for instructions. There was no sense fighting the inevitable. The only thing that kept him going was the hope that his pain would be enough to get his brother out of the cursed deal. It was nothing compared to the eternity of pain Dean would suffer in Hell.

“Oh Sammy, you don’t know how much I love hearing you ask. Why don’t you get out of those clothes while I get things ready for our session tonight?” The Popobawa was wearing the same skin he had the previous day. Sam briefly wondered how he’d managed the invisibility trick and why the monster felt it was necessary. But as he remembered the feeling of claws and sharp teeth, he began to be glad that he didn’t have to see the bastard’s true form.

He stood and would have fallen if the monster hadn’t steadied him and helped him to sit on the end of Dean’s bed. Before the young hunter could react, he felt his shirts removed and tossed aside. “Now get the rest off—or do you want me to remove them for you?”

“No, I can do it.” Sam said as he began to remove the rest of his clothing. He sat back down and covered himself as he waited. His eyes narrowed as he saw the cuffs being placed on the headboard of the bed. “You don’t have to…” Sam began as he realized he was to be restrained again—the control was being taken from him.

“Ah, but I love the way you look as you struggle. But don’t worry, we won’t be using those for a little time yet.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose as he wondered what the devious demon had in mind. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. He chanced a look over at the door, almost wishing his big brother would come in and stop what was about to happen. But then he remembered the fear his brother had finally admitted to him after the dream root incident. Dean didn’t want to go to hell and Sam was going to make sure he didn’t.

The hunter was brought from his thoughts as he saw the incubus clear the wooden table before stepping back and winking at him. “I thought we’d do a little warm up first. Come kneel Sammy and show me what that mouth of yours was made to do.”

With a soft groan, the young hunter managed to get up and cross the room. He slowly lowered himself to the floor and waited as the monster moved closer, the bulge in his pants obvious as the incubus allowed his cock loose. Sam swallowed as he realized that once again he’d have to give the demon another blow job.

“Make it good and maybe I’ll go easy on you tonight…” Popobawa cooed.

Before Sam could react he felt the large cock pushed against his lips. He opened his mouth and began to tentatively lick the slit before pulling it into his mouth. This time he opened his throat and almost managed to swallow the large object before his gag reflex kicked in. He tried to pull back, but the monster was having none of it. He felt his head pulled tighter until the enormous penis was deep within his throat.

The young hunter swallowed, desperately trying to pull back as his lungs screamed for oxygen. The tendons on his neck stood out as he continued to choke around the obstruction. “Open for me boy—that’s right don’t fight it!” The demon groaned as it began to move its cock in and out until finally Sam felt the demonic seed fill his throat and mouth once more. He instinctively swallowed and gasped as once more the concoction burned as it moved through his system.

“Good, now its time for some fun.” Sam stumbled as he was pulled to his feet and guided towards the large wooden table. Gone was the computer and all the other papers and map that had lain there. “Bend over and lie on the table while I get you situated.” The evil voice said gleefully.

Sam swallowed as he obeyed. He tried to find a comfortable position, but his ribs screamed at the pressure being placed on them in his current position. He felt ropes curl around his ankles and thighs, pulling his legs apart until he was spread wide open to the incubus’s gaze. A moment later he felt his arms being tied down as well. He turned his head and wasn’t surprised to find a large ball gag in the Popobawa’s hand.

“We can’t wake the neighbors now can we Sammy?” The young hunter closed his eyes and let the monster gag him. He was not completely at the incubus’s mercy. His mind wandered back to what Cupid had told him. He really didn’t have any control—not when it came to things that mattered.

He’d tried to wrestle his life back when he left for Stanford. But the cost has been Jessica. He’d tried to deny his destiny when the Yellow eyed demon had demanded his obedience and that had cost him his father and soon, maybe his brother. Everytime he tried to fight against what was expected, he ended up losing. Maybe Cupid was right—maybe he should just give in.

The sound of something cracking by his ear brought his attention back to the problem at hand. He turned his head and blinked when he saw the cat-o-nine tails whip in the beast’s hand. Surely he wouldn’t—it would cause to much damage to keep hidden from Dean. Sam grunted through the gag while he glared at the being who stood grinning at him.

“You know Sammy. You should thank me. I’m giving a taste of what your brother would have endured downstairs. You see, we can do whatever we like to the soul—over and over again because each time it is made whole. Can you imagine—centuries of enduring the pain and humiliation only to be made to experience it again and again.” The Popobawa stepped back and raised the whip.

Sam tensed in anticipation. He’d never been beaten with one before, but he knew it could cause major damage. Men had died from being whipped by the cat. Even though he was prepared, he still couldn’t stifle the scream torn from his lips as the first lash landed across his shoulders. He could feel it ripping through skin and muscle leaving fire in its wake.

“Ah, yes so pretty and tasty…” The incubus groaned as its lips followed the trail of fire, tasting the blood that now flowed from the wound. The next strike dug deeper, wrapping slightly around his side as it tore through his unprotected back. It had only been two strikes and already he was feeling dizzy.

“GAH!” Sam screamed as a third strike cut through his lower back. He blinked back tears as his body began to shake from the pain. At this rate, he would black out long before the monster could finish. The sound of the whip filled the air along with the cries he could no longer contain as the torture continued. The young hunter could feel the blood running down his back and along his side to pool on the table.

Just when he thought he’d pass out he heard the whip fall to the ground and felt the monster stand directly behind him. Without warning or preparation he was impaled by the large cock. Another scream was torn from his tortured body as he felt himself being filled with the oversized member. Once again, he felt something tearing deep inside as the pain intensified until he could no longer feel anything else.

As the monster continued to drive into him, he felt him leaning over and begin to suck on the open wounds that covered his back. Once again, he could feel himself being drained as the beast continued to feed. The sickening sound of the incubus’s balls striking his ass was offset by the loud moans of ecstasy coming from the monster. Just as Sam thought he was going to disappear into the darkness, he felt the Popobawa shove deep within before shooting his load.

“OH God!” Sam moaned through the gag as the pain immediately started deep within his guts. It was soon followed by the fire that was ignited by the beast’s tongue as it began to lick and heal the wounds on his back and buttocks. He couldn’t control his body as it shook under the attack. Unable to curl or move, he simply had to lie on the hard table while his overtaxed lungs struggled to bring in oxygen. His last conscious thought was about his brother. He had to save him—the thought of him going through this for an eternity was more than Sam could bear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Bobby are on the hunt and Sammy is being hunted, business as usual for the Winchester boys right?

Gods and Men  
(Part 16)

Dean took another sip of the now cold coffee as he gazed down the darkened street. He and Bobby had managed to check out the warehouse district, but all had been quiet. In fact it was almost too quiet. Bobby had just checked in a few minutes before from his location at the opposite end of the downtown district.

The hunter in him could almost taste the evil on the night air. Something was going to happen tonight. The problem was, would they be able to stop it in time? As he continued to drive slowly through the vacant roadway, his mind went back to puzzle over what could possibly be wrong with his brother.

He didn’t buy it was only a normal part of his brother’s recovery. While it was true his sibling had been sleep deprived, tortured and almost starved at his own hand—it had been more than enough time for him to have recovered physically. There was something else going on and once this hunt was over, he was going to figure it out.

The soft beep of his phone pulled him from his thoughts. “Yeah?” Dean said softly into the phone.

“I think I might have something. Meet me at 3rd and Grand.” Bobby’s voice was hushed as well.

Dean didn’t bother to respond as he dropped his phone back into his pocket and headed towards the other hunter’s location. If they were lucky, they would get the wolf tonight and then he’d be able to get back to his brother. He had a bad feeling about leaving Sammy alone.

“You better be in bed Sammy or else!” Dean muttered as he raced to meet up with Bobby.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The young hunter blinked slowly as awareness seeped back in. He flexed his arms only to find them attached above his head, his legs once again tied so that he was on display. However there was no sign of the incubus. He turned his head lethargically as he tried to see the time. But the clock was turned away, almost as if mocking him. Time no longer had any meaning—his existence had been reduced to darkness between bouts of pain and suffering.

He couldn’t recall how many times he’d been brought back to awareness only to have the son of bitch use the whip all over again. His eyes glanced towards the wood table in the room and noticed the blood was gone. The incubus was certainly keeping his part of the bargain about keeping Dean in the dark. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought this was all just a nightmare. But his current position told him it was more than real.

He tried to catalog the condition of his body, but other than his ribs complaining about the position he was being forced to maintain and the exhaustion; he seemed to be whole again. He could feel something large seated inside him, stretching him for what he could only believe was the beginning of the next round with the bastard.

He jumped as he heard a soft sound followed by the beginning of vibrations in his ass. He turned his head again as he felt himself getting hard. The son of a bitch was somewhere playing with the controls on what must be another butt plug. This one felt much bigger than before and hit his prostate mercilessly as he struggled to control his body’s reaction.

Sweat broke out on his body as he struggled in vain against the binds that held him. He was at the mercy of the demon that held all the cards at the moment. He groaned as he felt his cock bounce against his stomach, his balls shrinking in anticipation of release as the butt plug continue to arouse him.

The sinking of the mattress was his first warning before he felt the hot breath of the incubus on his now weeping cock. The gag in his mouth prevented him from objecting, even if he could. He shivered as he felt a razor sharp claw press on his sack, a soft cry of pain wrenched from his lips as it continued to press into the sensitive skin.

There was no sound except for his heavy breathing and the slight buzz from the device seating deep inside his ass. He strained to see, to get a sense of what the monster might have planned but other than the first touch, there was nothing. He jumped as the vibrations increased yet again. “GAH!” Sam cried out as he tried to find some kind of relief for the crescendo building deep within his groin.

Just when he thought he was going to shoot his load, he felt a warm mouth encompass his engorged cock. Once again, his member disappeared from view as sharp teeth raked down the shaft, only to move up to the tip. He let his head fall back and screamed, no longer caring who heard him. Blood dripped down his shaft and pooled on his stomach as the incubus continued to suck him.

His balls were pulled and rolled in a painful manner while the beast continued to feast on his member. The sound of the vibrator’s motor was now drowned out by the constant keening that escaped his lips as he tried to ride out the surreal combination of pleasure and pain. Finally, his body could no longer contain his orgasm as he ejected his seed into the invisible mouth that held him captive.

As before, the incubus continued to suck on him, tearing more of his tender flesh until the fire ignited. This time when the monster sat back, Sam glanced down and saw his now limp member still twitching from the healing process. The blood still remained on his stomach, the only sign he wasn’t insane. The bed shifted again and Sam cried out as he felt a claw drawn across his lower abdomen. It was almost as if a knife had been used, but worse as he watched the gaping wound appear. He could briefly see the length of a bloodied claw before it disappeared into what he had to imagine was the monsters maw.

“You are so sweet. Your blood, your fear and disgust--I could do this forever.” The Popobawa hissed as Sam felt the butt plug yanked from his ass only to be replaced by a much larger object. His legs were pressed painfully against his chest, making it almost impossible for the young hunter to take more than a shallow breath.

As he was once more breached, he began to shake. The pain was now constant and unrelenting. His cock was still on fire, his abdomen throbbed from where he’d been almost disemboweled and his ass felt like it was being split in two. He almost didn’t feel the gag being removed until his cracked lips were sealed with the demon’s mouth.

“GNo!” Sam shouted into the mouth as he felt the tongue begin to push deeper inside, his very breath felt as if it was being stolen while clawed hands raked down his chest and side leaving rivers of blood and pain in their wake. He was being sucked into a vortex of pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Hazel eyes rolled upward as with a final gasp, the young hunter fell into darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Popobawa sat back and gazed down at the unconscious form in front of him. He was amazed that the man had the strength to still wake after what he’d put his body through. Even though he was able to heal the wounds, it still took a toll on the body of the victim. But he had fed more than enough for this night. If he took any more, the boy would succumb and he didn’t want to deal with the repercussions.

No a demon higher up the pay grade had dibs on this soul and he wasn’t foolish enough to interfere. And yet, as he ran a clawed hand over the stuttered breathing chest, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he would be doing the man a favor. He didn’t know the final plan, but he knew it wasn’t good and in the end the hunter would be destroyed.

A soft moan followed by a slit of hazel brought him out of his thoughts. “You amaze me little one. Most would be past endurance by now and yet you still come back for more.”

“Please…” The whispered phrase cut short by a soft sigh as the man simply turned his head in resignation. It was clear the hunter knew there was nothing he could do to stop what was in store for him. He wondered if he would be as complacent if he knew his true destiny.

“Well as much as I would like to prolong our little session, your brother should be returning shortly. We need to get you cleaned up…” The incubus smiled at the fear he saw in the man’s eyes and the tensing of muscles. “Now now, you wouldn’t want me to break my promise. I have to leave you as I found you, albeit a little more tired than normal.”

“Just get it over with…” The young hunter ground out as he finally glared up in the general direction of the demon.

The beast couldn’t help but admire the fire that still burned deep within the hazel depths. A challenge was thrown that couldn’t be ignored. Maybe there was time for just one more little taste. Moving slowly up the bed, a clawed finger traced the slowly bleeding wound on the hunter’s lower stomach, reopening and deepening the wound until it bubbled with the essence of the man beneath him.

“GAH! OH God, you bastard!” Sam cried out as his body shook from the pain being inflicted.

“It’s your fault hunter—you’re too like a drug to me. I really will be sorry to have to leave you in a few more days…but then a deal is a deal isn’t it Sammy?” The incubus watched as the man struggled to control the pain. “But since this might hurt a bit, why don’t we help keep it down. It wouldn’t do to have someone interrupt us now would it?”

The Popobawa quickly replaced the large ball gag before it untied the hunter’s legs, only to retie them to the end of the bed. The result was to have the naked man spread eagle on the bed, his sweat and blood soaked body calling out for the monster to feed one last time this night. He could see the rapid rise and fall of the boy’s chest as hazel eyes continued to cast around trying to figure out what would happen next.

As the blood from the belly wound continued to bubble up to the surface, the demon smiled. He’d have to do something before the poor boy bled out. Smacking his lips, the incubus smiled as it lowered its head and began to slowly suck at the gaping wound, its tongue pushing past tissue and muscle, deeper and deeper as the man bucked on the bed.

A loud keening filled the room but the demon was focused on the taste of the blood as it flowed into its maw. Sharp teeth shredded as the monster continued to feed, all while the body beneath him writhed in agony. After a few more moments, the Popobawa regretfully pulled its mouth from the wound. He could see the glazed eyes of the hunter, now obviously past endurance and only feeling what was done to him.

Sighing softly, the monster once more began to run its tongue along the wounds, leaving the belly wound for last. That would take more healing, and would cause the most pain. As he listened to the screams being ripped from his captive, he felt more satisfied than he had in a long long time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up behind Bobby’s truck. The older hunter was no where to be seen. He quickly grabbed his gun from the glove box and exited the car. His senses were on full alert as he heard the sound of a gun shot followed by a scream.

“Bobby!” Dean called out as he raced down the dark alleyway between two buildings. It was so dark he had to blink to allow what little light there was to illuminate the activity taking place at the other end. The hunter pulled his gun and raced down to the figures he saw fighting, one he would recognize anywhere while the other was obviously gaining the upper hand.

Before Dean could get a clear shot he watched in horror as Bobby was lifted into the air and thrown against a large trash bin. A sickening crunch was followed by a soft groan as his friend sank to the ground and remained motionless. Without waiting, Dean raised his weapon and fired, but the animal was already on the move.

A sharp bark of pain was followed by a low growl. Yellow gold eyes turned for a brief moment and glared at Dean before the beast raced from the alley. He’d only gotten a quick glimpse, but it was clear the werewolf was of the same variety they had hunted before in city environments. Except for the extra hair and animalistic eyes, it appeared almost human. That and the mouth full of razor sharp teeth and clawed hands were the only sign that it was much more.

“Damn it!” Dean said softly as he stopped to check his friend’s pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the strong and steady pulse. He heard a soft whimper from the other side of the dumpster. Pulling his gun again he cautiously looked behind in the darkened area between the wall and the container. Pale blue eyes peered out from a young face. The woman was holding her shoulder as blood poured through her fingers. Dark brown hair framed the too pale face as fear radiated off the woman.

Dean placed the gun in his jacket pocket and held his hands out in a non-threatening manner. “Shhh…it’s okay. The man has run off. Why don’t you let me help you?”

“What—what was that thing?” The woman’s voice whispered as eyes looked fearfully around before allowing Dean to gently pull her from her hiding place.

Dean noticed she was wearing a waitress outfit, the name tag indicated her name was Rachel. He also noticed she shivered as he pulled her out where he could get a better look at her injuries. Other than the shoulder wound and some scratches, she appeared to be in decent shape.

“What the hell hit me?” Bobby’s groggy voice echoed in the alley.

“Some guy knocked you over. I heard the commotion and decided to see what was going on. Lucky for you I happened along old man.” Dean said as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He hoped Bobby would pick up on the silent communication. The last thing they needed was to become the focus of the investigation.

There was silence for a moment before Bobby nodded slightly. “Good thing you came along son. I heard the girl scream and found her being attacked.”

“He—he tried to bite me and his hands—they—they did this…” The girl looked towards her torn shoulder. Dean took a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding but he still had to know if they might have a problem.

“Did he bite you anywhere?” The hunter watched as the girl shook her head.

“No—that man shot at him and then they fought. I—I hid…” She looked down, shame staining her cheeks.

“And a good thing you did too.” Dean assured the girl as he watched his friend struggle to his feet. “Do you need a doctor?”

“Naw, this old head is too thick for something like this to keep me down. I think I’ll head out now. I hear a bottle of aspirin callin my name.” Bobby remarked as he began to head back towards his truck.

“Okay, if you’re sure. What about you—ah Rachel is it? Can I give you a lift to the hospital or call someone for you?” Dean was hoping they could avoid the police and an ambulance. He was sure once he got the girl out of here, Bobby would circle back and see if he could figure out which direction their wolf had gone.

“Could you just drop me off at the hospital? I’ll call my husband to come get me…” The woman swayed slightly and would have fallen if Dean hadn’t caught her.

“Sure, let me help you.” Dean said softly as he began to lead the woman out of the alley and into his car. He saw Bobby’s truck parked a block down. His friend couldn’t be too badly hurt if he was already on the hunt. But the sooner he dropped off the waitress; the sooner he could return and hopefully help find the bastard.

The Impala roared down the street while pale yellow eyes followed it, a low growl once more escaped before the wolf turned and got into his own vehicle. His hunger would have to wait. He’d recognized the scent of the two men and the danger they brought—hunters had arrived and it was time for him to consider relocating once again. But then, maybe this time it would stand its ground…after all, there were only two of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat in the tub, his legs pulled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. He could hear the incubus humming as it cleaned up the mess on the bedding. The young hunter looked down and was amazed that there was no sign of the trauma he had just endured. His finger ran along his abdomen, phantom pain making him gasp as he recalled the monster actually pushing its tongue inside him.

Fire still burned inside him and on his skin where the wounds had healed. But the pain was pale in comparison to the memories he now carried. He jumped as he noticed the incubus had once more reclaimed its current ‘skin’ as it helped haul him from the cold ceramic tub.

“Come on Sammy, time to tuck you in before big brother returns. That is unless the wolf managed to get him. Now wouldn’t that be a kick in the pants? Here you are sacrificing yourself to get him out of Hell and he manages to get himself killed on a hunt…”

Sam felt his heart stop. Did the demon know something he didn’t? “You promised—no harm…” The young hunter stuttered trying to remain conscious as he felt his jogging pants pulled up to cover him. A hand pushed him down onto the bed before the covers were pulled up, almost gently.

“I promised he wouldn’t go to Hell prematurely—I have no control if he decides to jump start the process by getting himself killed…” The demon smiled before he stepped back. “But don’t worry Sammy, I’m sure he’ll be fine. After all, it’s just a werewolf—surely John Winchester’s son is more than a match for a mindless animal.”

“You—you—pppromised…” Sam couldn’t fight it any longer as he felt himself being drawn further and further into the darkness. He never heard the incubus chuckle as he gathered the rest of his things nor did he hear the door close. He was too busy fighting his way out of his latest nightmare—a nightmare with glowing yellow eyes and fangs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on the scent, can Sam keep his secret?

Gods and Men  
(Part 17)

 

Dean jumped from the Impala and moved quickly towards the truck his friend had driven back to the hotel. He could tell from the slump of Bobby’s shoulders that the man was barely keeping it together. He shook his head, “And you say we’re stubborn old man…”

“M’fine” Bobby groused as he still allowed Dean to steady him before nudging him in the direction of his room. The younger hunter still was amazed the man had managed to drive his truck back. After he’d dropped off Rachel at the hospital he’d returned only to find the man passed out in his truck.

“Sure, you always nap in the truck…hold on while I get the door.” Dean struggled for a moment as he tried to keep the older hunter from falling while he fished out the key. Finally after a few more minutes he managed to get the man inside and onto the bed.

“Well that was a lot of nothin’—only winged the bastard…” Bobby groused as he swatted Dean’s hand away from him the goose egg on the back of his head.

“At the time, I was more concerned about not hitting you. Silver bullets can kill humans too—even grouchy old men who don’t know when to stay down. Damn it Bobby hold still so I can see the damage.” Dean gently moved his fingers over the swollen nodule. The skin was unbroken, but it was still a nasty knock. “I’ll be right back—don’t move.”

Dean didn’t wait to see if the man would obey. He was keyed up and upset that he’d missed. Bobby was right, he should have ended the bastard but he’d been distracted by more than his friend being made into puppy chow. He paused and looked over at the other door before he reached under the seat to grab the spare first aid kit they kept. It was almost dawn and the lights were still out in their room. He hoped that meant the kid was getting some sleep.

Stretching tired muscles, he moved quickly back into Bobby’s room and smiled at the sight of the old man on the bed. Dark eyes glared at him, but they were only at half mast. It was clear the man was in pain and probably had a slight concussion. Dean went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water before returning to hand his friend a couple of pain killers.

“I’d prefer it if you’d of brought my friend Jack instead of these pansy assed pills.” Bobby mumbled as he quickly downed them with the water.

“Believe me, you’ll thank me in the morning sweetheart. Now let me get a look at those eyes and I’ll leave you alone.” Dean sighed as the man glared up at him. But he was used to dealing with his father, the man who was indestructible until…

“Go on get it over with.” Bobby’s soft response stopped Dean’s line of thought. It was uncanny sometimes how well the man could read him. The hunter quickly checked the injured man’s eyes.

“Looks like you dodged another one Bobby. You’ll have a headache and a slight concussion—are you hurt anywhere else?” Dean turned off the small flashlight and dropped it back into the kit.

“Why you gonna kiss ‘em and make ‘em better?” Bobby replied, a challenge in his eyes that had the young hunter chuckling.

“I never kiss of the first date—and in your case, never!” Dean stepped back and grabbed the ice bucket. “I’ll grab you some ice to help with the swelling before I go check on Sammy.” On his way out, the young hunter opened the connecting door. “And don’t go locking this door—I’m gonna have to wake your grouch ass to make sure your not concussed…”

“Idjit!” Dean chuckled at the remark his friend made as he headed out to grab the ice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked as he tried to figure out where he was. There was thick fog swirling around him, its cold fingers sending shivers down his spine. A low growl had him turning and reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. “What the hell?”

For the first time he noticed he was totally naked, his bare feet curled against the cold pavement. Before the confused man could try to figure out where he was he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He turned and came face to face with the wolf, yellow eyes bored into hazel as drool ran from the beast’s maw.

The young hunter took a step back only to find himself up against a brick wall. He had no weapons, no where to run and he was alone. He watched almost mesmerized as the beast reached forward with a clawed hand. Sam groaned as the claws dug into his unprotected chest, rivers of blood followed the path of the hand as it continued to move down his body.

“NO!” Sam screamed as he tried to move away from the pain, but the animal only moved closer, blocking any exit. The hunter closed his eyes, expecting to be torn apart when he heard a welcome sound.

“Get away from you bitch!” Dean’s voice echoed in the thick fog. Sam glanced towards the sound, a smile on his face as he saw his brother break through the mist. His favorite gun was aimed at the wolf. The creature turned and howled out one word.

“Mine…”

“I don’t think so. He’s mine and I don’t share!” Dean announced as he took aim and shot the animal in the chest.

“Dean—Oh God…” Sam stuttered as he tried to get his heart back under control. The pain from the claws forgotten as he took a step towards his brother.

“Not God, just you awesome big brother here to save your ass—again!” Dean placed the gun back in his waistband before turning to look at Sam. A glint in his eye that Sam recalled from before—a glint that meant his brother wasn’t really in control.

“No please…” Sam whimpered as he stepped back, his hands covering himself.

“How many times do I have to tell you…your ass is mine and mine alone.” Dean ground out as he stepped forward and pulled Sam’s hands over his head, pinning him to the wall. Sam blinked as he felt his brother rub against him, his interest apparent by the hard bulge in his jeans.

“But—no—you’re okay—the poison…” Sam gasped as his brother placed his mouth over his and began to kiss him. The young hunter tried to close his mouth, but a rough twist of his cock and balls had him opening to his brother’s tongue.

Sam shuddered as he felt his brother begin to pump his cock while pushing further and further inside his mouth with his tongue. Just when he thought was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Dean backed off and smiled.

“I’ve missed this. But you’ve been a bad boy Sammy…” Dean said coldly as he backed up and pulled out a piece of rope from his pocket. “Move over by the fire escape Sammy and don’t make me ask twice.”

Sam looked to his right and saw the outline of the dark metal stairs. They didn’t reach all the way to the ground, but he had an idea of what his brother intended. He turned and tried once more to reach his brother. “Please Dean, this isn’t you…”

“Of course it is. I’m really disappointed in you Sammy. What did we say about keeping secrets from each other?” Dean pulled Sam over towards the stairs and turned him so that he now faced the wall. He felt his brother quickly tie him to the rungs so that he was now unable to resist whatever his sibling had in store for him.

“I didn’t…Dean…” Sam tried again before he felt a hand reach between his legs and pull hard on his cock and balls.

“You’ve been letting someone else play with these—you thought I didn’t know?”

“But…but—he told me—he would release you…” Sam cried out as his brother smacked his ass with his bare hand hard enough to leave an imprint.

“Not your job Sammy. I told you not to interfere and what do you do? You let some bastard fuck this hole. You’ve really turned into a man whore Sammy.” Sam felt tears in his eyes as he heard the disgust in his brother’s voice. A moment later he cried out again as he felt the leather from his brother’s belt hit his lower back.

“M’sorry Dean!” Sam cried out as the blows continued to hit his unprotected back and ass until he could feel his knees begin to buckle. The only think holding the young hunter on his feet was the fire escape stairs. He gripped the rung and gasped as he felt something hard pressed against his ass.

“No, please Dean—you promised…” Sam cried as his cheeks were separated and a hard cock was shoved deep inside.

“That was before you lied to me Sammy. I asked you what was wrong and you lied, all the while you were letting that bastard fuck you. If you want to be fucked, you come to me—no one else!”

As his brother continued to pound into his ass, Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. He knew Dean would angry, but this was too much. He didn’t want this—never this. He felt his head being pulled back, his brother’s lips leaving a trail down his neck before a voice hissed in his ear. “I was willing to go to Hell for you—but now—now you just disgust me.”

Sam let his head drop to his chest as his brother pulled his hips closer. The pain in his ass was nothing compared to what he felt about his brother’s disapproval. Dean hated him and he deserved it. As he felt his brother begin to pound harder, he no longer protested. He would never deny his brother anything, even this.

After what seemed like an eternity he felt his brother pump into him twice more before he was filled with his brother’s come. His body shook as he tried to reconcile the brother who swore to never hurt him again this way with the one who now stood back and hit him once more on his sore ass.

“That was just a warm up…”

Suddenly there was a low growl and both boys turned towards the sound. “Son of a Bitch!” Dean cried out as he turned to face the wolf.

“Dean!” Sam cried out as he watched in horror. His brother no longer had his gun but he still faced the beast, placing himself between Sam and the wolf.

“No Dean, run!” Sam yelled as he pulled on the ropes holding him fast.

“You’re mine Sam—tarnished or not, I’m not gonna let this bastard have you.” Dean said as he stepped towards the enraged animal. “I’ll just get to Hell a little sooner…”

The young hunter fought the ropes binding him but other than tearing his flesh, he wasn’t able to break free. He turned his fearful gaze once more towards the two figures as they circled each other. Dean moved first, launching a kick to the beast’s chest that caused it to fall back. Sam knew his brother was simply trying to reach the gun he had left on the ground a few feet away. But just as Dean reached for the object, the wolf jumped up and pounded.

Dean never saw the blow coming as he tried to roll to get his gun. The massive claw raked down his brother’s back, shredding his shirt and skin. There were rivers of crimson where cloth had once been. Still the hunter fought, he rolled and punched the wolf in the face, but that only enraged the beast further. Sam watched in horror as with a roar the animal leaned forward and with a smile on its face tore his brother’s throat open.

Sam watched as green eyes found his for a brief moment before the light that always burned within them slowly went out. The young hunter screamed, after all he’d gone through, all that he’d done, his brother was still taken from him. He continued to scream the one name he knew he’d never use again.

“DEAN!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean quietly closed the door to Bobby’s room, a soft smile on his lips. The older hunter had already fallen asleep before he’d returned with the ice. He didn’t even move when Dean quickly placed the icepack on the growing lump and adjusted the covers over the injured man. “Sure he’s not hurt…” Dean muttered as he put his key in the door to the room he shared with Sam.

He no sooner pushed the door in than he heard the frantic scream from the huddled figure on the bed.

“DEAN!” Sam was tossing on the bed, sweat beading on his forehead as he fought the dream that had him in its clutches.

“NO! You promised…you promised he’d live….” Sam’s breath was coming alarmingly fast as Dean sprinted towards the bed.

As he tried to calm his sibling he couldn’t help notice the shivers going through his brother’s frame. “Sammy—Sam, wake up little brother!”

Sam shot up on the bed, his eyes large in his too pale face. “No—don’t touch me! Get back!” The young hunter threw himself from the bed and stumbled quickly towards the bathroom. Before Dean could react, he heard the latch on the door click in place.

He heard the sound of his brother getting sick followed by stuttered breaths. It was clear whatever had plagued his brother’s dreams was serious. “Sam, open the door. It’s just me—Sam?”

Just as Dean was getting ready to pick the lock he heard the door open slowly. His eyes didn’t like what he saw. Sam looked like he was ready to pass out again. His skin was too pale and the dark circles made his brother’s eyes look sunken into his face. There was definitely something wrong and Dean was going to get to the bottom of it.

But first he had to get his brother back to bed before he fell down. “Here, let me help you…” Dean moved slowly forward, he noticed his brother flinch slightly but he didn’t pull away. Taking any small victory he could, the older Winchester quickly guided his sibling back to bed.

“You look worse than road kill Dude—I thought you were going to get some sleep?” Dean watched as Sam swallowed before answering softly.

“Are you okay?”

Dean sat back for a moment before replying. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Wolf…you went after the wolf…” Sam replied as his eyes began to slowly blink.

Suddenly the pieces dropped in place. He knew Sam hated it when he hunted on his own but he thought having Bobby with would make it easier. He remembered how often his brother would have horrific nightmares whenever he had been made to stay behind while he hunted with their Dad. It just never occurred to him that Sam would be affected so badly now that he was an adult.

“You—you died.” Sam shivered “I couldn’t save you—never can save you…”

“Well of course not.” Dean hurried to finish as he saw the hurt look flash in his brother’s eyes. “You couldn’t save me because I didn’t need saving—now Bobby on the other hand…”

Sam’s eyes opened up wider. “Bobby? S’okay?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, he’s next door sleeping off a knock to the head. But he’ll be fine after some sleep—as should you be. Seriously Sammy, I’m fine.”

Sam shook his head. “But it was so real…”

The older sibling leaned closer and pulled the blankets up higher on his brother’s chest. “A vision?”

“No—at least I don’t think so…” Sam shook his head, confusion swirled inside the hazel eyes. “I don’t know Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Don’t worry Sammy. Once you get some sleep we’re gonna figure out what’s going on with you.” He held his hand up and Sam tried to object. “Don’t even try to go there. You are so far from fine, you make road kill look healthy. Look, I know something else is going on. But right now all I want from you is to go back to sleep. Can you do that for me Sammy?”

A soft sigh was his only answer as his brother rolled over and turned away from him. Sam had been doing that too much lately and this time Dean decided he couldn’t let it ride. He gently pulled his brother back over so he could see his face. “Whatever it is Sammy, we’ll work it out—no matter what you understand?”

“Sure Dean…M’tired…” Sam replied as he slowly closed his eyes. Dean kept his hand on his brother’s shoulder long after his breathing evened out in sleep. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had a suspicion it had something to do with him and that damn deal. His gaze looked towards the connecting doorway to Bobby’s room. Maybe, just maybe it was time to have his friend summon the demi-god.

If nothing else, the bastard could tell him if this new exhaustion was do to what had been done to Sam or if there was something else. Either way, he was done waiting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam watched his brother move quietly towards the connecting door. He knew his brother was probably going to check on Bobby but he shivered at the thought of being alone. His eyes scanned the empty room, trying to determine if he was truly alone or being watched by the Popobawa.

He knew his time was running out, Dean wasn’t going to stop until he figured out what was wrong with him. As he realized there was no way this could go on for another ten days, his hopes began to dim. If he couldn’t fulfill his side of the deal, Dean would go to Hell. All he had gone through would be for nothing. He had to come up with another reason for his behavior; he had to complete the deal which meant he had to lie to his brother—again.

“Shit…” Sam said quietly as he turned and let himself drift back to sleep. Hopefully the next time he woke up he’d be able to figure out a way to sidetrack his pitbull brother. There was no way he was going to let his dream come true—Dean would not be going to Hell now or anytime in the near future. He’d see to it if it killed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little transition chapter before we move on to the next phase—more Sammy wumpage ahead I’m afraid.

Gods and Men  
(Part 18)

 

They middle aged man quickly locked his car, looking both ways to make sure he wasn’t followed before he headed into his small one bedroom flat. Jake Trumbol was his name now. Normally he could stay in one place for a year or two before having to move on to a new town, new job and new name. It had been so long since he’d been infected, he’d lost count of the places and identities.

At first he cursed the being that had done this to him. For the first years, he had been confused and unaware of the changes that took place during certain times of the year. But then the memories remained as his strength grew. The feeling of power was intoxicating. He had once been a man who had to hide from those who would take advantage of him and now he had the strength to do whatever he chose.

Jake dropped his keys on the small table and glanced at the mail scattered across the wood grained surface. He really didn’t want to move on again but how could he not with two hunters on his trail? He winced as he rubbed at the graze on his arm. The silver had burned as the bullet passed through his flesh. A low growl passed his lips as he remembered the one who had shot him. No, this time he would stand his ground. He was tired of running. But first he had to find where the hunter was hiding.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam woke to the sun streaming through the faded curtains. He glanced over and saw his brother’s form on the opposite bed, his hand curled under his pillow as he slept. A small smile curled the young hunter’s lips as he drank in the normalcy of the moment. For a brief instant, he could pretend it was just he and Dean on the hunt. No demons, no deal or demi-gods messing around with them. But then he knew it wasn’t true.

His brother had to hunt a werewolf because he was too weak to help. Both emotionally and physically he was a wreck and no good to his brother. He glanced at the open doorway and heard the soft snores from the room beyond. At least Dean had Bobby to back him up. But it still didn’t stop the shiver that went through him as he recalled the vivid dream from the night before.

The young hunter pushed himself up, wrapping an arm across his sore ribs as he made his way towards the bathroom. A quick shower and then he’d go out to grab some breakfast for them all. It was the least he could do. Besides, it would go a long way to showing his brother he wasn’t totally useless. As he stepped under the warm spray, he let the water wash away the sweat and God knew what else from his body. He couldn’t help looking around as he continued to wash—the last time he’d showered the Popobawa had made an appearance.

Grabbing a towel, he hesitated once more waiting to see if he was really and truly alone. When nothing happened he quickly exited the room and got dressed. Dean had rolled over but his breathing still indicated he was deeply asleep. No wonder, he’d heard him getting up every hour to check on Bobby next door. Looking at the clock he was amazed to see it was almost lunch time.

Sam scribbled a quick note on the hotel stationary and left it where Dean would be sure to see it. He grabbed the keys and quickly exited the room. As he walked towards the Impala he took a deep breath. It had been too long since he’d left the room. The brisk air filled his lungs and made some of the exhaustion that seemed to follow him everywhere disappear.

He opened the door to the car and almost got in when he remembered his cell phone on the nightstand. Dean would kill him if he didn’t have it on him. Moving quickly, he returned to the room, grabbed his phone and breathed a sigh of relief that his brother still slept on. He really didn’t want to argue with him. The young hunter climbed inside the car and began to search for a local diner.

As he drove, he felt his muscles loosen. He hadn’t been able to finish the research last night but maybe if he hurried he could get back and get it done before Dean woke. It was a small peace offering for his inability to back his brother up on the hunt. The closer he got to the downtown area, the more he wondered about the dream he’d had. He knew the area that his brother and Bobby were hunting in. Dean had told him what happened the night before when he’d woken from yet another nightmare.

Without conscious thought, he found himself parking outside a small diner not far from the alley where the waitress had been attacked. There was a good chance that she worked at this place. Maybe he could get some information while he was getting them something to eat. Then at least he’d have something else for his brother to focus on instead of him.

The inside of the diner was actually quite pleasant. The faded Formica tabletops were clean and the booth seats were actually in good shape. A slight rumble from his stomach preceded the wonderful smell of food. Still feeling a little faint from the previous night’s activities Sam decided to have a seat while he ordered. In fact, a cup of coffee would go a long way right now.

“What’ll yah have hun?” An older waitress asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

“I’ll take two double cheeseburgers, fries, a grilled chicken sandwich and 3 more coffee’s to go.” Sam replied with a soft smile. “Oh and do you have any pie?”

“Fresh apple pie just made an hour ago—still warm.”

“Great, and three slices of pie too.”

“Sure thing, coming right up sweet cheeks.” Sam blushed and quickly looked back down at his coffee as he heard the waitress chuckle. He hadn’t been able to look up employees of the warehouse district that was just a few blocks over. But all the attacks were in the vicinity except for the first one. When he got back, he would need to see if he couldn’t hack into the employment records for the businesses in the area. He figured they’d have to check out anyone new for the past 30 days.

“Did you hear about Rachel?” Sam’s ears perked up, that sounded like the name of the young girl Dean brought to the hospital.

“Yeah, how weird is that? She said the guy tried to bite her…” The other waitress shivered. “What kind of person does that?”

“I don’t know but my Herbie said he’d pick me up from now on after work—you want to ride with us?”

“Sure, thanks. What is this world coming to—probably one of those Goth freaks that hang out around here…”

Sam jumped as a bag was placed in front of him. “Wow, I just overheard, is she okay?”

The waitress looked over at her coworkers and grimaced. “They shouldn’t be talkin’ ‘bout that out here—spooks the customers.” She glanced back down at Sam and sighed. “But yes, poor girl was walkin’ home ‘cause her husband pulled a late shift. I spoke to her and she swears it was a black man with weird yellow eyes, teeth and long nails. Said the man looked like…” the waitress paused as her eyes slid over to a large black man who was seated at the counter before she shook her head. “Well, personally I think she’s just in shock. It’s not the first killing around here by some kind of animal.”

“There have been others?” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the money to pay the bill while he tried to get a better look at the man sitting at the counter. Unfortunately his face was turned away. But he was wearing a night guard uniform.

“Not many, but the police think it’s one of the packs of wild dogs that wander around in the warehouse district. I wouldn’t put much into what the girl said—she must have been mistaken.” The waitress paused and shook her head. “This kinda talk is likely to scare away more folks. Are you plannin’ on stayin’ here long?”

“No, my brother and I are on a road trip, we’ll only be here for a few more days.” Sam replied as he began to stand up.

The waitress smiled as she pocketed the money. “Well then, you enjoy that pie—hope to see you back.” Sam blushed again as the woman winked before turning to wait on another table.

As he left the diner, he never saw the narrowed eyes of one of the customer or the feral grin as the man placed his money on the counter. “So you working this weekend Jake?” The waitress at the counter asked as she cleared the dishes.

“No, actually I’m thinking of doing a little hunting…”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat back and gazed at the entrance to the diner. He should wait and try to follow this new lead but then the food would get cold and by now his brother would be...he jumped as the phone in his pocket rang.

“Dean?”

“Well who else would it be? Where are you Sammy?” Dean’s voice was calm but Sam could tell he was worried.

“I decided to grab something to eat…” Sam started before his brother interrupted.

“And just how long does it take to pick up food at the diner down the road Sammy. Try again and this time, tell me the truth.”

Sam took a deep breath. He knew his brother was worried but he was getting sick and tired of being kept under house arrest. Some of his old independence surged forward as he snapped back. “I didn’t realize I needed permission to go anywhere Dean.”

There was a brief silence before his brother came back on line. “No, you don’t—I keep forgetting you’re a big boy now. I won’t bother you again.” The line went dead leaving Sam looking down at it and wondering what he’d just done. Part of him wanted to ring Dean back and apologize, but just as he began to dial he saw the dark skinned customer exit the diner and head for a black jeep. He quickly grabbed paper and pen to write down the license number.

If he lost the man, at least he could get more information by running his plates. He could feel the surge of adrenaline in his system as he pulled out and began to follow his prey. He might not have liked hunting, but he knew he was good at it. He’d learned to trust his instincts and they were screaming at him now. This was probably the werewolf. If he could find out where he worked or lived, he could then call Dean back to get reinforcements.

Sam kept back slightly, cursing the loud engine of his brother’s baby while he tried to follow the man. The jeep turned towards the warehouse district and continued until it came to stop in front of a vacant building. For a moment, Sam thought he’d been spotted but then the man exited the jeep and grabbed a duffle bag from the back before heading for the building.

The young hunter waited until the security guard entered the building before he pulled out his phone and pressed Dean’s number. He grit his teeth at it went to voicemail. Obviously Dean was now pissed at him and wasn’t taking his calls. Next he dialed Bobby’s number only to get the same response. As he gazed at the building he knew the right thing to do would be to go back to the hotel.

But what if the man wasn’t the werewolf? Besides, if Dean could hunt one on his own—so could he. The fact that is was a man made it easier as well. He didn’t know what he would have done if it had been a woman. Madison’s sad eyes filled his vision for a moment before he shook his head. There was no time for this on a hunt. He had to stay focused.

Decision made, Sam exited the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed a silver knife and placed it in its holder on his belt. Next he picked up his favorite gun that he loaded with silver bullets before placing it in the back of his jeans. He took a deep breath as he quietly closed the trunk and headed for the warehouse. A brief bout of dizziness assailed him, but he refused to acknowledge it anymore than he would acknowledge the twinge he felt when he moved wrong. He’d hunted in worse condition and had stood up against monsters that made a werewolf look like a puppy.

The door was locked, but that didn’t deter the determined hunter. This was his chance to prove to Dean and himself that he could still hunt as an equal. He entered the large room and closed the door with a soft click before moving along the wall. His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness within, saw nothing but a smattering of broken down crates and an old desk against the far wall. He moved silently further into the building, his body taut and his senses on full alert. He was almost positive that the man he was hunting was the werewolf.

As he stood by another door, he gazed inside the clear glass window only to once again meet an empty room. A soft sound above him had him look up, his hand automatically reaching for his gun when a large body hurdled towards him. He managed to aim and pull the trigger, but the momentum of the man’s body caused him to miss his target. He groaned as his ribs took the brunt of the attack, the wind knocked from his body as he fell to the ground.

“Hunter, how does it feel to be the prey?” The black man growled at him as he leapt lightly to his feet. Before the young hunter could gather his senses the guard raised up what looked like a night stick and brought it down on Sam’s head.

Sam’s last thought before the lights went out was maybe his brother was right—he wasn’t ready to hunt after all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced back and forth like a caged animal. To say he’d been hurt by Sam’s response was an understatement. He only wanted his brother to be safe. Of course, after he’d made the deal he realized that keeping Sam safe wasn’t the only thing he needed. He also wanted his brother to be happy. At least as happy as he could be living the crappy life they did. He’d never meant to cause him the pain he had by making the deal in the first place. At the time, it had seemed like the only way but now he wasn’t so sure it had been the right decision.

He didn’t regret going to Hell for Sam. No, he’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant his brother could live. But he’d underestimated the impact it would have on his brother. Sam had always been stronger than him and yet each day he could see how it was breaking the once independent sibling. The whole thing with Cupid had pointed out to him how far he was willing to go to keep Sam tied to his side and it had scared him.

The phone rang and Sam’s Id was displayed. The older Winchester reached for the phone only to stop. His brother was probably just calling to apologize and he wasn’t ready yet to forgive him. He still remembered the panic of waking up to an empty room. Of course when he read Sam’s note, he calmed down a little. However, after he’d taken a shower, gotten dressed and even checked on Bobby without even a word from the missing Winchester, he’d begun to worry.

The past few months his brother had become more secretive, especially when it involved anything to do with his coming date with the hell hounds. It was expected and Dean didn’t hold his brother to blame. But it seemed this was becoming a habit with his sibling. He knew something was wrong with Sam, something more than bruised ribs. Why wouldn’t Sam share it with him?

“So what did your idjit brother want?” A gruff voice was followed by the elder hunter. “He rang my phone while I was in the damn shower. Why would he be callin me?”

Dean’s concern rose another notch. “He called you?”

“Well according to the caller id it was Sam. Idjit didn’t leave a message though—what’s going on Dean?” Bobby sat down at the table and reached for the pot of coffee to fill his cup.

The older Winchester picked up his phone and frowned when he realized there was no message left on his phone either. “I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know. Where did he go?”

“He said he was going to get us something to eat, but that was hours ago. When I asked him what he was up to he refused to answer.” Dean looked down at the floor as he replayed the conversation in his mind. The truth was he really didn’t give Sam time to answer, he’d immediately assumed his brother was lying once again. “Ah crap—I think I screwed up again Bobby.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked slowly, a groan escaped his lips as the pain in his head kept time to the rapid beating of his heart. As he opened his eyes, he closed them again quickly as pain lanced through his brain. A soft footfall forced him to try once more.

“Hunter—you really fell for the bait. You have the scent of the other…” Sam watched as the man rubbed lightly at his arm before his gaze returned full of hatred. “You and your kind have hunted me for years and yet I’m still here. In the past I’ve moved on, but not this time. I’ve got a sweet job here, one that allows me to come and go—as well as other amenities.”

“You kill people—innocent people…” Sam ground out as he realized he was tied to a post in the middle of another empty room. The windows high up indicated that most of the day had past. His brother must be beside himself with worry by now—that is if he was over being mad at him.

“So what? It’s the law of nature. The strongest of the species kills those who are weaker. What I do is no different than what the cougar does when it kills a rabbit.” The man moved closer and lifted Sam’s chin with his hand. “Besides, you can’t tell me that you haven’t killed. You hunt and destroy anything that is different from you. But who is to say you have the right to judge me?”

“The cougar only kills for food—you enjoy it.” Sam ground out.

The man laughed. “True, I do enjoy the hunt and then afterwards, seeing the fear in their eyes when they know I will be killing them.”

“You’re a monster—even if you kill me, others will follow…ARGH!” Sam cried out as his head snapped back from the vicious blow to his face. He felt the bile rise in his throat as the room began to spin but fought it down. He refused to vomit or show any weakness in front of the wolf.

His eyes popped open as he felt something cold pressed against his throat. “I had toyed with waiting until later to kill you. Your friends will be chasing their tales looking for you and eventually will give up. There really is no reason for me to keep you around.”

Sam swallowed but still refused to show any fear. “They will never give up until you are dead”

“Hmmm, that might be. But you won’t be around to see it.”

Sam closed his eyes as he felt the burn of the knife as it began to cut. His only regret was that he never got to apologize to Dean. His brother had been right, he wasn’t ready to hunt and now he couldn’t even save his brother from the deal. Getting killed was probably considered breaking the bargain they had struck. As he felt blood begin to drip down his neck he began to let the exhaustion in his body take over. He almost didn’t hear the voice followed by the release of pressure against his throat.

“Dean?” Sam whispered before his body dragged him into the waiting abyss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unholy alliance finds Sam caught between a rock and a hard place. Can Bobby and Dean find him before it’s too late?

Gods and Men  
(Part 19)

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that.” The Popobawa remarked calmly as he tossed the werewolf across the room. He glanced down briefly and smiled as he realized it was only a shallow cut. The boy was hurt but would live.

“Who the hell are you?” The man stood and flexed his arms as he advanced towards the strange man that had appeared out of nowhere.

“Let’s just say, this piece of meat has already been claimed. But I’m willing to forgive you damaging the package since you actually have done me a favor.”

“What do you want?” The wolf stopped and gazed quizzically at the newcomer.

“The same thing you do. I only wish to feed and to be left alone.” The demonic being grinned as he realized the monster in front of him was listening. “I’ll help you evade capture by the others if you allow me to do as I please with this one—and borrow your wonderful facilities to do it.”

The werewolf looked over at the unconscious form before nodding. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“First, I’ll need a few supplies to make our guest a little more—comfortable. You can get what I need while you’re moving the black car to another location. Make sure you leave the phone and all his belongings inside—believe me it will drive his brother insane.”

The werewolf stopped and grinned. “Brother?”

“Yes, the younger one is his brother. But don’t underestimate him. He’s very protective of this one and will not suffer you’re taking him lightly. You will have to be more selective in your kills until I finish with this one…”

“What do you intend to do?”

“I plan to break him and then return him to his beloved brother.” The incubus held up his hand at the wolf’s objection. “Believe me, he will be so busy trying to fix his brother—you will be safe to continue without interruption.”

The werewolf shook his head but then grinned. “It could work...”

“Of course it will work. All you have to do is keep your kills less public for a time. You have the perfect venue to do your work here undetected right?” As the wolf nodded, the Popobawa knew he had the monster under his control.

“Yes, this warehouse is totally empty. The owners simply hired me to keep out squatters. I can come and go without any problems. No one will bother us…”

“Good! I sense it is getting close to your time to hunt. Help me get his clothes removed and then you can get rid of the car—you can bring your dinner back here. In fact, I would love for you to put on a little show for our guest…”

The wolf simply nodded as he pulled out the knife and cut the ropes holding the unconscious man to the post. A short time later he disappeared along with all of Sam’s possessions.

“I should be angry with you my young friend, but in the end this will give us some more quality time together.” The Popobawa smiled as he trailed a finger through the blood still dripping from the cut on the young hunter’s neck. As he licked the dark red fluid from his fingers he sighed with contentment. By the time he was done, the boy would be destroyed and he would be well fed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean hung up the phone and growled. “The phone must be off—Damn it!”

“So let me get this straight, your idjit brother probably went out to hunt a werewolf—the same one that managed to take on both of us and walk away last night.” Bobby held up his hand as Dean began to protest. “And he thinks he can do better?”

“I don’t know Bobby. I can’t figure out what’s going through his head most of the time these days. He’s keeping more and more secrets from me—it’s almost like I’m already gone…” The young hunter sat down heavily on the bed his brother had slept in the night before. He’d give anything to have him there now.

“It seems to me he’s not the only one keeping secrets. When we find him—you have to tell him the deal has been broken.”

“But what if it’s not?” Dean voiced his greatest fear. Not for himself, he’d already resigned himself to becoming Hells bitch. But if it wasn’t he knew for a fact his brother would never survive the guilt.

“Sometimes all you have to go on is faith Dean.” Bobby replied.

“Yeah, you forget, that’s Sam’s department—not mine.” The hunter ground out as he stood and grabbed his coat. “Come on Bobby, we need to drive around the downtown area—he’s got the Impala. If we can find that, hopefully Sam won’t be far away.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two figures watched as the distraught hunters took off in Bobby’s truck. “We should stop this before it gets worse.” A soft voice said.

“What more do you expect me to do? This is not of our concern any longer. If the older sibling refuses to believe in the gift I’ve given, then they deserve to suffer.” The demi-god turned to look at his wife.

“Yes, but had you not broken the other so completely—his faith may have been enough. He suffers at the hand of the demon in part because of what was done to him by your hand.”

Cupid looked towards the horizon. “I will think about it, but you know if we continue to interfere, we will be censured for sure.”

“Better those than to have an innocent man suffer for your mistake husband.” The soft voice carried on the wind as the two figures dissolved from view.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first sensation Sam felt was an unrelenting cold. His body shivered from it as he struggled back towards consciousness. As the rest of his senses began to fire, he realized two things. He was naked and bound to a cold metal table, his arms bound over his head and his legs pulled and spread so that he was on display. The edge of the table dug cruelly into his lower back as his ass hung over the edge. As his eyes gained focus he could see the familiar shape of the Popobawa leaning against the pillar he’d been tied to before.

“Nice to see you wanted to join the party. I have to say, I was really disappointed in your skills as a hunter. Who goes into a building without backup?” The incubus shook his head as he moved closer. “You’re brother is right to keep you from the hunt. I’m surprised you have lasted as long as you have.”

“Let me go!” Sam ground out as he tugged against the ropes that held him immobile.

“It is true, our deal seems to be in jeopardy. Death is not an acceptable resolution—if you die your brother’s deal remains in tact. But luckily for you I was able to strike a deal with the owner of this fine establishment.”

Sam gazed around and noticed the absence of the wolf. “What did you do?” Vision of his brother being torn apart by the werewolf flashed in his mind and caused his breathing to hitch. “You promised not to harm Dean!”

“Ah yes, that I did. And technically I won’t be the one doing the harming…”

“You Son of a Bitch!” Sam shouted as he pulled harder on the ropes. He could feel the blood run down his wrist and onto his hands.

“Calm down little one. I’m still willing to follow through with my part of the bargain, assuming your brother survives the werewolf that is…” The Popobawa leaned forward and fastened his lips over Sam’s mouth.

The young hunter tried to turn his head, but it was held tight as the monster continued to explore the inside of his mouth. He could feel himself getting light headed again as the incubus thrust his tongue deeper, the sucking sensation stealing his breath. However before the darkness took him, the monster stepped backed and wiped a hand across his lips. “So what do you say Sammy—you still willing to trade your body for your brother’s soul?”

Sam took a deep breath and gazed up at the monster standing over him. What good would it do for him to cooperate if Dean died in the end anyway?

 _“You haven’t learned a thing…”_ The Trickster’s voice sounded in his mind.

 _“I’m here to teach you what you failed to learn before—you have no control Sam Winchester…”_ Cupid’s voice followed.

In the end he never had control. He couldn’t stop the yellow eyed demon from bleeding into his mouth or from killing his mother, father and girlfriend. What made him think he could stop the deal and save his brother?

“No…” Sam whispered.

“What did you say?” The incubus leaned forward and traced the knife wound on the hunter’s neck.

“I said no—this is done. You never intended to break the deal, you just wanted to use me…ARGH!” Sam screamed as a heavy hand landed on his unprotected cock and balls.

“Oh well, guess I’ll just have to take what I want. And since I no longer have to worry about leaving you like I found you—this will be great fun!”  
The young hunter shivered at the coldness of the voice from his tormentor. In the end, he would probably die before his brother. Since he already had demon blood in him, he’d probably end up in the same place Dean was heading. In the end, it was the best solution. No more worries of him going darkside and maybe they would be together in the end.

“Crack!” Sam jumped as the whip left a trail of fire across his chest. He refused to cry out as he watched the monster raise the whip again only to let it land across his ass. The blows continued until he couldn’t distinguish where the pain began or ended in his body. And yet the hunter refused to cry out.

“I have to admit, you are a strong one. Most men would be begging me to stop and yet I can still feel your resistance. I wonder how long you can remain silent with this…” Sam gazed down and saw the incubus now held a thin leather strap in his hand. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the next round but they popped open as pain like he’d never known raced through him.

The Popobawa smiled. “That got your attention!” He cracked the leather belt against the metal table before he stepped back and let it land once more on Sam’s cock and balls. This time the young hunter couldn’t hold back the screams as the beating continued. “Beg me to stop and I’ll do it…”

Sam shuddered as another blow hit him, his cock and balls were on fire from the blows. This time he couldn’t stop the bile from rising as he turned his head and vomited. Another blow, harder this time had him reeling. At this rate he was sure there would be damage. After the next blow he knew he couldn’t continue—if for no other reason than he had to survive long enough to beg his brother for forgiveness.

“No more—please—please stop!” Sam screamed as the beating continued. “Please…”

The sound of the belt dropping to the floor was followed by a hand cupping his injured balls. Sam bucked as the incubus began to slowly lick and suck them. He could feel himself getting hard, even though his cock still throbbed from the beatings. How could he be getting aroused after what he’d endured?

“You taste so good—that’s right I love the emotions, they are the icing on the cake.” The demon purred as he moved his mouth to begin to lick and suck on some of the open wounds on Sam’s body. Once more he could feel the strange drain of his energy as the monster continued to feed. He groaned as the hand moved to trace the outside of his hole before a finger plunged in.

“NO!” Sam cried out as his body arched against the ropes holding him. The sound of clothing being shed was followed by the feeling of something large outside his hole. He couldn’t go through this again—it was too much. But the monster wasn’t listening as the large cock was soon driving deep inside his protesting muscles.

“God, please stop!” Sam cried, no longer trying to stay brave. His body shuddered under the assault as the incubus continued to pound into him with enough force that the table groaned in protest.

“That’s it, beg me—try to stop me hunter!” The incubus cried out as he pushed in deeper until Sam could do nothing but endure the pain. Tears slipped down bruised cheeks, shame burned deep at his inability to stop what was being done to him. The only saving grace was that his brother wasn’t here this time to see his shame. Once again, as the incubus filled him with his sperm, the pain from the liquid set his insides on fire.

“Stop—please…no more…” Sam cried out, unable to curl or move to relieve the pain burning through his guts.

“I know I said I wouldn’t heal your wounds, but I’ve decided if I want to keep you—I need you to be a little healthy. So consider this my gift for feeding me so well.” Sam bucked against the tongue as it traced the open wounds on his body, liquid fire following behind until once more his whole body was burning. He no longer controlled his body as it shook beneath the onslaught.

As his mind sought the only place where he could escape the agony; he heard the monster chuckle. “Get some rest, I have a surprise for you later—one that I think will make you change your mind and become my willing sex slave again…”

“Never…” Sam whispered as he spiraled into the darkness and relative offer of peace it provided.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean slammed his fist against the door of the old truck. “Hey what did she ever do to you boy?” Bobby’s irate voice filled the cab.

“I can’t believe he disappeared like this in such a tiny town. Where the hell could he have gone to?” Dean ignored the jibe from his friend. His frustration and fear continued to grow as night fell and there was still no sign of his brother.

“He’s still here someplace. We need to go back and do more research—maybe we can find something to help identify the wolf….”

Bobby didn’t need to say what Dean was already thinking. It wasn’t a coincidence that his brother disappeared in the same town being terrorized by a werewolf. “Yeah, maybe he managed to get further on the research last night before he fell asleep.”

As they pulled up close the hotel Dean’s eyes grew larger. “Son of Bitch! If he’s been here this whole time and didn’t call—I swear to God I’m gonna kill him!”

The Impala was parked near the back of the lot of the hotel. A lone light glinted off the black metal of the car. It was strong enough to see that there was no one inside. The oldest Winchester barely waited for the truck to stop before he was racing for the room. The key shook in his hand as he put it in the lock and rushed inside, only to be met with an empty room.

“He’s not here…” Dean felt his knees give as a strong hand guided him to the edge of the bed.

“Take it easy son. Whoever took your brother knows we are here. We have to move…” Bobby went through the connecting doorway and returned a few moments later with his duffle bag.

Dean sat, his mind refusing to believe he’d lost his brother. “It’s all my fault…”

A slap on his shoulder caused the young hunter to look up into the concerned eyes of his friend. “Won’t do that brother of yours no good if we get caught with our pants down. We need to move this show and then try to figure out where the bastard is hiding.”

Bobby began to gather Sam’s things and place them in his bag. With a sigh, Dean began to pack his own things. A few moments later found both hunters heading for the Impala. As they approached both men pulled their guns; if Sam didn’t bring the car back then who knew what was waiting for them. Bobby continued to watch the surrounding area while Dean opened the trunk and placed the two duffle bags inside. He kept out the laptop as they were going to need it at to do more research.

“Looks clear.” Bobby said as he moved to stand beside Dean.

“It doesn’t make sense…” Dean said softly as he approached the driver’s side of the car and stopped. He blinked before he opened the door and felt the world spin. He would have fallen if a strong hand hadn’t grabbed him to steady him.

There on the seat sat his brother’s clothes, phone and weapons. Clothes that had blood on them—his brother’s blood. “What the fuck!”

“Calm down Dean, the bastard is trying to mess with your mind. He wants you to get sloppy.”

“He’s hurt Bobby, damn it. He’s hurt and the bastard took his clothes—all of them!” Dean knew his brother still wasn’t over what had happened with the demi-god. He still got dressed in the bathroom. To think of his brother’s humiliation at having the bastard seeing him naked. “Why would he take his clothes?”

“Because you idjit—he wants you upset. Now buck up and follow me. We’ll need to find a hotel one town over. Then we can figure out where the son of a bitch is and get your brother back.”

Dean simply nodded as he picked up his brother’s things and moved them to the passenger seat. As he drove, he couldn’t help the feeling that even if Sam survived—he’d never be the same again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief warning for this chapter, it is definitely one of the darkest of the story—so if you’re squeamish, maybe wait for the next chapter…

Gods and Men  
(Part 20)

 

The clink of chains filled his ears as the young hunter slowly opened his eyes. He was exhausted and his body still ached from the recent abuse it had endured. His cock and balls still throbbed from the beating, but the rest of his body appeared to have been healed once again. With a soft sigh he raised his head and gazed around the empty room.

The metal table was covered in blood—his blood. A shiver ran through his frame as his gaze traveled up to the chains that he now hung from. Shackles were attached to his wrists and ankles. His body was pulled taught in a spread eagle position. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out that he was due for another round of torture at the hands of the Popobawa.

His body stiffened as he realized he really wasn’t alone. He could hear the faint sounds of breathing just behind him. The feeling of a clawed hand on his ass was the first warning that the fun was about to begin again. “Don’t you get tired of playing games you freak!” Sam said into the air.

“Oh, I’m just getting started. As long as your body continues to allow me to heal it—I can keep this up forever young one—can you?” A thick tongue traced the area behind Sam’s ear and moved down to the juncture of neck and shoulder.

“The original deal was for ten days…” Sam replied.

“But you don’t want our original deal—remember? So I get your lovely body all to myself for as long as I want and your brother gets to take the express train to Hell.” The incubus pressed a clawed finger along Sam’s cheek. He could feel the blood welling to the surface as the skin was pierced. “You failed again—just like you always do…you’re pathetic!”

“You wouldn’t have kept up your part of the bargain…” Sam whispered, trying to deny the words but deep inside he accepted them as truth. He jerked as he felt his ass cheeks separated, a sharp pain flared as something long and sharp entered his hole. He could feel the pointed implement enter him, tearing as it was pushed further inside. A scream was torn from him before the claw was removed. He could feel the blood dripping down his inner thighs to land in a pool beneath him.

Before he could relax something large was shoved deep inside him. He could feel his insides tearing more as pain filled him. “You bastard!” The young hunter began to tremble as the vibrations started. The demon had shove in another butt plug. He tried to ignore the sensation, hoping the pain would nullify the effects. But it was not to be as his body began to shudder.

“GAH! Stop!” Sam cried out as the vibrations increased. His cock already hardened began to bounce against his stomach as he tried to find some kind of release.

Even though the young hunter couldn’t see his assailant, he knew from experience this was just the beginning. His eyes tried to figure out what the monster had in store for him next. His head swiveled as he saw movement near the table, the long thin leather whip moved through the air and swished briefly in front of his face before it fell on his weeping member.

“GOD! Stop—please…” Sam cried out as the leather fell again and again until he once more felt bile rise and pass over his lips. He heard a soft chuckle before the leather fell one last time. And yet, even with the pain his cock remained rock hard.

The sound of the leather whip hitting the floor drew his attention down once more. His eyes saw his cock disappear, only to see the streaks of blood as the razor sharp teeth raked his skin. The Popobawa continued to suck on him while the vibrations in his ass increased yet again. He struggled against the chains holding him, letting his head fall as he tried to ride out the pain and need building between his thighs. He still couldn’t believe that he was able to stay hard as the monster continued to coax an erection from his sore cock.

As his orgasm continued to build, his mind shied away from the implications. On some level he must be enjoying the sensation—how sick was that? He couldn’t even control his own body while the incubus continued to rape him. He’d fooled himself before that he was just reacting to Dean when his body responded to pain. But he couldn’t hide behind that any longer. He was a freak—there was more than demon blood wrong with him if he could find release from something this disgusting. “Ah---ahhh---ahhhhhhhhhhhh…” Sam cried out as his body jerked from the orgasm ripping through him.

This time though, there was no immediate fire as the monster let his cock fall from its lips. Sam looked down in horror at the shape of his member. The skin was shredded, blood dripped from the tip to join the rest on the floor. The damage was extensive even to his untrained eye. His breathing hitched as he realized that if he survived—he’d have to go to the hospital. That would mean people would find out what had happened to him.

As his breathing continued to rasp through his cracked lips, he realized he could never face them. He’d rather die.

He arched as he felt teeth on his left nipple; pain was followed by the strange sucking sensation as the monster continued to feed. The room swayed in and out of focus as the other nipple was treated to the same torment. He almost relaxed when he felt the beast stop. He opened his eyes and looked down at the damage on his chest, blood now flowed freely from the many wounds. At this rate, he would die from blood loss before anything else.

“Sammy, do you remember this game? Let’s see how deep I can go this time!” The Popobawa drew a razor sharp claw across Sam’s abdomen leaving a gaping wound.

“GAH! NO!” Sam cried out as he remembered before. It had felt like the monster was actually eating him alive the last time. But once again the incubus turned a deaf ear as it lowered its mouth to the incision.

The agony was immediate as the demon pushed its tongue deeper inside the opening, teeth tore at muscle as the monster continued to feed. Sam couldn’t help it, he arched his back and screamed until there was nothing left. Just when he thought he was going to lose the battle to remain conscious, he felt the fire burning deep within his gut. The damn thing was healing him again.

“Why?” Sam whispered.

“I told you boy. As long as your body will let me heal you—I will continue so that we can enjoy our time together.”

“You bastard!” Sam managed before his mouth was claimed once more. He struggled to turn his head but the Popobawa was stronger as it literally sucked the life from him.

As his mouth was released, he managed to draw in air only to hear the monster laugh. “Just imagine your brother going through this and worse for all eternity. You—you couldn’t even last a few days. How long do you think he’ll manage?”

Before Sam could respond, a loud scream pulled the hunter from his morose thoughts. “What the hell?!”

“Sounds like the entertainment portion of our party have arrived.” The Popobawa sneered as he pulled Sam’s cock into his mouth and began to lick the blood from the mangled flesh. The pain increased until Sam couldn’t help but let out a groan. A moment later he felt the beast move behind him. A clawed hand moved down his back, piercing the skin and leaving trails of pain in their wake. Still the hunter’s attention was on the sounds of distress that came closer.

His eyes were drawn to the door to the room as it slowly opened and the werewolf emerged with a young girl slung over his shoulder. The girl looked to be in her early twenties. She continued to struggle weakly until with a grunt the wolf placed her on the table that Sam had occupied earlier.

Scared blue eyes turned to look at the helpless hunter. They filled with disgust and horror as she gazed at him before crying out. “Oh God—please let me go. I swear I won’t tell…”

The werewolf simply grinned, saliva dripped from his elongated fangs as he held the girl to the table. A moment later the ropes that had held Sam fast to the table were tied around the other captive. “Don’t say I didn’t help…” The incubus’s voice said softly.

“Who—what?” The girl looked around fearfully. She jumped as a strand of blonde hair was pressed behind her ear.

“Too bad I prefer my food dark and definitely male…you do make a lovely table setting my dear.” The incubus remarked while the werewolf finished tying the girl to the table.

Sam grew sick as he saw the werewolf take his clawed hand and began to rip the clothing until the young girl’s stomach was bare to their gaze. “Leave her alone you bastard! Take me instead!” Sam struggled against the chains holding him.

But the wolf simply smiled up at him before he sliced into the young girls flesh. Blue eyes rolled frantically as her body shuddered beneath the assault. Sam jumped as a voice sounded near his ear. “This is what your brother will go through in a few months—only my puppies won’t be as gentle…and just think, you could have stopped it from happening if you’d just been stronger.”

Sam watched in horror as the werewolf continued to tear into the girls flesh. The screams had dimmed to soft sobs as the damage took its toll. The hunter felt bile rising in his throat as with a final roar the monster bit into the girls exposed throat. The eyes that begged him for help soon lost the spark of life as the werewolf’s latest victim died.

“You bastards! I’ll kill you—I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” Sam screamed as the werewolf ignored him and began to feast on the girl’s remains. The sound of bones breaking was followed by a triumphant howl as the beast ripped the poor girl’s heart from her body. He held it for a brief moment, his yellow eyes filled with glee before he swallowed it.

A sharp pain in his ass reminded Sam that he wasn’t alone. The butt plug was yanked from his hole and tossed aside. The incubus pressed his large cock against his hole for a moment before he was once more impaled. This time the pain was worse as the previously torn flesh protested the invasion. He couldn’t help it as he let his head drop back and screamed. He screamed at the pain, at the loss of innocent life and more than that he screamed for the brother he hadn’t been able to save.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up beside Bobby’s truck and waited while the hunter got them two new rooms. They had stopped at the first hotel in the next town. It was only a half hour further, but to the distraught hunter it felt like it was hundreds of miles. His gaze traveled to the pile of clothes beside him. He could almost feel his brother’s presence as his hand hovered over the material. As he pulled his gaze back, he noticed the pad of paper his sibling always kept in the car lying on the floor board.

He reached forward and picked it up, his eyes getting larger as he recognized his brother’s handwriting. There was a vehicle description followed by a license number. His brother had left him a clue after all. A sharp rap on the window caused him to look up at their old friend. He rolled down the window and took the key being offered to him. “Hurry up Bobby, Sam left us the license number for the bastard!”

Without waiting to see if the other man followed he pulled the Impala up in front of the door to number 26. He grabbed his brother’s PC from the back seat and rushed into the room. His fingers drummed on the table as he waited for it to boot up. He glanced up as Bobby entered a moment later.

“Where’s the fire?” Bobby huffed as he sat in the other chair.

“I found Sam’s notebook. He wrote down information on a car—I’m betting it belongs to the person he followed. If we can find…” Dean stopped as the door to the room opened to reveal two people he never wanted to see again. His hand itched to pull out his gun, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

Bobby however already had his trained on the intruders. “Who the hell are you?!”

Dean placed a hand on his friends shoulder before he stood and faced their visitors. “Bobby, let me introduce you to the scumbag who caused this mess.”

“You mean?” Bobby turned to look at Dean.

“Meet the God of Love—Cupid and his wife, Psyche.” The young hunter moved to stand between his friend and the demi-gods.

“I told you this was a waste of time…” Cupid ground out His eyes flashed angrily at Dean. The woman beside him placed a calming hand on her husband’s arm.

“Don’t be so hasty. He has a right to be upset and we don’t have much time if we wish to save the other.” Psyche turned to look at Dean. “I know you don’t trust us…”

“Of course, he doesn’t. That’s why he never told his brother that his deal was revoked—thanks to me I might add.” Cupid actually pursed his lips in a pout that would normally have Dean cracking up. But his mind was still on what the demi-god’s wife had said.

“You know where Sammy is.” It was a statement, not a question. “Where is he…”

“Why should I tell you? You probably wouldn’t believe me anyway. It’s bad enough that we are no longer given the tribute due us—but this—this disrespect…” The petulant god grunted as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“If you hadn’t given in to your need to play with their emotions, you might have earned their respect more.” The goddess turned to Dean, her eyes blazing with repressed anger as she continued. “The beast you seek is located not far from here. We can transport you there if you would allow us…”

Dean took a step back. “No way…besides how would I get Sammy back here? If it’s that close, we can take the car.”

“As you wish…” Psyche turned and didn’t give Cupid a chance to respond as she pulled him back out towards the Impala. “We shall ride in the back.”

Bobby started to follow the demi-gods out the door; he turned to see Dean still standing in the room. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

A short time later the Impala was parked outside the warehouse. Dean saw the vehicle his brother had written down parked beside one of the doors. “Okay, do you know where Sam is being held?”

“Of course, we could pop you in…” Cupid began but stopped as he saw the look on the hunter’s face.

“No popping—I don’t travel unless it’s in my baby or using my own two feet…” Dean said as he exited the car.

“Why won’t he let us help?” Cupid asked as he followed Bobby from the car.

“Would you? You forced his brother to do something neither one of them wanted—he was tortured to the point of breaking, in fact he still hadn’t recovered. And now you say you want to help?” Bobby shook his head.

“But in the end, he will live and maybe be a little wiser plus the Hell hounds won’t come for his brother. Surely that is payment enough of the debt.” Cupid sounded confused.

Bobby stopped and looked the demi-god in the eye. “You don’t get it do you. Dean would have rather gone to Hell than to do what you made him do to his brother. The boys may never be the same because of you. So forgive me if we don’t bow down and thank you for something given the choice, we would never have done.”

Cupid shook his head. “Are you so sure?”

The question was lost when a scream was heard from the building in front of them. None of them had to ask who it was as Dean grabbed what he needed from the trunk and took off at a run. “Sammy!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The werewolf watched in fascination as the human in front of him continued to twitch as if he was having convulsions. He knew it was the demon that was helping him that was pounding into the boy’s ass, but still it was bizarre even for him. He moved closer, his lips curled as he smelled the coppery taste of blood. A clawed hand reached out and ran down the exposed chest, digging deep into the flesh and muscle.

“GAH! Please—please stop!” Sam screamed. His voice was raw from the sounds of his abuse at the hands of the monsters around him. He could feel the incubus continue to pound into his hole while it bit down hard on his shoulder, sucking the blood from the wound. The claws of the werewolf raked his flesh adding to the pain that washed over him in waves.

He couldn’t take it any longer; at this point it didn’t matter anyway. He couldn’t save anyone so why would he think he could save himself. As the monsters continued to feed, he allowed himself to drift away. His last thought was for his brother. “Sorry Dean…” He whispered in defeat as his eyes began to close.

“Get away from him you bastard!” Dean’s voice echoed through the room followed by the sound of his gun. The werewolf screamed in pain and turned to escape. But an invisible force held him in place.

Dean watched in satisfaction as the yellow eyes filled with fear. He noticed the blood dripping from the claws of the beast—his brother’s blood. He took a quick glance and hissed at the shape his brother was in. Sam appeared to be having some kind of convulsions as his body continued to shudder.

“You Son of a Bitch!” Dean cursed as he took aim and fired the fatal bullet. He normally would have taken great joy in putting the animal down but his mind immediately went to his brother.

“No wait—it is not safe!” Cupid called out. The demi-god moved quickly towards the unconscious hunter. His voice was filled with contempt and loathing as he began to speak in a language unknown to the humans in the room. A moment later something from Dean’s worst nightmare appeared.

The Beast was huge; a single eye filled the grotesque face that showed rows of razor sharp teeth in the mouth. He could see blood dripping down onto the naked body of the animal. Bat-like wings quivered while clawed hands continued to dig into his brother’s flesh. But it was the huge cock that was currently pushing into his little brother ass that caused him to almost loose his lunch.

“Do not interfere—he is mine!” The beast warned as he placed his clawed hand around Sam’s throat. Dean could see blood well up where the claw traced along his neck. It was clear the beast would kill his brother if they didn’t do something quickly.

“Let him go you bastard!” Dean ground out as he watched the monster continue to drive into his brother’s ass. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was sickening but what was worse was the lack of response from his brother.

“You must stop what you are doing; you have broken the rules. You can only take him in his own bed.” Cupid said calmly.

“True, but you see, the boy agreed to allow me to feed. It was not my fault the werewolf captured him. I simply followed.” The large eye glared at Cupid even as the beast leaned forward and bit down on Sam’s shoulder. A soft moan filled the room followed by an odd sucking sound. Once again, the oldest Winchester had to control his urge to just run forward and kill the bastard. Suddenly what the monster had said filtered through the rage in his mind.

“He agreed?” Dean gasped out, his eyes going to Bobby before he put it together. “You’ve been feeding on him since we got here!”

The Popobawa lifted its head and actually smacked its lips before it replied. “And you would have never known. I would have left your brother a little tired but otherwise unharmed—but now, there is no longer reason to do so…” The monster growled as the pounding became erratic and a moment later it was clear he was in the midst of an orgasm. A scream was torn from the injured hunter as tired hazel eyes opened wide.

“Sammy—hang on…” Dean called out but his brother’s gaze never made contact. His eyes simply looked out into the room until they landed on the mangled body of the werewolf’s last victim. A single tear fell down the bruised cheek.   
Dean turned to look at the remains of what had been a young woman. The hatred he felt built higher as he realized the implications. “You bastards made him watch?!” He started to surge forward when a soft hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stay.

“Let my husband handle this…” Psyche’s voice whispered in his ear. “You cannot hurt him with your weapons and you must remain whole to help your brother when this ends.”

The hunter took a deep breath and watched as Cupid moved closer. The god of love suddenly looked more like the god of war as his shoulders stiffened and his posture spoke of the anger that also burned in his eyes. The whole situation was surreal. He and Sam were caught in the middle of a demi-god pissing contest and it didn’t take much to figure out that they would lose.

“You will stop now—your deal was not valid and this one is not bound by it.” Cupid’s voice was hard. Dean saw what looked like fear cross the monster’s single eye.

“The boy agreed, it was a fair trade. It’s not my fault he didn’t have all the facts…” The incubus snarled as he pulled his now limp cock from Sam’s ass. Dean almost lost what little food was left in his stomach at the sight of blood and some kind of green goo oozing down his brother’s thighs to join the blood on the floor.

“You fed into his fear for his brother—you falsely told him you held the deed to his soul when you knew it was not so.” Cupid continued calmly.

“So what! Just because you were able to wrestle it back from the demon that held it doesn’t mean I had to tell him. Besides, you had your own fun with him. I just wanted my turn.” The monster licked its lips as it pulled Sam closer to him. Dean watched in horror as it began to suck once more on his brother’s blood.

The older Winchester sucked in a deep breath. Once again this was all his fault. If he’d told Sam everything, his brother would never have allowed things to go this far. He should have followed his instincts; he should have made Sam tell him what was going on. Dean’s head snapped up as his brother groaned again, “No more—please—no—ahhhhhh” Sam’s voice whispered as his body began to shudder. It was clear to Dean that his brother was in pain.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Dean demanded as he pulled his gun and aimed it at the monster. He couldn’t stand by any longer and let the bastard slowly suck his brother dry.

“You’re gun won’t hurt me hunter. You should thank me. I could have left him gutted, but then, I would have missed his exquisite agony from the healing.” The incubus drew a clawed hand across Sam’s bloodied stomach before lifting the appendage to his lips. “So sweet—but then I guess you’re right. It is time for me to go…”

A flurry of movement caused Dean to drop his gaze. One moment the animal was gloating and the next it was clutching at something behind it. The large eye blinked once, twice and then closed before the animal fell to the ground. The stench of burning flesh filled the room as the body began to burn before turning to ash at their feet.

“Always wondered if it would work…” Bobby’s voice filled the room as he bent to retrieve a strange shaped knife from the pile of ashes. “A blessed blade made of iron that was given to me years ago…”

“How?” Dean quickly placed his gun in his jeans as he rushed towards his brother’s limp form.

“Well you said you’re brother appeared drained. One source could have been some kind of incubus—although I don’t think I’ve ever run into this kind before…” Bobby

“It was known as Popobawa by many of your kind….” Cupid replied.

“Thought he hung out in Africa?” Bobby grunted as he reached up to help undo the shackles holding the youngest Winchester captive.

“He migrated when the one who made that blade discovered it could kill him. It is lucky it ended up in your care…one might say it was fate…” Cupid grinned at the dirty look Dean threw his way.

As they gently lowered the injured hunter to the floor, Dean shook his head at the damage done to his brother. Other than the constant shudders that seemed to be going through his brother’s body, there was no indication that he was aware of what was happening. “Come on Sammy, time to wake up.”

The only answer was a soft groan before the young hunters eyes rolled up into his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally Sammy is safe—but can he recover?

Gods and Men  
(Part 21)

 

It had only taken them a short time to return to the hotel room. Bobby had taken his truck and gone back to take care of the bodies at the warehouse while the demi-gods had followed and now stood silently as Dean took stock of his brother’s injuries. The whole trip back his brother never uttered a sound. The silence was what scared Dean the most. It wasn’t natural for his independent little brother to be so quiet.

“I can help if you wish…” Cupid’s voice was subdued even for the demi-god. Dean remembered that the god had managed to heal his brother before and if he was being honest with himself, his brother really should be in the hospital. There was no way he could fix all this damage.

There was bruising around his groin indicating his brother had been beaten severely. The swelling and the soft moans when Dean gently tried to wash the blood and other fluids from between his brother’s legs indicated that his cock and balls were damaged and caused him pain. Dean didn’t even want to think about the internal damage that the large cock from the incubus had caused his brother inside. Then of course there were the claw marks on his chest, back, stomach and even his face. The worst was the damage on his brother’s chest and stomach. It looked like the damn werewolf had started to feast while his brother was being raped by the other bastard.

“I—please…” Dean didn’t even know where to begin to fix this.

A soft hand on his arm caused him to look up at the goddess. “Let him help. He may not   
be able to repair everything, we are not sure how often the incubus healed him.” Psyche shook her head sadly.

“What do you mean ‘healed’ him?” Dean was looking at his brother and it didn’t look like anything had been done.

Psyche motioned for Dean to sit while she took the other chair. Both watched for a moment as Cupid ran his hands slowly over Sam’s body. His face was somber as he glanced back at his wife for a brief moment.

“What do you mean?” Dean broke the silent communication between husband and wife.

“The Popobawa was given the ability to heal his victims through a special toxin in his saliva and other, uhm bodily fluids. If he chooses, he can heal wounds much like we can. The difference is that some of the toxin may remain behind. If too much is accumulated over time, the wounds will refuse to heal and the victim becomes ill.”

“So you’re telling me the bastard hurt Sam and then healed him so he could do it all over again?” Dean sucked in a breath and wiped a hand over his face. He had thought the physical damage was bad now, but the damage to his brother’s mental well being was probably much worse. How many times had Sam been healed only to be tortured all over again? He jumped as a soft hand rested on his arm.

“From the pain your brother exhibited after the incubus finished copulation and the fact that he does not appear to be bleeding from the rectum any longer—his body is still allowing some healing to happen. My husband may not be able to completely heal all the wounds—but he can at least help enough so that your brother can heal on his own. If he gets worse, we can call our sister Panacea in to use her healing poultices. If the toxin affects him, she has a cure. Do not fear Dean Winchester, your brother will not die of his wounds with our help.”

“They made him watch…” Dean took a stuttered breath as he continued to process what his brother had endured to save his worthless ass. He should have told Sam about Cupid nullifying the deal. In his effort to protect his brother, he’d left him open to the Popobawa’s blackmail. “How can anyone come out of this sane? I mean, Sam is strong but even he has a breaking point—how can I fix that?”

“You cannot change what has happened, but you have the ability to help your brother heal. I have watched and you two have a special bond that transcends anything I have ever witnessed. It is special and something to be protected.” Psyche looked at her husband as he worked on Sam. “Just follow your heart and he’ll find his way home.”

Dean watched as Cupid began to mend his brother’s flesh. He could see that the shape his brother was in was affecting the demi-god more than he would have thought possible. After all, the bastard had started this whole thing as a lark with little regard for the impact it would have. And yet, he saw the hand that lingered for a brief moment longer, the sadness reflected on Cupid’s face when his brother moaned softly and the care he took to ensure to minimize the pain.

“So ah…the thing with my deal—it’s really over?” Dean asked afraid to let hope blossom only to have it dashed once more. Winchesters never seemed to get a break, why would things change now?

“You heard the demon—surely he had no reason to lie. I assure you, your soul has been saved and you will be by your brother’s side for the battles to come.” Cupid turned and walked back towards the older Winchester. “For what it’s worth, I am ashamed of my behavior. Your brother’s soul is pure—he did not deserve what he has been forced to endure nor do you.”

“Yeah well, next time you feel the need may I suggest Busty Asian Beauties dot com?” Dean said as he moved to sit beside his brother.

A slight cough from the goddess caused Dean to blush. “or not…”

“We cannot intercede any further in this without being censured. However, I will make this offer. Your friend has the means to contact us—should your brother have further need to physically mend from this, we will respond. Otherwise remember one thing—you and your brother are stronger together than you are apart.” Cupid turned to his wife who was smiling softly at him. There was a slight shimmer and the couple were gone.

“And you slept through the whole thing Sammy; hot goddess and all. But that’s okay—you take as long as you need and I’ll be here when you wake up.” Dean said softly as he pulled the blanket up to cover his brother. He’d worry about dressing him later. For now he was just happy that most of his wounds were healed with only faint scars showing. With time, hopefully those would disappear as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _“Come and sit in the chair Sammy.” The Incubus’s voice called. Sam slowly rose from the floor where he’d fallen after being ‘healed’ from the latest whipping. The pain from the cat still caused him to shake as he glanced at the blood stains. How many more times would he have to do this? Suddenly ten days felt like one hundred as he moved towards the chair that had been pulled out for him._

 _He paused as his eyes searched the room, but the bastard was still invisible. He found this trait the hardest to deal with. It was almost as if he were blind. He jumped slightly as a soft breeze of air brushed over his skin. Whirling around, there was nothing there except the slight drone of the ancient air conditioner._

 _“Sit!” The voice commanded as he turned once more towards the chair. He tried to stop the fear—he couldn’t let the bastard know it was getting to him._

 _The young hunter turned and began to sit only to jump back up as he felt something already in the chair. “What the hell?”_

 _“I am tired after my workout. This time you will do the work for me. Now sit and I will guide you.” The evil voice commanded._

 _Sam grasped the edge of the table as he slowly lowered himself towards the chair. He felt his ass cheeks separated and a hard object began to push into his abused hole. “Oh God…”_

 _“That’s right, now sit or do we call the whole thing off?” The incubus hissed._

 _The young hunter took a deep breath and allowed himself to sit the rest of the way, impaling himself on the rock hard shaft of the monster beneath him. “GAH!” He cried as he felt tearing deep inside followed by white hot pain. For a moment he thought he would pass out…_

 _“Now rise up and sit again.” The voice commanded._

 _Sam pushed up but was stopped by clawed hands on his thighs. “Not all the way, now sit back down—fuck yourself on my cock…”_

 _His legs trembled as he let himself fall back onto the demon’s member. Each thrust seemed to split him as he continued to rise only to sit. He could hear the demon chuckle as he cried out at the pain. Before he could rise again he felt something pressed into his hand._

 _“Use it boy—we don’t need any company and believe me, you are far from done…” Sam blinked as he looked down and saw the ball gag in his hand. With a deep sigh he placed the gag in his mouth and attached the straps. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought that his brother would soon be free._

 _“Now start again—and don’t stop until I tell you or the deal is off…”_

 _The young hunter continued even as he felt the claws dig into his thighs, a rough tongue licked the sweat from his back as he fucked himself. Finally after what seemed like hours, his legs would no longer hold his weight and with a loud cry he sank down onto the monster’s shaft. It was now so deep inside him, he thought he could feel it pressing against his ribs._

 _“Once again you fail hunter…”_

 _“No please—I just, let me try again…” Sam pulled himself up, his body protesting the movement even as he felt the room spin around him. He managed to move a few more times until with a soft moan, he felt darkness coming towards him._

 _Just before he lost consciousness he saw the door open. His brother’s green eyes suddenly filled with loathing as they took in the sight. “What the hell!”_

 _“NO!” Sam mumbled through the gag. He tried to get his body to move, his hands reached for the gag only to fall to his side._

 _“What are you? Some kind of freak? If you wanted to get off, you should have come to me. I told you—no one gets that ass except for me!” Dean shouted as he moved into the room only to stop dead as a growl filled the air._

 _“Dinner time boys…” The incubus called out. Before Sam could utter a word he saw his brother thrown to the floor, claw marks dug deep into sinew and bone until with a silent scream his brother turned to him._

 _“Why Sammy—you said you’d save me…” Dean cried before the light finally left his eyes._

 _“NO!” Sam cried out but there was no answer except the sound of the Popobawa’s laughter._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean jumped as he heard his brother’s scream. He’d fallen asleep after he’d made sure his brother was as comfortable as he could make him. He quickly moved towards the tossing figure of his sibling. “Shhhh…Sammy, you’re safe!”

The connecting door opened and Bobby rushed in. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s having a nightmare…” Dean replied as he ducked a punch being sent in his direction by his still unconscious sibling. “Damn it Sammy, calm down.”

“Is he running a fever?” Bobby asked as he began to move towards the bed to help.

Dean placed a hand on his brother’s sweaty brow and shook his head. “He’s warm, but not too bad.” The older boy leaned forward and grabbed Sam’s face in his hands as he tried to wake him. “Come on Sammy—open your eyes and you’ll see that you’re safe.”

Hazel eyes slid open but it was clear they weren’t registering anything. “Sam—Sammy?” Dean said softly as he ran his hand down his brother’s face. The normally expressive eyes of his brother now appeared dull and lifeless. It was almost like his brother had given up.

“Don’t you do this Sam, you have to wake up…please Sammy!” Dean panicked as the hazel eyes of his sibling rolled back into his head while his body went limp once more. The older Winchester sighed as he gently pulled the blanket up and covered his brother. “How can I fix it if he refuses to wake up?”

“His body is still healing Dean. From what you told me, the demi-god was only able to heal the worst of the damage. We have to give him time boy.” Bobby gently pulled Dean back and forced him to the other bed. “Now you need to get your sleep. That boy is gonna need you in the days ahead.”

“But…” Dean said as he tried to push himself back up.

“I’ll keep watch. We’ll take turns and if necessary, I’ll make a hospital run to get some supplies to help. But for now, you need to sleep—or do I give you a dose of sedative?” Bobby stood with his arms crossed over his chest. For a moment, Dean felt like his father was back with them as he answered.

“Yes sir…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was floating in a gray mist. His body too exhausted to do more than just exist. For a moment he wondered where he was but then his mind would fill with a memory—hands touching in unwanted places, pain, humiliation and a deep seated fear. It was the fear that was the worst.

Sometimes if he concentrated he could feel a hand on his face, gentle and calloused. It brought back memories of being safe—of being loved. But then he’d hear the voice he’d grown to fear above all else and he’d sink back away.

Part of him understood he couldn’t remain where he was forever. Since he’d failed, he had to return to find the answer. He couldn’t let his brother endure what he had for an eternity—he couldn’t watch as the Hell Hounds shredded his brother like the poor girl.

Even now he shuddered as his mind took him back, blue eyes changed to green. The face morphed until he gazed at his brother being torn, his last breath always asked the same question— _Why Sammy?”_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat down in the chair he’d been sitting in for the past three days. Bobby had gone to get more supplies to help keep Sam from sinking any further away from them. If it weren’t for the IV’s that fed him the necessary nutrients and liquids—his brother would have been in worse shape.

He reached forward and wiped the sweat that gathered on his brother’s brow. He wondered again if maybe he should have Bobby call the demi-gods back. What if the toxin in his brother’s system was what was keeping him trapped? But then he knew it was never that simple with his brother.

Sam moaned softly, his face turning towards Dean as if unconsciously seeking the comfort he needed. “It’s okay Sammy. I know you’re scared—hell after everything they did to you—and then I had to screw it up by not telling you about the deal.” The distraught hunter took a deep breath. “I just wish you’d wake up so I could apologize…please Sammy, you gotta fight this. I can’t—I won’t…” Dean let his head drop to his hand as a sob was torn from his throat.  
“D’n?” A soft voice drew Dean from his misery.

“Sammy?” The older hunter moved closer afraid he’d only heard what he wanted until with a soft shudder hazel eyes blinked and wearily looked up at him.

“Sssorry—ttried to ssave…” Sam stuttered as his breathing began to hitch.

“Sammy no! Listen to me—you did it, you saved me…” Dean grabbed his brother’s limp hand in his own and squeezed it. “You did it little brother—you’re gonna be stuck with me for a long time to come.”

Hazel eyes blinked a few times before his brother looked at him. “Safe?”

Dean smiled. “Yes Sammy, we are both safe. Now you just need to rest and then we’ll do the whole Grand Canyon thing—what do you think about that?” He saw the slight upturn of his brother’s mouth before his eyes closed once more. Hopefully it meant his brother was on the mend.

He turned as he heard the key in the lock, his hand automatically going for the gun he kept near the bed. A baseball cap covered head was soon followed by the rest of the grizzled old hunter as he tried to manage the bags in his arms. “A little help would great here you idjit!”

“Do we need to be worried about getting out of here?” Dean asked as he grabbed the two largest bags. It looked like the hospital had been emptied of all its contents.

“Keep it up. Next time you get to hide in the broom closet for an hour!” Bobby groused.

“Why Bobby, it’s about time you came out of the closet!” Dean chuckled as he ducked the ball cap aimed at the back of his head.

“Smart ass!” Bobby remarked before he turned to gaze at the silent form on the bed.

“He woke up for a few moments Bobby.” Dean said softly as he read the concern in the older man’s face. “I don’t know how much he took in, but I think he knows we’re here.”

“I told you he’d pull through. When it comes to stubborn, he inherited the Winchester gene just fine.” Bobby replied as he pulled out another IV. “But we better keep these going for a bit until he can start taking in fluids and food on his own. I also picked up a general purpose antibiotic. Figured it wouldn’t hurt…”

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean said simply as he watched their friend gently remove the old IV bags and replace them with new ones. He didn’t know what he’d do without the old hunter here. There was no way he could leave Sam and the hospital was still out of the questions. Especially if Sam’s blood still had some of the strange toxins in it, who knows what the doctors would do to his brother.   
“No problem kiddo. But you have to take care of yourself too. I brought back some food, so while I finish this up why don’t you start eating.” It wasn’t a question and Dean knew if he didn’t eat, Bobby was more than capable of pulling rank on him.

“Fine, but you better have remembered the pie!”


	22. Chapter 22

Gods and Men  
(Part 22)

It had been two weeks before Dean felt Sam was strong enough to complete the trip to Bobby’s house. Their old friend had left a few days before with the pretense of getting things ready for them. But the oldest Winchester wasn’t fooled. He was giving them some time alone to work through some of the issues that had been brought up by the god-like creatures.

He gazed over at his little brother who still moved slowly. The physical activities of the incubus had aggravated his ribs and then there was the left over stiffness from his other injuries. While Cupid had managed to heal most of the wounds, some of the deeper ones had taken a little longer to mend. Especially the ones on Sam’s chest; at one point the claw marks had become infected, but luckily Bobby’s antibiotics managed to keep it from getting too bad. Luckily there were no stitches, but you could still see the pinkish outlines of the wounds and the newly healed skin pulled. Then there was the ever present exhaustion that followed his brother around like a shroud.

All in all, his brother had had worse injuries. But it was the lifeless hazel eyes that sometimes caught his own that took his breath away. The nightmares when his brother slept were so intense, he sometimes had to gather his brother into his arms and hold him to keep him from hurting himself. Yet when he tried to get Sam to talk to him about it—he always shut him out.

Dean coughed a little before he moved closer to his brother. It was another thing that showed him his brother was far from okay. He jumped at every sound and startled easily. More than once he flinched from the touch that once upon a time had soothed him. He was sure it was in part because of what Cupid had forced him to do, but that didn’t explain all of it.

“You almost ready Sasquach?” Dean asked as he leaned down to grab Sam’s bag. His stuff was already in the trunk of the car.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure Dean…” Sam said softly as he pushed himself to his feet. Dean’s arm hovered, but he didn’t touch his brother as he swayed slightly before heading for the door. It was hard, but he understood now that part of what had caused the problem was his need to control Sam under the guise of keeping him safe. He wanted his brother to find his independence again and if that meant him backing off, he would do it.

“Great, then let’s get this show on the road. I figure we’ve got a full day of driving but don’t worry, I plan to stop half way and find us a room. We both need the rest in a comfy bed for a change…” Dean hastened to add as he saw his brother’s shoulders tense slightly.

“Okay Dean…” Sam replied as he opened the door and headed for the passenger seat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam felt the car shudder slightly as Dean slammed the trunk closed. Then there was the usual squeek of the old door and slight dip in the car as his brother got behind the wheel. He tried to smile back as his brother turned to him briefly before starting the powerful engine. But it just wasn’t there.

That was the problem. Since he’d woken to a world of pain and confusion, he felt like part of him was missing. He knew his older brother was trying, even Bobby had tried to reach him, to assure him that nothing that had happened was his fault. But deep inside, he knew—he deserved what had happened.

Cupid was right, in trying to control his destiny he’d managed to hurt the one person who meant more to him than life itself. Even when he’d tried to make things right, somehow he still managed to screw it up. The Popobawa may not have been telling the truth when he said he held Dean’s deal; hell Sam had suspected as much. But once again he thought he could control the outcome. He’d allowed the monster to do things…

 _“Swallow it Sammy, use your mouth!”_

The young hunter closed his eyes and willed the memory away. But he couldn’t stop the slight shiver that went through his frame as he felt hands roaming his body, claws ripping flesh and teeth piercing skin. He jumped as he felt a hand on his thigh.

“You okay there Sammy?”

And suddenly the hands were gone. “Ah—yeah—yeah, I’m okay.” Sam said softly, his voice slightly husky from lack of use.

“If you need to stop, you tell me Sammy. Don’t worry, we’ll be at Bobby’s before you know it and then you can relax. Nothing can hurt you there—you know that right?” Dean’s gaze was filled with concern as he locked eyes with the youngest Winchester.

Sam simply nodded. Safe—such a small word and yet he knew it was only an illusion. Sooner or later they’d return to the hunt and then they’d be anything but _‘safe’._

 _“ This will be your brother when my hellhounds have their fun…”_

Night after night his dreams always ended the same—his brother shredded before his eyes. Both Dean and Bobby had assured him that the deal had been voided by Cupid, and yet there was that small grain of doubt that remained, torturing the young man with the promise that his nightmare would come true.

Dean put the music on low and began to softly hum to the tune. A small measure of peace stole over the ailing hunter as the normalcy of the moment managed to break through the barrier he’d erected. He was home. The roar of the powerful engine, the vibrations from the road and even the leather seat molded to his frame after years of use—all of them spoke of security and home.

He blinked lazily as he gazed at the passing scenery. His body was demanding rest, but he hated it. No matter how relaxed he was, the nightmares always found him. He sat up straighter and simply nodded when his brother’s gaze slid over his way— _you okay? I’m fine big brother_ was communicated without a word. “So you finally got your werewolf hunt…”

Dean looked over, surprise showed clearly on his face as he nodded. “Well I would have preferred it if you hadn’t become puppy chow—but yeah, it felt good to take that son of a bitch down.” The feral growl in Dean’s tone spoke volumes about how he really felt.

“Good—good…and you talked to Cupid again?” Sam couldn’t figure out why it was so hard to come up with something to say. He’d never felt this disconnected before.

“Yeah, the bastard came back and did his magic to help you heal. You really missed it though—his wife, whoa—if I had someone like that waiting for me at home…” Dean winked and grinned at Sam leaving the rest unspoken.

“Dean, she’s a goddess—definitely out of our league…” Sam tried for light, but the tone was wrong. It sounded flat even to his ears.

“Dude, she so wanted me…but I had to tell her no. After all, a guys gotta have principles” A soft chuckle filled the car for a moment and Sam even managed the expected eye roll for his brother. He noticed some of the tension leave his sibling’s shoulders at the familiar reaction.

Conversation died down as both boys settled back into a companionable silence. Sam sighed. He’d tried but it was so hard. He felt like he was playing a role, but it had the desired effect. Dean had relaxed and that was good enough for him—for now. His body automatically settled back into the padded seat, his eyes slowly drifted closed as the sound of his brother’s voice singing to his favorite tune lulled him back to sleep.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up to the office of the small hotel and flexed his tired muscles. He glanced over at Sam and wondered if maybe he should keep driving. His brother had been asleep for most of the six hour drive, waking only briefly when Dean stopped for gas. It was obvious the nightmares were keeping his brother from fully recovering.

He gazed at the sunset and almost started the car when he heard a soft exhale of breath followed by his brother’s sounds of waking. A soft groan was all he needed to remind him that his brother needed a flat bed to lie on if only so that his ribs would get a break. “Hey Sammy?” Dean said softly, trying not to startle his sibling.

“Hmmm—D’n?” Sam’s sleepy voice filled the silence in the car.

“I’m just going to go and get us a room. I didn’t want you to wake up and wonder where I went to—okay?” Dean waited until hazel eyes opened wider followed by a slow stretch from his passenger.

“M’fine—go…” Sam replied as he pushed himself up straighter in the seat.

“I’ll only be a minute, then I thought we’d swing through the take-out down the street and grab something to eat in the room…” He watched as Sam swallowed, the relief on his face was hard to miss. Ever since the incident at the pancake house, Dean had been hesitant to bring his brother into another restaurant.

“I’ll be right back!” Dean finally replied as he exited from the car.

Sam watched him go and tried to quell the anxiety he began to feel at his brother’s absence. Whenever Dean had been gone before, the Popbawa had made an appearance. He glanced in the back seat fearfully for a brief moment before his gaze landed on his brother’s form. Dean turned at that moment and gave him a thumbs up sign before turning back to finish the transaction.

The young hunter ran a shaking hand through his hair as he tried to get a grip on his raging emotions. He had to get past this or he’d be no good to his brother when they returned to the hunt. Dean may have been released from his deal, but there were still all the demons that were running around because they’d opened the gate. They were responsible and had to help clean up the mess.

A moment later the door opened and his brother jumped in. “All set—now lets grab us some burgers and beer and relax! Maybe they’ll have something good on the TV…”

Sam rolled his eyes before he responded. “I’m really not in the mood for porn Dean…” as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn’t spoken. He saw his brother’s shoulder’s tense, his hands gripped the wheel tighter for a moment before he sighed.

“We could rent something…” Dean hedged but then backed down as if the thought caused him pain. Sam shook his head as he tried to salvage the situation.

“How about we just eat and get some sleep? You’ve been driving all day and I could use some more shut eye—okay Dean?” Sam watched as his brother straightened his shoulders and turned to wink at him.

“Sure thing Bro’—you’re right, if we get to bed early, we can have an earlier start tomorrow and maybe be at Bobby’s for dinner. In fact, I’ll let him know to expect us—I can smell home cooked food even now…”

Sam chuckled softly. “Always food with you…”

“And girls—don’t forget the girls Sammy!” Dean said as he started the car and headed for the take-out place down the road.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean began to pick up the trash from their meal. He frowned slightly at the amount of food his brother had eaten—or rather not eaten. He still wasn’t eating enough to put back the weight he’d lost. But maybe at Bobby’s he’d feel better.

“So you want the shower first?” Dean said causally as he dropped the waste in the trash can and pulled out another beer.

“Ah—okay…” Sam hesitated for a moment, his shoulders stiff as he reached for his kit and a change of clothes. His brother still dressed in the bathroom which Dean knew was because of what had happened. But it was the moment of fear before he entered the room that had Dean concerned.

“You can leave the door open a little…might help with the steam.” The older hunter offered as he watched his brother peer into the darkened room for a moment before reaching in to turn on the light. He saw him actually take a deep breath before finally entering.

“S’okay Dean—I got it.” Sam replied softly as he closed the door.

As he heard the shower go on he couldn’t help the guilt that washed over him. His mind going back to the times he’d raped his brother in the shower. No wonder Sam was afraid—he had every right not to want him anywhere near the bathroom. The things he’d made Sam do in there…

 _“Come on Sam, the movie will be starting soon. Get a move on!” Dean watched as his brother groaned softly for a moment as he straightened from the table. He was a concerned for a moment when his little brother stumbled, but Sam soon righted himself and with head down, followed him to the bedroom they shared.  
“Look Sam, you know you deserved to be spanked right? I mean, you let someone else fuck you and you even kept the toys you used. Just promise me you won’t let anyone else but me at that fine ass of yours and we’ll be good—okay?” Dean watched as his brother paused outside the bathroom door for a moment before he nodded._

 _“Good, and just to show you I’m not that mad anymore, why don’t I help you relieve some of the pressure?” Dean nodded down to his brother’s fully erect cock. The balls were turning purple from need._

 _“Please Dean…can’t we just…” Sam started but was silenced as Dean captured his lips. He pressed his brother against the wall, probing deeply with his tongue and savoring the taste that was all Sam. He heard the soft grunt and smiled while he stepped back._

 _“Let’s get you ready…” Dean reached down and gently removed the cock ring that had been in place. A soft gasp was followed by a low keening noise as Sam tried to step away._

 _“Into the shower Sam—I’ll be there in a minute.” He watched as his brother slowly walked into the bathroom, shoulders slumped as he continued towards the shower stall and stepped in. His hands were still bound behind his back making it impossible for the tall hunter to do much else._

 _Dean whistled softly as he grabbed the remote from the front room and walked towards the room where his brother waited for him. Luckily the butt plug was water proof—it would make things easier for his brother. He placed the remote on the sink and reached in to start the water._

 _“I know you need some relief little brother, so I thought I’d help you out before we get cleaned up…” He saw his brother’s eyes glance at the remote, fear filled the liquid orbs but was quickly doused as he turned and sighed._

 _“Will you wear the gag for me Sammy? I don’t want you to wake the whole neighborhood…” Dean reached forward and pulled the gag that was resting around his brother’s neck up towards his mouth. He smiled as Sam opened and accepted the gag without any fuss. “Good boy, I think you’re going to like this…”_

 _He stepped back out and grabbed the remote. He slowly began to turn the dial, enjoying his brother’s reactions to the vibration. A soft keening noise began to fill the room as his brother tried to find release. Dean continued to play with the settings on the remote for a few more minutes, bringing his brother to the brink, only to dial it back down again. It didn’t take long for his brother to look like he was ready to collapse._

 _“Ok, Sammy—I’ve gotcha…” Dean said softly and he moved to stand behind Sam. He gently turned his brother and smiled at the hardened cock bouncing off the washboard stomach. “You’re so big…” the excited hunter murmured as he knelt and took his brother’s cock into his mouth._

 _It only took a few moments before Sam began to thrust forward, seeking release. Dean leaned back and licked his lips. “Easy there Sammy…I want this to be good for you..”_

 _But Sam either didn’t hear or was too far gone as he thrust harder against Dean. The older boy grabbed his brother’s balls and sat back his eyes watching as Sam continued to try to have an orgasm. “Enough Sam! I said let me do this…”_

 _Sam stilled but the keening increased as his legs shook. Dean began to use his hand to pump his brother’s cock, he could feel the pulsing of the organ as it slid through his hand. He loved that he was in total control. He could make his brother feel good even if he couldn’t fix anything else. He reached over to the side of the tub and turned the dial on the butt plug all the way up._

 _“Mph!” Sam cried out in the gag as his legs threatened to collapse. Dean stood and pulled his brother to him, his hand still providing the friction needed until with a loud cry his brother finally came._

 _“I told you I’d help you Sam—that was so good. How about I make you do it again?” Dean cooed as he felt his brother stiffen. Tear stained cheeks turned up as hazel eyes begged him to do something. “Okay, let’s start again…”_

The sound of the bathroom door opening dragged Dean from his memories. He ran a hand down his face for a moment, the events now taking on a new meaning for him. His brother had been in pain—every time he’d made him come—he’d been in agonizing pain. The look on Sam’s face wasn’t of joy, but of suffering and yet he’d continued.

Sam stopped at the edge of the bed and sat down, his gaze looked up at Dean for a moment before he dropped his eyes and spoke. “Plenty of hot water left—is it okay if I try to get some sleep now?”

Dean sighed as he approached his brother. He placed a hand gently on the stooped shoulder and tried to ignore the tremors beneath it. “You don’t have to ask you know Sam—if you want to sleep, then go ahead. I’ll be out soon…”

“Thanks Dean…” Sam said simply as he moved to lay down on the bed, his eyes shut and his breathing even before the older sibling even finished getting his things together.

“Good night Sammy…” Dean said softly as he headed in to take his shower and hopefully forget what he’d done to his brother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe the boys have just a little baggage to work through…

Gods and Men  
(Part 23)

 _“I want you on all fours, on the floor now Sammy!” The demon’s voice ordered._

 _Sam fell to his knees and placed his ass in the air. He let his head fall onto his arms as he waited for the pain to begin. He wasn’t disappointed as he felt his ass being split in two by the large penis._

 _“That’s it! Remember if you don’t please me—Dean will die!” The hated voice echoed in the room._

“GNo!” Sam cried out as he twisted on the bed. His body fought against the invisible hands pulling him closer to the pain and humiliation.

 _“You like this don’t you Sammy? Can you feel me deep inside you, filling you with my seed. You should be grateful. All I asked for was a few days when I could have required a lifetime of servitude and you would have given it to me freely…” The demon hissed in his ear._

“NO! Please…stop! I don’t want—don’t want…”

 _A hard slap to his exposed ass caused the hunter to almost fall over but somehow he remained in the demeaning position while his tormentor continued to ram his shaft deeper and deeper inside him._

 _“You want your brother to hear?” The incubus laughed. “Or maybe you want him to join in the fun!”_

“NO! Not Dean…please…No Dean!” Sam whimpered.

 _The bathroom door opened and his brother walked calmly in. His green eyes filled with disgust as he watched the spectacle for a moment. “So you like to be fucked and you made me feel guilty about it! If you like it so much, then maybe we should keep you like this forever!” Dean grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled his face up. Sam let the washcloth drop from his mouth as he opened his mouth to beg his brother to save him. But before he could utter a word his brother pushed his cock into his mouth and began to thrust._

 _“GHA—Ngno!” Sam tried to pull back, but the incubus continued to push him forward with each thrust. He could feel his brother’s cock getting harder, filling his mouth until it was all he could do not to gag._

 _“That’s right, get me nice and hard little brother—we know where this will be going next!” Dean groaned as the Popobawa echoed his sound. The thrusts in his ass became more stuttered as the incubus came close and then finally filled him._

 _“You know, there’s plenty to share…” The incubus said as he pulled his member from Sam and stepped back. “You don’t have much time left, so I’d be willing to let you enjoy yourself…”_

 _Sam shuddered as Dean pulled his fully erect cock from his mouth. “True, he owes me more than a good fuck—after all he’s the reason my family is dead…”_

 _“Please Dean…No!” Sam cried out as his brother moved behind him. A moment later he felt himself impaled once more._

“No…Please…No more!” Sam gasped as he surged up on the bed.

“Hey…hey, calm down Sammy!” Dean cried out as he tried to calm his sibling. Sam blinked and managed to bring the room back in focus. As his eyes managed to find his sibling, he stopped as he noticed the still damp chest leaning into him. All that separated them was the towel around Dean’s waist.

With a sigh, Sam turned and placed his feet on the floor. He began to peel off his shirt and let it drop.

“What the hell! Sammy?” Dean’s voice mixed in with the other white noise surrounding him as Sam stood and dropped his sleeping pants to the floor.

 _“Down on all fours…” The demon’s voice ordered._

 _“This ass is mine Sammy…” Dean warned_.

The young hunter moved mechanically towards the center of the room. He grabbed his cock and began to stroke it…

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice sounded panicked but Sam ignored the voices, his hand moved faster until he was hard. Silently he got down on his knees and with a soft groan, lowered himself so that his ass was high in the air. His body shook as he let his head rest on his forearms and waited.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean stood with his mouth open as he watched his brother stand and remove his clothing. Before he could even blink, his brother was on the floor, his ass in the fuck me position even as his head was hidden on his arms. The older brother swallowed as he felt a slight stirring in his groin but clamped down on the feeling.

This was so far from okay and the worst part was, he had no idea what to do. His brother had been screaming, obviously caught in some nightmare and now he was acting as if he expected to be screwed in the ass. He could see the fine tremors that coursed through his brother’s frame as he remained passive, waiting.

“Uh, Sammy?” Dean tried again. He tightened the towel around his waist and then it hit him. “Oh God Sammy—I’m sorry, I didn’t think! Hold on…” The older sibling rushed to grab his sleeping pants and a shirt. He quickly pulled them on and tossed the towel towards the bathroom.

Sam still remained silent, his hole clenching as if it knew what was coming. The upset hunter took a deep breath and moved cautiously towards his sibling. He had no idea how to get through to his sibling but he had to try. “Ah, Sammy?”

Dean knelt and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulders. He could feel the soft shuddering and winced as he realized why his brother’s face was hidden. The silent sobs continued even as his brother remained in the same position. “Aww—come on little brother, let me help you get more comfortable okay?”

Sam didn’t move so Dean figured he’d have to do the work. He slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor. He reached across and gently rolled his brother until he was lying on his legs. Tears continued to fall from blank hazel orbs breaking the older boy’s heart. “Come here Sammy, I’ve gotcha…” Dean said softly as he pulled Sam up until his head rested on his shoulder. “You know I don’t do hugs little brother—good thing Bobby’s not here, he’d be calling us both girls…”

Sam’s body continued to shudder with silent sobs, his breathing now coming in short gasps as if holding the emotions in were strangling his sibling. “It’s okay Sammy, let it out. It just you and me—no one else here…” Dean lowered his mouth and kissed Sam lightly on the temple like he used to do when his brother was little. His hand began to trace small circles on his brother’s lower back while he hummed softly. “I’ll be here when you decide to come back Sammy…I’ll be here…”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam didn’t know how long he had been out of it. He first heard the soft humming and felt strong arms holding him. He blinked slowly, his throat strangely sore as he took a stuttered breath. “D’n?”

The humming stopped and he felt the arms loosen slightly. “Hey there Sammy, you feeling better?”

“What—what happened?” Sam asked softly as he tried to reconcile the feeling of strong arms around him even as he registered the feel of coarse carpeting against his ass. He shivered as cool air brushed his skin and then he realized he was naked. He was naked and his brother was holding him!

Sam pushed against the solid chest and scooted away until his back was against the bed. He looked around frantically for a moment, his eyes landing on the discarded clothing on the other side of the bed. The nightmare slammed into him again without any warning…

 _“Open wide Sammy—take it all!” The incubus crowed as he shoved his cock into Sam’s unwilling hole._

Warm arms pulled him close, a soft voice beckoned him to return and yet all he felt was shame.

“…ease Sammy, I’m here—nothing will hurt you. I promise…” Dean’s voice broke through and caused the youngest Winchester to look up into concerned green eyes.

“M’ sorry…” Sam immediately replied as he once again tried to pull away, but this time the arms tightened.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Sammy. None of this was your fault, I should have been stronger…” Dean’s voice hitched as Sam saw his gaze look at the bathroom.

 _“You feel so good around me…” Dean’s voice echoed as Sam felt himself shoved against the shower wall. His brother’s cock drove into him but at least this time he didn’t seem to want Sam to come…_

“I know you’re afraid of me now. I understand it and I’ll stay away if that’s what you want…just…please Sammy don’t leave…” Dean sounded broken.

The young hunter took a deep breath and tried to figure out what had happened but nothing came to mind. He only knew his brother was hurting and he couldn’t let that continue. He’d gone through too much to have his brother suffer for his stupidity.

“S’not your fault…” Sam whispered as he allowed himself to relax into his brother’s arms. “Not afraid of you—I know you’d never hurt me…” Sam said against the soft shirt that covered his brother’s chest. He could hear his brother’s heart pounding and feel his breathing begin to slow.

Dean gently pulled Sam’s face up so he could see his brother’s eyes. “I would rather die than hurt you like that again—never again…”

“I know…” Sam replied simply as he accepted the comfort his brother was trying to give. He did know his brother would never force him to—to have sex with him.

“What say we get you dressed and back on the bed? I don’t know about you, but my ass is going to sleep sitting on this hard floor.” Dean coached as he gently pulled Sam to his feet. The youngest Winchester walked over and grabbed his clothes; he paused for a moment as he started to head for the bathroom to get dressed. Fear made his stop—what if the incubus was waiting?

“Sammy?” Dean said softly as he walked up and stood behind Sam. “It’s okay, I won’t ever do those things to you again—you can go in there—it’s safe. In fact, why don’t I go wait outside? That way you can get dressed anywhere you want without…”

“No!” Sam cried out as he reached back to grab Dean’s arm.

“It’s okay Sammy, I understand. After what I did to you in there—once we get to Bobby’s I’ll make sure I’m not around…” Dean patted Sam’s hand before he turned to leave.

“You don’t understand…” Sam sighed as he returned and sat down on the bed, his clothes forgotten as he tried to quell the fear.

Dean stepped up and took the clothes from his brother’s hands. He knelt and began to dress Sam slowly. Sam looked down and smiled softly as he watched gentle hands move the material up his legs. “Okay up you go…” Sam stood and let Dean pull the pants up around his narrow hips before he sat back down.

“Can you raise your arms yet?” Dean asked softly as he placed the T shirt over Sam’s head.

Sam didn’t answer but raised his arms slowly, holding his breath but glad when his ribs only slightly complained. He felt his shirt pulled over his arms. The bed beside him dipped as his brother sat and bumped his shoulder. “Want to tell me about it?”

Before now, Sam had always answered no. He never realized that his brother was getting the wrong impression. He didn’t blame Dean at all and he certainly didn’t fear him. He was afraid, yes—but never of his brother.

“It’s okay, when you’re ready…” Dean began to stand but Sam stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

“It’s not what you think…” Sam started, his eyes focused on a stain on the carpet at his feet. He took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. His brother’s eyes were filled with compassion—there was no censure to be found.

“Then what’s wrong Sam?” Dean asked simply.  
“I—I—don’t know where to start…” Sam laughed softly. The question might have been better phrased as what wasn’t wrong. But his brother deserved to know why the bathroom of all places was upsetting to him.

“Do you remember the day you called Bobby?” Sam paused and waited until his brother nodded.

“I was in—I was in the shower and…” Sam swallowed; shame flowed through him as he once more realized how gullible he’d been. He’d deserved what happened to him and then some.

“And…” Dean coached.

Sam blew out a soft breath. Why was this so hard? He felt his brother’s hand move to make comforting circles on his lower back. It helped ground him.

“He—he was there…” Sam stuttered, the feeling of hands on his body caused him to shiver. He gazed around fearfully for a moment but there was no one in the room except for his brother.

“Son of a bitch—the Incubus?” Dean stood and paced for a moment. Sam stopped, maybe he shouldn’t tell him any more. After all, what would it accomplish? As if he sensed his brother’s thoughts Dean took a deep breath and sat back down. “Sorry Sammy, I wish I could kill the bastard all over again for what he did to you.”

“Yeah, well…” Sam hesitated but then decided once he started he needed to finish. “You know he could be invisible right?”

“Well I kind of figured that out when Cupid had to ah—well yeah, I knew that—wait you mean he was in here with us?” Dean gasped as he realized the implications.

“I don’t know if he was or wasn’t Dean—that’s the problem. I never knew when he would just show up and demand that I uh—you know.” Sam blushed and looked away before he cleared his throat to finish. “He made me—had me pleasure him in the bathroom while you were outside with Bobby. He told me if you heard, he’d consider the bargain over. I couldn’t take the chance—I couldn’t…” The young hunter rolled onto the bed and curled in on himself. He wished he could just disappear. Then his brother wouldn’t have to put up with his stupidity.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Sam—Sammy, look at me…” The young hunter shook his head and pulled himself tighter into a ball of misery. A choked sob escaped as he tried to quell the emotions he had tried to hide.

A soft sigh was all he heard before he felt his brother rise from the bed. Part of him was afraid of what his brother would do while the other part wished he would just leave—he wasn’t any good to him anymore.

A soft voice filled the silent room. “I’m so sorry Sammy. If I had just told you about Cupid tearing up my deal none of this would have happened. I probably led the bastard right to you. You’d be better off without me Sam. When we get to Bobby’s I’ll—I’ll leave…”

Sam heard the soft click of the door on the room. He knew it would happen sooner or later, his brother was going to leave him and he didn’t have the strength anymore to stop him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Bobby’s – but will they find a way to heal?

Gods and Men  
(Part 24)

 

They pulled up outside Bobby’s house just as the sun was beginning to set over the junk yard. Dean hadn’t said anything during the whole ride. He’d spent the night in the Impala and when Sam had opened the door that morning, he simply went in to get their things before they were on the road.

Sam knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He could see the guilt over what had happened written all over his big brother’s face. He’d tried more than once to let Dean know he didn’t blame him but his brother had remained silent. After everything he’d suffered, he was still losing his brother in the end.

The front door opened and Bobby came out to greet them. Sam silently exited the car and grabbed his stuff. Without a word, he walked inside the house and headed upstairs to the room he and Dean normally shared. He heard Bobby shouting something and then the sound of the Impala’s engine filled the night air. Sam didn’t need to look, his brother was gone.

The young hunter dropped down onto the bed, his bags falling onto the floor. He gazed at nothing in particular; he felt nothing at all. With a sigh he allowed his body to fall onto the bed. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness that waited for him. This time he knew he deserved the nightmares—in fact he welcomed them. At least in them he felt something…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby Singer stood with his mouth open as he watched the Impala disappear. He never would have believed it would be possible and yet the evidence was there.

 _“Well get your stuff Dean. The room is ready…”_

 _“I won’t be staying Bobby. It’s better this way—he needs you now. There’s nothing I can do to make this right…” Dean’s voice hitched as he started the engine._

 _“Wait—you’re leaving? How the hell is that supposed to help that brother of yours?” Bobby shouted over the sound of the engine._

 _“I can’t help him Bobby. I’m the last thing he needs—a constant reminder of what he endured and for what? A brother who lied to him. If I’d told him the truth, the Popobawa wouldn’t have been able to get to him. You were right Bobby—I should have told him…” The oldest Winchester sucked in a deep breath before he turned pain filled eyes towards his surrogate father. “Take care of him Bobby—make him understand this is for the best—at least for now. I’ll call and check in…”_

And with that the Impala turned and left the befuddled junkman behind. Taking his ball cap off his head, he ran a shaking hand through his hair. Both of his boys were suffering and he didn’t even know where to start. As he turned to enter the house, he gazed up at the darkened window of the boys’ room. He just hoped the darkness wasn’t a sign of things to come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two weeks and Sam had improved physically but emotionally it was clear the boy was still a mess. If Bobby hadn’t threatened to take him to the hospital and have them force feed him—the boy wouldn’t have eaten. It was clear his brother’s absence was having a negative affect on him.

Bobby had tried to reach the oldest Winchester, only to be met with voicemail. It was like John Winchester all over again. If he hadn’t been so worried about Dean, he probably would have been ready to shoot him rather than see him. The boys needed each other to heal from this mess, but it wasn’t going to happen with them being apart.

The soft sound of a footstep was the old hunter’s first warning that his charge was up. He noticed the dark circles on the pale face. “Coffee’s on the stove. I’ll have breakfast ready shortly.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam’s voice was resigned as he poured the cup of coffee.

“I’m sure he’ll call soon Sam. He just needs time to work things out then he’ll come back, you’ll see.” Bobby watched as his young friend shrugged before taking a seat at the table.

Before the hunter could continue the conversation the phone rang. He noticed the brief flash of hope in the hazel eyes that was soon extinguished when it was clear it wasn’t Dean. “Rufus? What the hell do you want?” Bobby said gruffly.

He watched as Sam slowly drank his coffee as if nothing had happened. The slight shaking of the hand holding the cup belied the outward calm the young man was trying to project. When he got his hands on Dean, he was going to beat some sense into him. But the conversation on the phone forced him to focus more closely. “You sure about that Rufus?”

“Yeah, I know you got your sources…okay, okay, keep your pants on! I don’t know if anyone is free right now to handle it. What? Ah…no, the Winchesters are working on something else.” Bobby glanced at Sam and turned to finish the conversation. “Look, I’ll see what I can do…”

“Demon trouble?” Sam said quietly as he wrapped his long fingers around the cup.

“What? Oh, yeah—maybe. Rufus says he’s seen signs of activity in a small town in Nebraska. He’s not sure what’s going on but wondered if I knew someone who could go check it out. I’ll have to make some calls…”

“No you don’t Bobby…” Sam replied as he stood. “Do you have a car I can borrow?”

“You’re in no shape…” Bobby started.

“I’m fine Bobby. Besides, it’s time I learned to hunt on my own don’t you think? It’s been two weeks and I’m sure Dean hasn’t stopped. Even he knew I’d be a liability that could get him killed. But if I go on my own—no one else will suffer if I screw up.” It was the most the kid had said in over a week and made Bobby’s heart almost stop beating.

“Let me call Dean, he can meet you…”

“NO! He was right to leave me—besides this way the demons can’t use us against each other. Now either you tell me where the hunt is and lend me some things or I’ll find it on my own.” Sam stood and waited his face devoid of any emotion.

“Okay, I’ll grab my stuff and we can…” Bobby stopped as Sam shook his head.

“Forget it Bobby. I’ll find my own way…” Sam turned and headed for the stairs.

“Now just a minute you damned idjit. We don’t know what’s going on in Green Valley. We need to research or you’ll just end up getting yourself killed!” Bobby watched as Sam’s shoulders tensed for a moment before he continued up the stairs. At that moment Bobby Singer knew he’d lost them both.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke and groaned as he tried to remember where he was. His eyes finally focused as he looked to the other bed and realized it hadn’t been a dream. He’d actually left his brother at Bobby’s. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but after who knew how many nights with Jose and Jack, the hole continued to grow.

He sat and ran a hand through his greasy hair. He really needed a shower. But every time he thought about it, he remembered his brother’s admission. He’d been raped while he’d been outside chatting with Bobby. It reaffirmed his belief that Sam was really much better off without him.

He made a deal to bring his brother back which only ended up leading to his brother being raped not only by him, but by two other supernatural beings. He’d wanted to kill Cupid when the demi-god had admitted he’d had sex with his brother—but you can’t really kill a god. Besides, he’s seen the remorse on the demi-god’s face when he was healing his brother.

While he might have been able to get past what the god had forced him to do, he couldn’t get past being responsible for the Popobawa getting his claws into Sam. It was his own need to once again control and protect his little brother that had left him open to the attack. No, Sam deserved someone who wasn’t such a screw up. Bobby would make sure Sam was safe.

A short time later, he had managed to get through a shower and was actually feeling human again. He decided maybe he should feed the beast and then he’d check the local paper to see if there was any activity. It would be hard, but then he’d hunted alone while Sam was in college. Maybe after he got a few hunts under his belt, he’d stop by and check on Sam…

He smiled at the waitress as she handed him a copy of the local paper. “Thanks darlin’—I’ll have the house special with coffee.” He watched as she moved away, her shapely form causing a stir he hadn’t felt for a few days. He almost expected some retort, but then he realized he was alone. Shaking off the feeling he glanced at the paper and realized it had been over two weeks since he’d left his brother.

“Shit!” Bobby was gonna kill him. As soon as he finished his breakfast, he’d give the old hunter a call. As he fingered the phone in his pocket, he figured his friend would have called if anything had happened with Sam. He grinned at the waitress again as she placed his order in front of him. “You don’t know what you’re missing Sammy…” Dean whispered as he dug into his breakfast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam pulled up to the small hotel—in fact it was the only hotel in Green Valley Nebraska. As he stood he smiled at the oxymoron staring him in the face. The fields around him were dusty brown. In fact, he hadn’t seen anything ‘green’ for the last thirty miles.

“You going to be staying long son?” The old man who was working the front desk asked.

“Just a couple of days….” Sam replied as he signed for the room and grabbed the key.

“If you need anything, just holler.” The man replied as he turned to continue watching his TV program. Sam shook his head and walked back out into the blistering heat. The old Cadillac Bobby had given him wasn’t much to look at, but it got him here and at least it was big on the inside. Of course, it didn’t fit him like the Impala…he shook his head at the thought. He had no right to ride in her—she belonged to his brother. A wave of grief crashed over him as he felt the loss of not only his sibling, but of his home as well. Shaking off the depressing thoughts he grabbed his things and headed into the hotel.

Sam dropped his bags inside the room and immediately pulled out his computer. Bobby did have a valid point. He needed to do more research to figure out what he was up against. He didn’t really care much about himself, but there were innocent people who might get hurt if he didn’t do the job right. It was the only thing he had left now. He’d help as many as he could before it was time for him to check out.

He pulled out the folder Bobby had given him with some newspaper clippings. According to the reports, there had been at least ten deaths attributed to drowning in the last six months. The only problem was, none of the victims had been in the water when they’d drowned. Next Sam pulled up a map of the area and noticed that there was only one large body of water in the area. Lake Albus was located on the west side of the town and appeared to be surrounded by a large recreation area.

Sam reached for one of the bottles of beer he’d grabbed at the local quick mart. As he took a drink, he began to research beings that caused drowning. After making a list, he methodically worked through them until he narrowed it down. “Well Rufus, you might have been right about something going on, but I don’t see any demon signs….”

He’d have to check out the latest victim’s body to narrow down the suspects. As he pulled on his FBI suit, his hand found the badge Dean had made for him. He grinned as he heard the faint strains of his brother’s complaints every time they had to wear the suit and ties. But then he remembered, he wouldn’t be hearing that anymore…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Dean almost screamed into the phone.

“I mean, he took off. Oh I’m sorry, was he supposed to be under house arrest? I was under the impression he’s a full grown man and capable of coming and going…” Bobby’s voice was filled with anger. “Of course, if you’d been here or bothered to call—you would have known what was going on. Now if you’ll excuse me—I’ve got some work to do.”

Dean looked down at the phone in his hand. He couldn’t believe Bobby had hung up on him. But then, the man had a point. He had left but he thought his friend understood he was supposed to have Sam’s back. His finger paused over the number he knew he should be calling. What if Sam didn’t want to talk to him?

“Screw this!” Dean said as he dialed the number. If something happened to his brother, it would be his fault again. He stared in disbelief as he got his brother’s voice message. “Hey, ah—Sammy, it’s me. Call me when you get this okay?”

The hunter dropped the phone and decided it was time to face the music. Bobby knew where Sam was and he needed to know. He had a bad feeling and he always trusted his gut instincts. Right now his gut told him Sam was getting into something over his head and he didn’t have any backup.

Six hours later the tired hunter pulled into the junk yard. This time there was no welcoming from his friend. The door to the house remained ominously closed. Dean glanced up at the dark windows on the room he normally shared with Sammy. He realized now that maybe he’d been foolish. He never should have left his brother on his own. He should have remembered that Sam was stubborn and independent—two traits that always caused friction between his father and him.

Climbing out of the car, Dean moved quickly to the door and knocked. Normally he would have entered, but he wasn’t sure of his welcome any longer. Just as he thought Bobby wasn’t going to let him in the door swung open.

“Well? You just gonna stand there?” Bobby remarked as he headed back towards his library.

Dean carefully closed the door and followed the old hunter into his den. “So Bobby…”

Bobby held up his hand. “First, I want to know right now. Are you here to stay or just passing through. Because if you’re just passing through or if you think you’re gonna go after him and dump him back here you can forget it.”

“I’m sorry…” Dean started only to be interrupted again.

“Sorry don’t cut it boy. You realize you destroyed that boy with your careless actions. Your father I could almost understand, but you—you took the easy way out and left Sam adrift with no one to drop anchor with.” Bobby stood and glared at Dean.

“I left him with you...” The oldest Winchester protested.

“He didn’t need me you idjit. He needed his older brother—he needed someone he valued to trust in him and to prove that he was worth more than the dirt on your shoe.” Bobby sighed and sat back down. “I tried Dean, I really did. But he shut down after you left. I practically had to force feed him and the nightmares…”

Dean sank down in the chair in the room and dropped his head into his hands. “I thought the nightmares would go away if I wasn’t here to remind him…”

“You dang fool. Did it ever occur to you that you were the only one who kept the kid grounded? When I asked him about it, he shook his head and said he didn’t want me to walk away too. Is that why you left? Because if you left because you couldn’t handle what the kid went through…”

“No Bobby—I just thought. It was all my fault. If I’d been honest with him it never would have happened. Don’t you see—I failed at the one job I was given. I didn’t protect Sammy…” Dean looked up and saw some of the anger drain away from Bobby’s face.

“Well, you weren’t to blame any more than that boy. But that’s not what he thinks now. He believes he deserved it—all of it. He thinks he’s a liability on the hunt and refused to let me go with him because he didn’t want my death on his conscience.” Bobby ran a hand through his hair before replacing his ball cap.

“So where is he Bobby?” Dean finally managed to ask.

Bobby stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “This is your one free pass. You do anything this stupid again and I swear I’ll take my shot gun to you.”

“Bobby…please…” The young hunter was going insane. He had to fix this—he had to tell Sam he wanted him by his side where he belonged. But he wouldn’t get that chance if he ended up getting himself killed.

“He’s in Green Valley Nebraska…” Bobby finally said with a sigh.

“Any idea what he’s after?” Dean asked as he stood.

“I hope I’m wrong—but…” Bobby looked down at one of his books.

“What is it?” Fear for Sam rose as he saw the fear reflected in Bobby’s eyes.

“Water Demon—I think it’s a damn Water Demon and there’s no known way to kill the son of a bitch that I know of…” Bobby slumped down in his chair.

“He’s not answering his phone…” Dean said softly, new meaning behind the voicemail made his blood run cold.

“I know—he missed his check in.” Bobby said softly. Dean noticed the packed duffle off to the side of the desk. It was clear his old friend was worried enough that he was getting read to go after Sam.

“How long?” Dean was afraid to ask.

“I haven’t heard from Sam in over two days…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So where is Sam? Read on and find out!

Gods and Men  
(Part 25)

Sam groaned as he woke in the dark cellar beneath the cabin. His head hurt and his body ached. He licked dry lips as he looked up through the cracked door of his prison. Weak rays of sunlight shown through which made him think it was day, but he had no idea how many days had passed because he’d lost track of time. He was sure it had been more than one. He was so thirsty and yet right now even the thought of water was terrifying to him.

The monster had tried to come down, but the rickety steps hadn’t held up the hunter’s weight as he crashed down them. His eyes, now accustomed to the constant darkness could make out the broken pieces of lumber that lay scattered about the dirt floor. He shivered and winced as his injuries reminded him that while the demon apparently couldn’t get down to him, he couldn’t get out either.

Of course, he had been right—at least mostly. The creature was a type of water spirit. He just hadn’t thought it would be a lower level demon—a Water Demon to be exact. What was worse was he hadn’t counted on it taking over the body of one of its victims. He let his head fall back as he tried to figure out where he’d gone wrong.

He’d verified the cause of death easily enough. According to the coroner, the victims had appeared to drown internally. There was no sign that they had been in the water at all. In fact, when the coroner checked, the water didn’t even match the sample he’d taken from the lake. Just as Sam had been ready to leave, the man mentioned Randy Campbell.

 _Two days previously…_

 

“Did you talk to the only survivor?” The Coroner asked as he calmly covered the body of the dead girl.

“Survivor?” Sam asked as pulled out his notebook again.

“Well, at least that’s what he claims. It was really weird though…” The man sat down on the rolling chair and rubbed his chin.

“How so?”

“They brought him in here, just like all the others. I swear he was as dead as that poor Elizabeth over there. But just as I was getting ready to tuck him in for the night—he sat right up on the table.”

“Did he say what happened? Did you notice anything else strange about his appearance?” Sam gazed at the body still covered on the exam table.

“His appearance—no, he looked fine. I’ve known Randy Campbell all his life—his father and I went way back. But when I tried to talk to him, he just shoved me aside and left. Not a single word. From what I hear he headed back to the old cabin near the lake. He had been living there ever since his Daddy passed on.” The Coroner sighed and stood up. “I guess whatever happened was just too much for the boy. No one has seen him in town since…”

“Can you give me the exact location of the cabin?” Sam asked, using his official FBI tone of voice.

The man had provided it to him with the admonition that he ‘go easy’ on the poor lad.

Sam drove back to the room and changed his clothes. If the boy had escaped what Sam now suspected was some kind of water spirit, most likely a Rusalki or maybe even a selkie, he could still be in danger. He was sure the coroner would have noticed if there had been black eyes, a sign of possession. It might be a demon but then it didn’t add up to the typical kind they were used to dealing with. He sighed as he realized how much he missed his brother’s input. For a moment he let his head drop as he tried to get past the pain he always felt when he realized this was his life now—and it didn’t include his brother any longer.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his bag and decided to head out to the lake. If it was a Rusalki, then all he had to do was lure it from the lake and keep it captive until its hair dried out. The time of year was right for it to be the case and it wouldn’t be the first time a European spirit had been transplanted over here. He double checked to make sure he had enough iron rounds in his gun along with a flask of holy water, just in case, before he headed out to talk to Randy.

The cabin had been pretty run down even by Winchester standards. Sam wrinkled his nose at the odor of rot and decay coming from the open doorway. He knocked and when there was no answer, he pulled out his gun and cautiously entered the small cabin. He could barely make out the broken down furniture in the dark interior. It was hard to believe that anyone was actually living here. As he moved further inside, he heard a soft sound echo in the silence. Before he could react, he felt something shove him from behind.

The hunter rolled and got off a shot, but the bullet didn’t even slow the man down. He quickly got to his feet and glanced around. Obviously he’d gotten something wrong because the boy he’d come to see looked like he’d been decomposing for a few days. “So Randy is it? What say you just let me ease on out of here and then you can get back to doing—whatever…”

But Randy simply continued to move towards the wary hunter. Sam pulled up his gun and aimed at the boy’s heart. He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet passed through the body. There had been no blood, only a strange gurgling sound followed by a slow trickle of what looked like water. The young hunter tried to dodge around the determined creature but strong hands gripped him tight and pulled him in.

 _“You feel so good Sammy—gonna enjoy you as my sex slave…”_ The Popobawa’s voice sounded in his mind as he struggled to break the hold. The creatures face was now inches from his own.

“Oh god, not again!” Sam began to frantically shove at the cold body but it was a losing battle. Suddenly the being opened its mouth and Sam watched in fascination as a strange mist headed towards him. Before he could move, he felt something surrounding him, it almost felt like—but it couldn’t be.

“Get away from me!” Sam yelled as he managed to douse the monster with holy water causing it to begin to steam, its mouth opened in a silent scream. He quickly began to recite an exorcism rite. The mist paused but seemed more insistent on gaining entry as it now fully surrounded him. He shivered from the cold and the pure evil he felt. How could he have been so wrong? This wasn’t some kind of water spirit—his mind finally put the pieces together. It was a water demon and it was trying to possess him.

As he searched his memory for a way to kill the bastard, the mist stopped and with what almost sounded like a frustrated moan, it headed back into the body that used to be Randy Campbell. Sam fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, only to suddenly feel something grab his jaw, forcing his mouth open.

 _“Open wide and pay me homage.” Cupid’s voice filled his mind. The feeling of something large pushed past his lips and filled his mouth. Sam fought the god’s penis as it was shoved down his throat, growing larger and cutting off his air supply…he couldn’t breathe…_

Sam gagged as he fought the memory even as he felt water entering his mouth and filling his lungs. He sputtered as with a final burst of energy he managed to dislodge the fingers digging cruelly into his face. He rolled to his side and used his legs to kick out at the monster, driving it back towards the door he’d come in.

Staggering to his feet, he bent at the waist for a moment as water poured from his mouth. Once again, the demon had tried to possess him, but other than being damp and feeling like he’d drank half the lake, it had apparently failed. He glanced up and swore he saw confusion on the monsters face before it started towards him again.

The now wary hunter stepped back; slowly moving towards what he hoped would be a back door to the cabin. The darkened interior hid all but the monster which was outlined by the faint light coming in the opened doorway. He heard the weird gurgling sound as the demon began to rush towards him again. He took another step back only to gasp in surprise as his foot met nothing but air. His arms waved madly trying to find purchase, but in the end gravity won as he fell through the opening in the floor.

 

His body was jostled as it connected with wood steps, a loud crack sounded followed by blinding pain. He blinked for a brief moment before he felt his head connect with something hard. The last thing he saw before his body gave in to the pain was the old wooden trap door close sealing him into the darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn’t hard for Dean to find his brother’s room. Of course, the fact that it was the only hotel and he was signed in under one of their assumed names also made it easy. As he quickly picked the lock on the door, he tried to quell the uneasy feeling that had been growing since he left Bobby’s house. Their old friend had agreed to stay behind only because his books may contain something they could use to kill the son of a bitch. Dean smiled softly as he recalled Bobby’s warning. _“If you don’t check in by tomorrow night, I’ll be coming—with my shotgun!”_

While he didn’t think for a minute that he was out of the doghouse. It was clear Bobby still cared enough to be worried. In the meantime, he’d been trying to call Sam the whole way and still was only getting his voicemail. Even if his brother was still mad at him—he’d answer. It was the one rule neither of them broke. The year they were looking for their Dad with nothing but the unanswered calls had been the hardest on them both. They both swore, they’d never do the same.

“Okay Sammy, so what were you working on?” Dean moved over to the table and began to sift through his brother’s notes. It didn’t take him long to figure out his brother had gone to a cabin by the only lake in town. The problem was, if these notes were right—his brother was looking for the wrong thing.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby. “He’s not in his room. Please tell me you figured out a way to get rid of the bastard…”

“I’m not a miracle worker yah idjit. I told him not to go running off…” Dean could hear the guilt in his friend’s voice.

“Don’t blame yourself Bobby—we both know once Sam sets his mind to something, he follows through. I’m heading out to a cabin he found—he was going to talk to a survivor named Randy Campbell.”

“I should have come with you…” Bobby replied tersely.

“I need you to keep looking Bobby—if I’m right the bastard has my brother. I need a way to kill it!” Dean walked out of the room and got back into his car. As he gunned the engine and pulled away he placed the phone back in his pocket. “Hold on Sammy—I’m coming!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _The whip landed cruelly on his back, shredding skin and muscle as Sam squirmed against the hard table. He could feel the blood dripping down his side. He jumped as he felt a hand caress his ass before moving slowly down to cup his balls. A rough tongue lapped up the blood pooling on his lower back before it moved lower, pushing between his ass cheeks and circling his clenching hole._

 _“So sweet…” Murmured the incubus as sharp teeth scraped the sensitive skin surrounding his hole. Sam gasped as he felt the tongue shoved deep in side him. His cock throbbed with the need for release even as his body shuddered with the pain being inflicted on him._

 _The Popobawa continued to suck at the swollen hole while it’s clawed hands raked down the man’s thighs. Sam could feel more blood dripping down his legs as they shook from the strain. He tugged uselessly at the ropes holding him fast to the table. A feast spread out for the demon’s pleasure. “Please…” Sam whispered through the gag keeping him silent._

 _“So good and yet I’m still not full—I can never be full with you my young slave.” The incubus said as the tongue was removed. A moment later Sam felt a large object move between his ass cheeks. The monster moved it’s penis, pumping between the sore cheeks but not entering the hunter. He could feel the monster’s appendage grow as it pushed harder and faster until suddenly the cock was thrust home to lie deep within._

 _“GAH!” Sam screamed as he tried to breathe through the pain. His body was covered in sweat and blood, his mind almost numb from the sensations forced on him. And yet, he still felt his cock throbbing as it was ground beneath him against the unforgiving wood._

 _“That’s right, clench your muscles! You’re so tight!” The Popobawa ground out as he pulled out only to shove himself deep within the torn channel. The table groaned as the monster continued to pound into the helpless hunter. Sam couldn’t stop the tears that leaked down pale cheeks. A sob finally torn from deep inside as more than his ass was torn by the savage attack._

Sam jerked awake. “DEAN!” his husky voice called out only to be met with silence. He shivered uncontrollably as he gazed around. Suddenly it came back to him. There would be no big brother to the rescue this time. Besides, it was probably for the best. He still had no idea how to kill the current monster.

He pulled himself up to lean against the wall. He’d managed to drag himself, mindful of the broken leg that throbbed with each beat of his heart. The white bone shown through the torn off pant leg and was a testament to how badly this hunt hand gone. Sam had managed to at least get a crude splint on his leg. He’d used his shirt and part of the pant leg he’d torn off. His belt had been used to stop the bleeding so that his leg was now numb.

The young hunter reached down and loosened the belt, allowing blood to flow along with the pain that came with it. He grit his teeth and waited a few moments before tightening it again. Unfortunately, his duffle with the emergency medical supplies was upstairs. He glanced up as he heard the creak of the floor boards followed by the low gurgling he associated with the demon. The only good thing was the demon didn’t appear to be too smart. It must be killing just for the sake of the kill, which made it was harder to track and more dangerous than some.

He figured by now Bobby would be on his way, the last words spoken had been a promise that should Sam miss any check ins, the older hunter would come. For a moment the loneliness he’d been consumed with was lifted. Dean might not be coming, but at least there was one person who still thought he was worth something.

Unfortunately, it also meant Sam had to figure out a way to at least warn the other hunter. He was pretty sure the only reason the demon hadn’t been able to possess him, was because of the tattoo on his shoulder. Apparently, the beast had to possess the victim in order to drown them. The part that didn’t fit was why was it still in Randy when it apparently hadn’t stayed in any of the others?

Blinking wearily, the young hunter tried to focus on what he knew. It had reacted to the holy water, but that had only made it angry. The normal exorcism apparently didn’t work; maybe this was too low a level—more like a black dog type of demon. The consecrated iron bullets though hadn’t worked either. The problem was this was an elemental demon and how the heck did you kill water?

As he gazed around his prison a plan began to slowly form. It would only be a matter of time before the beast figured out a way to get down to him. He glanced over at the devil’s trap he’d managed to dig into the dirt floor of his prison. It had taken him hours using a piece of the broken stair to dig down deeply into the dirt to ensure the design couldn’t be easily erased. He’d placed it directly below the opening with the thought that the beast would have no way of avoiding it—assuming it even knew what it was.

Of course, he wasn’t even sure if the devil’s trap would work on this lower level demon. He was hoping that since the holy water had made it flinch, the more powerful symbol would work. His head jerked up as he heard the sound of the floor boards creek above him. His hand went to the flask of holy water. There wasn’t much left, but hopefully it would be enough should the trap not hold. His eyes glanced upward as the trap door flew open, the darkness beyond indicated it was night once more. As the young hunter pushed himself up against the wall he watched as a rope slowly lowered until it touched the center of the devil’s trap.

Sam wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep the shivers that ran through him at bay while he waited for the monster to make his next move…


	26. Chapter 26

Gods and Men  
(Part 26)

 

Sam flinched as he watched the water demon throw itself at the invisible walls that so far seemed to contain it. The confusion on its face was priceless as the young hunter wondered how long it would be before it figured out it was truly trapped. The rope dangled from the opening above, a promise of escape for the youngest Winchester, except for the fact that he’d have to go through the water demon to get to it.

“I don’t suppose you’d consider being a nice demon and go home to daddy would you?” Sam said softly. He’d found himself talking to the thing to keep himself awake. The past hour had found him nodding off only to shake himself awake at the last moment. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up.

As he gazed around the room, he took stock once more of the junk that was strewn around. There appeared to be a case of old motor oil against the wall and what looked like an old battery with some jumper cables still attached. He saw some kind of aerosol cans, probably some kind of bug spray, thrown around as well.

For a brief moment he grinned as the picture of his brother popped into his head. He remembered more than one occasion where Dean had used an aerosol can to make a quick torch. The subdivision that was cursed had been priceless. His big brother at the bottom of the stairs with the lit can pointed at the thousands of bees trying to kill them. It had seemed hopeless and yet, his brother never gave up.

As he sat there a plan began to form but it would be risky. He glanced up at the boarded window that allowed some fresh air from the outside to seep in. At one point he thought maybe he could escape that way, but the window was too high for him to reach and he couldn’t climb on anything with his leg the way it was. He didn’t even know if he could stand. Instead the injured hunter had managed to pull himself around using his arms.

His gaze once more tracked to the monster that was now looking at the rope. If Sam didn’t do something, the demon would simply climb back up and escape. No he had to act. Pulling the lighter from his pocket he grabbed one of the aerosol cans and pulled himself closer to the edge of the circle. He just hoped the flame would reach. “Hey ugly! You want some of this?” Sam challenged as he stayed just out of reach.

The monster surged towards him but stopped, its arms reaching for him. Sam aimed the make shift torch and lit it. The flame shot out and caught the monster by surprise. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the being in front of him hissed. “Take that you ugly son of a bitch!” Sam cried out as he continued to aim the flame at the body that held the monster.

He watched as the strange white mist once again exited the body that had been Randy. As he watched, it continued to circle, looking for a way to escape but staying away from the burning corpse. The young hunter’s eyes narrowed as he realized fire might be the answer, but the problem was how to sustain it?

Sam looked over towards the cans of oil and back at the symbol he’d carved into the floor. The outer circle was deep enough that the oil would be contained. Moving slowly and pausing more than once before he was able to drag his weary body over to the box of oil he finally had a plan. He pulled the box over towards the now hissing mist while trying to keep from gagging at the smoke rolling in the room. So far there seemed to be enough fresh air to keep him from succumbing to the smoke. But once he started the oil on fire…he’d just have to take the chance. Even if Bobby came, he couldn’t let the monster take over a new host. While Dean might have been protected, he wasn’t sure Bobby would be.

“Well, looks like you and I may meet up again sooner rather than later. But at least there will be one less of you top side.” Sam grit out as he began to empty the oil into the area beneath the mist. He felt it brush up against his arm, but once again other than the cold feeling, the demon apparently couldn’t gain access.

After the last can of oil was dumped, Sam raised his lighter and gazed once more at the opening. “I’m sorry Dean…” He said softly as he dropped the lighter onto the oil and pulled himself slowly away from the sound of the fire as it soared to engulf the demon.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pressed down harder on the pedal as he headed for the cabin. He glanced at his phone and wondered again why his brother hadn’t answered. For once he hoped it was because he was too angry to talk to him. But he knew better.

Guilt assaulted him as he realized once again he’d made the wrong call. All he seemed to do lately was hurt his brother. Bobby had been right; he’d left because he couldn’t face what he’d done to his little brother. He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of muscles beneath his fingers, a tight ass clenching his cock as he rode his brother hard. A part of him had enjoyed the feeling of not only release, but control.

He remembered the hurt look on his brother’s face as they drove to Bobby’s. Sam had tried to talk to him but he had refused to listen. In the end, Sam had withdrawn. He should have known Sam would take his leaving as condemnation of what had happened. He should have talked to him first. He should have…

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the faint orange glow on the horizon. “Oh God—Sammy!”

The Impala lurched forward as if it too could sense the urgency to get to the cabin. As he pulled up to the almost totally engulfed structure Dean gasped. He jumped from the car and ran towards the door, only to be driven back. He glanced through the flames, his heart in his throat as he spied a familiar duffle bag next to what looked like a trap door.

He jumped as the flames caught the handle of the bag. “SAMMY!” Dean called into the inferno but there was no answer. He backed away as the heat from the flames threatened to burn him. The fire looked like it had started in the cellar below the building. The older hunter quickly circled the building until he spotted a boarded up window.

Swatting at the embers that left burn marks on his jacket, he quickly pulled his foot back and began to kick the boards away. Smoke billowed from the opening as Dean fell on all fours and stuck his head inside. His eyes immediately watered but he still managed to see the slightly hunched form on the floor directly below him.

“SAM!” Dean yelled again and was rewarded with a soot covered face looking up at him.

“Give me your hand, I’ll pull you out.” Dean instructed as he saw the disbelief on his brother’s face.

“D’n?” Sam said before a coughing fit force him to hunch back over.

“Sam, listen there isn’t much time—can you stand?” Dean leaned further inside, ignoring the heat radiating off the building above him. He watched as his brother reached for a long piece of timber and used it to push himself up. His sibling swayed dangerously and he couldn’t help but notice the shudders going through Sam’s body as he turned balancing on one leg.

“Okay, that’s good little brother—now reach up.” Dean grabbed his brother’s arms and began the difficult task of pulling his brother from the burning death trap. He ignored the hisses of pain as he continued to drag his brother through the opening until they both lay on the ground coughing.

Dean jerked up as he heard the sound of the building getting ready to collapse. He stood on unsteady legs and grabbed his brother under the arms. As quickly as he could he dragged Sam the extra distance until he had him leaning up against the door of the car. “Sammy?”

The only response was more coughing as his brother began to slowly slip sideways. “Whoa, hold on there. Let me get a better look at you.”

Dean shook his head when he noticed the makeshift splint on his brother’s leg. The belt attached to the thigh was preventing more blood loss but it was clear this was beyond Dean’s ability to fix. He’d have to take Sam to the hospital. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as he watched his brother gasp before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconscious.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and gazed at the face of his brother. His leg was now encased in a cast. Bandages covered the worst of the burns while the oxygen mask that covered his face continued to provide oxygen.

The doctors had assured the older hunter that Sam would be fine. The leg had been set and luckily other than a cast, no further complications were apparent. The burns that covered parts of his brother’s skin would be painful, but with careful care also wouldn’t cause too much trouble. Even the smoke he’d inhaled seemed to be clearing from his brother’s lungs nicely. And yet, Sam still refused to wake.

The doctor had assured him it was just his body getting the rest it needed. The IV was giving him the liquids and antibiotics to help him heal. It had been a close call—too close and once again Dean knew it was his fault. If he hadn’t left his brother wouldn’t have gone in without any backup.

“Still the same I see…” Bobby remarked as he passed Dean a cup of hot coffee. Their old friend had arrived a few hours ago.

“Was there any sign?” Dean asked softly. Bobby had gone out to the cabin to make sure that the water demon had been handled.

“Well, looks like your brother managed to figure out a way to trap it and kill it. He’ll have to share with the class when he wakes up. Even Rufus was impressed.” Bobby smirked as he took a sip of his own hot brew. “Seems like fire is the key, but how did he trap it?”

“I was too busy getting him out before the building collapsed on him. What the hell was he thinking? Starting that fire…he must have known there was no way out…” Dean gulped as he looked over at his brother. “Do you think he…”

Bobby grabbed the distraught hunter’s shoulder. “I won’t lie to you Dean. Your leaving him like that hit him hard. He barely spoke, wouldn’t eat and I don’t think he got any sleep while you were gone. The nightmares had him screaming but he refused to talk about them…”

Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “He probably won’t. I messed up Bobby. He talked to me about some of what happened and I ran away. I don’t know—How do I fix this?”

Bobby sighed and sat on the other chair. “Look son. You gotta stop looking at this as something that needs to be fixed.” He held up his hand as Dean started to object. “You both are hurtin’ and you both need each other to heal. But that’s not gonna happen if you keep trying to protect him by not telling him how you feel boy.”

“I know Bobby, but he’s already got a lot to deal with…” Dean began.

“He’s strong Dean—but part of his strength comes from your belief in him. If you don’t think he can get past this—if you can’t get past it—then he won’t.” Bobby leaned back in the chair.

The young hunter sighed, a slow grin made its way on his face. “So when did you start tapping into your inner Oprah?” He ducked as the ball cap grazed his head.

“Idjit!” Bobby muttered as both men turned once more to wait for the youngest of the team to return.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Sam noticed was the white ceiling overhead as he slowly blinked his eyes. The next was the freight train that seemed to be running through his room. He tried to focus his eyes, but they seemed to have a will of their own. His mind was fuzzy but he still recognized where he was—he just didn’t remember how he’d gotten there.

He let his head slide sideways towards the sounds coming from the slumbering man beside him. He smiled softly as Bobby snorted for a moment before settling back into sleep. Sam’s eyes looked further, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he also noticed the empty chair in the room. He’d thought—for just a moment but his memory was hazy. With a soft sigh he returned his gaze to the ceiling. It was foolish to think his brother would be here.

The last thing he remembered was the water demon literally going up in smoke. The rest was just images. Obviously he was out of it. It must have been Bobby who pulled him from the flames. After all Dean hadn’t called in weeks, how would he have even known he was in trouble? A single tear broke free and fell down his singed cheek. As he let the pull of the drugs drag him back under he wondered again why he kept coming back.

 **_An Hour Earlier…_ **

“Boy, you need to go grab some food and take a shower.” Bobby remarked as he looked over at the exhausted young hunter beside him. “If he wakes, I’ll be here.”

“I have to be here Bobby. I can’t let him think I left him again…” Dean began but stopped at the look on his friend’s face. “Okay, but if he wakes up, you call me.”

“Make sure you eat or I’ll have the staff hook up one of those to you too.” Bobby nodded at the IV in his brother’s arm.

“Fine…” Dean ground out as he stood and grabbed his jacket. He moved closer to the bed and leaned in. “I’ll be back Sammy.”

It had been a little more than an hour but Dean had done everything his surrogate father ordered. He had to admit he did feel better after getting rid of the blood and soot. He hadn’t realized how bad he’d been until he got a good look at himself in the hotel mirror. He decided to also grab some clothes for his brother. The ones his brother had worn were probably in a trash bin somewhere in the hospital.

He made a mental note to stop and buy a jacket once his brother was released. The one Sam had worn was ruined. He made his way back to the hospital after stopping to grab some take out food for him and Bobby. To stay away longer wasn’t an option. He had to be there when Sam woke to make sure his brother understood he was back to stay. This time an apology probably wouldn’t be enough. But he had to try.

He paused for a moment outside Sam’s room and smiled at the scene in front of him. Bobby was sound asleep, his snores filled the room as his brother continued to be oblivious. Walking quietly, Dean placed the food on the nightstand before he checked over his sibling. He sucked in a breath as he saw a single tear track on his brother’s cheek. “Sammy?”

He noticed rapid eye movement beneath the bruised lids. Bobby had been right, from the looks of things this was the first sleep his brother had probably had in a while. “Come on Sam, I’m here now and I have to say it’s boring just watching you sleep. I hate to say it but you put the old man to sleep…”

He grinned as hazel eyes slowly opened. “Hey there Sammy, it’s about time you decided to join the party.”

“D’n?” Sam’s muffled voice sounded from beneath the oxygen mask. Dean could see the confusion in his brother’s eyes as he continued to try to focus.

“Who else? Unless you want to count sleeping beauty over there…” Dean nodded towards the still sleeping hunter. “Of course, I’m not sure there’s anything that could help him at this point when it comes to looks.”

A hesitant grin formed on his little brother’s face before Dean noticed a frown forming. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

A soft sigh escaped the cracked lips as his brother shook his head. “t’red”

“Okay, Sammy—you get some more sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up okay?” Dean watched as his brother’s eyes slowly blinked closed. He patted his brother’s shoulder before he returned to his seat. Sam had been awake, but he wasn’t fooled. His brother was acting strange which meant he saw another chick flick moment on the horizon. As he glanced over at his slumbering friend he chuckled. “Sure, you’ll call when he wakes—of course, you didn’t say anything about staying awake…”

A soft snort followed by more snoring was the only response.


	27. Chapter 27

Gods and Men  
(Part 27)

Dean glanced into the backseat for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had left the hospital. After almost a week of sitting in hard chairs and drinking the world’s worst coffee even by their standards, his brother had finally been released. In that time, other than to speak when spoken to his sibling had remained silent. His eyes never quite meeting Dean’s only to slide away.

Bobby had tried as well but the youngest Winchester had truly shut down. He remembered the praise the old man had given his brother for accomplishing something those with years more experience had yet to do. Dean was proud of Sam and had even broken the Winchester code to tell him. Yet Sam simply shrugged.

The doctors assured Dean it was probably due to the concussion. There would be bouts of depression but if it continued he had been given the name of a counselor. Unfortunately there wasn’t anyone who could help Sam until his brother was willing to let them in. Even now, he knew his brother had to be uncomfortable riding in the back seat. They had piled in pillows and blankets from the hotel to make it easier for him but he could tell from the pinched look on his sibling’s face that he was far from pain free.

“We’ll stop at the next gas station to fuel up. Then you can take your meds okay Sam?” Dean watched as his brother looked up briefly as if he hadn’t been aware that he’d been in pain.

“Ah—sure Dean. Thanks.” Sam said softly as he hissed slightly. The burns while not life threatening were painful and unfortunately seemed to rub no matter how his brother lay. It seemed that not much of his skin was saved from the burning embers that had rained down on him. In fact, the doctors didn’t know why he wasn’t worse.

Dean had asked and was astounded when Sam indicated that as the water demon had evaporated from the heat, there had been a sort of steam affect that kept most of the fire away from the rest of the cellar. It wasn’t until the end, when Dean had reached in to pull his brother out, that the flames began to claim the last remaining part of the cabin.  
“We should be at Bobby’s by tonight. You sure you don’t want to stop?” Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw the negative shake of his brother’s head.

“No, it’s okay Dean. I’m fine—just tired.” Hazel eyes blinked as if to affirm what his brother said was true.

“Well try to stay awake for just a few more minutes. You need to take your meds and drink some more water. Bobby said he’d have some food waiting for us when we get there.”

He looked back and sighed as he realized it was too late. His brother had fallen asleep. “Okay then, maybe we’ll go a few more miles…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam watched from the back seat as his brother pumped gas. He took in a deep breath only to cough as his lungs reminded him they still needed some time to heal as well as the rest of him. He glanced down at the cast that covered the bottom part of his leg. It was a reminder of how badly he’d screwed up with the last hunt. Sure he’d managed to figure it out in the end, but what if someone else had been with him?

He smiled softly as his brother gave him a thumbs up sign before heading in to pay for the gas. He knew Dean was trying. He could see the signs, his brother felt guilty because he’d been hurt. But he was only here because Sam had failed. He once more was the anchor that kept his brother tethered. He closed his eyes and let the familiar feel of the only home he’d known fill him. He wasn’t sure how long it would be before his brother left again. But he swore he’d make it easy for him to be free.

“Hey little brother—you need to take your meds and then you can sleep.” Sam jumped slightly as a hand pat his leg. He hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Sorry…” Sam rasped as he held out his hand for the offered pills. He could feel his brother’s gaze on him as he drank the bottle of water. He handed the empty back and closed his eyes. “Thanks Dean.”

“No problem. You need anything else, maybe your woobie bear?” Dean joked as he tucked the blankets back around Sam’s form.

“I’m fine…” Sam replied with a soft sigh as he let his brother hover for a few more minutes before the door was shut once again. He wasn’t fine and he knew it. The only problem was, he no longer knew how to get there.

“We’ll be at Bobby’s by the time you wake up. Get some rest…” Dean’s voice drifted over the back seat and soon the radio began to play. Sam drifted off to the sound of the car eating up the road and his brother’s soft humming along with the tune. For a moment he allowed a smile to cover his face—he allowed himself to feel he was finally home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby Singer paced the kitchen, checking the oven again to make sure the chicken he had put in wasn’t drying out. The boys were running late but he wasn’t worried—well maybe just a little. He was worried about John’s youngest. The boy they knew was slowly disappearing behind a cloud of depression and despair. He knew Dean was trying, but if this kept up that boy would be lost as well.

The old hunter looked upward and sighed. “Johnny you took the easy way out…” He’d never had any kids of his own; his wife had died before they had a chance. But these two were the closest to kin that he had ever had. As he glanced outside the window once more he vowed he wouldn’t let them drift away—not on his watch. “I’ll get ‘em back Johnny, just you wait and see—I’ll get ‘em back.”

A smile graced his lips as he heard a familiar rumble enter the drive. He tore off the apron he was wearing and began to walk towards the front door. He glanced into his library that now sported a bed. He’d thought it would be easier on the youngest rather than navigating the stairs with his bad leg. An old army cot was set up as well to accommodate the older boy. Ever since he had found Sam, he had never left him. It had been a hard lesson for Dean, but the boy thankfully had learned.

He watched as Dean got out of the car and stretched before he turned and opened the back door. Bobby grabbed the crutches he’d taken with him from the hospital and headed out to lend a hand. “About time you two idjits decided to show up—dinner’s been ready for more than an hour. Don’t blame me if it’s all dried up.”

“Sorry Mom, but we had to make a couple of stops. Sammy here sprung a leak and it took me a bit to maneuver him to the john.” Dean placed a steadying hand around his brother’s waist as the youngest managed to pull himself from the car.

“Sorry Dean—but you’re the one insisting on watering me every ten miles” Sam replied, his tone flippant but his gaze was directed at the ground in front of him.

“Fine, let’s get you inside then before you spring another one. This time Daddy Singer can haul you’re heavy ass to the facilities.” Dean replied mockingly as he took the crutches from Bobby and handed them to his brother.

Sam simply shrugged as he began the slow trek towards the front door. “So how is he doing really?” Bobby asked as he grabbed one of the duffle bags.

Dean stopped and gazed at his brother’s retreating back. “Quiet Bobby—too damn quiet.”

“You’ll get through. It will just take some time for him to trust again.” Bobby replied as he slammed the trunk lid down.

“I hope so Bobby—I really hope so…” Dean said simply as both men hurried to make sure the youngest of their party didn’t fall down the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Sam shivered as hands roamed over his taunt stomach muscles. He struggled against the restraints holding him captive, unable to avoid as they moved lower, caressing his balls and lightly squeezing them. He threw his head back as the hands squeezed harder, twisting his balls and holding them captive. He could feel them being pulled uncomfortably far from his body until he thought they’d be pulled from his body._

 _“You know, my favorite ability by far is the ability to fix what I break.” The demons voice broke through the white noise of pain._

 _“GAH!” Sam screamed through the gag as a heavy hand landed once, twice and finally a third time on his sensitive sack. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as the incubus continued to strike his balls._

 _After a few minutes the Popobawa grew bored and moved towards Sam’s ass. He lurched as a finger breached his hole. The incubus grinned as he lowered his head and captured Sam’s cock in his mouth. Another finger was added, probing him and playing with the sensitive nerve bundle while he continued to coax the hunters member by sucking and licking it._

 _“Please…” Sam ground out but the incubus only chuckled as he pulled off Sam’s fully erect cock._

 _“I’m the one in control here Sammy. You should be thanking me. Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’m giving you a chance to feel pleasure. Remember, I own this…” The incubus slowly pumped Sam’s cock in his hand, smiling as the helpless man groaned. “Do you want me to let you come?”_

 _Sam shook his head. He didn’t want this, not this way. But his body refused to listen to his head as he felt himself pumping into the demon’s hand. “Ah, you mouth may say no, but your body tells the truth hunter. You love to be used this way. You were made to be fucked. Look how sensitive your body is to touch…”_

 _The beast removed his fingers from Sam’s ass only to move up to his nipples. They were pulled and twisted while his cock continued to cry out for attention. The incubus laughed as he lowered his head and began to suck and bit on each rosy nub. Sam’s body shook with the need for release and yet he still fought._

 _“GNO!” Sam cried through the gag as the monster moved his lips down to once again capture his throbbing member. He didn’t want this—it wasn’t right._

 _As if reading his mind the Popobawa pulled off his cock and grinned. “Who’s to say what is right? Sex is sex. In the end, all that matters is getting off—you’ll shoot your load because your body knows what it wants…”_

 _Sam bucked off the bed as the Incubus grabbed his cock and began to pump it until with a final twist he felt himself come. Long after the last jet of come soaked his chest the hunter felt his body tremble from the release. Sweat pooled on his overheated body making him actually shiver as it cooled._

 _“And you know what else?” The exhausted man felt the bed dip and something large press against his hole. “After your orgasm, your muscles loosen up which makes this…” Sam yelled through the gag as he was breached. “Much easier for me to get deeper.”_

 _The incubus pushed until Sam’s head hit the headboard, his body screaming in pain as his ass was split by the monster’s cock. He no longer cared as the pain continued to mount. He wasn’t strong enough to endure this…_

 _“Oh yes, you’re so good, I could fuck you forever and not be satisfied.” The incubus purred as he continued to pound into the helpless hunter. Sam felt tears streak down his face as his body tried to adapt but in the end as he felt his body filled once more with the monster’s seed—he had failed._

 _“You’ll always fail hunter. You know why?” The incubus leaned forward and wiped a tear from the man’s face. “You’ll fail because you’re weak. Now how about we go for round two?”_

“NO!” Sam yelled as he rose up on the bed. Strong arms encircled him as he struggled to escape from the nightmare.

“Shhh…Sammy, its okay. He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.” Dean’s voice broke through the panic that had his heart hammering against his ribs. His lungs fought for air as the after effects of the dream continued to linger.

Sam double over as he coughed. His brother rubbed between his shoulder blades and held him until he could once again get his breathing under control. A glass of water appeared and the young hunter gulped until it was taken away.

“Not so fast Sammy. We don’t need you getting sick.” Dean replied as he pulled Sam back against his hard chest. Strong arms pulled him back as strong fingers carded through his sweat soaked hair. For a brief moment Sam accepted the comfort that was being offered.

After a few minutes though he struggle to sit up. “Thhanks DDeaan” He stuttered as he moved towards the edge of the bed. “M’okay now. You can go…”

A soft sigh filled the darkened library before he felt his brother move to sit beside him. Sam thought his brother was going to leave and go back to his own bed but he was wrong. He felt an arm reach around and pull him closer. “I know I screwed up Sammy. You needed me and I left you…but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You should…” Sam whispered as he dropped his head.

“I should what?” Dean asked softly.

“You should leave me—you’ll only end up getting killed. I’m not worth another person losing their life over…” Sam grabbed his crutches and stood. As he headed for the bathroom he almost missed his brother softly spoken response.

“You’re wrong Sammy—you’re worth more than you know and I’m going to prove it to you.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following afternoon found Sam sitting on the rusted shell of an old Ford as he stared out into the junk yard. In some ways he felt as emptied out and hollow as the old wrecks that surrounded him. He knew Dean and Bobby were trying, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of failure. It surrounded him like a shroud.

He winced slightly as the heat from the sun caused the burns on his body to protest. His brother was going to kill him when he discovered his defection from the house. But he needed room to breathe. Both Bobby and Dean were treating him like he would break or shatter. The problem was he’d already been broken—they just didn’t see it yet.

He thought back over the past year and realized Cupid was right. He’d been so busy trying to first wrestle control over his destiny and then Dean’s—he’d lost sight of something important. His brother. Some how in the hours he spent trying to find a way to save Dean, he’d actually lost him instead.

Sam sighed as he looked towards the house. When he’d woken from his latest nightmare, his brother had been there for him. But Sam wasn’t fooled by his brother’s words of encouragement. Dean was far from being okay around him. He sensed his brother’s hesitancy to touch him, to even be near him. He figured part of it had to do with Dean’s guilt over what Cupid had forced him to do. But Sam didn’t hold him at fault. He was the one who had angered the demi-god just like he was the one who had allowed the Popobawa to make him into a glorified sex slave.

If he’d just taken time to talk to Dean, to even do rudimentary research—he would have known what the incubus was telling him was all a lie. But he’d been so desperate to save his brother, he’d closed his eyes to what was in front of him. Or maybe the Popobawa was right—maybe he was meant to be fucked. In fact, he’d been screwed from birth, he’d just been too stubborn to accept it.   
It really didn’t matter anymore. He was tainted by the demon who’d taken his mother, fucked by a demi-god who thought he was too prideful and then made into nothing more than a man-whore for the incubus. No wonder Dean didn’t want anything to do with him; he was just staying around out of pity.

It had been even more clear this morning when Bobby had been the one to treat his burns. Their old friend tried to pass it off as something he wanted to do and even explained he’d asked Dean to run an errand in town for him. But Dean leaving without talking to him said more than any words. While it wasn’t unusual for his brother to help their friend, it still emphasized the gap that had grown between them. His older brother never would have left an injured Sam alone before—especially after the nightmares that had plagued him all night.

He was dragged from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the Impala’s powerful engine. His brother had returned. Sam sighed, it had only been a couple of days since his last fiasco but his body was healing well enough. Dean not being the one to supervise his care probably meant his brother thought him healed enough for him to move on. It wouldn’t be long before another hunt would catch his brother’s attention and Sam would be left behind again.

The young hunter knew he couldn’t expect his sibling to sit around for six weeks to wait for the cast to come off. He also knew that until his leg was fully healed, he would be a liability on any hunt. He couldn’t let people die because his brother felt an obligation to look after him. Sam reached for his crutches and gazed once more at the house. Maybe it would have been better if the incubus had just killed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys get it right this time? Read on and see…

Gods and Men  
(Part 28)

Dean walked into the house and glanced at the library, a frown formed on his face when he realized it was missing something important—Sammy. He dropped the box of parts by the front door and walked towards the kitchen. Once again his hopes were dashed as there was no sign of his younger sibling. He sighed as the silence of the house enveloped him emphasizing the feeling of despair that had followed him since his discussion with Sam the night before.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down heavily at the old wooden table. When he’d woken this morning he’d been relieved that Sam appeared to finally be getting some sleep. Even after he’d showered and gotten dressed, his brother had continued his exhaustion induced slumber. At breakfast when Bobby had said he needed to run into town to get some parts for an old Ford he was rebuilding for a customer, Dean had jumped at the chance to get some fresh air.

 _Earlier that morning…_

As the road hummed beneath him, he actually felt himself relax for the first time in days. He had cranked up some of his favorite tunes and hummed along with them as he headed into town. The wind blew through his hair as the mild South Dakota weather kissed his skin through the open window. The only thing missing to make it perfect was his passenger.

Thoughts of Sam filled his mind, his hands slowly clenching and unclenching on the wheel as he remembered the feel of his brother’s skin beneath him. The soft cries of passion as he loved his brother’s cock and the clenching of his brother’s hole around him as his brother was in the midst of orgasm. His hand moved down to the front of his jeans, slowly rubbing before unzipping them and reaching inside to palm his manhood.

“Sammy…” escaped his lips as he pulled to the side of the road and continued to slowly pump his cock, fingers tightening as he envisioned his brother’s hole, quivering before he captured it with his lips. Slowly sucking the entrance until Sam practically vibrated with need. A couple more hard pumps on his own cock and he felt jets of cum coat his hand. With a sigh, he reached over for a few napkins and quickly cleaned himself off before adjusting his pants. He looked up, a slight blush to his cheeks as he realized he’d come inside the car by just thinking about his sibling. He pulled the car back onto the road and headed into town, the need to get back to his brother and work things out even more urgent than before.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The eldest hunter placed the now empty cup in the sink as he got ready to go find his missing sibling. He was sure his brother hadn’t gone far—after all, with his leg and the fatigue that still plagued him, Sam would be laid up for a few weeks yet before he was fighting fit again. That was fine with him since it had been a long time since they’d taken any down time. With luck, he’d be able to convince Sam that the sex they’d experienced was something special—something they should try again. The problem was, how could he make Sam understand it was what he really wanted?

 

“See ya got the parts—did Harold give you any problems getting the order filled?” Bobby’s voice filled the formerly silent room. Dean jumped, how had he not heard the man enter?

“It’s in the box by the door. He had everything on your list. How’d it go with Sammy?” Dean asked as he leaned against the counter. He heard his friend sigh before he watched Bobby grab a couple of glasses and the bottle of Jack from the cabinet. He sat down and poured two fingers into one of the glasses and took a sip.

“Bobby?” Dean was nervous. It wasn’t like the old hunter to avoid a conversation.

“Too quiet—he’s just too damn quiet Dean. He just sat there like a statue while I checked his burns and applied the cream. I tried to talk to him, but it was like he wasn’t there.” Bobby poured another shot and glanced up at Dean. “We’re losin’ him boy and I’m not sure how we get him back.”

Dean sat down heavily and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. His eyes were focused out the window towards the yard before he felt a glass shoved into his hand. He turned and nodded as he poured the liquor down his throat, appreciating the bite as it traveled down his throat. He placed the glass on the table and wasn’t surprised to find it filled again. “I shouldn’t have left him this morning. He had nightmares and woke up screaming at one point. I tried to talk to him—to explain, but he doesn’t seem to want to hear anything from me anymore…maybe it would have been better if I’d just stayed gone.”

“Listen here you idjit. If there’s one thing I do know, it’s that Sammy doesn’t blame you and doesn’t want you out of his life. So if you’re thinkin’ of leaving him behind…” Bobby glared over the poised glass at his lips.

“No—no, I’m not talking about leaving.” Dean shook his head and sighed. “I just don’t know how to reach him.”

 

“I don’t know Dean, maybe he’s just gotta work it out of his system. I’m sure he’s feeling bad because of what was done to him, his confidence has been shot all to hell and he probably feels like a burden right now…I should have gone with him on that damn hunt.” Bobby drained the glass and slammed it down on the table.

“No Bobby, that wasn’t your fault. I never should have left. Sam wouldn’t have been hurt if I’d done my job. But I don’t plan on leaving; in fact I won’t be hunting until Sammy is ready.” Dean smiled softly. “About time I worked on the Impala anyway—it’s what we were on our way here to do when that bastard got his claws into Sammy.”

“Well then, I guess I better start workin’ on the Ford, unless you need help with your car…” Bobby capped the bottle and stood to replace it in the cabinet.

“So what are you gonna tell Sammy?” Bobby asked as he turned to look at the oldest Winchester.

“I don’t know for sure. But I plan to make him my number one priority. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll give up hunting if need be. I won’t fall down on the job again!” Dean remarked as he slowly finished his drink before he rose and added his glass to join the others in the sink. He turned to walk towards the library when he heard the sound of a car engine start up. The sound of gravel filled the air as someone peeled out of the junk yard.

“What the hell?” Bobby yelled as he and Dean both rushed towards the door, their gaze locked on the tail lights of the old Cadillac Bobby had loaned Sam disappeared from sight.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he pounded his fist against the door jam. But the only answer was the cloud of dust as it settled over the now silent junk yard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat at the bar in the nameless town he’d finally stopped in. He’d driven for hours, no destination in mind other than to get away from Bobby and Dean. His eyes filled again as he recalled the conversation he’d overheard as he re-entered the house.

 _“I don’t care what it takes, I’ll give up hunting if need be. I won’t fall down on the job again…”_ Dean’s voice filled his mind as he brought the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long drink. The liquid was cool but still hurt his damaged throat. However, he didn’t care.

If he had stayed, Dean would have given up the one thing he enjoyed just to take care of his broken little brother. He knew his brother loved him, but it hurt a little to think his brother viewed his care as a job that had to be done. Of course, his father had made sure that Dean would protect Sam and his brother took that order seriously. Even to the point of sacrificing himself over and over again by placing himself in harms way.

Then there was the whole other issue of him wanting to feel his brother control him, possess him in a way that wasn’t right. If he asked, he was sure Dean would give him what he wanted, but it would be out of pity—out of the need to fix his little brother. Not because Dean wanted this type of relationship with him. The truth was, it was easier on him if he left this time, maybe if he stayed gone long enough these new feelings would subside.

Why couldn’t Dean understand he wasn’t worthy of his sacrifice? Cupid and the Incubus had it right, he was selfish and tainted. His brother deserved so much more than the broken man who hung onto him like a ball and chain. As hard as it was, Sam knew he needed to leave so that his brother would have a chance. Now that the deal had been cancelled and the Yellow Eyed Demon was dead, his brother had the opportunity for the first time in his life to do something for himself. He couldn’t change the fact that he had been sullied beyond repair but he could be unselfish just this once. Dean wouldn’t leave him, so that meant he had to be the one to leave this time.

“Mind if I sit here?” Sam turned to see a muscular man standing beside him. His hair was similar in color to Dean’s but where his brother was lean, this man had seen one too many bar stools. The slight bulge that hung over his belt was a dead give away to the lifestyle he probably lived. The young hunter shrugged as he returned to his own beer.

“Don’t talk much do you? My name is Leroy Jenkins—most folks around here call me Roy…” The man waited his eyes clearly indicating he liked what he saw. Sam felt his skin crawl before he swallowed and quickly finished his beer.

“I’m done here…” He motioned for the bartender to give him his tab.

“Oh come on, I really don’t want anything more than a drink and maybe a little company. I just left a relationship and well—I’m not really looking for anything else right now. So why don’t you let me buy you a beer?” Roy sat down but gave Sam plenty of space. As the young hunter looked towards the door it occurred to him he was automatically looking for his big brother. Normally Dean would be coming through the door, ready to rescue him from whatever or whoever was bothering him. But the door remained closed.

“Sure, Thanks…” Sam said softly as he settled back down onto the bar stool. The juke box in the corner began playing an old country song. Johnny Cash belted out one of his father’s favorite tunes. It was almost as if his old man was challenging him to face his fears. As the cold beer was placed in front of him, he smiled slightly before taking another sip.

“So, I know you’re not from around here, but I’d hazard a guess that you are just passing through.” Sam glanced sideways as Roy smiled at him. The dimple in his cheek deepened as he noticed the young hunter was looking at him. “You know, I’m kind of hungry—Carl here makes the best burgers this side of the Mississippi.”

Before Sam could respond Roy ordered two burgers and fries from the bartender. “I really should be going…” Sam said as he once again looked towards the door. He knew that his money was running low. In fact, he’d be spending the night in the car until he could figure out a way to pad his wallet. Normally he’d do honest work, but he was in no condition; he was useless.

“I can tell you’re down on your luck son. Believe me, I’ve been there plenty of times. Do me a favor and let me at least buy you a good meal.” Roy smiled again as he took another swig of his beer. Sam couldn’t help the rumble in his stomach as the burgers appeared in front of him. With a soft sigh he thanked his benefactor and took a bite.

The hamburgers were good and the beer soon blocked the pain that was trying to warn him that he should be in a bed not sitting on a bar stool in some unknown town getting friendly with a man who probably had more on his mind than entertaining some stranger. Roy had stopped talking and just sat beside him in an almost compatible silence. As he ordered another round of drinks he simply watched as Sam once more nodded his appreciation.

They continued, with Roy occasionally talking about his business. He was a manager at the local hotel, the Daisy Chain. At Sam’s smile he shrugged and explained it had been his mother who named it. When his parents died, he took over and had been running it ever since. Sam could feel the beer working on him and decided it was time he called it a night. He managed to get upright, a crutch under each arm but as he took his first step he almost fell over.

“Sorry boy, but I don’t think I can let you drive. Look my hotel is just down the road. How about I drive you over there and you sleep it off.” Roy grabbed one of the crutches and guided Sam towards the door, his arm firmly around his waist.

“No M’kay” Sam tried to push away but his arms weren’t cooperating. Suddenly he didn’t care anymore. He had no where to go and he obviously couldn’t drive. Maybe he could scrape enough up to pay for one night.

As if reading his mind, Roy said softly. “Look, I’ve got a room you can use—we can work out something if you can’t pay.”

Sam turned to look at the man as he felt himself maneuvered into the passenger side of the car. He wondered for a moment how Roy knew this was his car. “You know I haven’t seen one of these old cars in years…” his new friend commented as he started the Cadillac. So that answered that question, obviously it was the only car that wasn’t from around here.

A short time later, Sam found himself sitting on a forest green bedspread covered with white daisies. The wallpaper was striped white and the same forest green and the carpet was a dark brown. He glanced over at the man standing at the end of the king size bed. “Let me help you…” Roy said softly as he approached Sam. The young hunter couldn’t help but shudder as the large hands gently removed his coat. A soft voice whispered in his ear.

“You’re a beautiful man. Those eyes and your lips—just made for kissing…” Roy leaned forward and captured Sam’s mouth in his own. Sam bucked and tried to twist away from the man.

“No!” Sam cried out, but Roy simply smiled.

“Now boy, just relax and this will go easy for you. I thought you understood the form of payment…” The large man pulled Sam’s shirt loose from his jeans and ran his hands underneath. Sam winced as the burns reminded him he was past due for the antibiotic cream. But his gasps of pain didn’t dissuade the motel owner. Before he could protest further he was shoved back onto the bed. Roy quickly covered him with his own body weight, pinning the hunter to the bed.

Sam rolled trying to pitch the man off of him, visions of Cupid and the Incubus merged with the sensation of being touched. “NO!” the distraught hunter cried out as he managed to land a punch to the man’s face.

“So you like it rough—I can do that too.” Roy grinned as he pulled Sam’s right arm up and quickly clicked a cuff on the wrist. Sam tried to fight, but between the liquor and his body’s injuries all he could manage was a weak protest. His other hand joined the first above his head.

“Stop—please—don’t…” Sam cried out as he felt his shirt ripped exposing his naked chest to the hungry eyes above him. He could see the lust in the man’s eyes and knew once again where this was going to end up. A tear escaped his eyes as he turned his head refusing to watch as he felt his belt being removed and his pants being unzipped. Roy quickly finished removing his clothing and stepped back to admire him. Even though he wasn’t looking, he could feel the man’s gaze as it raked over his frame.

“Damn man, you look like you’ve been through a war. Don’t worry though, I just want a little fun—if you work with me, you’ll enjoy it too.” Roy said softly as his hand brushed a strand of long brown hair behind Sam’s ear. “I’ll make it good for you too…”

 _“You were made for this…”_ The Popobawa’s voice mocked him.

 _“So tight Sammy, you’re so perfect…”_ Dean’s voice whispered.

He never felt the man’s lips as they began to travel over his body. He barely registered as lips closed over his manhood, sucking and licking him until his cock stood erect. A soft groan escaped when he felt the first finger enter him followed soon by two more, scissoring him open.

“No—please stop…” Sam whispered over and over as Roy finally seated himself between his thighs and pushed his legs up until his ass was wide open. He could feel something inserted into his hole before the fingers once more entered him. He realized it must be lube from the warmth he felt—it was probably the heated kind.

“Don’t worry, from the feel of it this isn’t your first rodeo—I’m glad, because otherwise we’d be stopping. But you obviously are enjoying this…” Roy said as he grabbed Sam’s cock and began to pump it until finally he shot his load all over his chest. Sam’s body trembled as his orgasm ripped through his body, his head rolled from side to side as he once again felt something large outside his hole.

But unlike before, Roy slowly entered him giving his body time to adjust before finally pressing fully inside him. The man started a slow in and out motion, hitting his bundle of nerves with every other thrust until Sam could feel his member getting hard again. The need in his groin continued to build while Roy continued to pound into his ass. A rough hand once more grabbed his cock and began to stroke him until with a final cry both men reached orgasm.

As the world faded, the young hunter felt strong arms pull him close. “You were wonderful boy. If you’re interested I know a way you can make good money—I have a few friends…”

Sam blinked slowly but remained silent. _“All you’re good for is fucking Sammy…”_ the Incubus murmured in his mind as he slid into the darkness.

The young hunter looked down at the food on his plate but couldn’t bring himself to eat. His ass still ached from Roy’s repeat performances over that last 24 hours. While the man always made sure Sam experienced pleasure, he never took no for an answer as he forced Sam to have sex.

He glanced over at the bed and the cuffs still attached to the headboard. This morning was the first time he’d been allowed freedom. For a full day, Roy had kept him restrained; only allowing him up to us the bathroom before putting him back on the bed. At first, he’d fought but as the day wore on and his body felt the pleasure Roy gave him, he began to relax around the man. Roy must have finally seen what he wanted because when he’d finished with Sam, he’d released the cuffs and smiled at him.

This time when he took Sam, there were no restraints and he just let it happen. It didn’t really matter anyway since he was already used goods. Roy had left over an hour ago with instructions for Sam to eat and shower but he’d made it clear that he wasn’t to dress. He’d at least followed the shower instruction, spending time trying once again to wash away the stain that seemed to be forever on his body. However there was no way he was going to sit around buck naked all the time.

He wondered again why he didn’t just leave this place. But as he was showering it hit him, where else could he go? He couldn’t go back to Bobby’s and the nights he’d spent in the car had been less than comfortable. With his bum leg, he couldn’t do anything to support himself. So maybe letting Roy have some fun while he healed was the best thing for him to do right now. At least he had a place to stay. He jumped as the door opened to admit Roy and another man he’d never seen.

“Hey Sam, you feeling better today?” Roy laughed softly as he turned to the man behind him. “He drank a little too much the other night, had a bit of hangover yesterday but we managed to bang it out of you didn’t we?”

Sam remained silent, his eyes tracking the other man who obviously was enjoying the view. He could see the naked desire in the eyes and unconsciously slid further back into the chair. He glanced up at Roy and saw a similar look in the man’s eyes. Suddenly Sam felt like the prey instead of the hunter he was. He stood his full height and addressed the man who’d given him shelter.

“Thanks for the help Roy, but I think it’s best if I just head out…” He stopped as Roy nodded his head but put a hand on Sam’s chest.

“You can do that Sam; no one here will stop you. But let me ask you this? Where will you go and how will you get money? I’ve seen your type kid, you’re down on your luck at the moment but within a few days, you could have enough cash in your wallet to last you until your leg is healed.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open as he realized what the man was offering. “No—I—I—can’t…”

“Sure you can Sam. I promise the clients I’ll bring in won’t hurt you. At least not more than a big boy like you can handle. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t been with men before. Seriously, can you think of an easier way to make some money while enjoying yourself?” Roy cupped Sam’s cock in his hand and began to rub him. He gasped as his cock began to harden.

 _“You were made to be fucked…”_ The incubus’s words filtered in.

 _“You’ll destroy him if you keep this up…”_ Cupid’s word struck home. The young hunter took a deep breath and looked out the window. He’d become a whore for the Popobawa for less time in order to save Dean and he’d survived. Besides, he was already tainted and dirty. So what if a few more men enjoyed his body, it wasn’t like he and Dean would ever…

“Okay…” Sam said quietly.

“Good, now that we’ve got that all settled. Why don’t you just get out of those clothes while I discuss the monetary arrangements with Steve here.” Roy motioned for the other man to step towards the window. Sam moved slowly towards the bed, his eyes landing on the cuffs that Roy had used on him. Because of this casted leg, he was never totally tied down, but it hadn’t slowed the man down in getting what he wanted. He slowly removed his clothes; a part of his mind shutting down as he prepared for what he knew was to come. The part that was screaming this was wrong was soon drowned out by the larger part that believed he deserved this.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his back. “Right, now just to make sure your first time goes okay, I’m gonna just sit over here and watch. But you will do what Steve says, understand Sam?”

Sam nodded as he continued to look at the floor. He heard the sound of a drawer being opened before he felt someone move up behind him. “So pretty, but I want you tied. Place your arms behind your back, bent at the elbows and grab each arm.”

The young hunter pulled in a quick breath but followed what the man wanted. He felt soft rope tie his arms so that his chest was forced forward. Next a silk cloth was pulled between his lips and tied tightly around his head followed by more silk around his eyes until he was blinded. His breath hitched as he tried to figure out what would happen next. Visions of the Popobawa began to filter in as he struggled slightly against the bindings holding him, a slight whimper escaped past the gag.

“Shhh…you’re gonna like this just fine. You look so pretty…” Steve’s voice whispered in his ear. He heard the bed springs creak as the man sat in front of Sam, his hands cupping the young hunter’s balls, rolling them slowly before a moist mouth brushed the tip of Sam’s cock.

Sam’s head went back as his cock stiffened. Hand’s moved up his chest twisting his nipples until he moaned at the slight pain. He could feel need pooling in his groin as he panted around the gag in his mouth. The hand grasped his cock and squeezed him for a brief moment before he felt the man lean past him to the table beside the bed. A moment later he felt something wrapped around his cock. It was clear he was going to be denied pleasure until Steve allowed it.

“Bend over boy, I’ve got you…” Steve’s voice commanded. Sam stood straight for a moment trying to figure out what the man wanted until a sharp slap on his cock caused him to cry out. “I said bend over.”

Without waiting the man began to pull Sam forward until he was resting across the man’s jean clad legs. He could feel Steve’s cock poking him in the side as he was arranged until his head hung down, his cock was between the man’s legs and his own legs barely touched the ground. “I like my boys to listen Sam. If they don’t they get punished—but you like being punished don’t you Sam?”

Sam shook his head but stopped as he felt a slap on his ass cheek. He moaned as the slap was wiped away before another landed on his cheek. Steve continued to spank his ass and thighs, only pausing briefly to calm the fire that was building with the gentle strokes. A few times he would reach between Sam’s legs and play with his cock and balls before starting to spank Sam again. His ass burned as the strikes became harder and more frequent until he finally began to push back. But Steve simply laughed and held him down as he continued until a sob was torn from the young hunter’s throat.

“That’s enough Steve—you know better than to permanently bruise them.” Roy’s voice cut through the sound of Sam’s sobs and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The spanking stopped but he couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked his frame. Even as the beating had continued, his body responded until he felt like he was going to explode. He was gently pulled up, lips now tracing his mouth and sucking on his lower lip until it too felt swollen and sore. Strong hands ran down his back, pulling his tight against the other man’s body until he felt himself pushed once more down onto the bed.

Steve kneeled between his thighs, forcing his legs apart as he leaned forward and began to bite and kiss his way down’s Sam’s chest. He stopped for a brief moment and suckled in the dimple between his hip and pelvis, sucking until the skin was raw. Sam knew he was being marked—being claimed.

As the man’s mouth claimed his cock, he bucked upwards only to be pushed down onto the bed, strong fingers dug into his hips as a terse “Stay still” was grunted at him. The man continued to lick and suck his cock and balls until he trembled from need and yet he was still denied. Steve moved off the bed and the sound of clothing being shed filled the room.

The young hunter couldn’t help jumping as he felt himself being pulled up and then arranged so that his ass was at the edge of the bed, his head hanging down on the other side of the narrow cot. With his arms tied, his chest was thrust up uncomfortably and he shuddered at the picture he must be making.

“So Roy, you look like you’re enjoying the show—why don’t you come on over and join in? You know how I love seeing them filled.” Steve’s voice was lower and had a rougher edge to it. Sam’s legs were pushed further apart as a finger was shoved into his hole. He gasped at the slight burn.

Another set of hands moved down his chest, stopping at his nipples and rubbing over them until he arched upwards with a soft moan. The blindfold was making him feel and while it wasn’t painful, a part of him cried out because it wasn’t the one he wanted. The gag was removed and replaced by a set of lips, claiming entrance as a second finger was entered into his channel.

Sam’s breath hitched as he tried to stop what was happening. “GNO!” He cried into Roy’s mouth but was met with only a soft chuckle.

“Too late boy. You accepted the terms and are being paid well. In fact, I’ll even give you more this time since you’ll be doing double duty.” Roy’s voice whispered in his ear. Before he could respond his lips were claimed again. This time his mouth was hollowed out from the brutal kiss. He winced as he felt a third finger enter him, opening him for what he knew would be coming shortly. The mouth left his lips as Roy hissed. “Use a damn condom Steve—you know the rules…”

Sam bucked as a hand grasped his cock and began to move over it. He needed to come but he refused to beg for it. A soft laugh filled the air as Sam felt something press against his lips, the musky taste one he’d become too familiar with. “Open up for me Sam…”

Part of him wanted to protest. He’d never enjoyed sucking anything off, except for those times when Dean had let him take his time. It hadn’t been so bad then. But the Incubus and Cupid had caused him pain when they’d forced him. He shook his head and closed his lips. “Aw come on Sam, I don’t want to force you and you know I always get what I want in the end.”

Sam started to shake his head when he felt something large push deep inside him. The initial burn and slight pain forced his mouth open as he started to scream. But the noise died in his throat as his mouth was filled with Roy’s cock. “That’s right Sam, the sooner you suck me off, the sooner you’ll be done…”

Moisture leaked from his eyes and into the cloth that blinded him. He had no one to blame for this except himself. He’d said yes and now he had to live with the consequences. He shivered as Steve began to move in his ass, hitting his pleasure spot often enough to make him squirm. As the two men continued to thrust, he let his mind wander. Soon it wasn’t Steve’s cock in his ass, but Dean’s. His mouth wasn’t sucking Roy, it was Dean’s cock that grew and leaked within.

“God, he’s so tight!” Steve gasped out as he pounded harder.

Sam was brought back as a hand pulled the cock ring of and began to stroke him. “Come for me baby, I want to feel you around me as I come!” Steve panted above him. It only took a few stokes before the young hunter gasped and shuddered through his orgasm. Roy pushed deeper inside his mouth, causing him to choke and gag slightly before pulling out and continuing to move in and out of his mouth.

“Gah, I’m gonna…I’m coming!” Steve cried out as his thrusts became more erratic. He could hear the heavy breathing of the two men as they continued to use him. Steve suddenly stopped and Sam felt himself filling as the man’s orgasm took him. He grunted as Steve fell forward, breathing heavy.

Roy continued to push his cock inside Sam’s mouth a few more times before he stepped back and patted Sam on the cheek. “You don’t mind if I finish do you Sam?”

“No…please…” Sam whispered, his voice sounded broken even to his own ears.

He felt Steve move off him only to have his hole plugged once more. Rough hands pulled on his semi-erect cock, forcing him to harden until once more he cried with his own orgasm. A few moments later he felt Roy filling him, this time the cum leaked from his hole and down his back as the man had obviously not followed his own rule of using a condom.

As Roy patted his chest he heard Steven sigh beside him on the bed. “You don’t have anyone scheduled for this afternoon right Roy?”

“No, thought I’d start the boy off slow…” Roy’s deep voice chuckled.

“Interested in making it a double? I’ll pay twice what you quoted for the single.” Steve replied as his hand moved towards Sam’s cock and began to slowly stroke him.

“What do you say Sam—you up for round two?” Roy said softly as he and Steve rolled Sam onto his stomach, his legs still spread but touching the floor as his head flopped off the other side of the bed. His arms were still tied and his cock was now trapped beneath him.

“No…please, I’m—I’m tired…” Sam said softly and wasn’t surprised when he was ignored. As the men began to use him once more, his mind kept telling him it was what he deserved. After all, maybe it was all he was good for now.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been five days and still they hadn’t found the missing hunter. Bobby was searching in one direction and had put the word out to a few friends while Dean had driven from town to town in search of his brother. He went over again in his mind and realized Sam must have heard him and Bobby talking.

He slammed his fist against the wheel as he turned to look at the empty seat beside him. “Damn it Sammy—why won’t you talk to me?”

He had no idea why his brother had left. If he’d overheard them, he must have known Dean was planning on staying until he was ready to hunt again. But then Sam hadn’t been thinking straight since he’d woken up in the hospital. Who knew what kind of garbage he’d been storing up in that brain of his—he should have made his brother talk. A quiet Sam always meant trouble.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. “Hey Bobby, any luck?”

“I just heard from Joshua and well—he’s found him but…” There was a pause at the other end.

“Where is he Bobby?” Dean demanded.

“He’s in a hotel in Brownsville North Dakota…place called the Daisy Chain. But Joshua said—well he found out…” Once again there was silence as the older hunter struggled for words.

“Spit it out Bobby…” The oldest Winchester ground out as his hands tightened around the wheel.

“Damn it Dean—the boy is selling himself…”

“He’s what?” Dean asked, his mind refusing to understand what Bobby was trying to say.

“Joshua said this hotel was known for a certain type of clientele—they specialize in male prostitutes…”


	29. Chapter 29

Gods and Men  
(Part 29)

 

Dean shook his head as he parked outside the hotel. He recognized the old Cadillac his brother had taken parked in front of one of the end units. Joshua had told him the man who ran the place looked for men who were down on their luck and talked them into servicing his special friends.

After what Sam had gone through, the last thing Dean expected was that he’d voluntarily have sex—much less with another man. The hotel manager had to be doing something to force his brother to do this. He glared at the office but after a few moments, he decided it would be better if he just rescued Sam and got him out of here. Then he could have Joshua pay a little visit to Roy Jenkins.

He moved quietly, using his lock picks to open the door and slide in silently. He looked at the single small bed and wondered how his gigantor brother managed to fit on it, much less with... The hunter shook his head, ignoring the sick feeling that settled in his stomach. He knew his brother was messed up but how could Sam have allowed this?

The scent of sex filled the air and the bed looked as if it had been recently used. He winced at the sight of handcuffs dangling from the ornate headboard. The hunter was getting ready to check out the bathroom when he heard a tired voice speak through the closed door. “Put the money in the envelope on the table. Remember it’s extra if you want the cuffs or to use any of the toys—I’ll be out there in a minute…”

“Sammy?” Dean said softly, it couldn’t be his brother—there was no way. A moment later the door opened and his naked brother entered the room. His eyes never left the floor as he slowly moved towards the bed. He limped without using a crutch before he calmly crawled into the center and kneeled with his ass in the fuck me position.

“Make it quick, there are more waiting…” Sam’s voice sounded empty as he rested his head on his arms. His casted leg turned awkwardly in order to maintain the position had to be hurting like a bitch.

Dean stood riveted to the spot. He swallowed before he finally moved forward. “Sammy?” he said again, louder this time.

Sam rolled over, his hazel eyes filled with shock before they slowly filled with shame. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor before he spoke. “Why did you come?”

“Sammy—I—Oh God—why?” Dean stuttered as he stood rooted to the spot. He watched as his brother shrugged.

“I can’t hunt right now and I’m already damaged goods, so I figured—if others enjoy it and I can get paid…”

“No, Sammy—why did you leave?” Dean said quietly as he moved slowly towards the bed. He could see the tremors in his brother’s frame and also saw the slight blush on his cheeks which indicated fever. He took a closer look and noticed some of the deeper burns looked inflamed.

Sam shook his head as he looked down at his hands. “You need to let me go Dean. I’m no good to you, I just hold you back. Cupid was right you know…” Sam said quietly.

“Cupid? You’re listening to that son of bitch!” Dean ground out, but lowered his voice as he noticed his brother flinch. He could feel the hurt and anger building, but he didn’t want to make the same mistakes he’d made before. He needed to understand what garbage his brother was carrying around inside after all this time.

“He said—he said I was selfish—that I’d destroy you and he was right. You almost went to Hell for me and now you want to give up hunting. You’ve always had to look out for me and well—I knew you wouldn’t walk away again.” Sam finished quietly.

Dean let out a deep breath as he moved to sit next to his sibling. “I wasn’t giving up hunting Sammy—You idiot! I was just waiting until you were ready to join me. We’re a team remember?”

“No, a team works side by side—you walk in front of me like a human shield. I can’t do that to you anymore…” Sam looked up briefly, his eyes filled with emotion before he looked down again. “You don’t need to follow Dad’s orders anymore Dean. I can take care of myself and you can finally be free to do what you want…”

 _“Sure you can take care of yourself”_ Dean thought but didn’t speak for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had to get Sam out of here and some place that they could really talk. He didn’t like the way he looked either. The burns needed treatment and from the looks of things his brother had lost even more weight. His ribs were more visible and his cheeks looked hollow.

“Why don’t you get dressed and we can leave this place…” Dean began.

“No Dean—I—I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to leave me here…” Sam replied as he stood and walked slowly across the room, his casted leg thumping against the floor as he limped to the chair and sat down.

“I’m not giving you a choice here Sammy. Either you get dressed or I take you out the way you are in hand cuffs. Either way, we are leaving here now.” Dean ground out, tired of trying to figure his brother out.

Sam’s eyes narrowed before he sighed and moved to grab his clothes, the defeated slope of his shoulders drove a stake through Dean’s heart. A moment later Sam stood with a single crutch under his arm, his chest was still bare before he pulled on his jacket. He didn’t say a word as he headed for the door and settled into the passenger seat of the Impala.

The oldest Winchester shook his head as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He noticed a large man hurrying towards him, an angry look on his face.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re taking him? He stays with the room!” Roy Jenkins yelled as Dean backed up and peeled out of the driveway leaving the irate manager in a cloud of debris. He glanced at Sam but his brother stared straight ahead, his arms were wrapped around his middle as slight shivers coursed through his frame. It was clear the fever was getting worse.

“Hang on Sammy, we’ll get you some place safe—and then we’re gonna have a long talk…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam continued to stare out of the window, the numbness he’d felt for the past couple of days cocooned him in a place where he didn’t have to feel. He had heard the disgust in his brother’s voice as he ordered him to the car. It was what he deserved, how could he explain that the only way he had gotten through was to imagine it was his brother who was doing those things to him—not some stranger.

The fact that he was even thinking about his brother and sex was wrong. He was sure Dean would run if he knew. He glanced sideways and saw his brother’s tight grip on the wheel. A sure sign he was upset. Why couldn’t Dean just let him go? The demon that had killed their mother was gone, Dad wasn’t around anymore to give him orders and Sam, well he just wasn’t worth his brother’s time…whatever his dark destiny was meant to be, he didn’t want his brother tarnished by it.

A shiver ran up his spine as he clenched his teeth against the pain in his body. He wasn’t stupid; he knew some of the burns had become infected. But he just didn’t care. In his mind the world would be better off without Sam Winchester. He just wouldn’t do anything about it—mostly because of the man who sat beside him. He just couldn’t do that to Dean. He knew his brother, if he killed himself Dean would somehow make it his fault and the guilt would end up destroying him. So that option was off the table.

“I’ll find us a motel and then take a look at those burns—why didn’t you at least take the antibiotic?” Sam could hear the underlying question, was he trying to die?

Sam shrugged. “Didn’t have time to take it with me…”

Dean turned and gave him a look that spoke more than words. The youngest Winchester turned back to gaze out the window. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as he felt the fever beginning to burn higher. As he drifted into the darkness, he glanced once more at his brother, a soft plea on his lips. “Sorry D’n…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean quietly closed the door to the hotel room. He gazed out at the almost empty parking lot. The hotel was small and out of the way, but the rooms were remarkably clean. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number.

“Did you get the idjit?” Bobby’s gruff voice answered.

“Yeah, we’re at a hotel…” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “He’s a mess Bobby—I—I’m not sure…”

“Bring him here and we’ll figure something out…” Bobby replied.

Dean looked out as the sun began to set. With a sigh he realized that the only one who could help Sam was right here. Maybe it would be better if they took a few days to work things out before they returned to Bobby’s.

“Dean?” He could hear the concern in his friend’s voice.

“We’ll be there in a few days Bobby. He’s running a fever and I don’t want to move him until he’s feeling better.” Dean replied.

“Fine, but if you need anything…”

“I know Bobby—and thanks…” Dean replied softly as he closed the phone. He moved towards the Impala to get the rest of their things. He’d only brought in the first aid kit and Sam earlier. He deposited their duffle bags on the floor before he glanced at the lump on the bed. A soft whimper had him moving closer.

“Sammy?” Dean said quietly

“No—please—stop…” Sam mumbled as he began to twist on the bed. Dean moved to sit next to his ailing sibling and started to run his hand through the sweat soaked hair. He paused when he heard a soft sob. “No—please—want Dean…please I need—I need—DEAN!” Sam screamed as he shot up on the bed. His eyes unfocused as his breath escaped in short pants.

“I’m here Sammy. It’s just a nightmare…” Dean said softly as he moved to swing his legs up on the bed. He gently pulled his brother against his chest, securing him with his arms as he began to hum softly. He smiled as he felt his brother begin to relax. His breathing evening out as sleep once again claimed him. “That’s right little brother, you sleep—it’ll be okay, you’ll see…”

As Dean continued to gently hold his brother, he placed his chin on his brother’s head. Green eyes lost focus as he tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to his sibling’s heat. His memories returned to one of the times he had taken Sam.

 _“So good Sammy, can’t wait to feel you around me.” Dean grinned as his brother looked up at him, his eyes blown. Small whimpers escaped as he continued to trace the muscles on his sibling’s chest and stomach. The older boy leaned in and captured a nipple between his lips, gently sucking until the nub became hard. He bit down lightly and smiled as his brother groaned._

 _Green eyes glanced up and smiled. Sam’s arms were tied to the headboard, the ball gag firmly pressed into his mouth accentuated the full lips. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to capture the lower one in his mouth. He sucked and licked softly until the lip was swollen and his brother’s eyes were dark with need for him. “Sammy, I can’t believe we’ve never done this before—I mean, you’re so hot!”_

 _A slight shudder ran down his brother’s frame as he began to suckle at the juncture between neck and shoulder before moving lower. He avoided his brother’s hardened cock, a smile on his face as Sam’s hips moved to try to find some kind of friction. Dean pushed gently down on the hips and kissed his brother’s stomach. “Hold still Sammy, this will be good for you I promise!”_

 _He moved to sit between his brother’s legs, spreading them and pushing them up until the small puckered hole appeared. He could feel the tremors running through his brother as he lowered his head. He pushed the cheeks apart, pulling at the edges of the hole before sucking at the entrance._

 _Sam jerked; a soft keening noise now filled the room. Dean smiled as he pulled the hole further apart using his thumbs. He inserted his tongue into the tight opening, moving it slowly in and out as he continued to love his brother’s glory hole. It amazed him how responsive his brother was to his touch. He’d had his share of women and even done this with them, but this—this was so much better._

 _“Gonna make you scream for me Sammy, then I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.” Dean said as he glanced up. Sam’s eyes were all pupil and unfocused as he writhed beneath him. Sweat pooled on his sibling’s skin making it glisten in the low lighting of the room. Dean reached over and grabbed the tube of lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers. He grabbed his own cock and squeezed it for a brief moment, trying to stave off his own orgasm as he slowly worked first one then two fingers into his brother’s opening. His long fingers soon found the small walnut sized gland that would drive his brother crazy with want. But the leather cock ring would keep Sam from coming until it was time._

 _“It’ll be good Sammy, promise…” Dean cooed as he pushed a third finger into his brother, marveling at the tight warmth as it swallowed all three. He quickly lubed his own cock before he lined himself up. He placed Sam’s long legs over his shoulders, leaning forward until his cock slowly pushed past the outer muscles to the waiting heat beyond. He almost lost his control as his cock was sheathed within his brother._

 _“God Sammy, I don’t know if I can last long…” He heard the soft moans and keening noises coming from his sibling and smiled. “But then, I don’t think you’ll last much longer either.” Dean huffed as he began to move in and out, making sure he hit his brother’s pleasure center with some of the stokes. Drool leaked from around the gag, pooling in the hollow of Sam’s throat as his brother threw his head back, the veins on his neck standing out in stark contrast to his smooth skin._

 _“Almost…” Dean ground out as he reached to gently remove the cock ring from his brother’s almost purple cock. He could feel the heat as he brushed his brother’s member softly with his lips before leaning forward to trap it between their sweat soaked bodies. “Come with me Sammy!” Dean groaned as he used his body to give his brother the friction he needed. A soft cry filled the room as Sam bucked off the bed, his cock spewing and coating their bodies._

 _Dean could feel his balls tighten as his brother’s orgasm began to squeeze him. Soon he was filling his brother with his own cum as his own orgasm shook him. He dropped heavily onto his brother, his arms no longer able to hold him. “Mine…” Dean whispered into his brother’s ear before he felt himself drifting off._

Dean jerked awake; his breathing erratic as he realized his cock was throbbing with need. He could feel himself rubbing against his brother’s ass as if his cock remembered where it wanted to be. As full awareness returned, he noticed that his brother was no longer relaxed in his arms, his body was taut as a bow string and his breathing was shuttered. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

“Oh God Sammy, I’m sorry…” Dean gently scooted from behind his brother, laying him down on the bed and moving towards the bathroom. “I’ll be right back—just—just give me a minute…” He couldn’t look at his brother due to his own shame; he couldn’t bear to see the fear and loathing in the expressive hazel eyes. As the bathroom door closed, he didn’t hear the strangled sob that echoed in the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam woke slowly, his mind fuzzy as he nuzzled closer to the warm body behind him. He smiled softly as he heard the soft snoring that identified his older sibling as the comfy cushion behind him. It was the closest Dean had been to him in a long time. He glanced down at the hand that dangled across his chest. It was the same hand that had brought him so much pleasure in the cabin.

Sure there had been pain and yes, his brother had scared him on more than one occasion with his need for absolute control but there had been other times, when the gentle side of his brother’s nature shone through. As he lay in his brother’s arms, feeling safe for the first time in forever, he couldn’t help but let himself believe, if only for this moment, that his brother still wanted him in that way.

He heard soft noised behind him, the same happy noises Dean made sometimes in his sleep when he was having a really good dream. A soft grin passed over Sam’s tired face. Normally this would have been food for future ribbing, but now he was surprised as the shaft of jealousy that tore through him. He could feel his brother getting hard, his cock pressing against his ass.

Sam gently rocked back, using his ass cheeks to rub against his brother, pretending again that it was him that was in Dean’s dreams—his body that made his brother hard. As Dean’s hand moved and circled his nipple, he groaned. He could feel his own cock beginning to harden in response. Suddenly he tensed. This was wrong—he couldn’t do this to Dean, not again. As he tried to get out of Dean’s embrace, he found himself pulled tighter against the broad chest.

Still weakened by the fever and his other injuries, Sam was trapped. He could feel himself hardening still more, the throb now constant as Dean’s hand lazily moved across his chest to once again play with his nipple. The happy noises got louder as he felt his brother’s body move against him, his brother’s cock rubbed against his crack, pushing as if it knew where it wanted to go.

Then Dean was awake and pushing Sam aside with a stuttered apology before he ran for the bathroom like he’d been scalded. The youngest Winchester heard the water start in the shower and knew his brother was probably trying to wash the taint off from being near him. A soft sob escaped his lips as he rolled to his side and curled inward. The pain in his body forgotten as he finally let the silent tears fall while his heart finally fractured.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean stepped from the cold shower, his cock now under control again as he quickly toweled off and stepped into his jogging pants and T-shirt. Normally he would have dressed in the other room but with things being so strained between them—he didn’t want to upset Sam any further.

As he entered the room, he noticed Sam was facing away from the door, his shoulders shuddering in what he recognized as silent sobs. “Sammy?” Dean called out softly as he made his way to the bed. He felt his brother flinch under his hand. But this time he refused to pull back. He gently pulled Sam over and saw the tears that shimmered in the hazel eyes before they closed. The tear tracks down pale cheeks almost were his undoing as he tried to understand why his brother was so upset. “Talk to me Sammy—please?”

But Sam just continued to shake beneath him, tears still falling slowly as his brother remained closed off from him. “I can’t help if you won’t tell me what’s wrong Sammy. Look I know I’ve screwed this up and I know you think I don’t want to hunt with you, but you’re wrong…”

“No…” Sam said softly, his eyes still filled with tears as he struggled to push himself up.

Dean helped him sit against the headboard, fluffing the pillows behind him while running a hand over his brother’s brow. “Well you’re fever has finally broken but your body still need rest Sammy. Why don’t I go and get us something to eat while you relax huh?”

Dean figured his brother didn’t want him near again so he’d give him some space. As he stood, a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him back. “What is it Sammy? You can tell me…”

Sam swallowed, the misery in his eyes made Dean want to lean in and kiss away the tears and despair. But he remained sitting slightly back; the only contact was between Sam’s hand and his wrist. “Don’t—please—just…” Sam stuttered.

“Hey, it will be okay Sammy. You just need to give your body time and if you want to talk, I’m here…” He watched the war going on behind his brother’s eyes as they gazed up at him. There was fear and despair and something else Dean couldn’t name. Just as he thought his brother was going to clam up again, he was shocked when Sam pulled harder on his wrist, forcing Dean to tip forward and fall against his brother’s chest.

“Sammy? Mphf!” Dean cried as warm lips capture his own. Sam’s tongue pressed inward, asking and then receiving permission to go further. Dean opened for him and let his brother explore while he moaned softly. Tongues began to battle for dominance as the kissing became more heated.

Dean’s fingers reached forward to tangle in Sam’s hair, stroking and pulling him closer as they both shared air. Sam’s arms locked around him, pulling him impossibly closer until he was firmly lying on top of his little brother. Dean tried to come up for air, but Sam whimpered and pulled him back, his tongue probing deeper and tasting him until finally he had to move or pass out.

As he leaned back he could see the blown out pupils on his brother’s face, the reddened lips wet with saliva and then the tongue that briefly appeared to lick those lips before disappearing back inside. The hard on that he’d so carefully taken care of was back with a vengeance. “Sammy?” Dean asked again.

Sam sighed and let Dean go. For a moment he missed the strong arms that had held him captive and he could feel his brother pulling away again. He couldn’t let that happen, not this time. Dean leaned forward and placed his lips along his brother’s throat, smiling as Sam pressed his head back to give him more access. He slowly worked his way down Sam’s neck, stopping to suck at the juncture between neck and shoulder before he gently turned Sam’s head and worked on the other side.

“Sammy…you sure you want this?” Dean asked in his brother’s ear. He felt his brother tense beneath him; a soft sob filled the air. “Sam?”

“M’sorry Dean—I don’t know why—I never did before and then Cupid and you—Oh god, this is wrong!” Sam pushed Dean aside and struggled to stand. He staggered, his casted leg slowing him down as he tried to reach the bathroom. But Dean was quicker as he stood and grabbed Sam around the shoulders.

“Listen Sam, I don’t know what you’ve got pinging around in that head of yours, but it’s time you and I had a long talk…”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys finally get to talk—sort of…

Gods and Men  
(Part 30)

Dean was sitting on the bed, his brother firmly captured in his arms as he felt the sobs continue. Sam hadn’t put up much of a fight when he’d pulled him back to the bed to talk. But so far, all he got were more sniffles and apologies than answers. He had to admit he was shocked Sam had kissed him and if he read things right, his brother had been turned on as much as he was. He’d been trying to give Sam space, but maybe that isn’t what his brother really needed. Maybe he needed to feel how much Dean wanted him—no needed him in his life.

The hunter cleared his throat as he began to rub his hand slowly up and down Sam’s arm. “So, you want me huh?” Dean tried for light and wasn’t disappointed when Sam slapped his hand away, a soft sigh now replaced the sobs.

“Jerk!” Sam said softly.

“Well I can live with that ‘cause that makes you my bitch!” Dean laughed as he saw his brother’s eyebrow rise into his hairline.

“Seriously Sam, is this what’s been bothering you?” Dean let his lips touch the back of Sam’s neck, kissing it lightly before moving down to nibble on his shoulder. “Because if having sex with me is what you want—I’m all in…”

Sam straightened and looked back at Dean, his eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. “It’s wrong Dean—I can’t, I mean he forced us and I liked—well I like a lot of what you—I mean…” Sam stuttered.

“You know we’re both a pair. You’re afraid I won’t want to fuck you until you can’t walk and I’m afraid to do it because I thought you didn’t want me.” Dean sighed as he pulled his brother back so he rested against his chest again.

“I know neither of us are gay and I’m not gonna lie to you Sam, I still like girls…” he paused and smiled as he saw his brother was listening. “…but lately all I can dream about is me in you, your cock in my mouth and your lips…ah god your lips…” Dean pulled Sam’s head slightly back and captured them in a soft kiss before leaning back once more.

“But I’m—I mean how could you want me after—after I let him, let them…” Sam swallowed; shame tinted his cheeks as Dean reached up and wiped away the new tear that fell down his pale cheek.

“I want you Sam. I want you so bad I almost came just dreaming about you. I had to take a shower this morning just so I wouldn’t flip you over and ram my cock into your ass. Don’t you get it Sam, while you were in the cabin you needed me and you let me take the lead. It made me feel—well kind of like before all this shit happened. I’m not going to lie Sam, part of me was turned on by some of what I did—not all of it.” Dean stopped, his mind shying away from some of the painful things he’d done to Sam to punish him.

“S’okay Dean. You never really hurt me. I did like some of it too—even some of the pain, just not the public stuff. I like you telling me what to do and even…” Sam stopped a blush now on his face as he turned away shyly.

“What Sammy? Tell me what you liked…” Dean was beginning to suspect that some of the same kinks that got him going were the same as his little brother’s.

Sam looked down at his hands before he spoke softly. “I liked being tied, but only with you Dean—not when he—I mean…” Sam quickly added as if he had to explain the difference between what he enjoyed with Dean and what the incubus had forced him to do.

“So you like me in control?” Dean asked softly. “You want me to tell you what to do, to tie you down and fuck you until you beg me to let you come?”

Sam shuddered slightly before he answered so softly Dean almost thought he hadn’t heard him. “Yes…”

“I won’t hurt you Sammy—never hurt you.” Dean whispered as he nuzzled Sam’s neck.

“I know Dean—I’ve always know—the hurting part, not your fault…” Sam said softly as he leaned his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder, his long neck too tempting for Dean to ignore as he began to kiss and suck, leaving his mark as he went.

Sam whimpered softly which made Dean chuckle. “You really are responsive. But only to me right Sammy?”

“Only you Dean—well and maybe that waitress in Seattle or the one at that honkey tonk bar with the long legs that…MPH!” Sam’s words were stopped as Dean leaned in to kiss those lips. He pushed in deeper, enjoying the taste that was purely Sam as he explored the wet cavern. His cock was definitely on board with the proceedings as he felt Sam press back against him. Hazel eyes no longer filled with fear, were now filled with a longing that Dean was sure matched his own.

He broke the kiss and gently pressed Sam back down onto the bed. He heard the soft inhaled breath but bent down to kiss his brother again before straightening up. “As much as I want to continue this, you need to take more medicine and I need to get us both some food.” He remembered how badly he’d taken care of Sam the last time they’d had sex. His brother wasn’t going to starve again on his watch.

Seeing the uncertainty in Sam’s eyes, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I almost starved you to death in that cabin Sam. We’ll take this slow—for both of us okay?”

“Yes Dean…” Sam replied as he sighed and closed his eyes. Dean watched for a few more moments until he was sure his brother was sleeping. He had to get them something to eat and then he had some plans to make. By this time next month, his brother was going to know how much Dean wanted him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had taken some doing and a little convincing of Bobby that things would be fine before Dean had managed to get his brother to this point. He watched Sam smile softly at the small cottage in front of them. It was the only structure on this side of the large lake. “I hear the fishing is really good and there are hiking paths in the woods. We should be far enough away from anyone so that when it’s time; we can work on getting you back into fighting shape.”

“Sure Dean…” Sam said simply. For the past couple of days his brother had followed his lead, never questioning which was fine. But Dean also planned on making sure his brother understood. Outside the bedroom, the submissive behavior ended. He wanted his old argumentative brother back and he was going to get him. But first things first. Sam’s cast was due off in two more weeks and then there would be PT to get the leg back in shape. In the meantime, he figured he’d have at least two weeks to teach Sam how much he wanted him in his bed as well as his partner in hunting.

“Great, then get your ass inside while I grab our stuff. You can open the windows and start airing things out. The owner said it hasn’t been used for awhile which is why I got such a good deal.” Dean knew he was talking too much, maybe explaining too often. But after the misunderstandings they’d had—he didn’t want to take a chance that Sam would take something the wrong way.

It had taken more than a week for his brother to get over the infection from his burns. Luckily they had healed and only the slight pink hue of new skin remained. His brother still had periods of depression and the nightmares still haunted him. But at least he appeared to be willing to try to get back to where they were. He watched as Sam managed to get up the stairs and into the house without any problems. The cast was a hindrance on a hunt, but for day to day living his brother had it mastered.

As Dean grabbed their bags from the trunk, he grabbed an extra one that he’d packed with special things for their time together. He wouldn’t do anything unless Sam was okay with it, but he hoped his brother would like at least some of the things he’d bought. He entered the cottage and moved to the room they would share. Sam stood inside the door to the bedroom, his eyes on the single king size bed.

“Should be more than enough room for one giant Sasquach and me…” Dean said as he dropped the bags in the room. “Now windows? Or we won’t be sleeping at all in here.” Dean wrinkled his nose at the musty smell.

“Oh, yeah—sorry Dean…” Sam said softly as he limped over to open the windows.

“Thanks Sam, I’ll look for the clean bedding he said was here and you can help me make the bed. That is after I get in the groceries…” Dean kept talking as he made another trip to the car to bring in the groceries he’d bought. There would be plenty to keep them for a few days and the local store was only a few miles down the road.

“I found the sheets Dean…” Sam called from the bathroom. He limped out and placed the linens on the bed. “They seem to be okay…”

“Good Sam, I’ll be in to help you in a minute…” Dean quickly put the groceries away. Next he put up the protective sigils and began placing salt around the perimeter. Even though they were probably safe, he didn’t want to take any chances. As he took the salt into the bedroom, he smiled at the sight of his brother lying on the freshly made bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even. Even though is brother seemed to be mostly healed, he still tired easily.

“Okay Sammy, you rest while I get everything else ready…” Dean laughed softly as he quietly moved around the room. If all went well, his brother would need his rest now—he had plans for later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam woke and blinked a few times trying to figure out where he was. As he stretched on the large bed, a smile curved his lips. Dean had found them a cottage, a place for them to both heal he’d said and yet, he knew it was mostly for him. The last few days Dean had been bending over backward trying to make sure he was happy and comfortable. But part of him still felt he didn’t deserve what his brother offered.

His stomach rumbled alerting him to the fact he was hungry. After days of his brother forcing him to eat, his appetite had finally returned. He knew he needed to continue to eat regular meals to get his strength back and he wanted to get better to help Dean. While this was nice and he was willing to let Dean take the lead for now, part of him still rebelled against it.

The truth was though; he’d never seen Dean so happy. Cupid had been right. By trying to always be the one in control, by never letting his brother take care of him, he’d made him unhappy and worse his brother had felt like he didn’t need him. So whenever he felt like railing against his brother’s constant mother henning, he backed off. He just hoped Dean would get over it soon because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do it.

As if on cue the door opened and in walked Dean with a tray containing sandwiches, fruit and a glass of milk. Sam wanted to roll his eyes but stopped as he saw the soft smile on Dean’s face. “I thought you’d be hungry so I decided to bring it to you…”

“Thanks Dean but I could have…” Sam started but stopped as his brother took a step back. “Never mind, I am hungry. Thanks!”

“Good, then eat up and when your done I thought we’d have some fun.” Dean winked. He turned back before he left the room. “Oh and Sam, don’t leave the bed…”

Sam wondered what his brother had up his sleeve this time. He didn’t feel like fishing and a long walk was out of the question until the stupid cast came off. He was pretty much healed except for the darn cast. Even his ribs hardly bothered him anymore. But other than some heavy petting and kissing, his brother had refused to do anything more strenuous with sex.

He was starting to think that Dean was having doubts about this new side to their relationship. If he was honest, he wasn’t too sure about it either. But sometimes, at night after the nightmares ended he found himself dreaming about his brother and the things he did to make Sam’s body crave his touch. Even now just the thought of Dean inside him made him hard. As he finished the lunch he decided to take the tray out to the other room and see what his brother had planned.

Before he could reach the door his brother entered and gazed at him. “Did I tell you that you could leave the bed Sammy?”

“What?” Sam stuttered, as he immediately moved back onto the bed. The tray was still in his arms as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

“It’s a simple question Sammy—did I tell you to leave the bed?” Dean moved closer, his green eyes filled with mischief but his voice and demeanor still harsh.

“Ah no?” Sam said as he gently placed the tray on the bed beside him.

“So you admit you can’t follow orders…” Dean continued as he grabbed the tray and set it on the large dresser in the room.

“Dean? Are you—are you…” Sam felt the breath in his lungs freeze. Had something gotten to his brother again? He found himself trembling. He moved further up onto the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to make himself small in the large bed.

Dean stopped for a moment but then moved closer. He leaned in and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s knee waiting for him to look up. Sam couldn’t do it; he couldn’t look up afraid of what he’d see. After a few moments, the bed dipped and Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “Shhhhh…it’s okay Sammy. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do. I just thought—maybe you were ready.”

As his brother continued to soothe him, Sam felt himself begin to respond. He took a deep breath and looked into the concerned eyes of his brother. “So…so that was you trying to seduce me?” Sam squeaked.

“More like me trying to take control…you said you like it when I ordered you to do things and I thought maybe, we’d you know try some of it. But only if you want to.” Dean quickly added as he continued to rub soothing circles in Sam’s back.

Sam blew out a slow breath and chuckled. “Dean, you barely touch me for a week and now you expect me to understand you want to—to uhm—make out?”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Okay, so we’re both kind of new to this.” His brother sat back for a moment and continued to move his hand on Sam’s back but the young hunter wanted him to touch more.

“It’s okay you know—if you want to—I mean if you like you can—uhm tiemeupandstuff…” Sam rushed out, the blush now covering his neck as well as his cheeks. This was really awkward.

He felt his brother’s hand still for a moment before he moved away slightly and looked down at Sam. The young hunter steadily met his brother’s gaze. After a moment, Dean smiled and kissed him softly before stepping away from the bed. “I’ll be right back…”

Sam watched as his brother grabbed the tray and began to leave the room. “Oh and Sammy—I want you naked and laying in the center of the bed before I get back…”

The young hunter quickly got up and removed his clothing before climbing back onto the bed. His cock was already interested in the proceedings and normally he would have begun to stroke himself. But as his hand moved lower, phantom pain spiked in his cock. Between Cupid’s spell and the Incubus, he couldn’t help the fear that entered him at the thought of touching himself without permission. Instead he pulled his hand back and placed it behind his head. Hopefully no other bad memories would come up while they played—he wanted this to be special for both of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean couldn’t believe he’d almost blown it. The look of terror in his little brother’s eyes and the way he shrank back from him had almost made him rethink the whole situation. But he’d also seen the raging hard-on in his brother’s pants and to be fair, maybe he should have been more explicit with his brother. He thought Sam would catch on when he told him he had something planned. But he should have known better. Especially now, he needed to make sure his brother understood each step before he moved on.

His hands shook slightly as he picked up the soft leather cuffs and the silk blind fold. He’d fantasized about using these for days, but was Sam ready for it? Was he? Maybe he just needed to start out slow and work his way up. After all, they had time right? He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. It was almost like his first date with Mary Sue Whittaker.

He placed the tray on the counter and picked up the supplies he’d planned on using; he paused for a moment before reaching inside the special bag to pull out one more thing. He wasn’t going to use this until much later—but maybe, it would help. Putting more confidence than he felt into his posture he turned to enter the bedroom and stopped dead at the picture that greeted him.

Sam was sitting on the bed, his legs spread eagle and his already excited cock bobbing in tune to his stuttered breathing. His hands were behind his head, stretching his chest muscles out and highlighted the already perky nubs. He almost dropped what he was carrying but with a quick indrawn breath he headed towards the bed.

As he got closer he could see the uncertainty in his little brother’s eyes. It was clear Sam was excited, but he was also still afraid. “Hey there Sammy, uhm—I was thinking before we begin maybe we should talk about this…”

Sam’s face crumpled as his eyes filled. Before Dean could move, his brother rolled away from him and curled inward. “M’sorry Dean—please—please just go away…”

“What the…Sammy?” Dean said softly but his brother moved further away. Suddenly it hit Dean, his brother thought he didn’t want to do this anymore. The hunter placed the small bag he’d brought in on the bed before he climbed up and pulled his brother into his arms.

Sam struggled, trying to break free until finally he settled, his breathing ragged as he tried to control his emotions. “Sammy, you misunderstood—again.”

“You don’t have to do this Dean. It’s not like you can’t get what you need from someone less—just—just—oh hell, why don’t you just go into town and find some company at the local bar…” Sam pushed back and this time managed to get free. But his casted leg still made him clumsy and Dean easily caught him before he could get too far.

“Listen you idiot—I don’t want someone else, I want you!” Dean said harshly, his frustration in dealing with his brother coming to the surface. “You said you wanted to try this and I’m willing—but I’m not going to beg for it.” The oldest Winchester released Sam and began to move off the bed. He stopped when he heard a soft sob behind him.

He turned and saw his brother lower his head, tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his bare chest as he folded his arms around himself as if he were trying to hide. “All my fault—so stupid…” Sam muttered as more tears fell.

Dean took a deep breath and moved back towards his brother. “Listen Sammy, I know this is hard. It’s new to both of us—so what say we start over huh?” He lifted his brother’s chin and gently wiped the tears from his brother’s face. “Can you trust me Sammy? Just a little bit?”

Sam took in a deep breath and grinned softly. “I always trust you Dean…”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Winchester Bonding…

Gods and Men  
(Part 31)

 

Sam sat back against the pillows as Dean continued to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He could feel himself flush and yet part of him was enjoying the tender moment. He’d missed this part of his brother more than he’d thought. His soul craved it in a way he’d not done since he was a kid. There had been a time when all it took was his brother’s touch to make all the hurt go away.

As Dean leaned in and gently took his mouth, he opened for him. His body shivered as the kiss deepened until after a few moments they were both gasping for air. As Dean sat back, Sam wondered what his brother wanted to talk about. He’d thought before that his sibling had changed his mind, but that kiss more than said it wasn’t the case.

He noticed the bag on the bed for the first time and wondered what Dean had inside. His stomach did a little flip as he watched his brother’s hand reach for the bag. “I was going to save this part until we’d done a few other things, but I think maybe—maybe it will help so we don’t get any more crossed wires.”

The young hunter watched as Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a small leather choker. It looked hand made and if you looked closely at the designs, you could see they were actually protective sigils. He looked up at his brother wondering what it meant. “Dean?”

His brother stroked the soft leather for a moment before looking back up at Sam. “I had this made special. It’s a collar Sam and when you wear it—it means you want me to take control, to tell you what to do. If you’re wearing the collar, I’ll know you want—well you want more than what we’ve been doing so far. I promise Sammy, I’ll never hurt you—at least not more than you ask for. And anytime you want to stop, you just need to tell me. If it gets to be too much, or if I do something to make you afraid—please just tell me and I’ll stop okay?”

Sam reached over and took the collar from his brother’s hands. He fingered it for a moment before with a soft sigh he took it and placed it around his neck. He looked up and saw the uncertainty that had been in his brother’s eyes disappear, a rakish smile now graced his lips which caused another flutter in Sam’s stomach. He was being such a girl about this. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him and part of him did crave being controlled by the only person he ever trusted with his heart and soul. “Thanks Dean…” Sam said simply as he lay back down and stretched out his arms in an open invitation.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice was lower which went straight to Sam’s cock. He moaned softly as he felt himself getting hard. He watched as Dean pulled out a set of cuffs for his ankles and wrists. They were lined to prevent chafing and injury. His brother moved closer and kissed him again, long and deep before reaching for his wrist.

The young hunter tensed for a moment, but then gave his wrist to his sibling. Dean placed the cuffs on his wrists and ankle, kissing each before buckling them in place. “Gonna make it so good for you Sammy…” His brother murmured as he moved back to the bag and took out lengths of cording. He quickly attached them to the headboard and then under the foot of the bed. Each end had a loop in it. Next came the linking hooks.

“Stretch out for me Sammy…” Dean whispered as he began to gently arrange Sam on the bed. “I’m not going to tie down your leg with the cast; you’ll just have to remember not to move it okay?” Sam shivered at the sultry tone but complied, his nipples now stood up along with his cock, evidence of his body’s interest in the proceedings. He gasped as Dean leaned down and sucked on one of the rosy nubs.

“Gah!” Sam cried out as he arched up to meet his brother’s lips. His nipples wanting more, but Dean simply smiled and went back to work. Soon Sam was stretched on the bed, his arms and legs pulled taut. For a moment, his breath hitched as he remembered being helpless and unable to stop the Popobawa.

“Just me Sammy—no one else here but me…” Dean whispered as if reading his thoughts. His lips moved back to encircle the erect bud, once more sucking and biting down lightly before moving to the other.

Sam arched as far as his body would allow, his head thrown back at the sensations flooding through his body and pooling in his groin. “Dean!” He cried out as his brother continued to lavish attention on his nipples until they were almost sore.

“Just two more things Sammy and then we’ll get started.” Sam watched as his brother pulled out a blue silk scarf. He rolled it over a few times and leaned closer to him. He couldn’t help the slight shiver of fear that went through him as the cloth was placed over his eyes and tied behind his head. His vision now blocked.

“Dean?” Sam couldn’t help the slight hitch in his tone as he tested the bindings holding him down. His brother’s lips and tongue moved down his jaw, onto his neck before working on the area between his neck and shoulder.

“Just me Sammy. Only me and you. I want you to feel what I can do to you. Gonna make you beg before I let you come little brother and then maybe I’ll enter you slowly, inch by inch until you’re full before I make you come again.” Sam’s puckered hole contracted as his cock jerked at his brother’s tone.

“I’m going to put a cock ring on you Sammy, just to help you out. Don’t want you to come too soon little brother and ruin the fun.” Sam felt his brother lift his cock carefully before attaching something tightly around his balls. He couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped as he realized he was going to be denied.

Dean’s lips captured his own for a moment before he pulled back. “Remember Sammy, if it gets to be too much—you have to tell me. Promise me Sammy…” his voice was more insistent and Sam thought he heard a trace of fear. He swallowed and nodded his head.

“Promise Dean…” Sam gasped out as his brother’s tongue licked across his slit before licking down the underside of his cock. “Please…” Sam cried out, humping the air trying to get friction but his brother only chuckled.

“We’ve just started Sammy and besides—you’re wearing the collar. That means you do what I say. Speaking of that, why don’t we just discuss the rules?” Sam groaned as Dean lay down beside him, his finger trailing softly around his nipple before moving lower. The light touch made him feel like he was coming apart and yet, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to talk; he wanted his brother to do something, anything to stop the ache between his legs.

“First, when you put on the collar you will do whatever I say, without question. If you don’t, you’ll earn a punishment…” Dean’s tongue swiped the head of his cock again before he moved back and continued the swirling motions with his finger.

“Agreed?” Dean prompted as he licked the corner of Sam’s mouth. Right now the young hunter was willing to do anything just to have his brother touch him.

“Yessss….” Sam slurred as continued to buck and shiver on the bed. His body screamed for release.

“Good Boy, Sammy—my good boy.” Dean whispered and rewarded Sam with another swipe of his tongue over his slit. Sam felt his cock twitch, his hips once more moving to seek the mouth that was making him squirm.

“We already talked about you telling me if it becomes too much or if I do something that hurts or bothers you. Sometimes though, I might have you gagged.” Sam swallowed; he wasn’t sure about that part. The blindfold was hard enough right now, if he thought about it too much, it made him scared like when he couldn’t see the Popobawa. But taking his voice, that was too much for him right now. He still needed some control. His breathing hitched and he turned towards his brother’s voice.

“I—I—don’t think…” Sam stuttered out, part of him ashamed to admit he was afraid.

He felt a light tap on his lips. “Okay Sam, no gag for now. But when you’re ready—if you want to stop all you have to do is shake your head ‘no’ three times.” Sam hissed as his brother’s talented mouth once more found a nipple and began to suck on it. “Okay Sam?” Dean mouthed around the sensitive nub.

“Ahuh…shake no—argh!” Sam swallowed, his head arched back as Dean bit down harder. “three—three—times!”

The sucking continued for a moment more, soothing the slight pain before his brother whispered in his ear. “Good boy—you’re doing so good.” A hand reached down and dipped between his ass cheeks, circling his hole for a moment before pushing inside gently.

“Gah! Dean!” Sam cried out as the finger brushed his pleasure spot. If he hadn’t been wearing the cock ring, he’d come just from that touch alone. “Please!”

“Not yet Sammy, but soon. I’m going to make you mine tonight Sam—I don’t want you to remember how the others felt, what they did to you. Cupid, the incubus and certainly not those other men. No one gets to touch or fill this ass but me you understand Sammy?” Dean pushed in a second finger and began to slowly scissor his fingers, opening him wider.

“Yours—only yours…” Sam nodded as he tried to push himself down on his brother’s fingers. He heard Dean chuckle for a moment before a third finger pushed in, slowly fucking the hole and preparing him for his brother’s cock. The young hunter’s body shivered and trembled as his brother’s tongue began a lazy journey down his chest to his stomach, pausing outside his belly button before dipping inside.

“Please—Dean please fuck me—Oh God, please…” Sam cried out, his senses on overload as his sibling continued to work him over. The blind fold made each touch intense. Sweat beaded on his skin, only to cool making his shiver all the more. He didn’t care what the others had done, he wanted his brother and he wanted him now.

“Okay, Sammy—real soon. But no more talking—you can make all the noise you want, but unless I ask you a direct question, you have to stay quiet. Remember, if you want me to stop, shake your head three times.” Dean covered Sam’s mouth with his own, his tongue pushing deep inside as Sam opened wider to accept him. A soft whimper escaped as the mouth was removed and his brother moved away from him.

Sam tried to listen to figure out what his brother was up to. He felt the bed dip as his brother stood and then the sound of footsteps walking away. He tried to rub the blindfold off, but his brother had done too good a job. Part of him wanted to call out, but he’d agreed to follow the rules—he’d been ordered not to talk.

As the minutes dragged by, he found his mind wandering to the other times he’d been unable to see until it was too late. Phantom pain suddenly appeared as he clenched his ass in remembrance. He turned his head and felt the first tear fall into the fabric around his eyes. His breathing hitched as he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. He tried to calm himself—it was just Dean. But the longer he was left alone, the worse the fear became until he couldn’t help it.

“Please Dean! I have to see—please remove it! I can’t—I can’t…” Sam’s breath was coming in rapid pants as he felt cold hands spreading him, a large object just outside his hole and then the pain. “Oh God—he’s here! Please!” Sam cried out, his body now fighting the restraints. The sound of rapid foot falls and his brother’s voice did nothing to quell the panic.

“Sammy! I’m here, I was just getting ready—hold on, I’ll take it off and you’ll see…” The bed dipped and suddenly there was light. Sam blinked, wet lashes striking pale cheeks as the liquid continued to flow from his eyes. He quickly shut them afraid of the censure he’d see on his brother’s face. He’d ruined everything with his antics.

A finger turned his chin up until he was forced to look into the concerned eyes of his brother. “Thanks Sammy—thanks for telling me. We won’t use this again for awhile okay?” Dean said softly as his tongue began to clear the tears from Sam’s face.

The young hunter took in a deep breath but he still felt ashamed. “M’sorry Dean—didn’t mean to—to break the rules—I just couldn’t—it was too much like…”

“Shhhh…do you want to talk about it or do you want me to finish what we started—without the blindfold?” Dean sat back, his fingers pushing back the sweat soaked bangs as he waited.

Sam blinked, his cock was still throbbing between his legs and his body was still filled with the need to have his brother’s touch. “Okay…I’m okay—just no blindfold. Please can we finish?”

Dean gazed at Sam for a moment before he nodded. “All right we’ll finish, but you did break the rules. Twice actually…” his brother dropped his hand between Sam’s legs and began to play with his balls, rolling them lightly before giving them a slight squeeze.

“Gah! Sssoorry…” Sam said before he saw the stern look his brother gave him. He bit his lips as he realized he’d done it again.

A finger tapped his lips. “I told you no talking unless I asked you a question. If you wanted to stop, you were to shake your head no three times, remember?” Sam wanted to object, he hadn’t really broken the rules had he? But this time he kept his mouth shut as his brother continued. “I told you to stay in the bed and you left it and you continue to talk after you were told not to. That means I have to punish you Sammy…”

Sam’s breath hitched, his eyes grew round as he tried to figure out what kind of punishment his brother would inflict on him. A part of him was afraid as he remembered the way his brother had taken him in the car. Yet part of him remembered that some pain actually made him ache with need. The spanking Dean had given him for one. It had been embarrassing, but his cock also seemed to like it. He didn’t get any further with the thought before Dean leaned in and whispered.

“I’ll give you your choice this time but you can only answer yes or no. You can either be denied and wear the cock ring until after dinner, no matter how much I play with you until then…” Sam groaned, the thought of going another minute without relief was almost unbearable. He didn’t think he could last until after dinner.

“Or, after dinner you tell me why the blindfold was too much, I want to know what that bastard did to make you so afraid.” Sam blinked. He really didn’t like either option. As his brother’s finger trailed over the head of his cock, he couldn’t help the moan that erupted from his throat.

“So do you want to come when I’m through here Sam?” Dean waited for a moment, his eyes filled with mischief. He leaned back and gazed at Sam, his green eyes blown with his own needs. Sam felt another tear fall down his cheek before he answered softly.

“Yes…”

Dean grinned. “Good choice Sammy, cause I gotta say—your poor cock looks like it really needs some help.” His brother didn’t waste any further time as he dropped down and took Sam into his mouth. The feel of his brother’s warm cavern surrounding him caused the young hunter to push forward, his body straining as he sought more.

He could feel his brother’s tongue move up and down his member, while he sucked hollowing out his cheeks. But when he swallowed and hummed, Sam couldn’t stop the keening noise that filled the room. His hands clenched and unclenched against the bindings as his toes curled. But Dean continued to hold him down, sucking and swallowing his cock until he thought he was going to die from the need.

He felt Dean’s hand cup his balls for a moment before he pulled off his cock. “Argh!” Sam cried in frustration but Dean smiled as he gently removed the piece of leather from around his balls.

“I want you to come for me Sammy—I want to taste you…” Dean said in a low voice as he placed his mouth around Sam’s cock once more. A finger breached his hole and stroked his pleasure spot as his brother’s mouth swallowed him. With a final cry, Sam arched from the bed; the orgasm ripped through his body and made him scream until he had no voice left.

Dean continued to suck his cock, even licking the small amount of cum that had escaped. For a moment Sam basked in the afterglow, his body suddenly lax as he felt the links holding his leg and arms fast removed. “I need you to roll over Sammy, on your stomach…”

Sam complied with the instructions, allowing his brother to place pillows under his hips to elevate his ass without putting stress on his broken leg. He felt his brother pull his arms taut again as they were reattached to the headboard. But his legs were left free this time. Sam turned his head sideways and was met by Dean’s hungry mouth. As the kiss deepened his cock began to respond again.

Before he could think clearly, his brother moved between his legs His ass cheeks were pushed aside and his brother’s tongue began to lick around the outer rim. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the sensation. His cock obviously was also enjoying it as the ache between his thighs grew.

Sam jumped as his brother’s tongue dip inside him only to be removed. He felt his hole being stretched before his sibling began to suck at the tender skin just inside, once again pushing his tongue deep into the hole before pulling out and starting all over again. The young hunter’s legs trembled; his cock was hard and aching. As Dean’s tongue entered him again, he felt himself pushing into it and pulling out until he was fucking himself on his brother’s tongue.

A soft chuckle sounded as Dean pulled his head back. “You really are a slut you know that Sammy—a good boy, but such a slut.”

Sam didn’t care what his brother called him as long as he got with the program and fucked him already. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin again as Dean pushed his legs further apart before lining him self up until his cock was just outside Sam’s entrance. He looked back as his brother paused. For the first time that night he saw a glimmer of fear in the green orbs.

Deciding he needed to break the rule again, he gasped out. “S’okay Dean—just you and me, you want this and I want this—it’s not like before…”

He watched as Dean swallowed before his gaze cleared. A soft smile on his lips as he shook his head. “You broke the rule again…”

“So punish me…” Sam replied as a gasp escaped. He felt the head of his brother’s cock breach him. There was a moment of slight burning, but the lube was doing its job as true to his word, his brother slowly entered him. He could feel him pause to allow Sam to adjust before moving in further until finally he was balls deep within him.

Sam wanted to move, but his brother held him trapped beneath him. Dean leaned forward and grasped the straining cock, pumping it slowly while the young hunter moaned. He didn’t think he could come again after the last orgasm, but yet his cock seemed to think otherwise. Still Dean didn’t move within him as he continued to coax Sam to the brink, only to stop him by squeezing the base of his cock.

The young hunter wanted to cry out—to demand his brother fuck him but he couldn’t break the rules, not again. Instead he tried speaking with his eyes; hazel eyes blown with lust looked back trying to plead his case.

“I’m immune—pant---pant---to puppy---dog---eyes!” Dean replied as he reached for Sam’s cock again only to squeeze him before letting him come. Sam let his head drop back onto the bed. A low keening noise could be heard in the room. It took a moment for the trapped man to realize it was coming from him. He tossed his head from side to side, trying to control the fire in his loins, but the one who had the control seemed to have other plans.

“I’m going to start moving Sammy—gonna fuck your hole until you can’t walk straight and then maybe—maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come…” Dean huffed out as he slowly pulled his cock out until just the head was inside Sam. Before the young hunter could catch his breath, Dean shoved home, hitting Sam’s sweet spot along the way.

“GAH!” Sam cried out as he lifted his head from the bed. The veins on his neck stood out as his brother continued to ram into him. He thought he was going to pass out, his body no longer able to participate when he felt his brother grasp his heavy member.

“Such a good boy—I want you to come with me Sammy, that’s it—just a little more…” Dean pulled hard on his cock and Sam felt thick ropes of his sperm drip down his thighs and onto the bed. As his brother continued to milk his cock, his rhythm became more stilted until with a cry, Dean emptied himself into him.

As Dean collapsed onto Sam’s back, the young hunter couldn’t help the smile that brought out his dimples. His eyes were half mast as his body pulled him towards sleep. He never felt the release of the cuffs holding him, the gentle hands that turned him or the soft towel that cleaned him. But when his brother pulled him close, he relaxed into the safety and comfort offered with a soft sigh.

“You know Sammy—you still have that punishment coming…” Dean whispered wickedly in his ear, but the young hunter was beyond caring. As his eyes slipped closed, he knew the collar wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the healing continues…

Gods and Men  
(Part 32)

Sam blinked lazily as he gazed down at the man sleeping against his chest. He could feel the soft puffs of air as Dean slept. For the first time in a long time, the young hunter felt a part of him heal. There had been some uncomfortable moments, and he was sure that the memories wouldn’t leave him alone for some time to come. And yet, Dean had been patient with him and more important appeared to still want him even after…

 _“On your knees Sammy, time to pay homage to your God”_ Cupids voice sounded in his mind. His jaw ached in memory as his face warmed from the shame of being made to service the demi-god. Sam’s hand reached up to trace the leather choke collar as he closed his eyes and willed himself to remain calm. He felt Dean shift against him, his soft breath replaced by a warm tongue as it captured the nipple that rested not far from his brother’s lips.

“Dean!” Sam arched as the rosy bud was pulled into the warm mouth and sucked.

“You’re thinking too much Sammy…” Dean said softly as he moved further up Sam’s chest and captured his lips. Sam opened willingly and allowed his brother to explore. Unlike earlier, the kiss was gentle as his brother pressed his tongue inside. Sam couldn’t help the groan that escaped as his cock began to swell again.

Dean smiled against his lips as he lazily moved his own erection against Sam’s hip. He felt his hands pulled up over his head as his brother whispered into his ear. “Stay still Sammy and no talking. Just feel what you do to me…”

His brother moved so that he was laying on top of Sam, his cock rubbing against him as he deepened the kiss. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be so full of need after what he’d gone through before but as their cocks rubbed together he could feel his orgasm building. Dean kept up a steady pressure, his own moans mixed with Sam’s as finally both came at the same time. Their come mixed as Dean continued to move against Sam until with a soft sigh he rolled off. “My good boy, Sammy. But as much as I’d like to stay in bed all day, I think we need a break in between. Do you want to remove the collar for a while?” Dean’s fingers traced the leather as he lay next to Sam on the bed.

Sam raised his hand and captured Dean’s in his own. It was strange, but with the collar on he felt freer than he had in a long time. There was no confusion, no guilt as he gave complete control to his brother. It wasn’t just the sex either. It felt like he didn’t need to rebel because this was something he wanted. He still had control; all he had to do was take off the collar. He grunted as Dean’s lips captured his again before green eyes gazed into his own. “You’re thinking too much again Sammy.”

Dean’s hand traced the muscles down his chest until it rested on his stomach. He couldn’t help the slight tremor that went through him, but it wasn’t from fear. He liked what his brother was doing with him. In fact, he never wanted it to end. He heard his brother sigh as he removed his hand and sat up. “I’m going to go take a shower and get dressed. The rules are simple Sammy, if you want me to continue to take control, leave the collar on. But there is one exception…”

Sam glanced over at Dean, his heart skipping a beat as his brother’s gaze became serious. “When we hunt, you don’t wear the collar—ever. We are partners Sammy. I can’t say that I’ll always be able to stop myself from walking in front of you. It’s just been too many years.” His brother paused for a moment before he continued. “But I’ll try for you because I can’t do this without you.”

“Uhm Dean?” Sam asked softly as he rubbed his fingers over the collar before he removed it and placed it on the night stand. He saw his brother’s lips curve upwards for a moment before he glanced back up at the young hunter.

“Yes Sam?” Dean said softly, his eyes filled with uncertainty again. Sam wanted to erase that look from his brother’s face. He pushed himself up and moved to stand in front of his brother. He looked down at the face that he’d seen his whole lifetime and smiled.

He shoved his brother back down on the bed and pressed his lips against his sibling’s mouth. As his brother opened for him he took what he wanted, had wanted for the longest time. As they finally came up for air, he grinned as he saw his brother’s cock was already getting hard. Before Dean could reach for him he stood up and slowly backed towards the bathroom door. His eyes never left the man on the bed.

“Sammy?” Dean’s uncertain voice filled the silence. “Are you okay little brother?”

Sam paused and swallowed as he thought about the question before he answered. “Honestly Dean, it will probably take a few more sessions before I can—before I don’t feel…” Sam looked down; he didn’t want to ruin the mood so he shook his head and smiled softly at the concerned look in his brother’s eyes. “But I do know one thing…”

“What Sammy?” Dean pushed himself up so that he was resting with his back against the headboard.

“I get the first shower and I’m not leaving you any hot water!” Sam laughed as he ducked into the room and shut the door being careful to lock it. He heard his brother’s yell from the other side of the door.

“Just wait Sammy—you still have a punishment coming!” Dean called as he banged on the door. “You leave me no hot water and you’ll regret it!”

“I’m counting on it Dean…” Sam said softly as he felt a stirring in his groin. He’d make sure there was no hot water left now because he had a feeling his brother’s ‘punishment’ was going to be worth it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean grinned as he turned and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt. There was no way he was going to take a cold shower. Although, he could just use his lock picks and join Sammy. His legs almost went weak with the thought, but then he remembered Sam telling him about the attack by the Incubus in the bathroom. He was pretty sure his brother wouldn’t react well to someone entering and coming up behind him. He wished he could kill the bastard all over again for what he’d done to his little brother.

He’d seen the fear last night more than once when he’d tried things. Luckily Sam was able to work through it and they had a great time. However he wasn’t fooled. His little brother was still holding back. He wondered if the punishment he’d given Sam earlier wasn’t pushing things too far, but he was desperate for Sam to let him in.

He’d handled the last conversation so badly. He had to show his little brother he’d be there for him. That what had happened didn’t make him any less of a man or that he was ashamed of him in any way. In fact, he was proud of his brother. The trick was going to be to show him. He glanced at the collar on the bed side table. His brother’s willingness to play bottom to his top was going to come in handy. Hopefully he’d be up to the task and not do something stupid like he’d done before.

For a moment earlier, his own fears had almost caused him to stop. He remembered the disgust that filled him as he lined up his cock. Not with Sam, but with himself for allowing what had happened in the cabin to even go as far as it did. His own control issues had reared their ugly heads and Sam had taken the brunt of it. Yes part of what happened was due to Cupid, but a part had also been on him.

He glanced out the window and noticed it was getting late. He’d have to fix dinner soon but there was still that matter of Sam’s punishment. He grinned as he headed out to his bag of special supplies. He wasn’t sure if his sibling was ready for this, but the thought of what it would do to his brother and the way it would make the evening’s festivities more fun caused his cock to stiffen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam came out of the shower and removed the plastic bag from the cast. He glanced down at the appendage and couldn’t help but be frustrated. It was a constant reminder of his screw up on the last hunt. He’d gone in unprepared, which was unforgivable. If Dean had been with, his brother could have been killed.

The cast also reminded him that he really wasn’t much good for anything right now. As he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his narrow waste, his eyes were drawn to the collar. There was one thing he was good at and his brother seemed to enjoy it. He sat down on the bed and picked up the small piece of leather. The fact that his brother had taken such care in choosing it caused him to smile.

The leather was soft and pliable, the markings of protection were beautiful on their own but the hidden meaning was clear. While he wore this collar, his brother would protect him and keep him safe. He took in a stuttered breath as he carefully placed it around his neck. The weight he’d been carrying a moment before suddenly felt lighter.

“I see you still want to play huh Sammy?” Dean’s soft voice filtered in from the open doorway. Sam turned quickly, his heart beat increased at the predatory gleam in his brother’s gaze.

“I—ah—I…” He couldn’t seem to get the words out as his brother moved slowly into the room. His cock twitched beneath the folds of the towel. Dean stood over him, his hands hidden behind his back as he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Sam’s mouth.

“So, you’re punishment for speaking when told not to and for…” Hot lips lapped at the moisture still on Sam’s skin before his brother stood again. “…using all the hot water. I’ve given it some thought and I’ve decided you will be denied until I let you come.”

“But…” Sam started as he unconsciously closed his thighs. His hands clenched in the towel that hid him from his brother’s view.

“You have to learn to behave Sam.” Dean’s voice was harsh but his eyes softened the tone. Sam swallowed and willed himself to relax. This was his Dean; his brother would never hurt him. As if reading his thoughts Dean’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“If you don’t want this, then take off the collar Sammy. The choice is always up to you…” Dean whispered as he licked the outer edges of Sam’s ear. “If you decide to continue, you can come out into the other room. No clothes and just your collar, understand Sammy?”

Sam found himself nodding as he closed his eyes. He heard his brother quietly leave the room before he opened them again. His fingers reached up to trace his lips, still moist from his brother’s kiss. He wasn’t sure about walking around naked; the Popobawa had demanded it to degrade him. Roy had insisted as well which made him feel like the whore he had become. His breathing hitched as he felt cold hands touch where warm hands had been before. Suddenly the towel didn’t seem like enough and yet a part of him was curious to know what his brother had planned. He shook slightly, his legs almost collapsing as he stood. Before he could change his mind, he walked out into the other room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean looked up as Sam entered the great room. He was still wearing the collar, but he clutched the towel around him as if his life depended on it staying in place. He could see the fear his brother was trying to hide. “Come here and sit on the couch Sammy…” Dean said quietly as if he were talking to a spooked animal.

Sam did as he was instructed, although he sat so that they weren’t touching. His hands were almost as white as the towel he clutched around him and his eyes were downcast. There was a slightly rosy hue to his brother’s face that normally would have been sending alarm bells off in Dean’s head. But he knew it was simply his brother’s embarrassment, not a fever that brought the flush to the pale cheeks.

He moved closer and could feel the slight tremors that ran through his brother’s body. “What is it Sammy? What are you afraid of?” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s knee, slowly tracing a circle there as he waited to see if his brother would tell him. They both sat for what seemed like hours, Dean gently stroking Sam’s leg and his brother breathing short stuttered breaths. Just when the oldest Winchester figured it was time to call a halt to the session, Sam cleared his throat.

“I—he—whenever he came…” Sam’s soft voice filled the unnatural silence around them. Dean wanted to pull his brother into his arms and soothe the hurt away, but he knew now wasn’t the time. He simply waited as his brother continued.

“He—he told me, no clothes—wanted me always naked and ready. He’d touch—he’d touch…” Sam shivered his eyes no longer seeing Dean but something in the past. Dean wanted to pull his brother from this dark place but he knew he had to let him get this out.

Sam’s hands clenched as he swallowed. “He—Oh God, he’d sometimes go invisible so I couldn’t see—then he’d touch me—hurt me. I’d scream but he kept me gagged so that no one would hear, so I’d know there was no one to help—to stop…” Dean took a deep breath to keep his own emotions under control. His anger flared as he pictured his brother helpless and hurting.

“I wasn’t allowed to hide from him—to tell him no—even when it hurt…” Tears began to fall down Sam’s cheeks. “…it hurt so bad---oh God I can still feel—still feel…”

Dean decided it was enough for now, he could see his brother getting lost as his breathing became shallow. “Sammy—hey little brother…”

He pulled his brother close and began to speak softly into his ear. “I’ve got you little brother—he can’t hurt you anymore. I’d never hurt you like that, never Sammy.” Dean continued to talk softly to his brother while rocking him slightly in his arms. Slowly Sam’s eyes lost their distant look and the tears began to subside. Wet hazel eyes finally looked at him, a sick smile curled his brother’s lips.

“I became what he said I was---nothing but a whore. I let those men—Roy told me no clothes so they could—it was like I was a piece of meat!” Sam said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching in the towel.

Dean sighed. “Look Sammy, I’m not gonna say I understand why you decided to let those men use you like that. You’re better than that Sam…” He pulled his brother’s head up and gazed into liquid filled eyes. “…and you don’t deserve it. I don’t care what anyone else said to you Sammy, I like to see you but I would never do it to embarrass you or because I think you’re worthless. I’m proud of you little brother—proud to be hunting beside you. This new thing between us, well it’s just an added perk.”

“I thought you didn’t like chick flick moments…” Sam wiped the tears from his face with the back of his had as he tried to gather himself. Dean smiled as he kissed the wet cheek in front of him.

“I don’t—but I love you Sammy. I’m here for whatever you need. When you want to talk, I’ll listen. I won’t walk away from you I promise.” Dean sighed as he saw the uncertainty still in his brother’s eyes. “Look, Sam. That time I left—after you told me what that bastard did to you in the bathroom…”

“S’okay Dean, I understand…” Sam said softly, his gaze falling to his hands again. Dean reached over and tipped Sam’s head up so he was forced to look at him.

“No, I don’t think you do. When you told me what happened, all I could think about was how badly I’d failed you. First I—I rape you for almost a whole week. What I did to you at the drive-in—there was no excuse.” Sam shook his head but remained silent as Dean pressed a finger against his lips. “I know it was Cupid, but I can’t help the way I feel Sam. You didn’t want that and I forced you to do things—I’m so sorry Sammy.”

Sam’s arms circled Dean’s waist and pulled him closer. Soft lips kissed his temple as his brother’s voice whispered in his ear. “Not your fault—any of it. And who says I didn’t want some of what happened Dean?”

Dean huffed as he pulled his brother closer. “Well maybe, but if I’d told you about the deal—you never would have let the Incubus do what he did. I’m so sorry Sammy—I just, I was afraid…” Dean looked away but was surprised when a strong hand grasped his chin and pulled his gaze back.

“You were afraid to believe it was true. I know how scared you were Dean even if you didn’t want to admit it. Yes, you should have told me—but I understand why you didn’t. You didn’t want to give me hope and have it broken like it had been done for you so many times.” Sam touched the leather collar around his neck and smiled softly. “You were trying to protect me.”

Dean shook his head. “Some protector, I let those men rape you and then because of me you end up being almost killed by an Incubus. I just thought—maybe you’d be safer without me around…”

Sam shook his head. “You don’t get it Dean. Without you, there is no me. The thought of losing you—I just couldn’t face it. Anything was better than being without you, even being controlled by that thing.”

Dean laughed softly. “So I think we’ve established we both want the other to stick around and we both enjoy the kinkier side of sex—that about cover it?”

A soft huff sounded beside him as his brother leaned back against the couch. Dean glanced down at the towel around his brother’s waist. He understood now that being ordered to remain naked had bothered his brother. He could deal with that. “So I get the blind fold is hard for you. We won’t use it again. As for you being naked, remember Sam you always can say no. Just take off this…” Dean fingered the collar, his hand moving to the back towards the latch. He smiled as his brother leaned away from him before he could unclasp it.

Sam stood up and with a trembling hand allowed the towel to drop. He stood and endured Dean’s gaze, his hands clenched at this sides. It was clear his brother was still bothered by being looked at but he was willing to try for Dean. Dean patted the cushion beside him. “Come here Sammy…”

His brother sat down beside him, his eyes still refused to look at Dean until the older hunter pulled his chin up and gazed into his hazel eyes. “You’re so beautiful Sammy, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you…” He slanted his mouth over Sam’s and began to press for admittance. With a soft sigh, Sam opened for him and soon they were kissing, tongues and teeth both dueling for dominance until finally Dean pulled back.

He licked his lips as he saw the lust blown eyes of his sibling gazing up at him. “And now for that punishment…”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam accept what his brother is giving him?

Gods and Men  
(Part 33)

 

Sam’s pulse quickened as his brother ordered him to close his eyes and sit on the couch. He could hear him moving around but couldn’t tell what he was doing. Dean had said something about denial, but hadn’t gone much further. Just the thought of what his brother could do to him had his cock throbbing.

“Okay Sammy, since you spoke when told not to, you will be denied until I give you permission to come. Do you understand?” Sam nodded not sure if he was supposed to speak or not. While the punishments so far hadn’t been that bad, he still remembered when his brother had gotten angry in the cabin. A shiver of fear ran through him for a moment until he felt a hand on his arm. “Just me Sammy, I’d never hurt you—trust me?”

The young hunter took in a deep breath and nodded again. He groaned as Dean’s lips kissed the top of his cock, his tongue flicking the slit for a brief moment before he was swallowed into the moist warm cavern. “GAH!” Sam cried out as he felt himself harden, his hands gripping the cushion on the sofa as he tried to control his reactions.

Dean’s mouth left his cock with a slight popping sound. The cool air hitting his moistened member caused goose bumps to rise on his skin. “Good Boy, I know you’re trying but I’m going to be giving you a little help. You can open your eyes Sammy and spread your legs for me.”

Sam opened his eyes and glanced down at his weeping member. His brother was sitting on the coffee table, a small leather cock ring in his hand. He shivered as his brother carefully placed the band around his cock and balls, cinching it tight, but not enough to cause pain. Another moan left his lips as Dean licked up the underside of his cock, once again stopping to play with the slit until he couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips.

A slap to his inner thigh stopped him. “Don’t move Sammy. You have to stay still.”

He watched as his brother stood and looked down at him, his tongue licking his lips for a moment as he placed his hands on his own crotch. Sam could see his brother’s bulge indicating he was just as affected as Sam. He couldn’t help the small grin that lifted the corners of his mouth.

“What’s so funny Sammy?” Dean glanced down and smiled. “Oh you think I’ll be suffering along with you huh? Well maybe I will and maybe I’ll just have you suck me off—what do you say Sammy? You want to taste me?”

Sam swallowed, a moment of fear showed on his face as he remembered the other times he’d been forced to suck someone off. It had never been a pleasant experience. As if reading his mind, his brother leaned down and captured his lips, pushing deep inside until the thoughts disappeared along with his panic. His brother continued to kiss him as he played with his nipples, moving his jean clad crotch against his thigh.

The young hunter arched against the couch, his body on fire from his brother’s touch. The ache between his legs grew until he felt like he was going to explode. He blinked as Dean groaned and tightened before he stepped back and sat on the coffee table again. His breath ragged. “Okay, so maybe we’ll hold off with you taking me, it’s kind of late…”

The young hunter noticed the wet spot on his brother’s jeans and grinned. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try to taste his brother, it just was too soon. He remembered when Roy had forced him and there had been others. It had never been pleasant and most of the time ended up hurting. As he watched Dean stand and move towards the bedroom, he hoped his brother wasn’t disappointed.

“You did good Sammy, but I gotta go clean up. Stay on the sofa and don’t touch!” Dean paused and winked at his brother before he entered the bedroom. Sam sighed with relief, his brother wasn’t mad and seemed to understand his hesitation.

As he sat on the couch, his hands still clenched in the cushions he tried to quell the throbbing between his legs. But it wasn’t working. The longer he sat with nothing to distract him, the more the ache grew until he found himself rocking his hips slowly to try to ease the pain. He wondered what was taking Dean so long until he heard the sound of the shower. Great, so Dean had gotten him all worked up and he was taking a shower?

Sam’s hand moved towards his cock, his fingers barely touching before he stopped. His body shook for a moment as a memory surfaced, one he really wanted to forget and yet as he felt the wetness on the tip of his penis, his mind shuttered away. Dean’s orders to not touch caused an unwanted memory to rise to the surface.

 _“This cock is mine and you will not touch it you understand?” The Incubus ground out as he shoved Sam against the table. The young hunter had thought the monster was done with him and had used his hand to relieve himself. But apparently he’d done something wrong._

 _“I thought…” Sam tried as the Popobawa pushed him back onto the table, his ass just barely coming to the edge and his legs now inches from the floor._

 _“You don’t get to think, you’re my slave and you’ll do as I want. You don’t get to come unless I give you permission—you don’t get to do anything unless I grant it.” Sam cried out as his cock was grabbed in an iron fist and squeezed. It was still sensitive from his recent release._

 _“Please…” Sam ground out as the Incubus continued to twist and pull on his abused member until another scream escaped his lips._

 _“I see we have to teach you a lesson. One you won’t forget.”_

 _Sam watched as the ropes that had held him before were pulled from the table legs. The Incubus pulled his arms over his head, tying them to the legs of the table. Next another rope was tied around his chest and then his stomach, holding him fast and unable to move. Finally his legs were tied, bent at the knee and pulled uncomfortably far apart so that his private area was on full display._

 _The ball gag was shoved between his lips and pulled tight. “You have earned this punishment Samuel. If you come without my permission, or if you touch yourself this is what will happen.”_

 _Sam grunted as the being grasped his cock and began to pump him. He could feel his cock getting hard. A finger was pressed into his hole, stimulating his bundle of nerves until he could feel his orgasm building. Just as he was getting ready to come, the Incubus stopped stroking him and stepped back. “So sensitive, just a touch could send you over right Sammy?”_

 _The young hunter shook his head as he tried to figure out what the beast had planned. He didn’t have long to wait as the Incubus moved and grasped the riding crop he’d been using on Sam’s back and ass earlier. He flinched as he recalled the pain the instrument has caused. “You will not come!” THWACK!_

 _Sam arched up against the restraints, his eyes wide as the pain of the crop hitting his cock and balls made him want to vomit. His body shuddered and sweat broke on his face as he glanced down at the monster grinning at him from between his legs._

 _“You will not touch what is mine!” THWACK! THWACK!_

 _“GAH!” Sam screamed into the gag as he struggled against the ropes holding him spread open for the torture. The pain was intense, almost as bad as when Cupid’s curse had affected him._

 _“You will not come!” THWACK! “Or touch what is mine!” THWACK! TWACK!_

 _Tears fell down his cheeks as he struggled against the pain. His cock and balls were on fire. He jumped as a finger was pressed into his hole again, rubbing his prostate until he could feel his balls tightening. “You will not come!” The Popobawa said softly as he continued to work Sam’s hole._

 _The young hunter tried to obey, he tried to control his body but as the finger inside him pushed once more against his sweet spot, he felt his cock jerk and come flowed onto his stomach. His head fell back as he jerked against the table, his orgasm making his toes curl. He almost relaxed when he heard the Popobawa’s voice._

 _“Tsk Tsk, I though we had an understanding. But I guess we must start again.”_

 _“GNO!” Sam yelled through his gag._

 _“You will not come!” TWACK! “Or Touch what is mine!” THWACK! THWACK!_

Sam’s body shuddered as his hands fell to his sides, his eyes closed tightly as he yelled into the room. “NO! Please!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean stood in the bathroom and wiped himself off. The shower hadn’t been cold, but then it hadn’t been hot either. A smile covered his face as he remembered his brother’s antics. It had almost felt like old times. He wondered how his little brother was holding up in the other room.

He hadn’t meant to leave him for so long, but the man had made him come in his own jeans. After he removed his clothes, he knew he was long past due for a shower. Besides, he would just let his brother stew for a bit before he would let him come. He didn’t want Sam to think of his punishments as well, real punishments.

As he stepped into the bedroom he heard his brother’s scream from the next room. He dropped the towel and took off, his eyes immediately searching for a threat. But all he saw was Sam sitting ram rod straight on the couch. His head was back and his eyes closed as if he was in pain. His hands were actually leaving a mark in the cushions and he wouldn’t be surprised if they were close to being torn.

“Sammy?” Dean said quietly, his eyes looking down at his brother’s weeping cock. He actually thought it might go down some while he took his shower. Not much, but he never thought it would get this bad. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think…”

“Please…” Sam whispered brokenly as tears dripped from his closed eyes and into his hair. His head tossed from side to side. “I promise—I won’t—I won’t touch what’s yours, I won’t—I won’t come.”

Dean’s eyes grew large as he realized he had inadvertently caused another flashback. He really wished his brother would tell him everything so they could avoid this in the future, but he also understood Sam was trying to bury it. He himself had been the master of burying his feelings and pain. He moved to sit beside Sam on the couch. When his brother didn’t flinch away, he gently took his hand and pulled it into his lap. He stroked the hardened muscles of the tense arm. “You’re not there Sammy. I’m here, it’s just us. Open your eyes and you’ll see…”

He watched as his brother slowly calmed under his touch, his body relaxed into the back of the sofa as his eyes gradually began to blink open. His head turned to look at Dean, eyes filled with pain and what looked like shame. “M’sorry Dean. I—I…” Before Dean could move, Sam reached up and removed the collar before he pushed to his feet.

“I’m tired Dean—I just—can I…” Sam looked like he was lost as he glanced down at his cock, his hands hanging by his side.

“Sure Sammy, let me take it off for you. I’m sorry little brother…I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Dean said quietly as he carefully removed the cock ring. He leaned forward intending to help his brother come, when he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back.

“No Dean—I—I didn’t follow the rules. It’s not your fault, I just—Oh God, this is so messed up!” Sam clenched his fist and hit his thigh with enough force that it would probably leave a bruise. “You don’t deserve to be stuck with me...”

Dean stood and pulled his brother into his arms. “Don’t say that Sammy. I know it’s hard and I’m sorry I took it too far and too fast for you. Just let me hold you until you fall asleep okay?” He felt his brother nod slightly as they both headed for the bedroom. Dean helped his brother into his sleeping shorts and a T-shirt before he pulled on his boxers and sleeping shirt. He saw his brother lying on his back, his arms stiffly at his sides as Dean turned off the lights and crawled into the bed.

He could still feel the tension from his brother as he pulled him closer. This time he wasn’t going to let Sam withdraw. They had come too far. He kissed Sam lightly on the temple as he forced his brother to lay his head against his chest. He continued to pull his fingers through the soft chestnut locks while he hummed softly. Slowly he felt his brother relax, his breathing evening out until finally he was asleep.

“Don’t worry Sammy, we’ll figure it out. I’ve got you—you’re safe.” Dean whispered as he let his eyes drift shut. As night began to fall, he vaguely remembered he hadn’t even fixed dinner. But the soft breath of the man sleeping in his arms was more important than food at this moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke to find himself covered in a Sammy blanket. His brother’s leg was thrown over his, his head rested against his chest almost as if the beat of his heart were some kind of pacifier to his brother’s shattered soul. He could feel the soft puffs of air ghosting against his neck along with the wet spot on his shirt near his nipple where Sam had drooled.

He let his head move to see that dawn was breaking. They had slept through the night and better yet, Sam hadn’t had his usual nightmare-a-thon. Even though last night hadn’t worked out as he planned, maybe it had helped his brother deal with some of what had happened to him. He still felt guilty for causing his brother the added pain.

As he thought back over the activities from the day before, he realized even if Sam was afraid, it was his proximity and touch that had kept his brother grounded. The meltdowns seemed to happen when he left Sam alone too long with his thoughts and memories. He bit on his lip as he realized that controlling Sam wasn’t enough at this point. He had to make sure Sam could feel him and not what had happened before.

“D’n?” Sam’s sleep roughened voice rumbled against his chest. Hazel eyes slowly blinked opened, a soft smile curved lush lips as a tongue slipped out to wet them before disappearing inside.

“Hey sleepyhead…you do realize you drool when you sleep. So not cool Sammy!” Dean chuckled as his brother’s cheeks flamed pink. “I think you need to clean me up don’t you?” The older Winchester’s eyes twinkled with mischief as Sam huffed against his chest.

“M’not wearing the collar—so you can clean it yourself!” Sam replied as he pushed himself up and grinned at Dean while he stretched like a cat on his side of the bed. For a moment the older boy wondered if his brother regretted giving in the day before but the twinkle in his brother’s eyes and he glanced over at him spoke of typical sibling pranks rather than anger.

“No way—you left a huge Sammy drool on my T-shirt and you’re going to clean it. Besides, it is your turn to do laundry anyway…” Dean rolled from the bed and removed the offending shirt before tossing it at his brother. He watched as Sam’s eyes changed from amused to something more as his gaze fell on his naked chest. The hunter grinned as he let his hands run down his chest to his stomach, enjoying the way Sam’s lips parted and the elusive tongue came out to play again before disappearing.

He paused at the waist band of his sleeping pants, his fingers dipping below the band for a moment before he let the tip of his hardening member peek from the cloth keeping it captive. He heard a sharp inhaled breath and smiled as Sam’s eyes grew darker, his breathing more rapid as his body began to respond.

Dean stroked and played with his cock for a few more minutes, his hips pushing forward as his head leaned back. He heard his brother groan from the bed and grinned. He let his sleeping pants fall to the floor as he gracefully stepped out of them. His hand now fisting his cock as he glanced at his brother.

“You’re not wearing the collar Sammy, but I would love to watch you stroke yourself. Want you to come with me…” Dean whispered as he continued to slowly pull on his cock.

Sam licked his lips again before he slowly sat up and pulled off his shirt, his muscles rippled and caught the sunlight streaming through the window. Dean bit his lower lip at the sight. His brother soon had removed his clothes and lay back against the sheets, his cock in his large hand as he began to pleasure himself.

“Yes, that’s it—so beautiful…” Dean murmured as he watched his brother jacking off. Sam continued for a few more moments, but paused for a moment, his eyes suddenly taking on the frightened look he’d seen the night before. The older Winchester wasn’t sure what he was remembering, but it must have had something to do with pleasuring himself or coming without permission.

As he thought back, he couldn’t remember the last time Sam had jerked off. He moved slowly towards the bed and climbed in next to Sam. “You’re thinking too much—it’s just us. There’s no one here to hurt you Sammy—you’re safe.” Dean said softly and he placed his hand over Sam’s and began to help him work his cock again.

Hazel eyes filled, but no tears fell as Sam swallowed and allowed Dean to guide him. Dean jumped as Sam’s other hand reached over and grabbed his cock. A groan escaped him as his brother began to also work on him. “So good Sammy—that’s it—so good—want to see you come…”

The room was filled with soft grunts and moans before the sound of both men’s orgasm filled the air. Jets of cum coated Sam’s stomach and cock as they both worked through their release. Dean glanced down as he started to come down from the high he’d been on. He leaned forward and captured his brother’s mouth, sucking softly on the elusive tongue that had tantalized him since he woke. After a moment, he sat back and smiled. “You know, if we keep this up—both of us will starve.”

As if answering in agreement, Sam’s stomach rumbled. “I guess I could eat something…” He replied, a rosy hue on his cheeks as his gaze dropped away.

“Fine, you go get cleaned up and I’ll get breakfast started. If you’re up for it, we can try some fishing or we can take a trip into town to see what’s going on there...” Dean replied as he began to dress.

Sam nodded as he rose gracefully and headed for the bathroom. “Oh and Sam?”

“Yes?” Sam replied as he paused outside the door.

“Don’t use all the hot water this time—or else!”


	34. Chapter 34

Gods and Men  
(Part 34)

Sam smiled as the hot water cascaded down his body. His mind on what had happened when he woke. For a few moments it had been like old times but then when his brother had began to…

He stopped washing and leaned his head against the cool tiles. His gaze drifted down to his semi-hard dick as he felt himself getting hard again. He slowly moved his soap covered hand down and began to stroke himself. But once again, he couldn’t bring himself to jerk off—the memories of before still too close to the surface.

With a sigh, he turned the shower onto a cooler setting and finished up. While Dean had helped him this morning, he’d jerked off knowing it was allowed. It was something his brother wanted, so it had finally been okay. He wondered if he’d ever get over the ‘lesson’ the Popobawa had beat into him. How many times did the beast heal him only to start over again until finally Sam couldn’t even get his cock to respond.

Of course, then he’d been beaten for it being limp. There had been no winning with the bastard. As he stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, he noticed Dean’s shirt on the bed. The large wet stain, still present caused him to blush again. He still couldn’t believe he’d not only slept with Dean—but literally on him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and toweled off his hair as he thought about what had happened last night. Obviously his big brother had plans and once again he’d ruined them with his hysterics. His hand moved up to his throat and realized it felt empty. He’d left the collar in the other room after the nightmare had returned. The fact that Dean accepted its removal without any kind of reproach amazed Sam. His brother usually wasn’t patient when it came to the touchy feely side of things. And yet, he’d stopped each time Sam had requested.

It was clear Dean enjoyed being the one in control and that the ‘punishments’ turned him on as much as it had Sam. He gazed at the shirt again and smiled. He may have ruined last night, but he bet he could figure out a way to pass the time today and give his brother a reward for being so patient with him.

He scooped up the shirt and calmly walked towards the bathroom. He glanced at the toilet for a moment before he dropped the shirt into the water. He chuckled as he recalled the time Dean had dropped his toothbrush in there and then proceeded to tell Sam they didn’t have a replacement. He’d laughed hard then but he wouldn’t be laughing hard now. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand across his ass, a slight stain on his cheek as he remembered the feel of his brother’s hand once before. Part of him couldn’t help the slight longing for that touch again.

Sam returned to the bedroom and quickly put on sweat pants and a loose T-Shirt. If things worked out as planned, they wouldn’t be staying on long anyway. His cock was already stiffening at the thought of what his brother would demand as payment for his latest affront. He walked out into the kitchen and found his brother already eating.

“Hey Dean—I left you plenty of hot water this time.” Sam said softly as he sat and began to eat the bacon and eggs his brother had prepared. He had to admit he was hungry as the food began to quickly disappear.

“Nice to know you still listen to big brother occasionally. You get to clean up while I take my shower. Then we can decide what to do today okay Sam?”

“Sounds good Dean.” Sam replied, hiding his grin as he turned to begin cleaning the kitchen. As soon as his brother entered the bedroom, he moved towards the coffee table where the collar lay. He picked it up and placed it around his throat before he pulled the T-shirt off and dropped it over the large stuffed chair in the room. He wanted to make sure Dean saw the collar when…

“What the Hell! SAMMY!” Dean roared as he stomped from the bedroom into the kitchen where Sam had returned to begin washing the dishes. Sam schooled his features to look as innocent as he could.

“Is something wrong?”

“Tell me you didn’t—you didn’t put my favorite sleeping shirt—in the fuckin’ toilet!” Dean huffed as he stood with his hands on his narrow hips. His sleeping pants riding low on him as his eyes blazed at Sam.

“Okay I won’t tell you I put it in the toilet…” Sam said with a slight chuckle, his dimples on full display as leaned back and crossed his arms against his broad chest.

“Dude, that was my favorite shirt—why—why would you…” His brother’s gaze narrowed as he noticed Sam’s fingers trace the collar around his neck. Sam saw the realization hit at the same time the bulge in Dean’s pants began to increase.

“You know Sam, if you wanted me to punish you—you could have found a better way. Besides you still owe me for the cold shower yesterday!” Dean huffed as he closed the distance and reached out to touch the collar. Green eyes softened for a moment before his brother cleared his throat and stepped back. “Are you sure? If you’re not ready, it’s okay Sammy—last night wasn’t your fault, it was mine…”

Sam moved forward and grasped his brother’s chin as his gaze looked away for a moment. He pulled his face forward and forced his brother to look at him. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault except the bastards who forced you and me to—to—well, it’s just not your fault.”

The young hunter sighed as he leaned back against the counter. “Look, I can’t do this if you keep treating me like I’m gonna shatter—I know—I know I have stuff to work through but I don’t want to let them win—I won’t let them…” Sam could feel his eyes fill. The helplessness he’d felt and the humiliation began to build as he started to recall what had been done to him again. The emotions threatened to overwhelm him and for a moment, he wondered if maybe he would shatter.

“I keep tell you Sammy—you think too much…” Dean’s lips pressed against Sam’s asking for permission. Sam sighed and opened, his tongue immediately captured as his brother deepened the kiss. “…you won’t shatter Sammy—won’t let you.” Dean muttered into his mouth as he continued to explore the youngest Winchester’s mouth.

Sam could feel his cock hardening as he rubbed up against his brother. He smiled as his brother’s bulge pressed back causing him to groan. He pulled Dean closer, his hands traced along his brother’s back, memorizing the feel of muscle and skin as they moved. The young hunter broke the kiss and let his head fall back, offering his long neck for his brother’s talented lips.

Dean bit down and then soothed with his tongue, working on the same area over and over until Sam was sure there would be a mark just below the collar he wore. “Mine—mine to command and mine to punish!” Dean said as he stepped back and smiled.

“Yes…” Sam said simply as he tried not to groan at the loss of contact. His cock throbbed between his legs as his heart beat furiously beneath his breast. His tongue traced his swollen lips as he waited for his brother to decide what to do next.

“I want you naked and standing in front of the sofa now Sammy.” Dean’s voice brooked no argument as Sam nodded and did as he was told. “Face the back of the Sofa, arms behind your back.”

Once again Sam complied as he heard the rustle of what he assumed was the strange bag he’d seen Dean bring inside. He had been curious as to what was inside, but figured his brother would either tell him—or show him as time went on. He jumped slightly as he felt cuffs attached to his wrists. The sound of a locking pin resulted in his hands being restrained behind his back. A piece of leather was next. His brother looped it behind his arms and pulled it tight so that Sam’s chest was forced outwards.

Dean moved forward, his fingers tracing the muscles on Sam’s chest before he dipped his head and began to suck on one of the nubs. “Love you displayed like this, even your nipples know it will feel good…” Dean chuckled as he clamped down on one of the nipples. Sam groaned but remained as still as he could. The heat in his groin was building at an alarming rate.

“Remember Sam no talking…” Dean reminded as his brother moved him closer to the sofa. “Lean over Sam and spread your legs for me…”

Sam’s breath hitched for a moment, his mind taking him back to what happened in the car. But before he could get lost in the memory, his brother leaned against him and rubbed himself against Sam’s ass, dry humping him. “I won’t hurt you Sammy, you’re safe…” His head was pulled back as his brother’s lips claimed him, whispering in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. “Remember, if you want to stop—shake your head no three times. You won’t make me mad if you can’t do this…”

He nodded his understanding to let Dean know that he was back and ready to accept whatever his devious brother planned. As the older Winchester stepped back from him he stepped forward and bent over the sofa. With his arms bound, he found it was hard to balance, but after a moment he managed. He spread his legs and couldn’t help the slight humping motion of his hips as his cock rubbed against the rough surface.

A hard slap against his ass stopped him as his brother growled. “No moving—I don’t want you to come until I tell you.” Dean placed a hand against Sam’s back and rubbed it in a calming manner. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it Sammy. The longer you are denied, the better it will be when you do come. I promise…”

Sam huffed out a breath against the sofa cushion, it hadn’t been his experience when the Popbawa had left him hard and wanting or used his aroused state to cause him more pain. And then there had been the whole Cupid thing—the longer he waited, the more it hurt. He jumped as he felt his brother’s tongue lick up the crack of his ass. His brother’s hands separated him further until he could feel the cool air on his puckered hole.

He remembered how his brother’s tongue had almost driven him insane and decided he really wanted more. As a warm breath ghosted over his hole, he moaned but managed to keep himself still. It took everything he had not to move towards the source of the stimulation.

“Since you seem to want to be punished and you have seen what that does to me. I’ve been thinking that I want your ass to be ready for me when I need it. So, I got a little something that will make sure you’re stretched nicely for my cock.” Dean ran his hand lightly down Sam’s side before he began to work Sam open.

The first finger burned slightly, but once the lube was worked in the young hunter couldn’t help but push back against the digit. He heard his brother chuckle as his finger pressed against the small bundle of nerves, making Sam moan low in his throat. “You’re just gonna make your punishment worse if you can’t stay still…”

“Mpfh!” Sam ground out in the cushion as he tried to voice his frustration without earning another punishment for saying what he wanted. But it was clear his brother understood as he patted his ass lightly before inserting a second finger. The young hunter felt his knees weaken as a third finger was added, his cock now throbbed with the same beat of his heart. If his brother didn’t stop, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

As if understanding, the fingers were removed. “Stay still, don’t move Sam. I mean it, I’m just going to grab a few more things over here.” Sam heard the rustle of the bag again before his brother’s footsteps sounded closer. He felt something large and smooth move through the lube that was leaking from his hole. “From now on, when you put on the collar, you will be filled Sammy. The guy at the store recommended a few different kinds, but I thought we’d start with this one first.”

Dean moved to sit on the coffee table as he gently lifted Sam’s head. “While you have this inside you, I want you to think about my cock, pushing inside you, hitting your sweet spot over and over and over again…” His brother grasped the butt plug and began to stroke it as if he as pumping his own cock. Sam licked his lips and couldn’t stop the groan from escaping as he clenched his ass muscles.

The butt plug was fairly large with the top part shaped like a penis. It looked like it would go in deep and from the angle, it would drive him crazy by rubbing against his prostrate. He felt his breath freeze in his throat as memories of similar devices being used on him. Usually to keep him stuffed full after he’d been used. But as he began to tense, Dean leaned forward and captured his lips. “It will be only me Sammy, this is going to make you ready just for me...”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Dean deepened the kiss. A moment later he felt his chin being lifted as concerned green eyes looked into his. “Do you want me to continue?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded. He was rewarded with another deep kiss, stealing his breath away. When Dean finally allowed him to breathe, he squirmed slightly against the sofa, his cock already weeping for attention and they had just started. How was he going to last until Dean gave him permission?

A slap on his ass caused him to jerk back from his thoughts. “I said no moving. Each time you disobey me, I’ll add to your punishment.” The growl in his brother’s voice sent another wave of heat through his body. “Now relax Sammy, I don’t want this to hurt.”

He tried, but his body was already throbbing with need. His ass cheeks were separated again as he felt the large object outside his hole. He gasped slightly as Dean began to push it slowly inside him. At first he thought it might be too big, but once it got past the muscles on his outer rim, it slid in smoothly. It went deeper inside him than some of the ones that had been used before, but it didn’t hurt. It just made him feel full. “Wow, that was—that was just awesome Dude the way your hole just swallowed it up. Almost makes me feel kind of jealous…”

Sam huffed again as his brother grabbed his arm and began to pull him up from the sofa. The slight change in elevation made him dizzy as he collapsed back against his brother’s chest. But after a moment he was able to stand on his own, a soft gasp was all that left his lips as the movement caused the butt plug to shift and nudge his spot.

Dean’s hot breath fanned his neck as he pulled Sam close for a moment. “If you start to remember, I want you to concentrate on this…” The young hunter moaned as his brother pulled and pushed on the butt plug a few times. “…think of me entering you just as slowly, filling you and then moving deep inside.”

“Gah!” Sam arched back against his brother, a whimper finally breaking free as his cock strained for some kind of relief. He needed his brother to touch him, to let him find relief before it drove him mad.

Dean moved back, his hand trailing down Sam’s side once more before he moved to grab something else. Sam was hoping it would be a cock ring because the way he was throbbing, he didn’t think he could control it much longer. He glanced down as his brother snapped a thin leather band around his waist. He then attached something to the back before moving in front of Sam and kneeling. He nudged Sam’s legs apart so that he could reach back and pull a small triangle of leather forward.

As his brother pulled, the young hunter could feel something pushing between his ass cheeks, pressing down on the plug until he thought his legs would give out. He hissed as Dean gently gather his cock and balls and pulled them through a small opening in the leather before he attached the top of the triangle to the leather band. “This is just a little something to help keep you contained little brother. The back piece is designed to keep that plug inside you and this part, allows me to play or to keep you contained. You will wear this unless I remove it, do you understand Sammy?”

The leather apparel felt weird but it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t sure how it would help to keep him contained but it made his brother happy so he’d accept it. He nodded and hoped his brother would move things along a little quicker. Now that his cock and balls were standing out against the leather, he could see as well as feel how aroused he was.

He was rewarded with a soft lick to his slit, his brother smiling up at him as he let the head of his penis rest on his tongue. Sam wanted to thrust so badly it took most of his self control to stay still. As his brother pulled his aching member deep inside his mouth, he let his head fall back and groaned. Dean sucked and licked him for a few moments until Sam felt himself just on the edge. Just as he thought he’d go over his brother removed his mouth with a loud pop. “Not yet Sammy, we still have things to do before I let you come.”

“Arggh!” Sam growled as he felt like he needed to move. His body was on fire and his brother was still fanning the flames. If this kept up, he was sure he would combust and die.

Dean rose gracefully to his feet and motioned for Sam to follow him into the bedroom. Sam followed, grinding his teeth as the butt plug moved inside him, sending more sensations to his already over loaded nerves. He glanced down and saw his cock was so hard, it was a wonder he hadn’t come just from the motion. He watched as Dean sat on the end of the bed. “Okay, so now that we have you dressed for the afternoon’s festivities…we should discuss your punishments.”

Sam groaned, he had thought the last hour had been part of that punishment but apparently his brother had other ideas. He tried to keep the trembling from his limbs but his body was already getting close to its limit of endurance. He jumped as his brother’s hand rubbed his stomach, moving down to trace the outline of the leather waistband before he began to speak again.

“I know you think you can’t do it, but I think you can. At least for a while longer so here is what’s gonna happen.” Sam tried to focus, but the throbbing in his cock combined with the full feeling in his ass kept him distracted until a sharp slap to his inner thigh caused him to look up.

“Now for leaving the bed yesterday and speaking without permission, you will be denied for one full hour.” Sam could feel the sweat dripping down his chest, his breathing already stuttered as he realized he had another hour to go. “During that time, I’m going to play with you. If you think you’re gonna come, then you have my permission to ask for the cock ring. But if you ask for the cock ring, you’ll be made to wait another thirty minutes. Do you understand Sammy?”

Sam nodded as he chewed on his lower lip. He wasn’t sure he could last even an hour, but an hour and a half? Dean pressed his lips against Sam’s stomach, pulling him closer as his tongue began to trace his belly button. Another whimper escaped as Sam fought against the orgasm that was just out of his reach. “Such a good boy Sammy. You’ll like it when we’re done I promise…”

“Good, now I want you to stand here for just a moment. I forgot something in the other room.” Dean hurried and returned a few moments later with a cock ring and a thin leather paddle. Sam’s stomach lurched as he realized what it meant. Instead of fear though, his legs and body trembled with anticipation.

Dean grinned as he sat back down on the bed. “For moving when you were told to be still you will receive ten strokes.” His brother brought the leather down on the palm of his hand, the loud sound caused Sam to jump. Dean stopped and gazed up at him, concern in his eyes as he waited for Sam to shake his head. This time though Sam wasn’t going to crack. Besides, the though of being spanked was turning out to be a kink he’d never imagined he’d have.

“For putting my favorite shirt in the toilet, you will get 40 strokes because, Dude that was just so wrong.” Dean shook his head as he sat forward slightly. “But I’m going to let you choose which one you want. Do you want your punishment with the leather paddle or with my hand?”

Sam sucked in a breath and then asked softly, “Can I have both?”

Dean smiled. “You want me to use both on you?”

The young hunter nodded. His body taunt but his cock weeping again at the thought of being spanked. “Come here Sammy, because of your leg, I won’t be able to put you over my knee but I think we come up with something else. I want you to lie on your stomach near the edge of the bed. Remember, you’re not to move, if you try to get away from the strokes, I’ll add more. If I find you humping the bed, I’ll add more time to your denial.”

Sam groaned as his cock was trapped beneath him. With his arms bound, he couldn’t take any pressure off as his weight pressed down. He turned his head and glanced at his brother as he stood next to the bed. Dean grinned and gently reached over to turn his head the other way. “Remember don’t move and don’t watch. You’ll never know what will hit you, I won’t hurt you Sammy—if it gets to be too much just shake your head no three times okay?”

He could hear the uncertainty in his brother’s voice. He had a feeling this last punishment was going to be harder on his big brother. Deciding he would rather take a punishment than have his brother feel bad, he cleared his throat. “Dean?”

Dean walked around and sat on the bed, his eyes asking Sam if this would really be okay. Sam swallowed as he realized this was something he could do for his brother; he could let him know he wanted it. “I’ll be okay Dean—I want this—I need it. I don’t understand why, but when you spanked me—sometimes—sometimes it felt good. I won’t break unless you treat me like I will…”

His brother leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I don’t want to hurt you Sammy, I want you to like this…”

“I know Dean, I trust you to stop if it becomes too much. But can I ask you for one thing before we start?”

“Sure Sammy. What do you need?”

“Could I have a something to drink—I—I’m kind of thirsty.” Sam swallowed around the dryness in his throat. If he was going to have to go another hour or more, he needed something wet. He watched his brother nod as he went to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. Sam was rolled over until he was leaning up against his brother’s chest. The glass was raised to his lips and he drank hungrily before Dean pulled it back. “Slow it down Sam or you’ll puke it back up.”

Sam licked his lips and nodded. This time as the glass was put to his lips he drank slowly until it was empty. He smiled as his brother leaned down and licked the last drops of water from his lips, sucking on his lower lip until he groaned.

“Now, where were we?” Dean said softly as he turned Sam back over onto his stomach. He made sure Sam’s head was turned away from the side he’d be standing on before he rose and moved out of his little brother’s sight.

“Oh and Sammy—you get fifteen more minutes of denial for talking without permission.” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. For the first time he began to wonder whether wearing the collar was really a good thing. With his brother’s penchant for teasing and humiliating him under normal circumstances it was probably not the best decision he’d made.

“Now you need to count Sammy. If you lose count, we start over so pay attention.” As the first swat hit his ass cheek Sam cried out. His brother had used the leather paddle and it had stung. He swallowed against the pain and grunted out the first number.

“One!” As the next stroke hit him, Sam began to think putting Dean’s shirt in the toilet had been a very very bad idea.


	35. Chapter 35

Gods and Men  
(Part 35)

 

“Thirty!” Sam’s voice was raw, and soft as Dean looked down at the reddened ass cheeks in front of him. He’d only used the leather paddle for the first ten hits. He really didn’t want his brother to be in severe pain. But he had remembered how hard his brother had gotten the last time he had spanked him. It had surprised him almost as much as it probably had his brother.

The hard part for him had been in the execution. As he got Sam ready, his mind kept going back to the times he’d beaten his brother not for pleasure but to release his own anger. He’d been so angry, ever since his father’s death and Sam had paid the price. He smiled as he remembered his brother breaking a rule to comfort him. It was what they always did. Rules didn’t matter when it came to them.

He rubbed the heated skin beneath his palm and noticed his brother’s breathing was rapid and shallow, maybe he needed to stop now. His stubborn brother wouldn’t say anything because he felt guilty about the previous night. Once again, he was trying to sacrifice himself but this time Dean wouldn’t allow it.

“You’re looking pretty red Sammy. Since you were a good boy and let me use the leather paddle, I’m going to let you get off with less this time. But if you ever put anything of mine in the toilet again—I’ll give you double!” Dean growled but his eyes held no anger as he ran his hand down his brother’s ass, dipping between his legs and feeling the warm throbbing flesh of his brother’s cock. Pre-come had leaked so that it was slick to the touch. He took a moment to begin stroking his brother but stopped as he heard a quiet sob.

“Please—Oh God—I can’t—Please…” Sam’s eyes were closed, his lips in a thin line as his brow scrunched up as if he were in pain. Dean gently turned his brother over and wiped the lone tear that had escaped from the hazel eyes.

“You want to stop?” Dean asked. His brother technically wasn’t following the rules but he didn’t want this to be torture for his brother. He sat Sam up and began to tug the leather belt loose that was holding his sibling’s arms back. But Sam struggled and shook his head.

“No—no—need—Oh God, Please Dean—let me have—the cock ring—I can’t—I’m gonna…” He could feel the tension in his little brother’s body as understanding sunk in. While he’d been administering the spanking, his brother’s trapped cock had been rubbing against the sheets with each stroke. Not to mention the times he’d hit the end of the plug, driving it against his brother’s prostate. It was a wonder his brother had managed not to explode.

“Shhhh…Okay Sammy.” Dean reached over to the nightstand and picked up the leather cock ring. He smiled at the little surprise this one held. When the time came, his little brother was going to be trembling beneath him, begging him to let him come. He gently began to attach the band, making sure the surprise was hidden from his brother’s view under his ball sack. He glanced up and saw the concentration on his brother’s face relax a bit.

Dean glanced over at the clock and couldn’t help but chuckle. “You never were good at telling time little brother. You only had fifteen minutes more to go. Oh well, I’m sure we’ll find something to keep your mind off your problem for a little longer.”

Sam blinked up at him, his eyes were almost totally pupil as he licked his lips. “Sorry—tried…” His throat worked as his eyes filled. Dean shook his head and pulled Sam’s face closer.

“You didn’t disappoint me Sammy and I’m not mad. I would have been though if you hadn’t told me. So you’re being a good boy.” Dean leaned in and began to lick along his brother’s neck, his tongue tracing the line of the collar, drinking in the taste that was all Sam. His brother let his head fall back, an open invitation for Dean to continue.

As he continued to lick and suck at his brother’s neck, he smiled. To think he’d been afraid of this. The way his brother reacted to him—gave in to him and yet still remained strong had his cock pushing against the cloth containing him. He pressed down hard with his free hand, stilling the throbbing for the moment. He wanted to last until it was time to give his brother what he deserved.

He pulled Sam forward and continued to release his arms. As they dropped to his brother’s side, he began to rub them to get the circulation going again. Sam sighed, his tongue once again peeking out from swollen lips before dipping back inside. He never realized what a turn on his brother’s mouth could be. He wanted to hunt the elusive beast and claim it but his own erection was becoming uncomfortable.

“Okay Sammy, I got all sweaty from giving you your lesson so I think I’ll go take a shower.” As he was talking he began to stroke his brother’s cock, giving him just enough friction to excite, but not enough to allow him to go over the edge. Just as Sam’s body began to tremble he pulled his hand away and waited. He wasn’t disappointed as Sam’s head fell back and a whimper escaped his lips.

“Come on Sammy. I think I’d better take you in with me so I can keep an eye on you. Wouldn’t want you to earn another punishment…” Dean chuckled at the glare he received from his brother. He pulled his brother to his feet and placed a steadying hand on his arm as his brother stumbled. He didn’t want Sam to hurt himself so he placed an arm around his waist and began to lead him towards the bathroom. He could feel the tremors coursing through his sibling’s frame. He knew each step was moving the butt plug and making his brother’s situation worse.

He let his hand drop down to trace the leather as it disappeared between Sam’s ass cheeks. His brother tensed as he tapped the end of the plug. Suddenly Sam jumped ahead and moved quicker to escape. Dean chuckled again as he entered the room and scooted past his brother. “I won’t take long, why don’t you have a seat Sam.”

Dean pulled the toilet lid down and motioned for his brother to take a seat. He didn’t miss the pained look that crossed his brother’s face. Between the beating and the butt plug, it would not be comfortable. He grinned as his brother gingerly sat down, a slight hiss escaped from his lips before he managed to settle.

“Good now, spread your legs and keep your hands at your side. No touching while I’m in the shower.” Dean ordered as he watched his brother comply. The position would make sure the butt plug was pushed deep within his brother’s channel. He wanted to make sure he was good and stretched because there was no way he was going to have time to work his brother open when it came time to allow Sam his release.

As Dean dropped his pants he saw his brother’s look. He didn’t think it was possible for his brother’s eyes to lose any more color, but the hazel was now almost totally gone as it was replaced with the hunger he’d grown to recognize. He squeezed his cock once more and tried to suppress his own groan. Damn but this session was just as hard on him as his brother. He glanced back at Sam before he stepped towards the tub. “Remember, don’t touch…”

He climbed into the shower and quickly began to wash. He glanced over and couldn’t help but notice his brother squirming slightly on the toilet seat. He stuck his head out and glared at Sam. “I told you not to move…”

Sam looked up, his face flushed with embarrassment at being caught. “Tsk tsk tsk—you just can’t seem to follow directions today. Since you want to move so badly, I want you to bounce on the seat.”

His brother gasped as he glanced up at Dean. They both knew what that would do to him. Dean waited to see if his brother would back out but once again Sam bit down on his lip and then began to slowly bounce. “Harder Sam, I want to see that dick of yours bouncing while I finish.”

Dean stepped back into the shower and listened to the low moans and hisses coming from his brother. Shortly the bathroom was filled with a low keening noise as his brother began to come undone. He didn’t want him that far gone yet so he stuck his head out again. “Okay Sam, stop and don’t move. I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

He heard the soft sigh as his brother stopped moving and instead stared straight ahead at the wall. The oldest Winchester knew his time was running out. He couldn’t leave his little brother inside his head too long or the memories would take over. That was the mistake he’d made before and he wasn’t going to repeat it.

He quickly rinsed off and stepped from the shower, his brother’s eyes landed on him, his lower lip still caught between his teeth as he waited. Dean leaned in and planted a kiss on his brother’s lips before he stood and toweled off. “Such a good boy Sammy, you’re almost there…”

He reached over and helped his brother stand, once again leading him back into the bedroom and over to the bed. “Lay down Sammy, on your side and face the door.”

He watched as his brother obeyed as another round of groans and hissing was followed by a soft sigh as his brother pillowed his head with his arms. It was clear Sam was exhausted so it was time for this to end. He didn’t want his brother to get sick. He quickly moved in behind Sam, reaching forward to slightly nudge his brother’s leg forward.

The hunter detached the thin narrow piece of leather that was imbedded between Sam’s reddened cheeks. He couldn’t help leaning forward to press his lips against the heated skin. A soft groan came from his brother as he continued to nip and kiss the sore skin.   
He slowly worked himself towards the tip of the butt plug that was now exposed. His own cock throbbed as he watched the ass muscles clench around the base of the plug.

Play time was over, he had to get inside his brother or else he’d lose control again. “I’m going to enter you Sammy, I need you to hold on just a little longer…” Dean reached for the small black remote he’d placed on the nightstand. Once he was close, he’d use it to drive his brother crazy.

He had planned on entering Sam from behind but the need to see his brother’s face and hear him as he came undone was too much. He gently pulled the plug from Sam’s entrance before he pulled him over onto his back. His brother’s cock bounced against the leather triangle, pre-com still dripping from the slit.

“God Sam, I don’t know if I can wait…” Dean sucked in a breath and grabbed his cock hard at the base. He felt like he was going to come from just the sight in front of him. But he decided the scene needed just a bit more. He leaned up and pulled Sam’s cuffed wrists to the ties that were still on the headboard. He quickly attached them before moving back down to gazed at his brother’s lust blow eyes.

“Sammy, we’re almost there little brother. You’ve been so good, I want you to talk to me, tell me what you need…” Dean whispered as he captured Sam’s swollen bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down lightly and felt his brother buck up against him. “You can talk Sam, but try to stay still just a little longer.”

“D’n—please—I can’t—please—need you in me—God, need you…” Sam panted as he shook his head from side to side. Dean grinned as he let his lips travel down to capture first one and then the other nipple. He sucked and bit them for a few moments all the while listening to his brother’s begging.

“Gah! Come on Dean! I’m sorry okay!—I won’t do it again---promise—just please!” Sam grunted, his eyes flashing as he began to become more aggressive. It was clear his little brother was at the end of his endurance and Dean wasn’t far behind. The throbbing between his legs was now a physical ache that needed to be calmed.

He sat back and slowly removed the triangle of leather, it wasn’t easy with the cock ring on and the handling obviously wasn’t appreciated by Sam as he began to demand that Dean get on with it. The oldest Winchester was glad he’d decided to attach the cuffs because he was pretty sure Sam would have flipped him over and would be fucking him right now. The thought actually made his cock twitch as a groan escaped his lips.

“Push you legs up for me, I want to see you as I enter you…” Dean ground out as he grabbed the lube from the bed and quickly slicked his hard and aching cock. He watched as his brother opened up for him, his hole still leaked lube from the butt plug and looked more than ready to receive Dean’s cock. He moved into position and slowly began to enter his brother as he’d done before.

“NO! Come on Dean—harder!” Sam yelled as he yanked on the chains.

Dean paused, his cock more than half way inside. “I can’t—I won’t do that to you Sammy. God, I made you bleed!” As the sight of his brother’s badly torn and bleeding anus filled his mind, he could feel himself getting less aroused. He began to pull out only to hear a muttered curse coming from his brother.

“God damn it Dean. How many times do I have to tell you—I want this and I want it like a man—I’m not gonna break if you fuck me hard.” Sam pulled against the cuffs hard enough that they would probably leave bruises. “I need you Dean—for God’s sake fuck me like you mean it or else I don’t want to do this anymore!”

The older Winchester gazed down at the heaving chest of his brother. He could see the frustration in the hazel eyes as well as the anger. He didn’t doubt that if he couldn’t follow through Sam wouldn’t do this anymore. The problem was, he needed it as much as Sam but he couldn’t hurt his brother—not like before.

“You won’t hurt me Dean…” Sam’s voice softened as hazel eyes gazed at him with understanding and trust.

“No, I won’t…” Dean sighed as he pulled his cock out until just the tip was still inside his brother. He looked Sam in the eye as he gathered himself and snapped his hips forward. Hazel eyes grew larger as his brother grunted from the unexpected thrust. “Still want it Sammy?” The hunter ground out as he pulled his cock back again and got ready for the next thrust.

“God yes! About time you—GAH!” Sam cried out as Dean began to pound into his brother’s ass, he pulled Sam’s hips closer, bruising them as he dug his fingers into them. He watched as Sam’s head fell back, his breathing became rapid as he continued to pound deep inside.

“Yes, like that—please Dean—Oh My God—I need---harder—I’m almost there—I just need a little more!” Sam cried as he clenched his ass muscles around Dean’s cock. He could feel his own heart hammering in his chest as he felt his orgasm building. He almost forgot the last surprise he had for his sibling as he continued to ride his brother’s ass.

“So hot and so tight, gonna fuck you until you can’t walk and then I’m gonna do it all over again!” Dean ground out as his hand reached for the small black remote. Sam wasn’t paying attention any longer as jumbled words escaped his lips. Dean slowed his strokes down and paused for a moment to make sure he’d last for the finale. Sam’s eyes slid open and his hands clenched around the ropes holding him to the bed.

“Please Dean—I can’t—I need you to finish—not your fault—please don’t stop!” Sam begged as he rotated his hips trying to pull Dean in further.

“Shhh—I’m okay little brother. Just wanted to send you over with style.” Dean pressed the button and almost jumped as Sam’s ass muscles clenched him tight. It almost hurt his sensitive member as he thrust through the tightened muscles. His brother’s cry filled the room.

“Oh God! What the Hell!” Sam screamed his body arching off the bed as the small vibrator on the bottom of the cock ring did its magic to his brother’s balls and his perineum. The guy at the store where he’d purchased his toys had told him it would drive his lover insane and it appeared he was right.

Sam couldn’t hold still any longer as his body jerked against the bed. He pulled on the chains holding him, as he fought the vibrations. Dean felt like he was riding a wild stallion as he began to pound back inside his brother. This time he also made sure to hit his brother’s sweet spot. His own soft cries joined his brother’s as the two were locked in to the need of their bodies.

Dean felt his balls drawing up tight, the delicious pain just before his orgasm made his legs feel weak. He knew it was time to let his brother free. With a quick tug, he unsnapped the cock ring and tossed it aside, the whine of the small bullet was drowned out as his brother screamed.

“DEAN!”

It was a glorious sight. Sam’s sweat soaked body thrashed beneath him, his head thrown back, eyes almost in the back of his head. The words tumbling from his mouth were no longer intelligible. Dean reached forward to stroke his brother’s cock. It only took a slight touch and his brother finally went over the edge. Thick ropy streams of come shot out and onto Sam’s chest, the liquid continued to pump for a few more seconds as Dean milked the heated cock. As the last stream dribbled from his brother’s slit, Dean’s head fell back and his scream joined Sam’s as he began to fill his brother’s hole with his own seed.

Dean collapsed onto his brother’s chest, his breathing stuttered as he tried to collect himself. He’d never experienced anything close to what had just happened. He could hear the fast beating of his brother’s heart as Sam remained quiet. Afraid his brother was mad, the oldest hunter raised his head and reached for his brother’s face.

“Sammy?”

As he turned his brother’s head he saw that Sam’s eyes were closed. “Sam!” Dean cried as he quickly removed the links holding his brother’s arms to the bed. He rolled off Sam and pulled him into his arms. “Come on Sam, don’t do this…”

A soft groan was followed by the flutter of dark lashes as they rose from the still flushed cheeks. “Sammy, you okay little brother?” Dean gently pressed his lips against his brother’s temple as he pushed the sweat soaked bangs back from his forehead. He watched as awareness finally entered the hazel eyes followed by a crooked grin.

“So I wonder what you would have done if I’d flushed….”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we've finally reached the end. I hope you enjoyed reading.

Gods and Men  
(Part 36)

The next time Sam woke, he realized he was spooned up against his brother, Dean’s soft breath was on the back of his neck while his arms still hugged him tightly. There was a feeling of being full in his ass which puzzled him for a moment until he remembered his brother gave him the choice of having his cock inside him or the butt plug.

The time on the clock indicated they’d slept into the early afternoon. He could still feel a slight burn on his ass cheeks from the beating his brother had given him. His face flamed as he recalled the way he’d enjoyed it. The hard part hadn’t been the pain—he was used to much worse. No, the hard part had been trying to keep himself from shooting his load as each stroke caused his cock to rub against the bed beneath him.

As he thought back on the experience, he realized that even though his brother was in complete control, he’d given Sam more. By not forcing him to use the cock ring but rather giving him the ability to ask for it, it gave him ultimate control. At first he was trying not to come because he wanted to please Dean. But later, it was his need to have control that made him hold on. He’d held off as long as he could and when he’d asked for help, his brother had given it without censure.

His brother’s arms tightened around him further, pulling him closer as the cock within him moved slightly. Sam stilled his movements unwilling to wake his brother or to break the quiet moment. His body was sore and he was sure that sitting would be difficult but the orgasm he’d had after being denied and played with had been the best he’d ever had. Leave it to his brother to come up with inventive ways to keep him wanting. He blushed as he remembered the intensity had actually been too much for him. He’d blacked out for a brief time only to wake to find a concerned older brother holding him.

Sam hated that his brother still felt guilty about what Cupid had made him do to him. But he also felt the past few hours had been good for Dean as well. Up till now, he could tell his brother was holding back—afraid to remind Sam of what he’d done to him. While he appreciated it, he had meant what he said earlier. If Dean saw him as something broken, then it made him feel that way.

When they trained together his brother never held back, even when Sam had minor injuries. During those times, he felt like his brother respected him and trusted him to tell him if something went too far. But up until this morning—he hadn’t felt that way when Dean took him. The rough fucking, while a little painful had gone further to heal Sam than the gentleness his brother had shown.

“You’re thinking too much again Sammy…” A sleep filled voice sounded in his ear. “Guess I have to do something to keep your mind occupied.”

As Sam felt his brother harden inside him, he couldn’t help pushing his ass back to encourage his brother’s interest. His own cock was already beginning to get hard; yeah he could handle another distraction…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Three weeks later…_

Sam sat on the front steps and stretched out his newly healed leg. He still had a slight limp, but with the cast gone, it wouldn’t take him long to get it back into shape. He was going to be sorry to leave the cottage. But he knew sooner or later they would have to get back to work.

He groaned slightly as he shifted and caused the butt plug his brother made him wear to move. He’d gotten used to the feeling and could walk normally now. Even the chastity device his brother had put his cock into felt comfortable. He hardly noticed the leather bindings that kept his cock upright against his pelvis. He smiled at the way his brother had chosen to remind him what was his. His fingers felt the leather collar that lay against his neck. To anyone else, it would like just a piece of jewelry, but to Sam it meant so much more.

The nightmares had almost ceased as each night he slept with his brother at his side. They spent time learning each other’s kinks and were no longer afraid to push the boundaries at times. He still had trouble coming without permission, the phantom pain still came over him sometimes, but his brother seemed to sense it and found clever ways to distract him.

He grinned as he remembered Dean’s kink revolved around his tongue. If he wanted to drive his brother crazy, he just had to let it out to play for a moment before darting back inside his mouth. That and his brother really loved sucking his cock. He could feel his member straining against its leather bonds as he remembered how many times he’d felt his brother’s talented tongue and lips on his cock.

Sam sighed, he just wished he could get past the fear and disgust he felt about doing a blow job. His brother had never pushed once he discovered something that bothered him. Instead he’d come up with ways to get the same results without making him feel uncomfortable or ashamed. Instead of a blindfold, he would order Sam to close his eyes. He wasn’t allowed to talk rather than being forced to wear a gag and instead of a blow job, he’d allowed Sam to use their special cock ring with the vibrator attached to it. Sam had learned just how his brother liked to be stroked and how far to take things before backing off to deny his brother.

Denial of orgasm was no longer a punishment but rather a challenge now. Both of them took turns to see how long the other could last before begging for release. Of course, Sam had also given something back to his brother. While he would have liked to experiment with more hard core bondage and some more spankings, he understood his brother’s reluctance. So since the T-shirt episode, he’d tried hard to avoid ‘punishments’ that he knew would make his brother feel guilty.

All in all, they had become closer than before this all began. They’d spent time fishing and hiking through the woods. The town while small had a movie theater and a nice little diner that made for some fun evenings where they could just be brothers. They even managed a few talks to help clear the air. Sam understood now that his brother respected him, but protecting Sam was hard wired into his sibling. It wasn’t something Dean did, but rather something he was.

Dean had come to understand Sam’s need to feel like an equal in their relationship and he appeared to be willing to try to not be his brother’s shield. He’d also let Sam in on some of the anger he’d been feeling since their father’s death. His fears that he couldn’t save Sam and even his frustration that no matter what they did, it never seemed to be enough. He’d let Sam carry a small part of the load he’d shouldered since he’d carried a six month old baby from that fire.

The sound of the screen door announced his brother’s arrival. “So Sammy, you ready to have me beat you in the mile run today?”

“In your dreams shortie! I can walk faster than you can run.” Sam stood up and tried to keep the slight groan from his lips as the butt plug moved and hit his sweet spot. There was no way he was going to be able to run a mile with the latest toy his brother had filled him with. It was slimmer than the others his brother preferred, but it was bent in a way to make sure it hit his prostate whenever he moved just right. In fact, he’d managed to come just by rocking on a chair the previous night while Dean had watched.

“Earth to Sammy…” Dean said softly as he waved his hands in front of Sam’s face. “You better be thinking about how you’re gonna win because if you don’t—your ass is mine for the rest of the day.”

“Hmph—like it isn’t already!” Sam groused. “Before we go, can I take it out?”

Dean stepped forward and ran his finger lightly over the collar before he slowly unbuckled Sam’s belt with his other hand. Sam couldn’t help but lean into his brother, his cock twitching in anticipation of being released. The top button was popped and soon his brother’s hand was rubbing against the soft fabric of his boxers. Sam groaned. “Come on Dean…I can’t train with this on.”

Dean’s other hand reached around and pulled Sam tighter against him, his finger dipping below the waist bands to trace the smooth leather holding the ass plug in place. Sam shivered as the finger followed the path until it was pressing against the base of the plug. “GAH! Dean!” Sam rubbed his bound cock against his brother as the heat pooled in his groin.

“Well Sammy, you think you have an advantage. So it seems to me that in order for this to be a fair race—I’ll need to handicap you a little.” Dean captured Sam’s lips and pushed for entrance as he began to play with the tip of Sam’s cock. As he broke the kiss, he pressed the end of the butt plug again, driving it against Sam’s sweet spot. The young hunter could feel his legs going weak at the stimulation of his cock and ass.

“But Dean…” Sam whined as he stiffened his legs.

Dean chuckled as he quickly zipped and buckled Sam’s pants back up. He gave Sam’s cock one last pat before he turned and took off. “It’s only a mile Sammy—suck it up!”

Sam bent over at the waist for a moment to gather his breath and hopefully get his cock back under control. It was times like this that he really hated his brother’s need to win at all cost attitude. But never one to like losing, he took off after his brother. Dean already had a good head start and with his ‘handicap’ Sam knew he’d have his work cut out for him if he wanted to win.

The butt plug kept rubbing against him, making him gasp as he struggled to keep his legs moving. The way his shorts and jeans rubbed the underside of his cock also added to the discomfort. Deciding he’d just have to try to ignore the sensations, he concentrated on the path before him. Besides, the last thing he needed to do was to fall and break his leg again. Dean would probably shoot him. Soon he was able to find his rhythm as he reached the half way mark. There was still no sign of his brother though as he continued to increase his speed.

He had to admit, it felt good to be able to run again. His leg twinged a bit, but otherwise seemed able to take the load. He’d made it to the three quarter mark and finally caught sight of his brother rounding the bend in the trail ahead. The circular path would lead them back to the cottage. Sam pushed harder, gasping again as his nether region reminded him it was going to need some serious attention when this was over. Damn his brother!

As he pulled around the bend, he saw that he’d gained on his brother. With a growl, Sam pushed his body and increased his speed. He grinned as Dean looked back; almost surprised that he was this close before he began to speed up. Both boys ran at full speed as the cottage came into view. Sam was now only a couple of feet behind Dean, if he wanted to he could just reach forward and grab his brother’s shirt.

A sly grin crossed Sam’s face as he gave into the temptation. After all Dean had cheated by making him run with the damn butt plug and chastity device. He reached forward and grabbed the sweat soaked T-shirt, giving it a tug just hard enough to pull his brother off balance. Dean cursed as he stumbled and lost his rhythm. It was just enough for Sam to pull ahead. He turned his head, a triumphant grin on his face as he began the final push towards home.

Suddenly his legs turned to jelly as the plug in his ass began to vibrate. Sam’s eyes grew large as he stopped to keep himself from going down on all fours as his cock strained against the bindings. The vibrations increased again, this time making him grab his crotch. “Damn it Dean—that’s not fair!” Sam ground out as his brother sped by him, holding the small black bock in his outstretched hand.

“Come on wuss boy…” Dean called out as he crossed over the boundary between the woods and the yard of the cottage.

Sam bit down on his lip as he walked the final few feet slowly. His cock was now so sensitive that the rubbing of the material was almost painful. The vibrations in his ass ceased as soon as he crossed into the yard which caused him to almost sink to his knees with relief. He felt his brother’s arms pull him close, his lips pressed against his mouth demanding entrance as Sam tried to catch his breath. He opened and soon both tongues were once more fighting for dominance as they stood in the front yard.

Dean moved his hand down and cupped Sam’s cock, causing him to groan and ground against the hand. His brother chuckled as he broke the kiss. “So you ready to play Sammy? I think your cock is a little ahead of schedule, but we can help with that.”

“What do you want Dean?” Sam huffed out. It wouldn’t do him any good to point out his brother had cheated again in order to win. Besides, he’d found he enjoyed his brother’s inventive mind when it came to sex. He sometimes wondered if he’d done this much with some of the girls he’d gone out with. He knew that Jessica and he had never done any of this stuff.

“Follow me Sammy.” Dean smirked as he walked calmly towards the other side of the cottage. Sam was confused; there wasn’t anything on that side of the cottage except for a small yard and a large old oak tree. He remembered one afternoon he and Dean had sat against the old tree as they ate lunch. They hadn’t talked, just enjoyed the peaceful sound of the lake in the distance and the rustle of the leaves overhead.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a blanket on the ground not far from the tree. He stopped as he saw what looked like ropes attached to four pegs driven into the ground. His eyes also noted the ropes hanging from the large tree and the two pegs on the ground beneath. His brother had been busy. “Dean?” Sam couldn’t help the insecurity that leaked into his voice. This was public, he couldn’t possibly…

He jumped as Dean came up behind him. “This isn’t like before Sammy. I’d never do anything to embarrass you but let’s face it. Sometimes we can’t afford a hotel—do you think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you if we have to sleep under the stars?”

Sam huffed. “We sleep in the Impala or a tent Dean—not out in the open—like—like this. What if someone comes?”

“Have you seen anyone in the three weeks that we’ve been here Sammy? Look, I know you’ve wanted to try something a little more hard core and I’m gonna try to give it to you. But if you just want to go inside and have me fuck your brains out, that’s fine with me too. I’m gonna go inside to get a few things, if you want to find out what I have planned, then strip and stand under the tree. I won’t be mad though if you follow me inside—remember, just you and me here Sammy and I won’t let anything hurt you—never hurt you again…” Dean whispered as his lips trailed along Sam’s neck.

Sam stood for a moment and realized that the fear that had been there wasn’t as strong as his need to let his brother play. So far over the past three weeks, his brother had never disappointed him—he’d enjoyed it all. It was hard for him to remember what the others had done to him, the feeling of invisible hands were now replaced with the memory of calloused ones. Taking a deep breath he moved to stand under the tree and began to remove his clothes.

He folded them and placed them next to the tree trunk before he moved to stand between the two stakes that had been pounded into the ground. He glanced down at the triangle of leather between his thighs and noticed his cock was swollen and pushing out past the four leather buckles that held him captive. The chastity device was meant more to remind Sam to control himself than to actually control him. He’d managed more than once to come while wearing it but his brother had just cleaned him off and ignored the mistakes. Never once had Dean punished him for coming too soon.

As he waited for his brother, he realized that he could do something about the heat pooling between his legs. He couldn’t touch himself, but he bet if he did it just right, he could get off before his brother came back. He set his legs and began to slowly gyrate his hips, moving the butt plug against his prostate. As he continued to sway his hips he could feel his cock pulsing. The leather gave him just enough friction as he continued to move his hips. The pressure continued to build until with a loud cry, jets of come began to shoot out of his slit. His hips now stuttered, as he let himself fall to his knees, breathing hard as he rode out his orgasm.

“Glad to see you got over your shyness little brother.” Dean chuckled as he dropped the duffle that carried their special toys. “I guess it’s a good thing you got that out of your system because it’s gonna be awhile before you get to blow your load again.”

“Sorry Dean…” Sam automatically stated as he stood back up to face his brother. He couldn’t help the guilt that flared as he realized he’d come without permission.

“Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you. If you come, it’s fine. I won’t get mad or punish you—ever.” Dean pulled him close; his lips traced a line of fire down his throat until they latched onto a rosy nub.

“Gah Dean…” Sam cried out as he arched into the sensation, his cock already getting hard.

“Unless I specifically tell you otherwise while wearing the collar, you can touch yourself…” Dean ran his finger lightly over Sam’s slit. “…or even relieve yourself. I know those bastards messed with your head, but I’m not them—I’d never punish you for something you truly enjoy. In fact I loved watching you—Dude you so have that Elvis pelvis thing down pat.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he waited for his brother’s next command. He watched as Dean knelt down and pulled out the lined cuffs. He quickly attached them to Sam’s wrists and ankles. Sam groaned as his cock began to press against the leather bindings once more. He never understood how it was possible for him to get turned on so quickly. However the fact that he’d be tied and helpless against whatever his brother wanted made his cock throb.

Dean attached the ropes that hung from the tree to his arms. He moved behind Sam and soon his arms were pulled taut. It was a little uncomfortable, but no too bad. Next his legs were spread and attached to the ropes his brother had attached to the pegs driven into the ground. The effect had him spread eagle and helpless.

“Okay Sam, remember if you want to stop shake your head three times. No talking—but you can make as much noise as you want and because I’m such a great guy, you can move around as much as you like.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. He couldn’t do much movement the way he was tied. Sometimes his brother was just hilarious. Dean moved behind him again and began to remove the leather chastity apparel. As Sam’s cock was freed from its prison, he sighed with relief. He could see the four indentations on his skin from his cock swelling while confined by the four leather belts. He grunted softly as the butt plug was also removed. For a moment he truly felt naked.

He heard his brother whistling softly as he returned to the bag and rustled through the contents. He stood with one of the larger butt plugs in his hand. Sam’s eyes grew larger at the size. His ass was already clenching in anticipation of the burn he’d feel when it was shoved inside him. It appeared to have three sections, each of varying size and of course the black box meant it probably vibrated.

Next his brother pulled out the cock ring with the bullet attached followed by a bottle of what looked like some kind of oil. Dean walked up to him and chuckled as he leaned down to lick the tip of Sam’s cock. He smacked his lips at the taste before he stood and looked at Sam.

“You’re so perfect stretched out like this. Since you already came, I don’t think you’ll be ready for a bit yet. But I thought I’d help you out this time. The guy in the store told me this butt plug is intense and some people have trouble handling it. But you won’t have any problems will you Sammy?”

Sam wanted to say hell yes, he’d have a problem. But he wasn’t allowed to speak so he just sighed and waited for the inevitable. He jumped as Dean dropped down to his knees and began to suck on his cock. Already sensitive from coming, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped is lips. He could fee himself harden but wasn’t surprised when a moment later his brother stopped and attached the cock ring.

“Just warming you up Sammy…” Dean replied as he stood and move behind him. He didn’t have to guess what would be happening next. A lubed finger entered his hole, soon to be followed by a second as his brother made sure to minimize any pain. Sam couldn’t help the way his muscles clenched around those fingers, trying to get them to brush against his nerve bundle. But his brother either didn’t get the message or ignored it as the fingers were removed.

“Relax Sammy—this one is big, but I think you’ll do just fine. Want to make sure you’re filled…” Dean said softly as he ran a hand down Sam’s flank. Sam took a deep breath and tried to relax his ass muscles. A sharp breath escaped him however when the tip of the plug breached him.

“Gah!” Sam cried at the slight burn and the full feeling. The thing wasn’t even totally inside him. As his brother pushed the next part through, it went a little easier but he couldn’t stop his ass from clenching around the object. Finally the plug was inserted and after a bit of pulling to ensure it would remain, his brother was finally done.

“There see, you took the whole thing. It’s not quite as long as me or thick, but then nothing is as good as the real thing is it Sammy boy?”

Sam huffed but remained silent as his brother walked in front of him and picked up the strange bottle. “Now to get you oiled up. The best part is, this tastes like strawberries. I actually would have preferred Peanut M&M flavored, but then I guess it could have made me want to bite instead of lick.”

Dean spread a little on his finger and brought it to his lips. He took a small taste and smacked his lips. “Yep, tastes just like strawberries. I hope we don’t have any bees around here because soon you’re gonna smell real good.”

Sam wanted to argue, he didn’t want to smell like strawberries—leave it to his brother to try to make him feel like the girl. But as his brother began to work the oil into his skin, he began to forget about what it smelled like because if felt really good. Strong hands moved over his shoulders and down his arms, working the muscles as the oil was applied. His brother then started to work it onto his chest, taking special care to make sure the nipples received some attention. Sam groaned as Dean leaned in for a taste, sucking on a rosy nub until he cried out. With a grin on his face, his brother continued, slowly moving down his sides and stomach. The young hunter tensed as he thought his cock and balls would be next, but Dean moved down to work on his legs. He spent extra time on the leg that had been in a cast, massaging away the slight pain in the muscles from the morning run.

The hot sun beating on his body combined with the oil made him feel lethargic. If he was any more relaxed, he’d fall asleep before Dean could finish. His brother worked on his back next and then his ass, pressing the tip of the butt plug more than once just to make sure Sam wasn’t falling asleep. Finally he moved to the front and worked the oil into Sam’s cock and balls. He couldn’t help it when his hips moved forward, thrusting his cock into his brother’s slick hands. Dean stood there and let him do the work, closing his hand slightly but not enough for Sam to get the friction he needed.

Sweat now mixed with the oil on his skin as the young hunter struggled for a few more moments before with a sigh he stopped and waited for his brother to continue. He watched with half lidded eyes as Dean dropped the bottle of oil back into the bag. The oldest Winchester stood and gazed at Sam, his green eyes narrowed as his lips licked suddenly dry lips. “God Sammy, I don’t know if I can last this time!”

Sam smirked as he flicked his tongue out for a moment to lick his lips before bringing back inside. He watched as his brother reached for his crotch and pushed down for a moment before he bent to pick up two remote controls from the ground.

“Well now that you’re all nice and relaxed, I think its time we see those hips in action again. Lets see, I think we’ll start with the cock ring—you remember that one don’t you Sammy?” It was Dean’s turn to smirk now as his finger turned the dial on the remote.

“NGAH!” Sam cried out as the vibrations went straight through his cock. It was only the first setting, but still it made him shudder as the need for release continued to build. He watched as his brother picked up the other remote. This one had three dials on it. His ass clenched in anticipation as Dean moved closer.

“You’ll like this butt plug Sammy—it’s not for everyday wear because well, it’s a little large. But each section vibrates separately. Are you ready?” Sam nodded no but he knew it didn’t matter. He nervously licked his lips as he tried to prepare for the sensation. He was sure his brother was out to kill him and today just might be the day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean could tell his brother was nervous but he still hadn’t given him the signal to stop. He was glad because he was pretty sure this new butt plug would not only be pleasurable for Sam, but for him as well. He remembered how much of a turn on it had been when he’d used the vibration to drive Sam wild in the cabin. The difference here was he wouldn’t let it go on until it was painful.

Sam was already moving from the low vibrations he was sending to his balls, this next part would have him panting. Luckily he’d grabbed a cock ring for himself because he figured he was going to need it. His cock was already hard just from the feel of his brother’s skin as he had applied the oil. The scent of strawberries filled the air as he slowly turned up the first dial on the butt plug.

His little brother jerked, his mouth opened into a silent scream as the vibrations hit him deep within his channel. Dean then turned the second dial which would vibrate against his prostate. A soft keening noise filled the air as his brother began to struggle against the bonds holding him. Finally he turned on the third vibrator that would work on the nerves just inside his brother’s hole.

“GNGGGG!” Sam cried out, his hips now moving wildly, his cock jumping to its own tune. Dean took in his own stuttered breath as he watched his brother dance to his body’s desires. The muscles moved and glinted from the sunlight and oil. Sam’s face now had the look he’d seen more than once lately. The look that said he was on his way to getting lost in what would be a powerful orgasm.

Dean stepped back and began to pull of his own clothes. He palmed his cock as he settled down onto the soft blanket to watch the spectacle before him. He reached for the cock ring he’d brought and put it on. If he didn’t, then his brother’s ass would have been worked open for nothing because he would come just from watching his brother.

“HUH, Ngnnnn, guh!” Sam cried out, his head now falling back as the veins on his neck extended. Still his hips moved as he clenched around the butt plug. The older Winchester marveled at his brother’s ability to take whatever he threw at him. As the weeks had progressed, his fears that Sam would remember what he’d done to him in the cabin had begun to disappear. He’d found that being a little rough with his brother didn’t bother Sam, but actually made him come harder.

He looked down at the dials and wondered if he dared go a little higher. His brother was already pretty wrung out. But then he remembered his brother yelling at him about treating him like he’d break. He had to learn to trust that his brother would tell him if it became too much. Still it wouldn’t hurt to remind Sam again, just in case. “Sammy, if it gets to be too much, just shake your head no three times—do you understand?”

“GNnnnn—yes!” Sam ground out between clenched teeth. It was clear his brother wanted more and this time Dean was more than happy to give it to him. He nudged each of the dials up further.

“GAH! Ngnnnnnnnnn! Huh! Huh! Huh!” Sam’s voice filled the previously quiet area. For a moment Dean hoped the sound wouldn’t travel as it would mortify his brother to know that anyone other than him had witnessed his total abandonment to the sensations. But so far they hadn’t seen a sole up here and the other cottages were located miles away.

“So you said you want it all the way up?” Dean asked as he watched his little brother squirm and shake. He waited a moment to see if Sam would say no and then shrugged. His own ass was clenching, just imagining what it must feel like to have that much vibration going on in your channel and balls. Even without it, he was starting to feel like he was going to explode.

He reached for the remotes and slowly pushed each of the dials up to the top setting. He watched as Sam’s body actually stilled for a moment before his mouth opened up in a silent scream. Suddenly he was bucking so hard Dean was afraid the tree limbs would be broken. Yet it was a wonderful sight. His head was thrown back as scream after scream was pulled from his throat. His hips and cock continued to move while his brother’s chest moved up and down rapidly.

Dean stood and moved closer to his brother, the need to touch overpowering as his brother was totally lost to the sensations in his body. He ran his hand down his brother’s tense stomach muscles, pausing just above his bouncing cock. He looked up and saw his brother’s eyes were no longer focused, the pupils now eating up the whole iris as he continued to keen into the morning air.

He placed his hand on Sam’s chest and could feel the rapid beat of his brother’s heart. His breathing now so rapid, it was almost non-existent. Dean quickly walked back and grabbed the remotes. While he trusted Sam to tell him if it was too much, Sam also trusted him to know when it was. It was clear his brother was too lost to what was happening to be a judge.

As he turned the vibrators off, he moved forward and placed a kiss on his brother’s neck. “You did good Sammy, but I need you to relax for me. I’m going to remove the butt plug and then we’ll get you down onto the nice soft blanket.” He wasn’t surprised when his brother didn’t answer him. He could still feel the slight tremors as he ran a soothing hand down his brother’s back.

It took a little effort, especially with his brother still slippery from the oil and a little wobbly from the vibrators, but he finally managed to get him on the blanket. Sam stared up at him blinking slowly, his heartbeat wasn’t as fast and his breathing was actually getting back to normal. But his brother’s cock was still rock hard and his eyes were still lust blown.

He quickly attached the ankle and wrist cuffs to the pegs he had arranged around the blanket. He pulled the ropes taut but not so tight to be uncomfortable. He leaned down and captured his brother’s lips, lazily exploring the inner depths as he let his hands move over the sun warmed skin. He heard a soft growl deep in his brother’s throat that if he didn’t know better he would have though was a purr.

“You still in there Sammy?” Dean whispered as he moved to begin kissing and licking a trail down his brother’s neck. He grinned as Sam arched his head back, exposing more of his long neck for the treatment. It was all the answer Dean needed to continue his explorations. For the next half hour he spent his time exploring his brother with his mouth. He licked and sometimes bit only to soothe away the hurt with his tongue before moving on to the next spot. Sam moaned and twitched beneath him, his cock weeping as the new sensations overloaded his senses in a different way.

Finally unable to ignore his own throbbing member, he released Sam’s legs and pushed them up to expose the hole beneath. He quickly removed the cock ring from around his member and then lubed himself before he knelt between Sam’s legs. He loved watching his brother fall apart and loved to hear his pleas as he brought him closer and closer to an orgasm. “Okay Sammy, you can talk now and you can move. Give it all to me baby…”

Without any warning he pressed deep inside his brother. He felt Sam arch against the unexpected intrusion but soon he was moving his ass, encouraging Dean to move within him. “Dean—please, move!”

“I’ve got you Sammy…” Dean said softly as he began to move within his brother, gently at first but soon he was picking up speed until all that could be heard was the pants and groans of the two men. Once again, Dean picked up the remote to the cock ring and turned it on. He was prepared for the instant clenching of his brother’s powerful muscles on his cock before Sam lost himself completely.

Dean rode his brother hard, pushing him until finally he could feel himself on the edge. He reached up and pulled the cock ring from Sam’s member. “Come with me Sammy, I want you to come just from my cock inside you!” He began to hit Sam’s sweet spot with each stroke as he drove them both home. A moment later Sam’s head went back and his eyes closed as he screamed through his release. Dean followed shortly after before falling down beside his sibling, totally spent.

“I suppose we could move this inside—would be cooler…” Dean said softly.

Sam blinked slowly but shook his head. “Too much effort—sides it’s nice here.” He pulled Dean closer and demanded a kiss which he happily provided. As Dean wrapped his brother in his arms, he smiled at the totally debauched look on his brother’s face.

He knew this time would end soon. Bobby had already told him about a possible hunt that needed their attention. But tomorrow would come soon enough. Today his brother was safe and well on his way to being healed from the past events—which meant Dean was also happy and on his way to forgetting the past. As he traced his lips down his brother’s cheek he grinned.

“So you want to make it 2 miles tomorrow Sammy?” The only answer he got was a soft groan before his brother’s eyes closed in sleep.


End file.
